


Maelstrom Baller

by Shawn129



Series: African American reincarnated Naruto [3]
Category: All American (TV), Naruto, Power (TV 2014), Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Hip Hop, Inspired by Real Events, Multi, Racist Language, Slang, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 152,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Saving the wirld and his people only to be seen as to dangerous Naruto awakes after a deep sleep to find his friends dead. Going berserk he kills every Shinobi befire he was taken and put somewhere else in a new body with a new life. Growing up without a thought about the Elemental Nations, he just dreams of having a normal life and taking care of his family. As an up and coming Basketball sensation old enemies rear their head, out of practice, Naruto needs to get back in fighting shape and show his enemies that he has changed. Drastically.
Series: African American reincarnated Naruto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606255
Comments: 50
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Another African American Naruto aka Nathan crossover,

Name: Nathan Naruto James, (Will be called Naruto by friends and family)

Number: 69

Position: Shooting guard

Born October 10, 1994 (age 16), South Central, CA

Nationality: Biracial (African American, Japanese)

Height: 5 ft 9 in (1.83)

Weight: 157 Ibs

Position: Power Forward

Relationships: Tobirama Namikaze (Paternal Grand Father), Stephanie James (Paternal Grand Mother), Grace James (Mother), Corey James (Father), Dillon James (Brother), Tamia 'Coop' Cooper (Surrogate Sister)

Languages: English, Japanese, and Spanish

Hobbies: Martial Arts (Muay Thai, Wing Chin, Boxing), Exercising, Music

Note: Naruto is known as a Miracle Prodigy for his ability to score, pass, and his speed being an all around baller

Appearance 

Story Start

Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni

It had been a long war, the Fourth Shinobi War was responsible for the end of Shinobi. Everything had been going well for Naruto, he and the Nine tails became friends and Sasuke came back to help put an end to Obito and Madara Uchiha's schemes. When Kaguya Ootsutsuki had appeared Naruto had sealed her within himself and freed everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Everything went to shit there. Naruto told the Kage's about what happened and fell into a deep sleep before he was deemed to dangerous and Konoha and its allies should be put down so the Raikage, and Tsuchikage with the help of Sasuke killed every Leaf and Sand ninja in a surprise attack after the war. Mei and Gaara were killed as well, 

Naruto awoke to see Tsunade dying at the hands of Sakura and Kakashi. 

Going berserk Naruto with his new heightened abilities killed everyone. Currently he was sitting on Tsunade's stone head, watching the burning village as behind him were the graves of his friends. 

"Well that happened.' 

Looking over his shoulder Naruto saw a smokey figure, "Time for a new scenario." 

The figure clapped its hands and in a white flash Naruto knew darkness, 

Unknown Place,

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room, trying to get up he found he couldn't before he saw his hands were that of a toddlers and darker than he remembered before a doctor appeared and looked down at him RinneSharingan eyes

"Hi Naruto. Or as your new name is. Nathaniel Naruto James. I am a version of you. You've pissed a lot of your counterparts off with your decision making. You forgave the man that caused your parents death?" The man shook his head, "Never mind that. I hypothesized that you were so stupid and forgiving because you didnt know any better so I created this. Your body is different, you won't look the same in this world you have a family. But all of your enemies are here as well. Like you they don't look the same but they will remember everything. Your mission is to live and survive. I want to see what you do with your life without the meddling of Hiruzen and other idiots. Keep me entertained."

The doctor groaned and clutched his head before the RinneSharingan in his eyes vanished and he looked around confused before looking back to Naruto who was glaring at him shaking his head the doctor left,

16 years Later, South Central, Los Angeles

The crowd cheered as they sat in the stands "It's deep in the fourth quarter, first game of the season, and South Crenshaw and Slauson are tied. With 24.5 left in the game. All eyes are on Nathan James, this evening."

With the blow of the whistle Naruto ran down the court as a defender ran up to him when the ball was passed to him and he saw another defender coming from behind him, before with a behind the back between the legs dribble he hopped between them causing them to collide as he pulled up behind the three point line and shot the ball everyone watched as the ball soared through the air as the buzzer sounded and the ball went through the net causing the fans and South Crenshaw players cheered as Naruto smirked

The moment however was ruined when gunshots rung out causing everyone to duck and began to run as Naruto sighed looking out the gate at the Monte Carlo speeding away as a man laid on the sidewalk dead

In the 16 years since he was reborn, Naruto had resolved to forget about his past life as a Shinobi, he didn't even use Chakra. He had a mother and a little sister who he loved so much. He was happy, sure there were hardships being reborn as an African American in this world where race was such a big deal for some reason, led to being racially profiled. His dad left and took his twin brother and the two hadn't been heard from since, his mom struggling forced Naruto to grow up and make the best decisions he could at the time that weren't exactly legal but got the desired results. Giving that lifestyle up was hard and he struggles to go back but he promised his mother a way to help her and bring in money,

Currently Naruto just finished packing up and was ready to head home but paused watching as the paramedics did their jobs when a voice called him. "Nathan James?"

Turning around Naruto rose an eyebrow as a man walked up to him

"My bad. Didn't mean to, uh, startle you." the man looked to the paramedics, "It 's, like, one minute you're scoring, then the next-"

'Just another day in the neighborhood." Naruto shrugged

"Yeah. Billy Baker, varsity coach, Beverly High." Billy said with his hand out to shake

"Beverly Hills, huh?" Naruto smiled

"Yes, sir. I'll cut to the chase, Naruto. I've had my eye on you. Your a marksmen, a skilled ball handler, and faster than even some NBA players. Saw that film of you with the 87 points against Fairfax last season, as you led your team to an undefeated season, yeah. Yeah, I need you to come play for me."

"Play for you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Play for me." Billy nodded

"But you can't recruit. I mean, I'm sorry. Those are the rules. Season's started. I switch teams, I'm benched 3 months." Naruto said

"No. Not with me. I can get around that. Now, I'm assuming you want to play pro eventually. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto nodded

"Yeah, well, I can help out with that. You know, South Crenshaw, you got a strong team, and Beverly Hills, we've had a couple of rough seasons, but I'm gonna turn that around this year. Plus, we can offer you something that Crenshaw can't."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked

"A better education at a safer school. I can get you a way out, man." Billy said as Naruto scoffed looking around, "Look, I played in the NBA, all right, for a couple years till I busted my knee, but I still have all those contacts. I can make all your NBA dreams a reality. But take it from me, man, from experience, every player out there is just one injury away from needing a back-up plan."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, Coach, but, uh I don't need a hand out. I like to work for mine." Naruto said

"All right." Billy nodded

"You have a good night. Be safe out here, shit get wicked at this time of day." Naruto said grabbing his stuff and walking off as Billy watched him

Next Morning

Naruto was woken up by his alarm, and sat up with a groan, before he reached over and grabbed a dart and with a grunt he tossed it dead center into the bullseye on his dart board,

"Money." Naruto said standing up and getting ready for school before he walked to the kitchen

"And he's like this bad-ass vampire, but his brother is to, and this girl doesn't know if she should pick the nice brother or the one that kills people. But they're totally hit." Denise said as Naruto entered

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"How my little sister needs to stop watching tv and get some friends." Naruto said ruffling Denise hair before his hand was slapped away

"So Naruto who was that girl sneaking out your room late at night?" Denise asked as Naruto looked at her, and up to his mom who was staring at him

"What I tell you bout having them fast ass girls in my house?" Grace asked with a glare

"We have a test and she needed a tutor, nothing happened." Naruto lied couldn't exactly tell her he just got his dick sucked in front of Denise

"Yeah right, I ain't raisin no more babies." Grace said

"The hot water is off." Naruto said changing the subject

"Just behind on the gas bill, that's all. It's fine. I get paid this week. Besides, a cold -"

"A cold shower now and then is good for the soul." Naruto and Denise said

"Heh. Smart asses." Grace scoffed

"Mom, I can he-"

"No." Grace said sternly as Naruto frowned, "We been through this, you're done with the streets. I'll take care of it.'

Naruto took a deep breath and sat back

South Crenshaw High

Naruto and his best friend who was more like a sister walked through the hallway of the school, "Beverly Hills, though?" Coop asked

"Crazy, huh?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, man. You told your mom?" Coop asked

"Nah. You know how she gets." Naruto said

"I'm telling you, that woman don't play, man. If Grace finds out you got a shot like this, you'd be eating mayonnaise sandwiches by the end of the night."

"Never that." Naruto said as Coop looking at a girls ass spoke

"Damn, Shassy, that booty looking juicy." Coop said only for Shassy to glare at her and walk off as Naruto scoffed and shook his head

"What?"

"Coop, those girls roll with Shawn. You really want to play like that?" Naruto asked

"Listen, that weak-ass, wannabe gangbanger can't touch me. Plus, I got you for back-up anyway." Coop said leaning on Naruto's shoulder as she poked his chest

Naruto amused lightly pushed Coop, "Man, shut up."

"Don't touch me like that." Coop said

"Why? What you gon' do?" Naruto asked

"What?" Coop asked

"What?" Naruto said with another light push before he ran off with Coop giving chase

Later 

Naruto with an earbud in was watching And1 mixtape videos as the teacher passed out test scores, and he saw he had an A+

Going back to his video, Naruto got a text and opened it to see it was a video of a girl walking in a thong before he looked back to the girl who sent it as she winked at him

Naruto smirked and sent her a text to meet up later

Moments Later

The bell rung and students filtered into the hallway, "Watch how you talking to my girl, Coop?" a boy said in Coop's face

"That's not your girl, Shawn." Coop retorted

"It is my girl." Shawn said

"She only yours when you with her." Coop scoffed

"She mine right now."

"What you want to do, man?" Coop asked

"I'll show you right now what I'm about to do." Shawn said

"Well, show it." Coop replied as Naruto walked out of class and noticed what was happening, "What's up?"

"Aye." Naruto said dropping his backpack, "Aye!"

Naruto ran and got between Shawn and Coop, "What's up? You beat up on females now, Shawn?" Naruto asked with a glare as Shawn backed up

"Female, my ass. She-man, more like it." Shawn said before he was pushed back into his friend, with a glare Shawn swung but Naruto leaned to the side and grabbed his wrist before he chopped him in the throat and punched him in his chest 

Shawn sneezed massaging his throat before he charged but Naruto spun and slammed his elbow into his face, knocking him unconscious,

Shawn's friend charged but Naruto kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground clutching his broken nose

"Pussy." Naruto said before he looked to Coop, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Coop nodded before she pointed down the hall

School security arrived as kids had video taped the entire thing, and Naruto grabbed his bag and ran off

"Get back here!" A guard yelled pursuing Naruto who burst out the doors and ran toward the gate and used a tree as a stepping post to jump to the top of the fence and climb over as he ran off down the street away from the guard when the girl he was texting with in class pulled up in her car 

Smirking Naruto got in before they went to her house and he smacked her ass as she walked in the door and he looked around before closing it as he entered,

Later

Naruto was deep in pussy till school was over before he headed home, and walked into the house to see Grace glaring at him, "I can explain." he said immediately

"You don't have to." Grace said causing Naruto to sigh, "Coach Baker already explained everything."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked over to the couch to see Billy sitting there, "How you doing, Nathan?" he greeted as Naruto narrowed his eyes and made to speak but Grace beat him to it

"How could you not tell me, Naruto?"

"Mom." Naruto began

"Don't "Mom" me right now." Grace said

Naruto looked at Billy, "I said I don't need a hand out. I want to work for mine."

"Naruto, you think I didn't hear about that shooting over at Crenshaw the other night? That I didn't get a call about your little fight and how you ran from campus security and been gone for the rest of the day? You've been in and out of trouble at that school for years."

"I was sticking up for Coop, a'ight. I wasn't bout to let Shawn put his hands on her."

"I didn't say you were in the wrong, but your temper gets you into trouble. I get it, we have found ways to get your IED under control with Martial Arts and even sports. The last thing I want you to do is go back to hanging around in the streets and do something you cant take back.." Grace said

"He could join a gang. Did you know there are over 450 active gangs in the L.A. area?" Denise said

"Shut up!" Naruto said looking at Denise

"Look, Nate, I went to Crenshaw, but somebody gave me a chance. Somebody helped me find a way out. Please let me find you one. I mean, hell, my own kids go to Beverly. So maybe your father-"

"I don't have a father, not anymore." Naruto said

"Corey left a few years back. He went to coach college ball in Nevada. We haven't seen him since." Grace said

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. That's, uh, that's a shame." Billy said

"If he wanted to be here, he would be. Fuck him." Naruto said looking away as Billy and Grace shared a look before Grace sat in front of Naruto taking his chin in her hand so she could look him in the eye

"You're breezing by at Crenshaw, barely cracking open a book. You're smart, Nate, and you could make something of your life beyond just Basketball."

"I stopped being in the streets, you wanted me to stay out of trouble, putting everything I have into Basketball is the only way I see that happening." Naruto frowned

"You don't think I know why you don't want to take this shot? You don't want to be like your dad. You're a good man. You're proud of who you are. And, I am so damn proud of you for that. You have no idea. But choosing not to take an opportunity like this," Grace began to release tears and Naruto looked sad seeing them, "Take it from me, that's not really choosing. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that going to Beverly isn't the best thing for you, baby."

Naruto couldn't say anything as he sighed in defeat, before he wiped away Grace tears and hugged her,

Later, Slauson and Crenshaw

Naruto watched a beautiful girl walk by, "Hey, Naruto." She waved

"Wassup wit you?" Naruto asked standing up and jogging over to the girl

"Same ol same ol, heard you put it down on Slauson last night." 

"You heard abo-"

"Naruto!" A male voice called out

Naruto and the girl looked over to a man by his Jaguar F Type who waved Naruto over, Naruto nodded and looked to the girl, "Ill get up wit you later." 

"Okay." 

Naruto smirked and walked to the man, "Wassup man." The two dapped each other up, 

"Nothing your Auntie told moms about you going to Beverly High."

"She talk her out of it?" Naruto asked hopefully

"No, we all think you should go." 

"Nip, I ain't tryna be up there wit them rich white kids man. I'm comfortable where I'm at."

"That's the problem. You comfortable. And why wouldn't you be? Everybody around here treat you like a king cause they think your the next Jordan, Kobe, or LeBron. You aint challenging yourself. The company you keep has a large influence on the situations you bring to yourself. So, whatever direction motherfuckers are heading in, whether it's music, sports, or a 9-5 life, whatever it is; you gotta surround yourself with people that's like-minded and focused on the same goal you're focused on."

"Them people in Beverly Hills dont know shit about seeing your mom's struggle to make ends meet to take care of you and your brother. They don't know what it's like to go to bed hungry cause ain't enough food in the house for everybody or to be cold in the winter cause the gas aint on. They don't know what its like being down here." 

"I never said they did but you want to make legit money to take care of your moms and Dillion. You tried the fast route and even I'll admit you were nothing to play wit, but its time to play the long game."

Naruto frowned at his cousin who slapped his arm before he walked around to the trunk of his car and popped the trunk, Naruto walked over and saw 3 duffel bags, "I cleaned your money."

"Bet." Naruto said about to grab his duffel bags but Nipsey stepped in front of him

"I'll give it back if you promise me right here and now that your going to take this Beverly High move seriously and not sabotage yourself on purpose."

"My nigga thats my money." Naruto said 

"Yea, buts it's in my car, and I'll bend the corner with this shit." 

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "A'ight man. Damn."

Nipsey smirked and allowed Naruto to get his bags, "What you gon tell Auntie?"

"I'll figure something out." Naruto said 

Days Later

Morning, Beverly High

Naruto took numerous buses to get to his new school, and was walking with Billy in the hallway, "Now, remember, you're here on an academic permit, which can be revoked if you don't maintain your GPA. But I've seen your records. That shouldn't be an issue. Exceptional grade average, above-grade-level testing. You won't miss a day at play."

Naruto was looking around before Billy tapped his shoulder, "Look, no fighting or it's over. One and done."

"A'ight." Naruto nodded

"See you at practice." Billy said walking off

Later

Naruto was sitting in class as the teacher spoke, "All right, listen up. I want you all to do a search on chromosomal DNA and make a slide on how it connects with last week's work on protein."

Naruto frowned as he noticed everyone pulling out laptops or tablets before the teacher walked over to him, "Nathan, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said politely

"It's OK if you don't have a computer. Just pair up with a classmate for now." the teacher said

"Ok, thank you." Naruto said as the teacher walked off and Naruto was about to politely speak to the boy sitting beside him but he scooted back pulling his laptop away

Naruto tilted his head and flinched at the kid "Fuck nigga." He whispered as the kid fell out his seat, causing Naruto and the girl behind him to laugh as everyone looked over

"You can share with me." the girl said

"Thank you." Naruto said standing up before he walked to the table and sat beside the girl,

"I'll warn you, my chromosomal DNA knowledge is non-existent at best." the girl said

"I might be able to help with that." Naruto smiled picking up her laptop

Later

It was lunchtime, and Naruto was walking with Olivia, "Salad bar, coffee cart. They serve Sushi on Fridays."

"Sushi on Friday?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow causing the girl to nod looking at him, "At Crenshaw, we get Sushi on Monday, that's all." Naruto replied before the two laughed

"Smart and funny. I'm impressed." Olivia said before a girl walked passed them and Naruto watched her,

"Leila Keating. Beverly Hills' resident sweetheart. Dad's some big-time record producer. And I heard they spend every Thanksgiving with the Obamas. And rumor has it, she even smoked pot with Malia last year."

"So she's a snob?" Naruto asked

"Surprisingly no." Olivia said before a boy walked over

"You must be Nathan.", Naruto looked over at the boy, "Jordan Baker. Point Guard. Team captain."

"Baker? Oh, so you must be-" Naruto began

"Yeah, Coach is my dad. Well, our dad."

"Oh." Naruto said looking to Olivia

"I'll take it from here, Olivia. Come on, let me introduce you to the team." Jordan said

"Hey, thanks for the tour." Naruto smiled

"Yeah." Olivia nodded as Naruto began to walk off but paused

"Sushi on Friday?" Naruto asked

"It's a date." Olivia said as Naruto smiled and turned around, "It's a date?"

Billy's Office

Billy was messing around with a basketball, "I'm telling you, Eddie, this new kid, new kid's a game-changer.,The team's gonna be much stronger this year. We're gonna be putting up points. He's unstoppable. Has the potential to be even better than Michael Jordan."

"He better, 'cause, as you're well aware, the Boosters provide funding for our sports program, funding that'll dry up fast without a title this year. And without one -"

"Or I'm gonna be out of a job. Is that it?" Billy asked

"Nobody's talking changes right now. We just we need to turn this around."

"OK." Billy nodded

With Naruto

Naruto walked up beside Jordan to see Leila and some other kids around, "Meet the crew. This is Hadley, Leila, and up top, Lucy, JJ, and Asher."

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto greeted as Jordan kissed Hadley

"I think you and Asher play the same position." Jordan smiled

"What's up, man?" Asher smiled

"Shooting Guard, huh?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, broke the school record for points last season."

"Me, too." Naruto smiled as he sat down beside Leila

"So how are you liking Beverly so far?" Leila asked

'It's OK, I guess." Naruto shrugged

"I know it probably feels like lost footage or rich kids from Twitter, but it's not so bad once you give it a chance." Leila said

"I'm sure it'll grow on me." Naruto smiled

"Hey, so lay it on me. Crips or Bloods?" Asher asked as Naruto frowned looking up at Asher, "I'm dying to check out a Crip walk for real. I've only seen one on YouTube." Asher said

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sucked his tooth and stood up, "Yo, yo, he's just joking, man. Ignore him." Jordan said

Naruto grabbed his backpack, and walked off, as he brought his hand to his chest as it was trembling from every muscle in his body telling him to knock Asher's teeth down his throat, taking a calming breath he sat down

"Hey." Leila said sitting before Naruto, "Um, I'm sorry about Asher. I know how he can come off, but he's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked

"I think he's intimidated by you. I think they all are." Leila said causing Naruto to scoff

"Those guys? With all their Yeezys and man jewelry? They got it made. Me, I had to catch 3 buses to get here today. And I've been wearing my cousin Ray's hand-me-downs since I was born. And you know Ray loves him some polyester. OK, don't nobody like polyester." Naruto joked

"OK, but aren't you some like crazy good ball player?" Leila asked

"I do all right." Naruto said modestly, "You just got to see the court. Right there, that guy. Gait's off, loose hands. Yo, yo, he about to fumble."

The kid suddenly dropped his tray of food and Leila laughed looking at Naruto, "How did you do that?"

"Happened the first time I picked up a ball. It was just a twitch of the fingers, a look, a tick." Naruto said

"So do me. I mean, read me or whatever it is."

"In Football terms you're like a defensive back."

"A defensive back? Gee, thanks." Leila said causing Naruto to smile

"I just mean you're confident, smart. You like attention. You like to call the plays. That's not the most interesting thing about you. I saw it the minute you crossed the yard. You're lonely. Defensive backs, they like to play on an island, always by themselves." Naruto said telling by the look on her face that he was right

"I was kind of hoping for a super power, but not even close, huh?" Leila asked trying to play it off

"I ain't always right, so." Naruto lied watching as she got her things

"I should get to class. But I'm glad you came to Beverly."

"Wish I could say the same but it still remains to be seen." Naruto said

Later, Practice

"All right, fellas, let's get it. Boston Drills." Billy said, "Noel, and Nathan lets go. Heads or Tails"

"Tails." Noel said as the coin dropped into Billy's hand

"Heads. Nate, you got ball first. You have 5 seconds to score."

Naruto was tossed the ball as Noel with an arrogant smirk began to defend him, which he returned while dribbling the ball in his left hand before he dribbled to his right hand, dribbled between his legs back to his left hand faking as as if he was about to go to the left, which Noel thought, but Naruto blew past him to the right, causing everyone's eyes to widen

Naruto made his way to the basket, and easily laid it up

Noel walked out of bounds as Sean was put in for him, and Naruto once again started with the ball, with Sean reaching in, but Naruto pulled up for a 3 which went in easily

JJ went in next, as Naruto got into position, dribbling with his right hand Naruto glanced to the stands and saw Leila, with Hadley, and Lucy while Olivia was sitting alone watching, and with a simple dribble between his legs he blew past JJ "Shit!" JJ yelled running after Naruto but it was to late as he took off from the free throw lime and slammed it home

The other players was excited along with JJ as he was a good sport and the two shared a fist bump as Asher was put in who wore a smirk

"Let's see what you got."

"Try to stay up." Naruto said dribbling the ball with his back to Asher who had his arm on his back to make sure he didn't get closer to the basket, before Naruto backed up and faced him and got low before in quick succession dribbled between his legs behind his back and back between his legs, then between Asher's who stumbled back to grab the ball but Naruto snatched it and stepped back behind the three point line and sunk another 3 as Asher fell

The players all shouted as Asher's ankles were broken, while Olivia laughed along with Leila, Hadley, and Lucy as Asher looked up at a smirking Naruto with a glare for the embarrassment and got up walking to Jordan who was next, "What the hell, man?"

"I got it, I got it. Calm down." Jordan said walking over to Naruto, "Hey, yo. That's not how we play here."

"Maybe that's the problem." Naruto said spinning the ball on his middle finger as the timer was reset, "You ready?'

"Show me something!" Jordan said

"Time to dance." Naruto smirked

Dribbling Naruto began to run but paused beyond the 3 point line and dribbled behind his back, and between his legs from his right hand to his left and back as he made his way forward, before he dribbled behind his back again and a curl, and a cross that sent Jordan off balance for the step back and as he lunged forward to try and block the shot he fell

"Good." Naruto said as the ball went in the basket

Jordan sighed before he looked up to Naruto who had a hand extended to help him up, and with a short nod he took his hand and was helped to his feet

"All right, boys, bring it in. All right, we're gonna mix it up a little bit. All right, Nate, you ever play Small Forward?"

"No, why?" Naruto asked

"Give it a try." Billy said

Naruto sighed, shaking his head, "Going to be a long day."

Later, VanNess Park

"And I'm playing with a bunch of guys who are below me for a coach who said he'd have my back then he change my position." Naruto complained as Coop watched him, "And I'm supposed to what, play along, help them win their season?"

"Then don't." Coop said

"What, throw the season?" Naruto asked

"No, make it your season. You'll find a way. I know you will. You let some lily white coach-"

"He's black." Naruto interrupted

"Black? I don't know then. Maybe he right." Coop said

"Man, shut up.' Naruto replied causing Coop to laugh

"Listen, man, for real. Black, white, plaid, it don't matter. You just got to do you. Can't nobody touch you with the ball in your hands. Everybody out here know that they takin' a L if they play against you."

"Man, I don't know, Coop. That place just isn't who I am. It ain't me." Naruto sighed

"What? And this is? You decide who you want to be. You tripping, man." Coop said as Naruto sat down, "Really now. What's up, man? Tell me about these Beverly Hills girls."

"Man. They're skinny."

"Skinny?" Coop asked

"Not a phat ass in sight." Naruto said causing Coop to laugh before she saw Shawn walking with two dudes

"Can I help you, Mr. Beverly Hills?" Shawn asked

"Stay here." Naruto said getting up, "Hey, yo, leave her alone, Shawn."

"Or what?" Shawn asked as Naruto smirked

'Try me and find out." Naruto said

Shawn glanced to his boys and got some courage. Okay lets see what happens."

Naruto smirked before he looked to the dudes Shawn was with, "Donte, Lamar, y'all too?" Naruto asked

"Naw, we good." Lamar said walking back with Donte as Shawn looked at them before he noticed a squad car, with the cops watching

"Watch your back, Beverly." Shawn said before he left

Next Day

Naruto was about to drink some juice when he noticed a red convertible with Jordan at the wheel parked outside his house,

Jordan was nodding his head to his music when Naruto hopped into the passenger seat, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"I'm picking you up." Jordan said

"In your red car and your red hat? You're like a Bloods poster boy, man." Naruto said snatching the hat from Jordan's head and tossing it into the back, "Gonna get your head blown off."

Jordan looked to the two dudes on the porch that Naruto was, as they had been watching with glares before he heard laughter and looked over to Naruto, "I'm just playing. I'm just playing. Come on, dawg!"

Jordan breathed a sigh of relief as he started the car, "Hey, what up, Mike?" Naruto waved

"Maelstrom!" Mike yelled with a hand up

"Just drive, bro." Naruto said chuckling

40 Minutes Later

Naruto looked up as Jordan pulled into his driveway, "Damn, all this on a coach's salary?" Naruto asked

"My mom's an attorney." Jordan said getting a nod before they got out the car and made their way inside the house to see Olivia, and Jordan's mom with maids in the kitchen,

"Oh, there you boys are. You must be Nathan."

"Oh, yes, ma'am." Naruto said with his hand out but he was surprised when Mrs. Baker gave him a hug

"I am so happy to finally meet you. You're all Billy's been talking about lately. Isn't that right, kids?"

"Sure is./Yeah."

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked looking around

"Sure is, now I have a question, though, and I want you to be honest."

"Careful, she's a crier." Olivia said causing Naruto to smile at her

"I am making my famous gazpacho tonight. And I just need to know a few things. Do you have any allergies, dairy, gluten, you're not paleo, are you?"

"No, ma'am. When it comes to food, the only thing I am is hungry." Naruto said causing Mrs. Baker and Olivia to laugh

"OK, we're gonna hit it, Mom." Jordan said slapping Naruto's shoulder and the two left with Naruto waving

"OK, you guys do that. Whatever that is."

Later

Naruto swam to the surface, the tattoo of a Red swirl on his left shoulder and the Kanji for Kyuubi on his left peck with the Shiki Fuin seal on his torso, as Leila admired him next to a relaxing Asher before she approached him

"Hey." Leila greeted as Jordan watched her

"Hey, what up?" Naruto greeted

"So, come here often?" Leila asked sitting beside him

"Every Wednesday after the club. I suppose you got a place like this, right?" Naruto asked

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of like this." Leila smiled

"Do you live close?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I'm just down the street there."

"Bigger?" Naruto asked

"I mean, I you know, I don't really compare. It's not the size that matters." Leila smiled as Naruto laughed while Jordan walked into the house

"Tell that to some men out there." Naruto said

Inside

Jordan walked to the mini fridge and grabbed some drinks when he heard his dad on the phone, "Look, you think I want to drag my ass all the way to Crenshaw? You think I did it out of the kindness of my heart? All right, I didn't whip up a smart kid permit so I could mold young minds. No, no, no. Look, I would not have recruited him if anybody on the squad had half of his potential, talent, or skill."

Jordan looked hurt to hear that

"OK, I understand that. Why don't you bring all the Boosters down this Saturday, and I will show you what he can do. Yes, sir. Yes. Nathan James, he's gonna bring it home for us. Trust me. Yes, sir. All right, take care."

Jordan walked out the house and sat with Asher who was glaring at Naruto who was surrounded by Leila and other girls all of them laughing

"You seeing this?" Asher asked

"Yeah." Jordan frowned

"We need to get rid of him." Asher frowned still stinging over the fact that his ankles were put on life support yesterday

Next Day

Naruto and Olivia were sitting at a bench, "So how was it hanging out with the steroid set?" Olivia asked

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"No. No, I just like to mess with Jordan." Olivia said laughing at the look on his face

"So what's up with you two anyway? Y'all don't seem too close." Naruto said

"I mean, we used to be close, and then high school happened. He became a big basketball star and I became this, the social pariah of Beverly High."

"Man, shut up. You're cool." Naruto said

"OK, yeah, says the new guy. It's shocking, I know, but no one's super eager to hang out with sober girl post rehab, so Rehab?" Olivlia revealed as Naruto looked at her

'Elaborate. Please." Naruto said

"I just went down a bad path and tried to drown it out with pills, parents freaked, and here I am. 75k and 90 days later, I'm good as new. It's it's fine now." Olivia nodded

"Is it?" Naruto asked

"You know, you're the first person to even ask me that." Olivia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before Leila walked over

"Nate." Leila said

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Naruto asked

"Hey, so I'm throwing a party at my place tonight. It's just a small team thing to celebrate the start of the season, and I was hoping you could make it."

"I could drop by for a bit." Naruto said

"Great." Leila smiled

"Cool." Naruto nodded

"Cool. Bye, Olivia." Leila said walking off

'Bye." Olivia said watching as Naruto watched after Leila and gave him a look when he looked back at her

"What?" Naruto asked smiling

""A," she's taken. That's Asher's girlfriend. OK? And, "B," those parties, I'd steer clear."

"Are you worried about me?" Naruto asked

"Just looking out for a friend." Olivia said as Naruto placed a hand to his heart and dabbed at his eyes

"I got my first friend, in Beverly." Naruto said dramatically

"Shut up." Olivia smiled

"Besides, I aint stupid. Ever since yesterday Jordan has been acting funny like he got a problem wit me. I get that Asher is his boy and all but something else is going on. I'm ready for anything."

That Night

Naruto walked into Leila's home looking around at everyone before he saw JJ, "Oh! Nate! How you doing, man?"

"Hey, what up, bro?" Naruto asked before he stopped JJ from hugging him as he was wet and naked, "Put some clothes on bro."

"Its a party man, scrimmage is tomorrow. Got to celebrate how we going to dominate the season!" JJ yelled before he ran off

Naruto smiled, before he walked off and mingled a bit before he walked to the balcony and enjoyed the view, "Hey, what's up?" Leila asked

"This is quite the set-up." Naruto said looking around

"Yeah, well, home sweet home. You having fun at least?" Leila asked only for Naruto to mouth 'NO', "Introduce yourself, get to know people."

"Oh, you mean the bougie babies of Beverly Hills? Selfie, shot, Tweet, repeat. I think I'll pass." Naruto smiled as Leila giggled

"You're being judgy." Leila said

"Am I?" Naruto asked nodding over to a table who were passing around pills,

"OK, well, Adderall diaries over there isn't the halon and the dyon, but maybe not all of us are as basic as you think. So you can stand here in the corner not fitting in, or you can make an effort. That part's up to you."

Naruto smiled before with a sigh he walked off, "Oh. Whoa, whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where you going?" Jordan said stopping Naruto from leaving, "The night is young, OK?"

"Yo, I got to go." Naruto said

"Hey, the team managers, they're dying to meet you, man." Jordan said indicating to three white girls in the hot tube in bikini's waving a him with smiles

"Yes." Naruto said walking to the hot tube,

Later, Naruto was still with the three girls along with Asher and Jordan when Leila walked over with 3 small cups, "As requested."

"Oh, no, we got practice tomorrow." Naruto said

"Come on, it's Saturday practice. Just a few drills. No big deal. Trust me." Jordan said as Naruto frowned lightly a feeling he gets when ever someone doesn't has his best interest in mind rearing its head,

"Cheers." Leila said as Naruto took a glass and the four took it to the head but Jordan and Asher sneakingly dumped theirs in the hot tube, not knowing that Naruto had indeed noticed

Throughout the party, Asher, and Jordan put drink after drink in Naruto's hand, before Naruto with the Team Managers made their way to one of their house and they helped him get loose for practice before Naruto stayed till the morning amd made it to practice,

Naruto was sitting on the bench, lacing up his Flu Game Jordan's when JJ walked over, "Hey, thanks for the ride last night."

"What?" Naruto asked looking up at him

"Ah, you didn't drop me off at my house?" JJ asked

"Naw." Naruto said shaking his head

"Whoo! Time to buck up, buttercup. Booster hawks are watching." JJ said stretching as Naruto looked over and saw men and females entering

"Who's that?" Naruto asked

"Boosters here to see what you got." JJ said getting a nod from Naruto as he sighed and stood up catching how Asher and Jordan were smirking and narrowed his eyes

Naruto just kept passing the ball throughout the scrimmage till one pass was intercepted by Asher, and he laid it up before Jordan walked over, "Get it together, man. You smell like a party bus." Asher said

"Heh heh. More like Tequila and regret." Jordan smirked

Naruto said nothing but raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, what you thought that we were a team, friends? The only reason you were even at that party is because we told Leila to get you there." Asher replied

"To what? What, haze me? Make me look bad? You got me confused with somebody else." Naruto said

"Then go back to Crenshaw." Jordan said

"Trust me, I would if I could but your dad has no faith in you to lead your team to a Championship."

Jordan swung at Naruto who laughed backing away with his hands up showing he wasn't fighting as he continued to move out of the way of the charging Jordan before Billy ran over and grab his son,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Your spoiled brat and his but busy tried to get me drink last night to haze me. He wants me to go back to Crenshaw and I just told him the truth. He trash as fuck and if ge was a better player there wouldve been no need for me to even be here." Naruto said 

"Really Jordan?" Billy asked looking at his son

"Oh, do not put this on me, Dad. You worked this whole thing up. It was all a lie. Even the guy's permit to be at the school was a lie, a lie to save yourself. Hey, yo, Nate, you think he cares about you? He's just trying to save his job, OK? That's, that's what matters."

"Enough." Billy said causing Jordan to frown before he looked to Naruto who smirked 

"You think I want yo daddy nigga? Fuck outta here, I dont need to be cared about I aint here for that. Of course he needs me to win his season why else would a fucking coach get me transferred. He's using me just like I'm using him. So if you think I came here looking for a daddy or friends, you got me all the way fucked up. And if you want to fight we can link up outside of school and handle that easily."

Naruto walked away before Billy calmed Jordan down and the game was back on

Sean passed him the ball and Naruto ran up court before Asher got ready to defend him, before Naruto dribbled between his legs to his right hand, and back between to his left, before he dribbled behind his back to his right quickly, before Naruto began to drive toward the basket but Asher stayed with him all the way, and saw Naruto smirk and before Asher knew it the ball was in midair behind him causing his eyes to widen but before he could make a move Naruto had spun around him, and grabbed ball

Asher with a growl reached for the ball, but Naruto spun away from him, and dribbled the ball between Asher's legs, and grabbed the ball when Asher tried to spin around for it, with a step back beyond the 3 point line Naruto shot the ball sinking his shot, making it a 1 point game with his team in the lead, Naruto smirked as he back peddled while Asher glared at him

JJ managed to block a shot and passed it to Naruto who dribbled to his right hand before he dribbled between his legs back to his left hand looking as if he was about to go to the left, which Asher thought, but Naruto blew past him to the right,

As Naruto made his way to the basket, Jordan got in front of him, but he was easily spun around as Naruto jumped and layed the ball in with a finger roll.

Naruto then jogged to the other side of the court and guarded Asher who had the ball, Asher went to shoot a jumper, but Naruto smacked the ball away into Sean's hands, the opposite team hurriedly got back into defense, as Naruto's team brought the ball up court, and passed it to Naruto as Jordan guarded him at the 3 point line

Dribbling with his right hand Naruto glanced around the court and with a simple dribble between his legs he blew past Jordan who began running after him before Asher, and another player both went to block Naruto's way, only for Naruto to abruptly stop and jump shooting a fade away from the free throw line winning the game

Naruto didn't cheer he just took off his Jersey and walked off to the locker rooms, where he began to pack his stuff,

"Nate." Billy said walking up

"Look man, thanks to you I'm stuck at this school, so dont talk to me. You need me to win games, I need you to get me to the league. I dont expect shit from you besides that, if I did I would've been out of here soon as you changed my position. Your son and his little friend got me fucked up and if they keep trying me I will say fuck all this and handle it my way. So talk to him and your team cause shit can get ignorant real quick.' 

Slamming his locker Naruto walked off as Billy sighed,

Later, Park

Naruto and Coop walked on the blacktop to a bench as dudes played ball, "You see these dudes?"

"Yeah, they're great." Naruto said

"Nah, they used to be great. Now they just stuck. They didn't take their shot when they had it." Coop replied

"Hm." Naruto nodded

" Take the best of both worlds and boss up." Coop advised

"I don't know if I can do that, them fuck niggas tried me fam, you dont know how hard it was to just back up and not fuck them up. If I got to stay at that school I will put my hands on them." Naruto said 

"You can and I know what you wanna do but you got to control that instinct. Rise above it man." Coop said as Naruto sighed

"All right, so what about you?" Naruto asked

'What about me?" Coop asked

"Shawn? Look, if I ain't here -"

"Listen, that dude is all talk. I got that handled." Coop assured

"Coop." Naruto frowned

"I promise you, he backed off. Listen, Naruto. If I had a tenth of your talent, bro, I'd say forget this place and bounce. Who wouldn't? Think about Denise, your moms. You could really give them a better life. I'm not gonna let you throw that away. And when you're living your best life, rocking it in that NBA Championship confetti, you gonna think of how your homie Coop set you straight, how somewhere she dying for a Ducati."

Naruto smiled, "Stupid."

"I'm serious, though, man." Coop said causing Naruto to nod before he put his arm around her shoulder

"I love you, Coop. Your family nothing is ever going to change that.' Naruto said causing Coop to smile as when Naruto got caught up his other friends disappeared except for her so when he stopped dealing with the streets he just hung with her and cut off everyone else,

Later

Naruto was walking down the street on his phone when he was tackled into an alley, grunting as he landed on his back, Naruto looked up to see a gun in his face, "You know I couldn't believe it when I heard of this kid people called Naruto was making noise in South Central. The Kyuubi brat here so I had to check it out for my self.'

Naruto looked at the man as he spoke, "Who are you?" Naruto asked 

"You should know. You killed me, your own teacher who was trying to help you graduate the Academy early." The man said as Naruto looked surprised

"Mizuki?" Naruto asked 

"One and the same I know I look different but this world seems to know the way things should be. Your a nigger now still a demon. After I'm done with you, that hot mother you have now is next on my list."' 

Naruto growled at the racial slur and moved the gun away before he grabbed Mizuki's collar and slammed his forehead into his nose

With a yell Mizuki fell back grabbing his nose before Naruto got up and kicked him in the torso but Mizuki substituted himself with a log, and Naruto jumped when Mizuki ran out the shadows with his gun and fired

Growling Mizuki jumped to the roof to see Naruto nowhere in sight, as Naruto was hiding behind a ventilation system and trying to create a Rasengan but wisp of chakra appeared swirling before diminishing causing him to curse 

Naruto ducked when bullets ripped through the violation system rolled a bit before he sprang forward at Mizuki who tried to hit him eith thw gun but slapped his arm away and punched him in the torso, chest then the throat before he kicked him off the roof

Mizuki hit the adjacent building and bounced off a dumpster before hitting the ground with a groan before he screamed in pain as Naruto landed on his spine, and shot him in the back of the head

Naruto took a deep breath looking at the brain matter and pool of blood before he left as people came to investigate, 

James Home

Naruto walked into the house and headed for his room and took off his clothes, he had tossed the gun into the LA River, tossing his clothes in a trash bag he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower,

Grace was cleaning up as Dylan was asleep, when she heard the shower come on, and raised an eyebrow, walking to the door she knocked, "Naruto?" 

"Yea?" Naruto asked cleaning the blood off his face

"You alright?" Grace asked walking in to see her shirtless son drop a bloody towel causing her eyes to widen before she closed the door behind her, "What happened?"

"Mizuki happened." Naruto frowned

"Mizuki? The teacher you told me about from your other life?" Grace asked having been told and shown everything when Naruto turned 12, they grew closer maybe to close in some people's eyes but their love was real and they had a great bond,

"That's right. I should've easily killed him but I'm out of practice with my chakra. If this happens again and it's someone stronger than I will really be in trouble." 

Grace placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Train and continue to live my life in a way that makes you proud." Naruto said honestly 

Grace sighed shaking her head before she placed her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers, "Be careful."

"I will." Naruto said looking at Grace who looked at him and kissed him

The reincarnated Shinobi and his mother had a sexual relationship since he was 14, it was beneficial as Naruto still had to much energy and with him not using his chakra he couldn't stay still, Grace was lonely and all about being a mother and not worried about being a woman, Naruto noticed that and did something about it, 

Dropping his briefs he stepped into the shower before Grace left and returned with a change of clothes as she got out of her current set and got in the shower with Naruto

Naruto wrapped his arms around Grace' waist and gripped her fat ass cheeks as her arms wrapped around his neck, the two kissed again as Naruto leaned against the wall before he pulled away and bit and licked her breasts as Grace grabbed his 11.5 dick and began to stroke it, 

Flipping them around Naruto bent her over and entered her from behind causing the two to groan before he began to thrust, 

Naruto grabbed her shoulder and began to thrust faster and harder, into Grace as the shower beat against his back

4 Days Later, Game Day,

Been 4 days since Naruto was attacked by Mizuki. He had stepped back into training his chakra, in an abandoned warehouse where he wouldn't be disturbed, Billy had talked to Jordan and his team letting them know Naruto was there to stay and he wasn't going to tolerate any foolishness

The guys on the team were fine with Naruto it was just Jordan and Asher that was the issue and Jordan was ready to apologize but Asher wasn't and didn't feel like Naruto belonged at Beverly, 

"Please welcome your Beverly High Eagles." the announcer said as cheers and applause sounded out through the gym as Grace, and Denise were in attendance to see Naruto's first Beverly game and when he saw them in attendance he couldn't help but smile and point to the enthusiastic Denise,

After the starters were introduced they all advanced to the court for the jump ball, as Naruto sat down on the bench, as the game went on before he was put in with 3 minutes left in the first quarter, with the score being 6 to 17 in the Chatsworth's favor

JJ passed Naruto the ball off the inbound and Naruto advanced the ball, "Show time." Naruto said as Sergio Rodriguez began to defend him

"Let's go, Nate!" Denise yelled

Dribbling Naruto began to run but paused beyond the 3 point line and dribbled behind his back, and between his legs from his right hand to his left and back as he made his way forward, before he dribbled behind his back again and a curl, and a cross that sent Sergio off balance for the step back and as he lunged forward to try and block the shot he fell while the ball went in the basket causing the fans to cheer

9 : 17

"Nathan James with a beautiful set up."

Naruto ran down court as Embiid tried to lay it up and he swiped the ball dribbling it between his legs and passing it up to Jordan who caught the ball and slammed it home

11 : 17

Naruto was ready as he guarded Sergio who was looking for revenge for when Naruto snatched his ankles ,

Sergio dribbled between his legs and tried to blow by Naruto but he remained in front of him, watching the ball and Sergio

Sergio was unnerved by the intensity in the gaze at him eerily, before he gasped when the ball was tipped in mid dribble,

Naruto with the ball, passed it to Asher who caught it but missed the layup but luckily Adams managed to secure the rebound and passed the ball to Naruto

With his left Naruto dribbled to his right and sent the ball through Sergio's legs before he caught the ball as Sergio stayed with him but a behind the back caused Sergio to stop abruptly as he came for the ball but with a curl of the ball and a spin move his ankle were snatched once again as Naruto stepped back and sunk another three pointer, getting more cheers from the fans

14 : 17

Naruto laughed as he and JJ slapped hands and got into position, Naruto defended Sergio who pushed off him and stepped behind the three point line and called for the ball but it wasn't given to him as Embiid shot the ball but missed

Naruto grabbed the rebound, and jogged up court before he blew passed his defender to dunk but Embiid jumped in his path, so Naruto brought the ball down behind his back and elbowed it to a wide opened Sean who shot the three as the fans cheered while Billy was also amazed by the passed

17 : 17

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered as he high fived Sean,

"Did you see that! What an assist!" the announcer yelled

Sergio scored a layup, before JJ inbounded the ball to Naruto who ran up the court and Miles tried to stop him but a behind the back dribble allowed Naruto to blow passed him to the lane allowing him to slam the ball into the basket,

"Bitch I do this!" Naruto yelled

19 : 19

Naruto looked at Miles smirking, "You want some more. Alright, bout to work you like a Temp service." he said dribbling

"Yeah, we'll see."

Naruto dribbled to his left from his right, then between the legs, and behind the back and faked a drive left and soon as Miles reacted Naruto stepped back causing him to break Miles ankles, and tossed the ball casually in the air as JJ jumped and slammed it home

Miles looked up at Naruto, as he smiled at him as the quarter ended, before JJ ran over and hugged Naruto before they walked off the court with Naruto high fiving his teammates and Billy

23 : 19

"Seems the Eagles got themselves a ringer. No one has been able to guard him."

Naruto was back on the bench for the beginning of the second quarter, watching as the Chatsworth's came out and took the lead, but Jordan and JJ made sure the lead didn't get to out of hand and Asher even managed to get the lead by a dunk putting them up 1 and Naruto was put back in the game for Noel

42 : 41

Naruto was on the baseline guarding Rodriguez when he saw Grant wide open and Embiid pass him the ball, and quickly he ran and jumped slapping the ball from the air and landing to catch it as he dribbled and jumped from the free throw line with a windmill dunk

44 : 41

Rodriguez advanced the ball, and passed it to Grant before he ran around as the ball was passed back to Rodriguez who went for a layup but Naruto with another block grabbed the ball and ran up court

A behind the back dribble dodged the steal attempt from Grant, who was ready to guard Naruto but didn't see that as soon as Naruto's left hand touched the he tossed it up behind his back up the court to Asher who caught the ball and a lay up added another 2 points to their score

46 : 41

Naruto began to focus on defense and shut Rodriguez down till he had to once again sit down, till the last 3 minutes of the last quarter and the Chatsworth not only came back but managed to extend their lead by 10 points

85 : 95

Naruto rolled his neck and shoulders as he stepped onto the court, with Miles as his defender, before Jordan passed him the ball and with a deep breath he pulled up at the 3 point line and sunk his shot

88 : 95

As everyone ran up court for the next possession, Embiid inbounded the ball to Sergio who turned into Naruto who swiped the ball and quickly backed up as Embiid and Sergio began to double team him,

Dribbling through Embiid's legs as he spun and grabbed the ball and a step back and a spin move on Sergio with another step back for the corner three Naruto sunk his shot

91 : 95

Running to the three point line as he watched Embiid with more care inbound the ball and when he went to go on the attack Covington got in his way as Sergio ran the ball up and passed it to Grant who went to dunk but Naruto sprinted down the court and slammed the ball into the backboard the ball coming down with it

Naruto passed the ball to Jordan who pump faked the ball and passed to JJ who passed it to Naruto and immediately Naruto pulled up and shot another 3

94 : 95

Covington inbounded the ball to Grant who quickly passed it to Sergio who went for a bounce pass to Grant who got open, but Naruto jumped into the path of the pass and ran up to center court and passed the ball to Jordan who shot the three pointer before the buzzer went off,

Everyone watched as the ball soared through the air and bounced off the backboard into the basket causing the fans to cheer

97: 95

The team cheered along with the fans, "Beverly wins! What a game!" the announcer yelled

"lI'll be damned. You straight?" Billy asked Naruto who nodded

"Yeah." Naruto said as Jordan looked at them

"There you go. I'm proud of you, son." Billy smiled at Naruto causing Jordan to frown before he looked to Sergio

"Hey, man, can I talk to you for a second?" Jordan asked

Naruto saw Olivia and with a smile approached her but Leila got in the way, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Naruto said curtly

"I'm sorry about the whole getting you to the party thing. I didn't know what they were planning. I would never do something like that. If I had known-"

"It's OK." Naruto nodded

"It's not, but maybe we start over? Friends?" Leila asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

Naruto and Leila shook hands, before he saw Olivia walking off, and quickly ran over to her, "Liv!" Naruto called causing her to stop

"Liv?' Olivia asked

"To formal to call you Olivia all the time, so Liv for short." Naruto said as she smiled, as no one ever did that before, before they continued to talk

Next Day

Naruto walked into the hallway, with everyone acknowledging his presence "Nathan!" Billy called causing Naruto to walk over, "So we have a problem. Ah, Chatsworth is contesting your transfer permit."

Immediately Naruto's good mood dropped

Moments Later, Locker Room

Naruto was sitting on a bench as Billy and the Principal talked, "We're gonna fight this." Billy said

"They're accusing us of recruiting. You're gonna stand there and tell me it's not true?" Eddie asked

"He's a straight A student." Billy said

"And that's why the football coach went down to Crenshaw to recruit him, because he's smart? That's not gonna fly, not with the board." Eddie retorted

"OK, what if he moves to this zip code?" Billy asked

"Yo, my moms can barely afford to give me lunch money. You think she can afford to move us to Beverly Hills?" Naruto asked

"OK, we're gonna figure this out." Billy assured him

"How? Look, face it, Coach, it's over." Naruto said standing up shaking his head

"Maybe there's another way." Billy said looking at him getting Naruto's attention

Later, James House

Grace looked troubled, "You're sure about this?" she asked

"No. But it's the only way to stay." Naruto said

"Living in Beverly Hills." Grace replied

"Just during the week. That way I qualify for the district." Naruto said

"With Coach Baker?" Grace asked

"With Coach Baker and his family. On weekends, I'll be home with you." Naruto said as Grace got this look on her face, "Look, Ma, if you don't want this, I won't go. OK, just say the word and I'll call them."

"No. I asked you to give yourself a chance at something more. And, uh, this is the, uh, the only way to do it." Grace said

Naruto looked at her before Denise walked in, "Way I see it, you gotta go. This is what's best for you,Nsrutor. If you can do it, make something of yourself." Denise said as Naruto nodded, "Also, can I have your room?"

Naruto and Grace smiled, "Nah, definitely not. Come here." Naruto said bringing Denise and Grace into a hug before he whispered into Grace ear, "I know you and Coach aren't telling me something."

Grace's eyes widened

Later, Baker Mansion

Billy, and Naruto with a duffel walked into the house, "We're here." Billy announced

Mrs. Baker walked over and hugged Naruto before he and Jordan shook hands, and he was led to his new room, looking around before Olivia knocked on the door

"Welcome to Beverly Hills, Naruto." Olivia said

Finished

Naruto's skillset is that of

Aomine Denki

Midorima

Akashi,

Cast

Grace

Denise

  
  


Coop (Was told she to light skin 😒

  
  


Laura Baker

  
  


Olivia Baker

Leila Keaton


	2. Chapter 2

Few Days Later

Naruto was still adjusting to his new accommodations, every night he's been back to South Central with some type of excuse, last night he found out that Coop was rolling with Shawn and he was worried about her,

It was 4 A.M when Naruto woke up, and he got up getting his workout clothes and a shower, and had a clone place a gravity seal on his back before grabbing his ankle, and wrist weights along with his dumbbells he went out to the court on the property and began to run drills and workout

It was 6:30 when Billy got up and from his window saw Naruto doing one handed inverted pushups on his fingertips, and he smiled proudly

An hour later Naruto got out the shower, and was drying off his hair as he dried off the door opened and Olivia got a view of his body as she gasped and Naruto quickly covered his privates

"Whoa. So sorry! I just- no. You're there. No. Jordan is always up before me, so I swear, I- I didn't see anything - Much."

"Well, good, good." Naruto nodded as Olivia with her hand still over her eyes began to pat the walls

"Ok. There's-s should be extra towels." Olivia said as Naruto pointed to the other wall, "No, uh not there. They're over there, probably."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded

"Ok. Um, I'm Just-I'm gonna go." Olivia said turning and slamming into the wall, "Ow!"

"Yo you good?" Naruto asked as Olivia hit the wall again

"Ow! Yeah." Olivia said getting out of the bathroom

"You sure? You don't need a, ok." Naruto said as the door closed

Minutes Later

Naruto wearing a Orange long sleeve with a black strip going up the sleeves, and black straight leg Levis, and Orange/Black Lebrons walked down the stairs as he put on a black hat

"Morning, Nathan." Mrs. Baker greeted

"Hey, morning, ma'am." Naruto smiled

"Oh, I told you, please call me Laura." Laura said

"Right, sorry Laura." Naruto smiled

"Your forgiven. So, what can I get you for breakfast? We have cereal, Juice, fruit. And we're making omelets."

"That'd be great." Naruto said looking down at the wide spread of fancy breakfast items on the table before he looked over to Billy and Jordan

"Cool." Laura said going back to the food.

"Dad, Hawthorne's too fast for us to play like we did last week, ok? The only chance we have is if we switch it up on offense, keep them guessing." Jordan said

"What are you thinking?" Billy asked

"I say we go with a fast pace offense out the gate." Jordan said

"Actually, their offense is where it's at right now. They got the second highest scoring in the district."

"Whose the first?" Jordan asked

"Crenshaw." Naruto said

"He's right. We have to figure out how to lock up their guards. Have you played them before?" Billy asked

"No. I just been doing some digging. I stayed up watching game tapes last night after I got in." Naruto said

"You've been getting in late often, and getting up early. You cool? You gonna be solid for this week?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Naruto said before he looked over and saw Olivia who looked at him and bumped into Laura

"Ooh! Geez."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Morning, Olivia." Laura said

"Good morning." Billy said as Olivia walked to a plate, "I said, "good morning."

"Morning, dad." Olivia finally said as Naruto chuckled

"Great. See, number 3, that's their best guy offensively, but he's their playmaker right there. But he don't like to play physical"

"So we got to take advantage of him in transition/During transition." Billy and Naruto said together causing Jordan and Billy to look at him as Billy began to laugh

"Ain't no way he's hanging with me." Naruto said confidently

"All right. Let's see you. That's what I'm talking about." Billy laughed as he and Naruto bumped fists

"Yes, sir." Naruto said as Jordan watched jealously

"Confidence." Billy nodded going back to the video

Later, Team Practice

The team was running plays, "Every team is only as strong as their weakest player."

Asher went for a layup but Naruto swatted it away

"Hawthorne is a powerhouse. The only way we will stop them is if we know our own weaknesses. Iron sharpens Iron."

Naruto was passed the ball as Asher guarded him, "About time you had a proper introduction to Beverly."

"About time you brought one." Naruto said as he dribbled to his left hand, behind the back and between his legs followed with a shammgod that caused Asher to fall before he stepped back and shot the three while Asher began to cradle his ankle, and everyone ran over to check on him

Later

Asher was getting his leg taped up, as he glared at a disinterested Naruto, "It's just a sprain. He'll be fine, but he's out for this week's game." Billy said

"Dad, we need to rotate our guards." Jordan said

"What you need to do is put me in for him." Naruti replied looking to Billy, "Look, I can play anything, coach, offense and defense."

"And what happens when you get gassed out there, Nate?" Jordan asked

"Last season, I played every second of every game for the entire season. I don't get tired." Naruto said causing Billy to smile as he looked down

"Jordan, why don't you give me and Nathan a moment?" Billy said causing Jordan to sigh and walk off

"All right, so what do you say, coach?" Naruto asked

"Uh I say no." Billy said

"Look, I'm the only one here with his future riding on this season. These other guys ain't got nothing to lose." Naruto frowned

"I feel you on that, and believe you me, I got the boosters and the board, everybody's breathing down my neck, but I have a responsibility to you. You think I don't notice you getting in late every night, you going back home every day?"

"So? I'm still A1, the time I get in doesnt affect my play, studies or workout. I can do this. You told me I wouldnt be coming off the bench but thats what I'm doing. The best chance at winning this game is with me in the game, and we both know that." Naruto said as Billy watched him causing him to sigh before he left

Roxbury Park

After school Naruto went to the park and worked on his dribbles, when he heard an engine, and looked over to see a Ferrari 599 GTO arrive, whistling he shook his head and shot the ball, 

A trustfund brat arms decorated in tattoos wearing Kobe Bryant gear with Iverson braids walked into the court with the ball, 

Naruto shook his head before he began to shoot around for a while before the kid focused on him well his shoes more specifically, "Hey." 

Naruto looked over, "Sup?" He asked 

"Yo man them are some nice shoes, homie." 

Naruto scoffed, "Thanks Man." He said turning to shoot the ball again,

"How much?" 

"How much for what?"

"Your shoes man." 

"Not for sale." Naruto said 

"Okay Ill play you for them. Your shoes for my Rolex.'

Naruto raised an eyebrow 

2 Hours Later

Naruto left the park after a game of HORSE, 21, and 1v1's. By the time he left the park, Naruto had a Pinkslip and Registration for a Ferrari, a Rolex, diamond rings, and $45,012 in cash, he video taped everything so he wasn't accused of stealing,

Billy, Laura, Olivia, and Jordan watched as Naruto got out the car smiling as he grabbed his duffle, "Nate, uh where'd you get the car?" Billy asked

"Won it from some trust fund kid, in a game of HORSE." Naruto said as he pulled out the Rolex, "Along with this bad boy."

"I really wish you would've told me you needed money instead of just going out and gambling." Billy said

"I'm good, told you I like to work for mine." Naruto said

"I hear you, but what if they were to call the cops and accuse you of stealing this?" Billy asked only for Naruto to toss him a camera

"Video taped every second of it." Naruto smiled which caused Billy to nod as Olivia and Jordan were looking over the car

"Smart man, ok. I need you to get ready we have somewhere to be a little later." Billy said causing Naruto to nod before he left up to his room

Later

Billy and Jordan wearing suit and ties as Olivia and Laura wore dresses were all ready to leave when Naruto wearing a black v-neck longsleeve, black jeans, and Chuck Taylors walked in, "Nathan, what's going on? We're leaving. Get dressed." Billy said

'I am dressed." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"And you know what? You look great. You do. It's just these things are so -" Laura began

"Stupid and pretentious?" Olivia asked

"Hey, easy." Billy said as he looked to Naruto, "Yeah, yeah, no. Just throw on a blazer and snazz that outfit up."

"I don't own a blazer." Naruto shrugged

"Uh ok, no problem. Wear what you want. To hell with the boosters, isn't that right, boys?" Laura asked as Billy and Jordan nodded

"Yes, yes, yes." Billy said

"You're good." Jordan added as Naruto sighed

"Ma-" Naruto began

"Uh, you guys go. I'll take care of it. Nate and I will just meet you there." Olivia interrupted Billy turned to her, "Dad, I said I'll take care of it."

"Ok, let's go, guys." Billy said leaving with Laura and Jordan

Moments Later

Naruto with a dark blue suit on looked himself over as Olivia taped his cuffs, "We just double the tape up, stick it right here, and bam. Well don't you clean up nice?" Olivia said standing up

"You know, you're good at this." Naruto said as Olivia snickered

"Having pants?" Olivia asked causing Naruto to smile as he turned to her

"No making people feel better." Naruto said causing her to look at him with a smile, "I may not show it, but all of this is still uncomfortable to me."

Olivia nodded

"You sure Jordan won't mind?" Naruto asked

"No, no. This one's my dad's. Looks like you two are a perfect match.' Olivia said as Naruto rose an eyebrow

"So, what is this booster party, anyway?" Naruto asked

"Just a bunch of old blowhards knocking back craft cocktails and congratulating themselves about a basketball team they had nothing to do with. But they fund the sports program, so my dad sucks it up, and with Beverly coming off yet another losing season, the pressure's on and I guess that's where you come in."

"Damn, so it's that bad?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I don't really remember much about my dad playing ball, but what I do remember is how he was after distant, no real purpose, until my mom heard Beverly needed a new coach, and then the light came back in his eyes. I'd just hate to see him lose that again, you know?" Olivia said as Naruto nodded, "Now let's get Beverly's new star player to the party to impress."

Douchbag Party

Naruto and Olivia walked into the party with Naruto looking around the large mansion, "Damn." he said as a man was glaring at him

"Is that him? That the boy that took you out?" the man asked as Asher turned and saw Naruto and Olivia who were walking down the stairs

"Leave it to Beverly hills to keep it simple." Liv said before Leila walked up

"Nathan, thank god you're here. David shea was asking for-" Leila noted how Naruto was looking at her confused, "What?"

" I just didn't know you'd be here." Naruto said

"I told you, I'm stu-co president. We sponsor all the booster events. Oh, uh, sorry if I interrupted you guys." Leila said looking to Olivia

"I mean, hey, why stop now?" Olivia asked

Naruto looked away awkwardly, "Well, you look great in your suit." Leila said

"Thanks to Olivia." Naruto replied

"And when you have a minute, I know the boosters are dying to meet you."

"Really looking forward to it." Naruto said shaking his head negatively causing the two to smile before Leila walked off

Olivia escorted Naruto around and he soon became the center of attention, "You've got to keep you eye of the ball to get that steal. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto lied smiling good naturedly, "We'll be ready for them."

'I mean, with Asher Adams out, what you need to do is bring the new kid in full time. I saw some highlights of him on YouTube and he is amazing." a woman said to Billy who smiled and nodded

"Now, coach, with his speed, you might as well put him at Point Guard." a man said to Billy

Naruto walked with Asher's dad as ge looked over the party, "What's in those wheaties they're feeding you over at Crenshaw? All you boys-"

"You boys"?" Naruto asked with a glare as Leila walked over

"Hi. I'm sorry, Mr. Adams. I need to steal Nathan for a second." Leila said grabbing his hand, "Let's go."

Leila led Naruto away as Mr. Adams watched him, before the two walked outside, "So what's your story, anyway? You and Olivia? What's that all about?" Naruto asked

"Ok, last time I asked you to size me up, you cut straight to my "lonely rich girl" core." Leila said

"Hey, that's my bad, ok? I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Naruto said

"No, I mean...You're right. I am alone. My dad travels a lot for work New York, Paris."

"Hey, at least you know where he is. My dad left a few years ago. I ain't seen him since." Naruto shrugged

"Why did he leave?" Leila asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. Said he got some big new job somewhere, took my brither eith him and I guess me, my moms and sister weren't part of the plan." Naruto said

"Well, my dad's always about the big plan producing career, wife he was madly in love with. I think they just had one kid 'cause they only had so much love left to give. And then Two years ago, we were all on vacation on Aspen and,"

"Ah, living the bougie life." Naruto smiled

"Um My Mom never liked to ski. She was more of a "sit in the lounge room and drink hot cocoa" type. She said she needed to go home, asked me to come with her. Um, she never made it to the airport. Car accident, so...She was just gone."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know." Naruto apologized

"It's ok. It is what it is, right?" Leila said dabbing at her eyes to prevent her tears from falling

"I guess I just thought you had it made.' Naruto said

'You can come from anywhere and have a sad story, Nathan." Leila said

"Yeah. Um, we should get back to the party." Naruto said

Party

Billy walked to the bar sighing in relief from being alone for the moment before ye sighed in annoyance as Mr. Adams walked up, "Hey, what's happening, man? Another scotch on the rocks for me, and whatever the coach is drinking. Not much of a gesture at an open bar, but I'll cover the tip."

"Well, I appreciate that. Let me just get a beer, please." Billy said looking to Mr. Adams, "I'm I'm sorry we won't have your boy out there with us this week."

"Are you now?" Mr. Adams asked

"Yeah, injuries. They're, uh, they're part of the game, you know?" Billy said taking his beer

'Asher's the best guard you got, and you let that thug rough him up during practice?" Mr. Adams asked

"Whoa. Mind yourself now, Harold." Billy glared

"Just calling like I see it." Harold said

"Ok, well, thanks for the drink." Billy replied walking off but Harold followed him speaking loudly getting everyone's attention,

"When they hired you, I had high hopes. Sure, your pro career was a bust. But, hey, that's the game." Harold said as Billy turned to him, "After two losing seasons and with another one on the way, guess you're just getting comfortable with losing."

"Uh - that's enough." Asher said walking up

"Oh, it's ok." Billy said

"Coach, I'm I'm sorry.' Asher said

"Why should you be sorry? He's the reason you got hurt!" Harold yelled as everyone began to walk closer, "Him and his son!"

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked

"Talking about how Jordan was behind that contested permit, and now your crenshaw boy is bringing his anger about the situation on our court, injuring my son!" Harold said as everyone looked to Jordan who looked down while Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Dad, will you -" Asher began

"That's right! Jordan Baker's the one that gave chatsworth the tip."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked causing everyone to look at him as he glared at Jordan, "You're the reason I can't go home at night?"

"Face it, coach. That boy doesn't belong here, and neither do you." Harold said

"Call me boy one more time." Naruto dared as he walked forward but Billy got between them

"That's exactly what they want you to do." Billy said before with a scoff Naruto left the party and got into his new car and sped off

Baker Mansion

Jordan made a beeline for the stairs but Billy stopped him, "Uh-uh, not so fast. We need to talk." Billy said walking to the kitchen, "Sit down."

Jordan sat at the table with Olivia standing across from him and Laura sitting away, "Please, please tell me that you weren't behind this contested permit mess." Billy said watching as Jordan just looked down, "Come on, man. With all that you have, why would you try to hurt someone with less?"

"Honey, I'm sure that's not what he was trying to do." Laura said

"Ok. Well? What is it, then?" Billy asked looking to Jordan

"I don't know. I just...Yeah, I was out on that court. Just scored, feeling on top of the world. Feeling like like I'd finally made you proud. Turned around, and there you were, patting his back, calling him "son," and I just reacted."

Billy shared a look with Laura, "Well, if you felt that way, you should have came to me. Why didn't you come to me?" he asked

"Really? Because you moved him into this house without even asking any of us." Jordan said

"Without ask...that may be the case, but I'm still disappointed in you, Jordan." Billy frowned

"What's new, dad?" Jordan asked

"Jordan." Laura began

"No, no. You know, it's fine. I'm always disappointing him, right?" Jordan asked standing up

"Wait. That is not true." Billy said

"It is and you know it. What is it you said? Heh! Oh, that's right. "There's no one on this team with even half Nathan's potential, skill, and talent' right?"

Billy walked forward as Jordan left the kitchen, "Jordan. Jordan!" he called but Jordan continued on

"Well, that went great." Laura sighed

"Is all this about basketball?" Billy asked

"Dad!" Olivia said looking at Billy in shock, "Do you really not see what's happening? You have a son who is desperate for your approval. Why do you think he even picked up a basketball? And you also have a daughter just out of rehab, and the one person you're focused on, the one person you're trying to save is Nathan."

"Baby girl -" Billy began

"No, look, I am so happy that you care about Nathan. It's the right thing to do, but there are other people in this house that need you, too, dad." Olivia said getting a nod from Billy before she kissed his cheek, "Good night."

'Night." Billy said before he looked to his wife, 

James House

Naruto sat on the couch, with his tablet watching game footage of Hawthorne, "It's a weeknight. Mom's not gonna be happy." Denise said going flipping through channels as she chewed on a apple

"Yeah, I'll handle Mom. I got to focus on this." Naruto said, "You seen Coop?" 

"She was with your friend Shawn. They picked me up from school. You know, he seems cool." Denise said only for her heart to nearly jump from his chest as Naruto snatched the remote

"Look at me. He's not my friend, and he's not cool, a'ight? Don't let me ever hear you've been talking to him again. You understand me?" Naruto asked with a glare

"Mm-hmm." Denise nodded quietly

"Denise." Naruto said.

"I do." Denise said looking down sad

"Look, I'm sorry. I ain't mad at you, a'ight?" Naruto said before he got up

"Where you going?" Denise asked

"Dont worry about it. Ill be back." Naruto said leaving the house

Park

Shawn was talking to some gang members when Naruto arrived, "Hey!" he yelled

"Hey, homes. Headed in the wrong direction. Rodeo drive is the other way." Shawn said before Naruto punched him in the jaw sending him to the ground

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Naruto began to land blow after blow to Shawn's face, "What I tell you, huh?" Naruto asked holding Shawn who spat blood, "I told you to Leave. (Punch) Coop (Punch) and (Punch) my (Punch) family( Punch) Alone!" Naruto yelled delivering another punch that knocked Shawn unconscious

Glaring at the others, they put their hands up, "Yo, Naruto calm down man. We tried to tell him."

"Then you put hands on his ass if he aint listening." Naruto glared before he looked over and saw Coop walking up and he stormed over to her and snatched her get off her head, "Fuck wrong wit you huh?" 

"Look man Shawn been at me ever since you left."

"So why you ain't just tell me, huh?" Naruto asked

"Tell you for what? So you can be caught up in this mess? This is exactly what I try to protect you from." Coop said

"Protect me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"That's right. You and your future."

"Look, I don't want or need anybody's protection. I didn't ask for any of that." Naruto said

"And I didn't ask you to protect me, neither, bro. But you did, for a long time. But that's over now. You cannot save the world, Naruto. You got to save yourself. 'Cause out here, it's every man for themself." Coop said turning to leave but Naruto grabbed her arm, 

"Stay the fuck away from him, Coop. You grant that motherfucka access to Denise and my moms and if I hear that hes been around I will put some holes in that nigga, you hear me?" 

Coop looked at Naruto and nodded, "I got it. He wont bother Denise or your mom." She said before leaving

Naruto looked over to see Shawn being helped to a bench and sighed in annoyance shaking his head before he left, 

Making it home Naruto walked in to see Grace in the kitchen and she turned raising an eyebrow, "Denise told me you were around." She said but Naruto didnt speak he just walked up to her and kissed her 

Grace returned the kids as Naruto unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down while she fished out his dick and he entered her, Grace moaned as she was placed on the counter and Naruto began to fuck her, before he took off her shirt leaving her in her bra,

She moaned quietly and bit his neck while wrapping her legs around his waist, as Naruto bit his lip as the anger he was feeling began to diminish, Grace grabbed the back of his neck and his chin before she kissed him deeply, 

Thrusting quicker Naruto tensed as he pulled himself free and came on her stomach, Grace smiled as she got off the counter and picked up her shirt before she led Naruto to her room and pushed him on the bed, 

Unblinking Naruto watched as Grace pulled her panties comoletely off and tossed it into her pile of clothes before he climbed atop of him, "What happened?" She asked

"Coop is being forced to hang with Shawn, and he gave Denise a ride today." Naruto said his breath hitched as she put his wood back in her box and began to roll her hips as he gripped her ass cheeks, "Coach's son is the one who told Chatsworth about the transfer."

Grace panted as she slowly rode Naruto, who placed his face to her chest and licked her skin, before with a firm grip of her fat ass he began to lift and drop her on his meat , kissing her chin Naruto looked Grace in the eye, 

"I'll talk to her, but dont let anything distract you from the reason you were sent to Beverly for." Grace said bouncing on Naruto's dick before moaning loudly as her first orgasm struck

Naruto spun sop that Grace was lyong down before he olaced her on her hands and knees before he smacked her ass watching it jiggle before he entered her from behind as she arched her back, before he gave fast long strokes,

Game Day

After fucking Grace till she passed out, Naruto went and trained with his clones before he got his new ride registered in his name to make sure everything was on the up and up so that when he was inevitably pulled over by a cop he had everything in order,

Naruto with clones filling up at least half of the 51 abandoned warehouses over Los Angeles was at the game and filling in for Asher, 

51 : 25

Naruto played the first half full time with a triple double, with 35 point, 15 assist, and 11 blocks with 9 rebounds,

The game hasn't been as smooth though as he has been the cause of 2 turnovers in the beginning with the fact he's been training, and running errands all day, but he's been adjusting his game,

Naruto caught the pass from JJ and ran through the lane to the basket but had to do an up and under dunk as he slipped from the basket and fell on his back

53 : 25

Naruto got up slowly panting, "Dammit." he hissed as he felt himself getting tired 

"Dad, I think he's hurting." Jordan said

"Say what?" Billy asked

"Something's not right. I think he's hurting." Jordan repeated

"No, he's just winded." Billy said as Naruto ran up court and defended his man as the ball was tossed to his man, Naruto got into the passing lane with a intercepted the ball and ran up court to the three-point line, and shot the ball with a grimace as the buzzer went off and the shot was good causing the fans to cheer

56: 25

Everyone went to the locker room, and Naruto sat down with a towel over his head as his teammates cheered, "Okay." Billy said getting everyone's attention, "I like what I'm seeing out there, but let's keep on that pressure. The game isn't over until the end of the 4th Quarter. So we will not be slacking off. Do not let them cut into the lead, today's game is a message that this year, is our year."

"Yeah!" the players yelled as Naruto sighed before Billy walked over

"Nate, good game, but you're on the bench." Billy said walking off

"What?" Naruto asked getting up to follow but the players got between him and Billy following the man back to the court

It went downhill after that, Naruto sat on the bench with Asher as not only did Hawthorne come back but took the lead as well and no matter what, Billy did not put Naruto in the game and they lost

63: 88

"And that's the game, ladies and gentlemen, Beverly losing another one."

Naruto's face was blank as he lost his first game in 6 years, getting up he walked to the lockers and sat in front of his own as everyone left and Billy walked up behind him, "We both know I could've continued to play tonight."

"Probably, but, uh That's not the point.' Billy said causing Naruto to stand and look at him

"Then what is?" Naruto asked

"Think I didn't notice? You're exhausted." 

"I ain't.' Naruto said

"Yes, you are. I've seen the way you workout. You need to rest and take it easy. You could've got hurt and risked a serious injury trying to do it all."

"Doesn't matter. You never should have pulled me." Naruto said

"Well, you never should have been on the floor that long to begin with. All right? I put too much on you. Let them damn boosters get in my head and - and that's on me." Billy said

"No. This loss is on you.' Naruto corrected

"Every loss is on me. My job requirement is to win games, but what I know now is I care more about you than I do about winning." Billy said

"I had a triple-double tonight, injured and all. Every fuck up I made out there I corrected with a block or stealing it back. I didn't miss a single basket tonight. If you left me in, we'd be celebrating right now." Naruto said grabbing his stuff and leaving as Billy smiled for some reason

Morning, James House

Naruto rotating his shoulder, as his ribs were healed reached for the orange juice but Denise took it, "Oh, wait." She said holding it up

"What?" Naruto asked

"Just make sure to be careful. Don't want you fumbling the juice." Denise said

"You got jokes this morning, huh?" Naruto asked snatching the juice

'Tension breaker. Had to be done." Denise said

"Hey, I really am sorry, all right? And I'm sorry I lost last night." Naruto said looking to Grace as she sat down beside him, "I know y'all are counting on me."

"I asked you to take this shot to give yourself a chance at something more. So what if you lost a game?" Grace asked placing a hand on his thigh

"I went to Beverly to win. What good am I otherwise?" Naruto asked

"Naruto. Win or lose, you are so much more than what you are on that court. You push yourself so damn hard trying to take care of us all. And you've been like that ever since your daddy left, trying to prove something to yourself and to him. But you can't hold up the world on your own, baby."

Naruto sighed as Denise patted his shoulder, getting a nod,

Later, Beverly Hills 

Olivia walked down the street and got into Asher's car, "Ok? I'm here. What's so important?"

"Look, we haven't talked since you got back from rehab. I thought that -"

'Thought what?" Olivia asked

"That we should. Look, I I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend to Leila, but I want to change that. And with Nathan at Beverly now I feel like she's pulling away. I want to make sure that you and I are on the same page-"

"There is no "you and I." It was one drug-induced screw-up. We got caught up in the moment, and I had to walk away from my best friend because of it. I lost Leila, and I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life." Olivia frowned

"We both have to live with it." Asher said

"Then let's just keep pretending that it didn't happen, ok? Leila deserves at least that from us." Olivia said getting out the car and walking away back home

Olivia walked into the foyer to see everyone sitting down as Billy stood up. "Is this another intervention? Because I can't handle another rambling letter from Jordan right now." she said causing the three to smile

"No, honey. Dad just has something he wants to say." Laura said

'Have a seat." Billy said as Olivia walked over and sat between Laura and Jordan, "Thank you, baby. Uh, you're right. I brought Nathan to Beverly Hills because I thought it was right for me, and Nathan, um, but I didn't consider you guys. I didn't, and for that, I I apologize. I know, win or lose, job or no job, uh, the most important thing to me is not football. It's you guys. Yeah, I'm sorry. I just wish I would have told you that a little bit sooner. It's up to you guys whether or not Nathan stays because, uh, if you guys aren't cool, if we're not cool as a family, then it's not the right thing to do for anyone, even Nathan." Billy said

"So if we say no, he's gone, just like that?" Jordan asked

"Just like that." Billy said

Meanwhile, 

Naruto walked over to the swing set as Coop was waiting for him, "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how smart this is, after that last appearance you made." Coop said

"You know, I remember when we met. First day at little league. Man, I didn't even know you was a girl." Naruto laughed

"That's 'cause I striked your ass out 3 times."

"Twice, man. You did that twice, all right?" Naruto corrected

"3. When they figured it out, they tried to make me play for the girls' league." Coop said causing Naruto to smile, "Right. But you was like, "no! If she go, I go!" But they needed you. You was a baller at 6, so I got to stay."

Naruto sighed, "I'm worried about you, Coop." he said

"You don't need to be. You need to stop worrying about everybody else. I got it handled, for real this time, but you got to trust me." Coop said as Naruto nodded looking away and after a moment he noticed Coop staring at him

"What?" Naruto asked

"What?" Coop asked back

"What you looking at me for?" Naruto asked

''Cause you being all deep with me." Coop said

"Shut up." Naruto said looking away

"Stupid." Coop said before after a moment they began to laugh, "So show me, the thing." 

Naruto looked around making sure no one was around before he extended his hand and a Rasengan appeared causing Coop to smile, "That's tight." She said as he canceled it out, "You think you're going to need it after that Mizuki guy?" 

"Yea. The people I've gone against aint no joke. I have to get back right, soon." Naruto said seriously looking at her

Meanwhile, two teens were across the street in a car watching Naruto, "That's him Gōzu."

"Yes, it is Meizu. That brat that was with the Bridge Builder that killed us."

Nightfall, Baker Mansion

Naruto walked into the house ready to pack up his stuff, "Oh, he's home." Laura said

"Hey, man." Billy greeted with a large plate of ribs, as Naruto rose an eyebrow "Hope you're hungry, young Nathan."

"Dad's making his famous ribs. He just mixes two sauces together, but it's actually pretty good." Olivia said as Billy looked at her

"It's more than good. It's kind of amazing." Laura said kissing Billy's cheek

"Thank you, baby." Billy said

"You're welcome." Laura replied walking into the kitchen

'It's more than two sauces. Ok, come on. Let's eat." Billy said

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, man, there's plenty for everybody." Billy said picking up the plate and heading for the patio where the family table was

"You know what I mean." Naruto said causing Billy to look at him

"The family discussed it and decided. There's plenty for everybody." Billy smiled before he walked out with the girls as Jordan approached Naruto

"Nate, uh, sorry about the whole permit thing. I was angry at my dad and I took it out on you and it's not cool. But I didn't mean to take you away from your family." Jordan apologized

Naruto nodded after a moment, "I guess there are worse places to end up than Beverly Hills, right?" Naruto asked causing Jordan to chuckle

"Right. So, uh, we straight?" Jordan asked with his hand out

"Yeah, we straight." Naruto smiled shaking Jordan's hand and fist-bumping the other teen

"Come on, guys. Let's eat." Billy said before the boys walked out and sat down before they all began to eat and laugh around the table with Billy sitting back smiling and watching,

**Finished**

**Naruto's Shoes**

**Naruto's New Watch**

**Naruto's New Car**

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Week Later

After the loss, Naruto and the Beverly Eagles were forced to arrive at 4:30 to Beverly High for early training

The team ran suicides along the length of the court, "Stop dragging. You're only making it worse for yourself." Billy yelled, as the assistant coach told everyone push ups, 'We will continue to do these two-a-days until you show me that you can work together as a team."

Naruto doing his fingertip handstand pushups didn't complain as everyone watched him wondering why he wasn't out of breath

"Aye Narutl." JJ called causing Naruto to look at him as he continued to exercise, JJ was probably the most welcoming on the team and they got along great,

"Sup?" Naruto asked

"How're doing that?"

"Muay Thai training since I was 6." Naruto said

"Cool." JJ nodded

Later

Asher tossed a shoe at his locker, "Dude, chill. My dad always rides us hard after we lose a game. You know that." Jordan said

"Yeah, we didn't lose that game. He did." Asher said pointing at Naruto

"How you figure that?" Naruto asked

"Learn to hold onto the damn ball!"

"Really?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "I was on the bench all second half. I played a perfect game with 41 points, 15 assist, 11 blocks, 9 rebounds, and 11 steals. I fed anybody who was open when I was in the game, so I wasn't a ball hog. So how was I the reason for our lose. I left the game with the score 56 to 25 fucking points. So miss me with that hoe shit."

Naruto pushed past Asher as everyone agreed with him, "He's right Ash, Nate was a beast. We win as a team and we lose as-" Jordan began

"Yeah, we know, OK? We know. It doesn't feel like much of a team right now, and it's all thanks to a guy who isn't even one of us." Asher glared at Naruto who scoffed before he left

Later

Naruto walked into the hall, and noticed people pointing and smiling as they looked at their phones, and narrowed his eyes before he approached a group of kids headed for the Asian with the phone

"Hey, man, what's up?" Naruto said as the kids immediately stopped smiling, "You mind if I see your phone?"

"Um, this phone?" the kid asked scared

'Yeah." Naruto nodded taking the phone and seeing a meme of a football player with his face getting tackled with 40oz in hand that he fumbled, looking over to Asher as he and his buddies laughed,

"I didn't create them, I swear. It just popped up in my group chat, then other people started forwarding it. You know how things go viral." the kid explained as Jordan entered the hall just in time to see Naruto drop his backpack and make his way over to Asher

"Naruto. Whoa." Jordan said grabbing his shoulder as Naruto looked at him, "One fight, Principal Landon kicks you out. Come on, you know that."

"So I ain't supposed to stand up for myself? Asher and his boys been talking smack and pulling crap like this all week, and I'm just supposed to keep turning the other cheek, huh?" Naruto asked

"No, they're just being them. OK, they do this to everyone when they mess up, even me. It's not personal." Jordan said

"Not personal? They made a meme out of me fumbling a 40. But, yeah, that's not personal. I guess you would see it that way." Naruto said picking up his bag and pointing to Asher and his friends, "That's your people."

"Come on." Jordan said tapping Naruto's shoulder but he shrugged it off and walked away as Jordan looked to Asher and his friends

Practice

Naruto passed the ball to Noel who scored a layup, running up court he got in front of Asher who was looking for the ball and as Asher tried and failed to get open he got frustrated and elbowed Naruto in the back of the neck causing Naruto to stumble forward

Naruto turned about to swing but JJ grabbed him and he easily judo flipped On and continued head for Asher who ran away

Billy seeing Asher's cheapshot immediately rushed forward as Naruto was grabbed by JJ, Sean, Jordan, and Noel and got in front of his ward, and began to calm him down with the help of the assistant coach 

Jordan walked over to Asher and pushed him to the ground and everyone tried to separate them while the assistant coach pulled Naruto away to continuentk help him calm down before he had an episode as Billy tried to get order

Moments Later

Once everyone was calm, Billy had them sit on the bleacher, as Naruto sat by the door with his stuff already packed, "You're supposed to be a team, a family! Right now you are nothing more than an embarrassment. Y'all feel like giving up this season? Y'all ready for that? I'm not. And I refuse to let you give up on your futures. Figure it out fast, 'cause if y'all ain't bonded like glue by Monday, this last week of two-a-days is gonna feel like a damn vacation. Disgusted."

As Billy was talking he and Jordan noticed how Naruto's leg was twitching as his fingers kept curling while he was taking deep breaths, and soon as Billy was done, Naruto got up and left while Jordan was walking to the front

"Coach is right. This isn't who we are. Tomorrow, mandatory meeting, 8:00 A.M., zoomer trip, OK? You guys know the deal. We'll work out together, we'll talk this crap out together, and when the sun sets, we'll come back together." Jordan said but the door slamming caused them to jump and see Naruto gone

"What so homeboy doesn't have to go?" Asher asked

"Nate has IED." Jordan said causing everyone to look at each other, "You don't see how he works out, Ash. He could've killed you and probably would've if we didn't pull him back. Do you really want a Black Belt Martial Artist with an uncontrollable temper after your head?"

Asher frowned as Jordan walked off as the other players immediately got off the hazing band wagon as far as Naruto was concerned

Naruto was walking when he saw Olivia as she approached him, "Hey, you okay?"

"Jordan's butt buddy got in a cheap shot, but I'll be alright. My moms having this cookout and I was wondering if you'd like to see my neck of the woods?"

"I would love that, but I got to work on the English project with Leila. Shouldn't you be doing that, also?" Olivia asked

"I finished all my homework."

"Even the poem for Ms. Packer class?"

"She said it could be a poem, rap, or a song. As long as its over 3 minutes. I can easily do that. Multi talented over here." Naruto smiled 

"No one likes a bragger." Olivia said smiling

"Yeah whatever, I'll catch you later." Naruto said

"Bye." Olivia said as they hugged and Naruto went to his car and left

Later, Crenshaw High

Naruto and Coop sat at a bench watching the students way by all of them waving and nodding whats up to Naruto, "So what? Y'all never made fun of each other when y'all messed up here?" Coop asked

"It ain't just the whack memes or the hazing. They don't accept me, which is cool, aint like I'm desperate for friends or anything but if I cant trust my team to have my back this season is going to be a long one." Naruto shrugged

"I mean, man, acceptance go both ways, though. You got to be honest. Ain't like you been all open arms.'

"Yeah, OK, Iyanla." Naruto said causing Coop to scoff

"Man, shut up."

"You know the fact you lecture me on honesty and acceptance is hilarious, right?" Naruto asked

"What are you trying to say?" Coop asked

"You finally been honest with your parents and told them you gay?" Naruto asked

"I mean, listen, have they not met me? How can I be anything else? Seriously, I'm not responsible for their blindness. But nice try, though, bro. We ain't done talking about you." Coop said

"Man, were you always this talkative?" Naruto asked

"All I'm saying is, man, physically, you with Beverly, but in your heart, you're with a whole 'nother team. You think the rich boys don't realize you still rocking your Crenshaw basketball ring? Seriously, man. And if Iyanla was here, she'd probably tell you, "child, listen."

Naruto laughed, "Don't you dare." he said

"Can't be accepted on one team till you let go of the other." Coop said

"Man, I just came to see some old friends, OK?" Naruto asked

"Mm-hmm. and peep your new replacement."

"Come on Coop, you know can't no body replace me. As for thw ring, it's an accomplishment that I'm meant to be more than just some reincarnated Shinobi with anger issues." Naruto said before standing up and walking over to the players who were leaving

"Ayo!" Naruto yelled getting their attention

"Man, look who back slumming it in the hood." Chris said

"Hey, what up, fellas? Y'all miss me?" Naruto asked highfiving everyone

"What's up, boy? How you doing?" Chris asked

"Chillin', chillin', you still coming to my mama's cookout later?" Naruto asked

"She still making her famous Mac and cheese?" Chris asked

"Only right." Naruto said

"Then hell, yeah." Chris nodded smiling as Naruto noticed a kid watching him

"Y'all called up Cameron Wilson to replace me, huh?" Naruto asked

"Hey, at least brother's willing to rock a Crenshaw Jersey." Chris said

"Oh, it's like that?" Naruto asked a smiling Chris who nodded

"It's like that, dawg."

"All right. OK." Naruto nodded

"OK. I'll check you at the cookout, though."

"Bet." Naruto said walking off

Later

Naruto turned onto his street and saw a familiar car parked in front of his house, "You got to be kidding me." He said before he and Coop got out the car and walked into the house, to see Jordan helping out

"Who is this El debarge-looking dude?" Coop asked

"Jordan, what you doing here, man?" Naruto asked as Grace entered

"There they are."

"Look like he bastardizing them poor greens is what it look like. You never been in a kitchen before?" Coop asked

"Jordan was sweet enough to help me out while he waited on you." Grace said

"I don't know that "help" would be the word I would use." Denise said

"OK, everybody's got jokes today, huh?" Jordan asked 

Moments Later

Naruto and Jordan walked into the living room, "Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"To talk about the team." Jordan said

"No, man, now is really not a good time."

"Look, we don't stand a chance this season unless we all work together. Or do you not care about winning anymore?" Jordan asked

"Look, I'll play, I'll practice, and I'll damn sure do my part on the court."

"But nothing more?" Jordan asked

" I came to Beverly to play ball, not force myself into fake friendships with folks who want nothing to do with me." Naruto said

"Fake friendships? I welcomed you into my home." Jordan frowned

"You cool. But if we're being honest, you don't know nothing about me, dawg, or where I'm from." Naruto said

"You know what? I'm here now. Let's fix that." Jordan replied

"Nah, nah. Look, I got plans, I got friends coming over." Naruto said

"I know, yeah, your mom already said I could stay for the cookout. And you know, Nate, I can't think of a better way to really get to know you and Crenshaw." Jordan said walking back into the kitchen,

"God dammit." Naruto sighed

Later

The James Family cookout was in full swing with Naruto standing beside a sitting Coop and her new friends Paitence , when he saw Shawn was calling her, "Not today, man. I'm just trying to enjoy this fine-ass food, this fine-ass company."

"Oh, my gosh." Paitence smiled

"Come on, man, sit down. We can wild out later." Coop said causing Naruto to sigh

"All right. I didn't say nothing." Naruto said as Denise walked over to Jordan who was sitting alone

"What's up, Beverly Hills?" Denise said sitting beside a smiling Jordan, "Man, don't sweat it. I'll talk to you."

30 Minutes Later

"I don't know how to play this." Paitence said

"So why are we doing this?" Naruto asked Paitence 

" 'Cause I want to know how to play." Paitence said

"Boy, shut up." Coop said before she looked to Patience, "I'm gonna show you, don't even worry about it." Before she began to instruct Paitence on how to play as Naruto waved Jordan over

"Look at him. About time you joined us, babyface." Coop said pausing in her instructions as Jordan approached

"It's Jordan." Jordan said

"It's Jordan." Coop mocked as Naruto smiled, "Look at you, sticking up for yourself. Hey, Jordan. I might like you."

Coop and Jordan shook hands, before he did the same with Paitence , "Where you from, Jordan?"

"Oh, he Beverly Hills all day." Naruto said

"My family's from around here." Jordan replied

"Oh, yeah? Where your grandma stay?" Paitence asked

"She's, uh I don't know the address. We haven't been back in-"

As Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Uh-uh, you ain't from around here." Paitence said as the three laughed, "Hey, it's your loss. Got a couple of special folks around here."

"Ah, what up?" Naruto asked as Chris showed up, "Big dawg, how you doing?"

"I'm good. How you feeling?" Chris asked

"I'm good, I'm living." Naruto said as Chris waved to the other players he brought including Cameron,

"You know everybody, right?" Chris asked

"Yeah. What's up? Hey, y'all get some chairs, be comfortable." Naruto said before he saw his cousin arrive, "Nip!" 

Jordan looked over as Naruto went amd dapped and hugged Nipsey, "Nate knows Nipsey Hussel?" He asked Coop

"Thats his cousin." She said causing Jordan to look at her in surprise, 

Everyone sat down and had fun with Jordan observing, having thought Naruto as some street arrogant talent ball player but he was seeing that Naruto was a good person and very welcoming, as he made plates for all the elderly people at the cookout and Gabe the kids some money for the Ice Cream truck before he rejoined them and they began to talk about music,

"Hey, man, you know, bro, Nas is trash." Chris said

"What?" Naruto asked

"Hold on. Now you're just trolling, bro." Coop said

"I mean, what he even be saying? He ain't saying nothing really that deep." Chris replied

"All right, so who get the number-one spot Biggie or Pac?" Naruto asked as Jordan leaned forward to speak

"Biggie, easy." Cam said

"Man, you on the wrong coast, dawg." Naruto replied

"Straight up, man. Pac was an activist, a poet. He wasn't a better rapper." Boo agreed

"Who had a better flow?" Coop asked

"Rakim." Naruto and Jordan said causing the two to look at each other as Jordan was the center of attention

"Hands down. He was a lyrical genius, crazy mic techniques, the original smooth flow. Come on, guys. "Paid in full." No one even comes close to touching that album. Greatest of all time."

"What?!" Naruto asked excitedly as he fist bumped Jordan, "That's what I'm talkin' bout!"

"OK, babyface." Coop said as she and Jordan highfived

"Look at Carlton dropping knowledge, y'all. Who knew, man?"

"Yo." Naruto began

"Yeah, give it up for my boy! Give it up for my boy!" Coop said clapping

Nightfall

Everyone moved into the living room with Coop moving back to the couch, "Wrong! You know damn well that ain't the issue."

"The answer's one. 3 forever evers." Jordan said

""Outkast", Ms. Jackson", "2000"." Naruto and Jordan said together

"Thank you! Whoo!" Coop cheered

"Another point for Carlton." Chris said

Naruto got the card and stood up growing annoyed with the sneak dissing Chris was doing, "At a black church, how long does praise and worship last? 1- 30 minutes, 2- an hour, or 3"

"OK, OK, ain't no way Beverly Hills gettin' this one right unless he been binge-watching "Preachers of L.A." Chris interrupted

"Man, what's your problem?" Jordan asked

"Yeah, chill out. You know damn well we don't do that shit in my momma house." Naruto said

"Yeah, you're tripping. The answer's 3. Whenever the choir director feel like she's done." Coop said

"All right." Naruto nodded walking to his seat

"Now stop messing up the game. Cam, new card. Your turn." Coop said as Cam got up and got his card

"OK, all right. "In the blacks-it, "if black folks left America like Britain left the EU, who do we take?" Can asked

"I vote we take Carlton here and Eminem. The white folks can keep Naruto and Stacey dash." Chris said laughing as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Yo, you really disrespecting me in my own house?" Naruto asked as everyone went quiet

'I was just kidding, dawg. Relax." Chris said trying to prevent Naruto's temper from flairing

"No, ma nigga, you showing out." Naruto said standing up

"Ugh, when did you get so sensitive? Guess Beverly Hills got you all soft now, huh? Hey, you and pretty boy can head back anytime if it gets too hot." Cam said dropping the card, "Don't let us stop you."

Naruto grabbed Can by the throat and Coop, Jordan, and Chris quickly came to Cam's rescue

"Get off me." Naruto said glaring at Chris who stood with Cam and Naruto's former teammates, "You been throwing shots all day stop being a pussy and say what you got to say."

"You ain't got no business wearing that Crenshaw ring no more. You don't belong here. Since you felt like you had to leave us to succeed, you should have just stayed gone. We got an upgrade anyway. Ain't that right, Cam?" Chris said as Cam nodded

"You seem to forget, I got you these rings." Naruto said, "And if you want it, take it from me." 

Jordan placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, 

"You know, honestly, I doubt Cam could hang with Nate on the court. Pretty sure we got the upgrade." Jordan said

"Well, uh, we'll see you in the playoffs. Oh, wait, that's right. Beverly Hills ain't been to the playoffs in years." Chris replied

"Oh, they will this year. They got me." Naruto said

"Why wait? Our boys can be here in 45. Why don't you grab your squad? Let's settle this right now." Jordan said

"I'll tell you what, y'all win, you can take this Crenshaw ring off my finger for good." Naruto smirked as he showed off the ring on his middle finger

Later, Crenshaw Gym

Everyone began to filter into the gym ready to see this exhibition match, "You ain't have to call the rest of the guys here. I had it handled." Naruto said to Jordan who smiled

"Too late." Jordan smiled walking over to JJ, Sean, and Asher

"Thanks for coming." Jordan said

"That's what we do." JJ smirked as he high fived Naruto who frowned upon seeing Asher

"I'm surprised you showed up." Naruto said as Asher looked at Jordan

"We're fighting. Doesn't mean I don't have your back." Asher said with his hand up to Jordan and after a moment they shook smiling

Naruto walked over to Coop, "I need you to hold something for me." he said handing her the ring

"You sure about this?" Coop asked

"Too late now." Naruto shrugged running over to his team, "I hope y'all ready for this. Standard game to 21, and call your own fouls. I'm going to show y'all a bit of exactly how I play, and the one thing you need to do is always and I mean always be prepared for a pass."

"Who got ball first?" JJ asked

"Shot for it." Chris said as he shot the ball from half court and air balled, while Naruto got the ball and sunk the shot easily

JJ inbounded the ball to Jordan who walked it up court and passed it to Naruto,

Naruto dribbled behind his back and spun but Cam stayed with him before he dribbled between his back and spun again as he switched hands and wrapped it behind his back with a Shammgod between his legs and began to drive but sent it back between his legs, breaking Cam's ankles before he shot the ball

0 : 3

Naruto backed up as Cam got up watching Naruto who highfived Jordan and JJ as Chris brought the ball up with Jordan on defense

Chris passed to Isaiah who slammed it into the basket

2 : 3

Jordan passed the ball to Asher who went for a layup but it was swatted by Alvin, as Naruto got the ball and a no look bounce pass to Asher allowed him to sink a corner 2

2 : 5

Naruto watched Cam as Chris passed him the ball and he immediately tried to pull up for a three but as he was rising Naruto picked the ball and dribbled up court on the fast break

Tossing the ball at the backboard, Naruto jumped from the free throw line with a 360 spin as he caught the ball mid-spin putting it between his legs and slamming it home causing the spectators to cheer loudly

Jordan and the other players from Beverly were all excited at the play as Naruto landed smirking at Cam, and Chris

"Who got soft?" Naruto asked jogging up court high fiving his teammates

2 : 7

Chris quickly ran the ball up and shot a 3 before Jordan could put pressure on him, scoring the bucket

5 : 7

Naruto inbounded the ball to Jordan who jogged up, dribbling the ball between his legs and a behind the back pass to JJ who was in the lane allowed him to dunk the ball

5 : 9

Naruto clapped at the play as he jogged back, while Chris and his team ran a pick and roll, and as Chris passed to Cam Naruto stole it, but Cam, Isaiah, and Alvin boxed him in by out of bounds but Naruto pulled up and shot the ball from the other free throw line

"Good." Naruto said before the ball fell through the net with a loud SWISH

The crowd went crazy from Naruto's high projectile 3

5 : 12

Chris passed the ball to Cam as Asher guarded him and Asher played good defense but Cam was bigger and stronger hitting a turn around jumper

7 : 13

Naruto brought the ball up and dribbled between his legs and when Chris reacted he sent it back causing Chris to trip as Cam tried to poke the ball free and almost had it, had it not been for Naruto kicking the ball to Sean who scored a midrange jumper

7 : 15

Cam dribbled up the court, watching as Naruto's eyes were moving around and he tried to shot but Naruto swiped the ball and passed to Jordan who jumped and slammed it home

7 : 17

Chris frowned as he brought the ball up, watching Naruto at the top of the key, just watching him like a predator, Chris couldn't explain it, but looking into Naruto's eyes made him lose all confidence in his game so he passed it to Isaiah who passed to Alvin allowing the big man to dunk the ball

9 : 17

Naruto jogged up court as the ball was given to him, and Cam still determined to stop him was unprepared as Naruto dribbled between his legs but tossed the ball back between them and smoothly without looking flicked his wrist to Asher giving him the ball

Asher pump faked and when Chris jumped he blew by and scored with an up and under layup as Alvin tried to block his shot

9 : 19

"Let's go Maelstrom! Let's go Maelstrom! Let's go Maelstrom!" the spectators cheered with Denise, Grace, Patience, and Coop standing and joining the chant

Chris immediately passed the ball to Cam who ran it up and passed it to Isaiah who tried to shake JJ but JJ stole the ball and passed it up to Naruto who was stopped by Cam and with a simple behind the back between the legs dribble he ducked down and blew past him but Alvin jumped in front of him causing Naruto to stop on a dime and jumped but Alvin jumped to swat the ball so to the shock of everyone Naruto leaned back till his back was parallel to the ground and shot the ball over the taller form of Alvin and the ball went through the net easily

9 : 21

Everyone cheered loudly

Later

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of Jordan's convertible, on their way home, "Listen, man, I know things got a little intense back there, but on the plus side, your team showed up for you. Even with all of our internal BS, they showed up. That has to feel good."

"They showed up for you and to stick it to South Crenshaw." Naruto corrected

"Isn't that what you were doing?" Jordan asked

"Only because you put us in that situation. Look, I admit I misjudged you, and we got a lot in common, so I wasn't bout to let Chris continue talking shit. I didn't want to have to play them because now they will know what to expect from us when we do finally meet up in a real game." Naruto said

"I apparel-" Jordan began but a siren sounding off behind them causing the two to look back, "What the hell?"

Jordan pulled over and two white cops with their hands on their sidearms already approached the car as Naruto put his hands on the dashboard

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Jordan asked

"License and registration, please?" the cop asked

"Why?" Jordan asked causing Naruto to shake his head as the night just got longer, "I wasn't speeding or anything."

"You made an illegal turn at a red light. License and registration." the cop lied

"What? How far back? What turn?" Jordan asked as the cop narrowed his eyes

"Jordan, give him what he asked for." Naruto said causing Jordan to sigh and hand over his wallet and the cop began to check it

"What are you boys doing in this neighborhood?" the cop asked

'Are you serious right now? We've done nothing wrong, man.' Jordan said

"Jordan." Naruto hissed

"This is harassment. OK, my mom is a lawyer." Jordan said

"Step out of the car, please." the cop said

"What?" Jordan asked

"I need you to stop resisting and get out of the car now." The cop ordered ready to pull his gun as Jordan sighed

"I know my rights, OK?" Jordan said getting out the car,

"Stand to the side, please." the cop said

"I cannot believe this. You just wait until my mom gets a load of you, big man. I'm gonna call my mom-" Jordan was interrupted as the cop grabbed him and slammed him on the hood of his car putting handcuffs of him

'You do what I tell you to do. I don't give a damn who your mom is." The cop said taking Jordan and slamming him on the sidewalk

"Officer, Sir." Naruto said trying to remain calm as his pulse began to quicken

"Get out of the car." cop2 said

"I'm showing you my hands, all right? I'm unarmed." Naruto said getting out the car slowly with his arms out, "Hey, look, restraining him ain't necessary, OK? We're cooperating."

Cop2 grabbed Naruto and tried to take him down but Naruto didn't budge till he willingly got on his knees laying across from Jordan as Cop2 tried to get a reaction from him but Naruto was focused on Jordan who he could see was terrified

"Didn't I arrest you once?" cop1 asked hoping for a reaction but frowned as he was ignored

"Hey, just keep looking at me, all right? Just keep looking at me. We didn't do anything, and your mom will get us out and have their jobs by the end of the night. Just breathe."

Jordan nodded and began to take calming breaths with Naruto

Later, Baker Mansion

Laura walked into the house, followed by the boys, and Billy as Olivia waited, "I have Officer Trishell's badge number already. I want to speak to his Supervising Officer. Well, he can talk to me now or he can face me in the morning when I file a lawsuit against his entire department."

Olivia seeing the boys walked over to them and hugged Jordan, "Are you guys OK?"

Jordan remained silent for a moment as Naruto and Olivia hugged, "How could you not go off on that cop? Why didn't you have my back?" Jordan asked Billy

"I had your back. I got you home." Billy said his voice thick with emotion, "Why would you even argue with a cop in the first place? Why would you put yourself in that kind of danger?"

"I did what I was taught. I was standing up for myself, OK, dad?" Jordan said walking off

"I'll check on him." Olivia said walking after him

"Yo, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked

"Mm-hmm." Billy nodded as he began to cry

"Why you ain't never talked to Jordan about dealing with the police? By the time I was 8, my moms made it clear. Cops like that, they see my blackness as a weapon, you know, so you talk slow, you do as they ask, you keep your hands visible, and you never run. How come you ain't tell him that?" Naruto asked

"I guess I thought I had time. I fought so hard to get up out the 'hood. I honestly thought that with all this I honestly thought that I had bought Jordan just a little bit more time before he had to face The ugly side of being a black man in America." Billy said

"Can't nobody shelter his son from it." Naruto said

Later

Naruto was jogging with his earbuds in when he passed a puddle, suddenly gunfire rang out and he fell unmoving as The Demon brothers smirked rising from the puddle before their eyes widened when Naruto was replaced by a log and a shrill cry of birds was heard before Meizu screamed as a Chidori through the back killed him 

Gozu screamed in hatred and pain as he took a swipe at Naruto who ducked back and punched the back of Gozu's elbow breaking his arm before he knocked him unconscious, 

Naruto created a clone and had it take Gozu while he left Meizu's cooling corpse behind 

Morning, Beverly High

Naruto watched as Jordan walked up to him as the team walked onto the court behind him, "So you want to tell me why you had me call everyone here?"

"Look, man, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's kind of messed up it took being face down with you in the concrete to realize we ain't all that different. And I probably would have realized that sooner if I hadn't been pushing y'all away." Naruto said causing Jordan to smile as he and Naruto fist-bumped

"It's all good."

Asher and the others walked up, "What's with the impromptu meet-up?" he asked

"Nate's got something to say." Jordan said

"Hey, thank y'all for showing up. And I don't mean just this morning, I mean yesterday, too. Hey, yo, my last team, we were like a family, and I just assumed y'all weren't driven by that same bond, and that's my bad. But y'all turning up for me yesterday showed me what kind of team y'all really are, and I want in on that. Crenshaw will always be a part of who I am, but being a Beverly Eagle, that's a part of who I'm becoming. So I'm here fully committed to this team."

The team nodded with smiles, before Asher stepped up, "Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting since you got here. That meme it ain't cool and I am really sorry."

Naruto nodded, "Apologies accepted. I think I should properly introduce myself."

Naruto took a deep breath, "The name is Nathan James, my friends and family call me Naruto. I'm number 69 cause I gets nasty on the court, and your favorite player ain't fucking with me. Since I was 8 I've been working on my game, dribbling, shooting from anywhere, and passing in any situation. I don't want to just go to the NBA, I want to dominate in a way no one has ever done before, not even Michael, and this year I will make it my mission that the Beverly Eagles become Champions."

The team smirked nodding, "Hell yeah." Jordan said as he put a hand forward and everyone follow suit, "Eagles on three. 1, 2, 3."

"Eagles!" Everyone yelled as Billy watched before he caught Jordan's eyes and they nodded at each other, "All right."

Meanwhile

Coop was with her mom who was setting the table, "No, seriously, Denise beat him at dominoes again. You should have seen Mr. Roundtree's face. I thought he was gonna-"

"I don't want you hanging around that Patience girl anymore." Mrs. Cooper said after finding Coop and Patience asleep on the floor this morning, "There's been rumblings in the Church. She's trouble."

"So you think Patience is trouble because she's gay? Because that would make me trouble since. Since I'm gay, too." Coop said causing her mom to scoff

"You're not gay. You're confused. And it's girls like Patience that are confusing you." Mrs. Cooper said without looking at her daughter

"Mom, look at me, please." Coop pleaded motioning to her tanktop baggy pants and Timbs, "I am gay. And there is no amount of prayer that's gonna change that. Trust me, I've tried."

Mrs. Cooper sighed, "I love you, Tamia. Your father and I worked hard to raise you right. But I'm sorry. I...I can't condone this. So if you cannot abide by our rules, you cannot live in this house." she said as Coop frowned before she nodded

"Well, then I guess I don't live here anymore." Coop said walking off to pack her stuff

Crenshaw High

Naruto was leaning against the wall talking to some girls from the cheerleading team when he saw Chris, "I thought I made myself clear that you ain't welcome here no more."

Naruto walked up to Chris, "We've known each other since we were 10, in that time have I ever listened to someone who told me NOT to do something?" Naruto asked as Chris frowned, "You know me. I need you to take your head out of your ass. You think I volunteered to go to Beverly Hills, nigga, please. This entire time I've been hoping that I would have to come back here, but I see how it is. So I'm going to tell you this, I don't ever play Basketball at half speed."

"You play to crush your opponent."

"Hm." Naruto nodded, "I'm going to take Beverly to the Playoffs, and I want you there. Over the years I've told you how to perfect your shot, it's bout time you take that advice."

Naruto turned to leave, "Hey, yo. Why are you helping me?" Chris asked

"'Cause no matter what you say, this is my community, you are my family, and this is who I am. Me playing for Beverly ain't gonna change that. Family, we help each other, right? Plus, I want to play the best version of y'all in the playoffs." Naruto said before he continued walking

Beverly High, Locker Rooms

Jordan was sitting in front of Billy, "Jordan, I need for you to know that none of what happened yesterday is your fault." Billy said

"Yesterday you said-"

"I know I know what I said. Um, I was scared. I was angry, and I was wrong. Your mother and I, we should have had a talk with you a long time ago about the reality of facing the police, and that's on me. That's my bad. See, I'm gonna fix that today because the most important thing to us is keeping you and your sister alive."

Jordan nodded, "Why have you never taken me to Crenshaw, dad? We live 30 minutes away from where you grew up, and the first time I spent any real time there was yesterday. Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"

'Jo-Jo, of course, I'm not ashamed of you. I love you. Now, I don't spend time in Crenshaw, but that has more to do with my past. But, you know, you're right, I shouldn't keep you separated from any part of who you are. And I have an idea of a good place to start."

Later, James House

Naruto was sitting down on the couch when the doorbell rang, and Grace answered it, to see Coop with her stuff, "I didn't know where else to go." she said

Grace lead Coop inside and hugged her as she began to cry, Naruto got up and grabbed her things taking them to his room,

Barber Shop

Jordan was getting a haircut as his barber told a story about Billy who was smiling, "Here it comes. Here it comes." Billy said

"And her granddaughter straight up took all her money." The barber finished causing everyone to laugh

"I told you." Billy said chuckling

"I tried to tell her." the barber said

'I'm sure you did." Billy replied smiling, "And there's no helping some people."

"Haha! Yeah." the barber said as he finished Jordan's lineup, "There you go, son."

'Thanks." Jordan smiled

"Got him looking sharp." Billy said

"Looking real good. Yeah, it's good to see your old man again. Yeah, it has been a while." the barber said looking to Billy who nodded

'Yes, sir." Billy said

"Ooh-wee. That boy just loved getting in trouble."

"OK, easy." Billy said

"Yeah. He ever tell you those stories?" the barber asked

"No, sir." Jordan said before the barber tool him deeper into the shop

"Here we go." Billy said as he got up and got some water

"Yeah, he was the raw man back then. Basketball player. Yeah, he was something. Yeah, he was like the Tasmanian devil." the barber said as Jordan looked at the frame newspaper clipping of his dad's draft article, "And it wasn't till he started dating Grace James Actually, it was Grace Harper back then. Yeah. Anyway, that's what finally settled him down."

"My dad and my dad and Grace James?" Jordan asked

"Oh, yeah." the barber said taking a photo album and showing a picture of Billy and Grace hugging in High school, "That's them right there. Yeah, as inseparable as they were all through high school, I just knew they were gonna end up married. Yeah, but I guess I was way off. Funny how things have a way of working out, her son living with you guys and all."

The barber laughed and walked away as Jordan kept looking at the picture and back to his dad who was on the phone

Later, Warehouse

Gozu was awoken to a splash of water, and after sputtering he found himself suspended by his wrist bound in chakra chains as he was in his briefs, "Welcome back to the land of consciousness, Meizu." 

"Its Gozu!" Gozu yelled

"Whatever you'll be dead just like your brother soon enough anyway." Naruto said before he gave a right and left jab followed by a right uppercut and a right hook causing Gozu to groan, "Where are Zabuza and Haku?" 

**Finished**

  
Paitence  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Week Later

Cheering rattled the lockers as Naruto, and the team entered after winning the game, Naruto sat down smiling as he wiped the sweat from his body as his teammates slapped his back and shook his hand, "Listen up." Billy said getting everyone's attention, "All right. Tonight, you all finally played to your full potential."

"Yeah!" the players yelled

"This is what happens when you play together as a team. We sent a message to the whole league tonight. You know what that message is?"

"What's that, Coach?" Noel asked

"Tell us, Coach." Sean said

"If you're gonna come, you got to come through us." Billy said getting a nod from everyone, "I said, if you're gonna come, you got to come through us."

The players cheered, "This was much more than just one win. This was the beginning of something special. That's right. Let's keep it rolling. Get it right now! Get in here." the players crowded around Billy placing their hands forward, "Message on 3. 1, 2, 3.

"Message!" the team yelled

The Eagles went on a 3 game run lead by Naruto, Jordan, Asher, and JJ

The Boosters were immensely happy with the turn around, as was Billy with the team being closer,

Nightfall, Roxbury Park 

Naruto was dribbling and made to shot the ball when he ducked and rolled from stricken and tossed the ball into the face of a man dressed in all black, befire he substituted with the ball that was cut in two as Naruto with a swipe of a hand decapitated man1

Landing on the fence Naruto jumped away from a fireball and soon as he landed was forced to jump amd rotate his body as two tantos tried to cut him apart and he kicked his legs out sending them back before landing and shadowed by a cloud of smoke before he and a clone appeared with a Rasengan and a Chidori that they slammed into man2 and man3

A lightning sword cut the Rasengan weilding Naruto in two causing it to burst into smoke as the other was subdued with ninja wire, 

Naruto grunted as he watched 4 men all sporting the Sharingan approach him, "Been a while dobe." The youngest one smirked

Naruto growled struggling before he screamed as electricity was channled through the wire and electrocuted him, panting he glared at the oldest man who looked to be in charge, "Hello son of Minato. My name is Fugaku Uchiha's, we have waited a long time to find you."

"For what?" Naruto growled

"As the holder of the Nine tails you are our property and with you firmly in our grasp we will rule." Fugaku smirked 

"Sorry to dissapoint you but the Kyuubi didnt make the trip and was gone before I even got here.' Naruto glared

'Oh, Sasuke told me all about you sealing the power of the mother of the Sage of Six paths within yourself. That will be a fine trade off." Fugaku smirked his Sharingan spinning

Naruto grunted, "I'll pass.' He said before glowing causing eyes to widen before they jumped as Naruto exploded in a gust of sharp wind, 

Bursting from the ground Naruto looked around and saw the Uchiha clan glaring down at him before sirens were heard and Naruto grunted before vanishing in a yellow flash causing eyes to widen as a Ambulance drove by, 

"What now father?" Sasuke asked 

"Let the weapon go for now. He plays for Beverly High so when you go against him you crush his spirit." Fugaku ordered

Sasuke nodded with a smirk

Day Later, Bar

Naruto was sitting down nursing a drink, as the guys talked about football "All I'm saying is going strictly off fantasy points, touchdowns are worth more than interceptions.

"Man, come on! A pick can change the game." Jordan said

"And a touchdown can win a game."

Naruto looked up to see Olivia, and walked over to her, "What's up?" he asked

"Look at you fitting in with the cool kids." Olivia smiled

"I don't know about all that. On the court maybe, but off, it still feels kind of,"

"Forced?" Olivia asked getting a nod, "Yeah. Trust me. I feel you. I'm still not sure how I fit into all this yet, you know?"

"There's only one way to find out. Come chill with us." Naruto said

"Um you know what? No. I don't think so. I'm just, uh, picking up some food to go, so."

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod, "Well I don't want you to be alone, so I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know." Naruto smiled walking over to his bag as Olivia smiled watching him before they left the restaurant

Later

Billy was examining two ties when Jordan walked down the stairs, "What do you think?' he asked

"About what?" Jordan asked

"I'm holding up two ties." Billy smiled

"Um, solid blue." Jordan said

"Well, I think I'll go with the stripes." Billy said walking to his office

"Glad I could help. What's it for?" Jordan asked following into the office

"Your mom's got one of her things tonight." Billy said

"Don't you usually bail on those?" Jordan asked

"This one's mandatory. What's up?" Billy asked sitting down

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I might be a little over my allowance limit this month." Jordan said

"Oh, no. Again? Jordan, you promised." Billy said looking at his computer

"I know. I know. It's just Naruto's been hanging out a lot more, which is great for the team, but when the bill comes, he can't always cover his end, you know? So I just wanted to make sure he doesn't feel left out." Jordan lied watching his dad intently

"Got it. Well, I know you're trying to do the right thing. I think that's cool, but, uh, I've been in Naruto's shoes, and he doesn't need you paying for him. He is not your responsibility." Billy said

"But he's yours." Jordan replied

"Well, while he's under my roof, he is, yeah. So I'll take care of it." Billy smiled standing up and walking off as Jordan watched before he got onto his dads computer

Moments Later

Naruto walked down the stairs, "Yo, Naruto, hold up." Billy said as Naruto paused at the door and looked at him

"What's up, Coach?" Naruro asked walking forward

"Did you get that film on Culver City?" Billy asked meeting him halfway

"Oh, yeah, I already watched it." Naruto said

"My man."

"Zachary and Hector are solid, too. We got to be on point." Naruto said 

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I wanted to give you this." Billy said handing Naruto a small envelope, "It's just an allowance. It should get you through the next couple of months."

"Nah, I'm good, Coach." Naruto said not taking it

"No. I gave one to Jordan and Olivia." Billy replied

"They your kids. Look, I don't want it. All right? I'm good. Thank you, though." Naruto smiled

"I respect that more than you know. But you're living in Beverly Hills now. It comes with a price. Plus, I brought you here. So it's only fair that I help take some of that burden off you." Billy nodded as he put the envelope in Naruto's jacket pocket

"Hey, come on, man." Naruto said

'Ah, spend it, don't spend it, that's on you, but I'll feel much better knowing that you got it." Billy said walking off

"Coach?" Naruto called

"Get out of here." Billy said leaving the room as Naruto sighed

Elsewhere

Olivia, and Leila were sunbathing by the pool overlooking the city, "Wow. I forgot about this view." Olivia said

"Yeah, it's been a while since you were here. Does it feel weird?" Leila asked

"Well, now it kind of does." Liv said

"I'm sorry. I just I'm trying not to force anything, and I just missed you. Hey, I don't know if you know, but Asher's having a party tonight." Leila said as Olivia nodded

"Yeah, JJ created an Twitter account for it." Olivia replied

"So why don't you come to the party?" Leila asked

"Seriously?" Liv asked

"What?"

"I was in rehab, Leila. I'm not really sure being around beer pong and jell-o shots is advisable right now." Olivia said

"You know, I didn't realize how bad it was until you went away." Leila replied sadly

"It's OK, really. Trust me, I am so over being the sad rehab girl who just sits home alone every weekend." Liv said walking to the pool and sitting down putting her legs into the water,

"Well, if you did come, you wouldn't have to drink." Leila said walking over and sitting beside Olivia, "Here. I'll tell you what, as an act of solidarity, I won't drink either. And you can bring Naruto."

"Naruto went home already." Liv said

"OK, so go get him. Drag him back. He does the same thing you do. And, besides, I know you like him." Leila smiled

"No, I don't!" Liv gasped

"Olivia, I see the way you look at him." Leila smiled,

"Yeah, kind of like the way he looks at you?"

"I'm with Asher. You know that. Look, I just want you to be happy again. And I think this party might be a good place to start over."

James House

Naruto was packing up the food he got from the grocery store when Coop walked in, "Dang. What's all this?" she asked

"What's it look like?" Naruto asked

"It look like you bought out Reggie's." Coop said looking into a bag

'Look, check this out. I got milk, cheese, eggs I'm gonna fry them up tomorrow morning and oxtails." Naruto said taking said item out the bag

"Oxtails?" Coop asked

"Ma's favorite." Naruto smiled placing them in the fridge

"Yo, how you get all this?" Coop wondered before Naruto tossed her the envelope

"Allowance." Naruto said

"And you took it?" Coop asked counting the money

"Look, I ain't gonna spend it on myself, all right? My mom's always got a stack of past-due bills, so I figured the least I can do is help out with some groceries." Naruto shrugged

"You... you think I should be living here?" Coop asked

"Of course, you family." Naruto smiled

"I know, but I just I wish I could help out, too. It's like everybody got paper but me." Coop said

"What you mean?" Naruto asked before there was a knock at the door and Coop tossed the envelope back before she went to answer it and saw Olivia

"What you make, a wrong turn or something?" Coop asked

"Actually, like 3. I'm Olivia." Olivia smiled

"I'm Coop." Coop introduced

"Hi, Coop. Um, is Naruto here?" Olivia said

"He is. Come on in." Coop said opening the door further

"Thanks." Liv said walking into the house to see Naruto exit the kitchen as Coop walked over to her

"They skinny. You was right." Coop said causing Naruto to smile

"I told you." he whispered as Coop entered the kitchen, "Hi."

"Hi." Olivia said

'This is my spot. I know it ain't Beverly Hills, but-"

"No, no. It's... I love it." Olivia nodded as Naruto rose an eyebrow, "Right. Why am I here? You know what I did last weekend? I watched "Bridesmaids."

"Good movie I guess." Naruto nodded having never seen it

"I watched it three times, and a half. It was just playing on a loop, and I was laying on the couch and just didn't change the channel. So I had a crazy thought."

"All right." Naruto said

"I say we go to Asher's party." Olivia smiled as Naruto gained a look, "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Naruto asked

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter. You said it yourself, tt still feels forced. Maybe that's because you come home every weekend and I stay home every weekend." Olivia said as Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Man, why you keeping that girl hanging?" Coop asked as the two turned to her, "Listen, he's always so serious. I don't know when was the last time that boy's been on a date."

"Coop." Naruto called as Liv laughed silently

"What?" Coop asked

"Shut it." Naruto said causing Coop to retreat back to the kitchen, as Naruto sighed and turned to a smiling Liv

"So what do you say? You in?" Liv asked

"I think you should go." Coop said causing Naruto to glare at her, "I'm just saying."

Later, Asher's House

Asher stood beside the Dj on the balcony overlooking the party, as his friends jumped into the pool and passed drinks around having a good time as Naruto and Olivia walked up, "You sure about this?" Naruto asked

"Not at all. You know, in fact, the Hangover" is on again in 20 minutes." Liv said causing Naruto to laugh before he grabbed her hand,

"You got this." Naruto said encouragingly before he observed his surroundings, "Yo, Asher lives here?"

" Yeah, not my style. It's a little "Winter's Coming" if you ask me, but it does have a bowling alley." Liv said

"So any advice? Rules I should know?" Naruto asked

"Stay away from the dare chips." Liv smiled

"The what?" Naruto asked

"You'll see." Olivia giggled, "You got rules in Crenshaw?"

"Yeah, don't step on nobody's feet." Naruto said

"I'll watch my step." Liv nodded as Naruto saw the team

"Let me go holler at my boys real quick, all right?" Naruto said

"Yeah." Liv nodded

"You gonna be OK?" Naruto asked getting a nod before he walked over to his friends who were excited to see him

"Virgin lemonade?" Leila asked holding a glass to Liv who took it, "You two look good together."

"We're not together, Leila. You know this." Liv said

"Um, maybe if he knew you liked him." Leila replied

'Stop trying to play matchmaker." Liv frowned

"Sorry. I just want you to be happy." Leila said getting a nod from Liv

Later

Naruto and JJ were in the garage looking st the 1950 Porsche Speedster, "Damn." Naruto said

"Right?" JJ smiled

'Porsche?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, let's get in." JJ said hopping into the drivers seat

"Hey, man, maybe we shouldn't."

"Come on, man" JJ said looking for the keys.

"Screw it, let's go." Naruto smiled getting into the car and helping look for the key as Asher walked in

"What are you guys doing?"

"You got a key?" JJ asked and Asher looked panicked as he ran over

'No, no, no. Guys, out of the Porsche." Asher demanded

"Hey, man, we was just-" Naruto began

" I mean it. If you get one fingerprint on this car, my dad's gonna kill me." Asher explained

"Oh, relax, man." JJ said as he and Naruto got out the car

"When did your dad get this?" JJ asked

"A few months ago." Asher answered as Naruto rose an eyebrow

"All right. You need a drink, bro." JJ said walking back to the party

'You all right, man? You just seem kind of-" Naruto was explaining 

"I'm- I'm good. Let's just get back." Asher said as Naruto watched him go and noticed signs of photos being removed from the walls before he followed after Asher,

Later, Nightfall

Naruto and Olivia walked into house to see JJ nude, Asher, Leila, and some other kid playing poker, "Why is JJ naked?" Naruto asked

"You can bet just about anything in this poker game money, clothes, anything of value. This is why Asher's parties are so legendary. But remember what I said, OK?"

"Stay away from the dare chips." Naruto said

"Trust me." Olivia said before Asher saw him and called out to him

"Naruto, jump in, man." Asher invited

"Nah, I'm good, man." Naruto smiled

"The only person at the party who doesn't want a seat at the table?" Asher asked

"I'm just trying to keep my clothes on, all right?" Naruto replied pointing to JJ causing everyone to laugh

"Just bet money. I saw you holding on to all that cash today. Or is that, like, an emergency fund?" Asher baited as Naruto smirked

"All right. Deal me in." Naruto said sitting down

"All right. What are you playing with?" Asher asked

"Is this enough?" Naruto asked taking the allowance Billy gave him and putting it on the table,

'That's enough." JJ nodded

Later

Naruto smirked as a few hands went by and he won back his money plus more, and on the latest hand he got a crap hand, having saw Asher cheat but he wasn't going to call attention to it, as something was going on, Asher sighed, "I fold." he said

"I re-raise you one dare chip." Leila said to Naruto

"I'm gonna call you." Naruto replied tossing a chip into the pot

"All right. Turn them over." Leila smiled revealing her hand, 'Full house."

"Two pair. You got me." Naruto smiled tossing his cards down

"So I know you're new to this, but I just won your dare chip, so you have to do anything I say." Leila said

"All right. Hit me with it." Naruto said

"Go skinny-dipping in the jacuzzi." Leila replied

"Easy." Naruto smiled, 'How long?"

"Well, that part's up to you." Leila said as Naruto began to stand, "And Olivia Baker."

Olivia looked at Leila who smiled at her as Naruto looked at her and shrugged

Moments Later

On the other side of the house away from the party, Olivia led Naruto to the jacuzzi, "Here we are." she said

"Look, I'm sorry about all this. You warned me about them dare chips." Naruto smiled

"You're not the one I'm blaming." Olivia said

"Look, we don't have to get in there." Naruto replied

"I think blowing off a dare at an Asher Adams party is the opposite of fitting in off the court." Olivia smiled

"OK. So who's going first?" Naruto asked

"Turn around?" Olivia asked

"You're the boss." Naruto nodded turning around before Olivia stripped and got into the pool and wrapped her hair up

"OK, I'm in. Your turn." Olivia said was Naruto turned around to see her submerged in the water, as he took off his shirt

"You're not gonna turn around?" Naruto asked unbuckling his belt as Olivia smiled and turned around before Naruto stripped and got in, and she turned around

"What happens now?" Naruto asked leaning back before Olivia crawled over to him and he leaned forward before the two kissed leaning away, "I don't want you to feel pressured into this.'

"It's my decision." Olivia smiled before they kissed again,

Releasing her bottom lip, Naruto traveled to her neck sucking on her skin so he could taste her more

As Olivia felt her pussy getting wet from such actions, she got off his lap and was now on her knees, as he had him stand up and lowered her head onto his cock, taking his full length. She licked all around and sucked hard, then started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls, being sure to take care of him. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. He moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Olivia was able to sense it too, so she let her lovers balls drop from her mouth and replaced it with his head. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head slowly and sensuously. She did her best to wrap her tongue around his entire cock and squeezed while slurping on his cock. Naruto gave a groan and after several long moments, he couldn't take anymore and fired a large glob of cum into her mouth. Olivia greedily swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest.

Naruto gave a small huff as she pulled away, unwrapping and sliding against him with her tongue as she did. Once he was 'free' he quickly switched their positions, so now that he was on his knees and eye level with her pubic hair and moist slit, as he had her sit on the edge of the jacuzzi,

Naruto moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a whimpering moan from Olivia. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, and Olivia moaned louder, even calling his name. She gave a hiss as she felt his tongue push into her, he tasted her juices and pushed in further getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible, swirling around.

Olivia was losing her sense of reason as she moaned and wriggled about, though her hands were firm on his head, pushing him in more. She needed this, she truly did. She thrust her hips forward and that sent her over the edge as her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over his face and into his mouth not that he minded. He drank her up before pulling away and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head against her lips which had somewhat spread on their own showing their eagerness. "Do it," Olivia pleaded

Naruto nodded before he pushed himself into her and her body tensed bracing herself for the slight pain and huge amount of pleasure she was receiving from taking the largest member she's ever had after.

She was tight like a vice, and hot. His hands went to her hips and he gripped them comfortably and began to move his hips in a provocative motion that made her grit her teeth and moan

"Nate!" Olivia gasped out as he began to thrust forward without relent, his grip tightening as he was losing himself in his lust. "Ah! Uh! More! Yes!" Olivia commanded as she gripped the edge of the jacuzzi, then mid thrust, she pushed him back into the water with a loud splash so she was now riding him, allowing her to be in control.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand braced against his abs as she moaned for him loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places that needed to be hit. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own and had it plant on her breast. "Mhm!" she hummed louder as his strong palm pressed against her nipple,

His other hand followed the previous' movements, gripping it as best as he could. He squeezed, her flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as grinded on him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips.

She writhed, ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail her moans and shudders, it didn't matter who would hear because she only got louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then she slammed herself back down hard and fast. Thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down, and the moment she hit his hips, she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard.

Naruto turned her around and plunged himself inside of her and began to pound with wanton abandon. She of course thrust back with an equal and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met, he went faster and faster driving her back to him before he moaned and tensed as he quickly pulled out and painted her ass and back with his seed

Later

Naruto and Olivia got out of the pool, "You sure we shouldn't clean that?" Naruto wondered

"Its fine, they can worry about it." Olivia smiled as Naruto smiled and they were about to kiss when Jordan appeared

"Olivia!" Jordan called causing the two to looked over as he entered, "The party's over."

"Hey, man, we weren't doing nothing." Naruto lied

"Good. Let's go." Jordan said grabbing Olivia's arm but she snatched away from him,

"Don't talk to me ever." Olivia said walking off with Jordan running after her as Naruto sighed

"Great."

Baker Mansion

Billy, and Laura were sitting with some important people as Laura was running for D.A and as Billy smiled he said, "Well, I guess now would be a good time to thank all of you for coming tonight."

"You've not only supported my decision to run for D.A., but you've all been there for us as friends. We know it's going to be a battle, but we also know that we wouldn't stand a chance without all of you, so thank you." Laura said holding up her glass

"Cheers." Billy said

"Cheers." Everyone said before they drank from their glass

Moments Later

Billy walked to his bar with a friend, "Hey, how about a refill?" his friend asked

"Uh, single cube?" Billy asked

"That's the only way." his friend smiled causing Billy to chuckle, "Hey, is everything OK, Billy? You seem a little distracted tonight."

"I guess I just got a lot on my mind." Billy said

"Well, Laura's a good one, and she's right. There's a fierce battle ahead." the man said

"Well, we're prepared." Billy nodded

"Yeah, I hope so. Because her opponents will not leave a stone unturned."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow

"Politics brings out the worst in people. I mean, we all have a past, so just know, everything comes out." the man said as Billy looked troubled

Asher's Party

Olivia was storming off with Jordan following her, "Leave me alone!"

"Let me explain." Jordan pleaded as Olivia paused and glared at him

"It took a lot for me to come here tonight. I was finally enjoying myself, and you ruined it." Olivia said before she walked off

"Look, I I know you like him, OK? I know you do, but it's a bad idea, OK? Trust me." Jordan replied

"It's none of your damn business." Olivia said

"I think he's our brother." Jordan admitted causing Olivia to pause and look at Jordan

"What?"

"I think Nathan's our brother." Jordan repeated

Elsewhere

Naruto was with Leila, "Where's Olivia?"

"Jordan came and made her leave." Naruto said with a minor shrug

Leila was about to speak but Asher and JJ came back with the Porsche, "Oh, that is how you drive a car." JJ said getting out the car

"I'm just happy you didn't kill us." Asher said as the two walked forward the Porsche began to roll back

"Ha ha! All right, everybody, let's get back to the poker game."

"Yo, the Porsche." Naruto called causing Asher to turn around and immediately he ran for it

"No! no, no, no, no, no! No!" Asher yelled running outside with everyone to see the Porsche slam into the back of someone's truck

Later

Naruto watched as the tow truck loaded up the Porsche, and he saw Asher sitting on the curve looking down, and walked over, 'I know that look." he said

"What look?" Asher asked watching as Naruto sat beside him

"In my neighborhood, there's a look you see on a lot of the faces. Desperation. It's easy to spot. It's a different look than fear." Naruto said as Asher frowned before he out on a smug smirk

"Oh, what makes you think I'm desperate?" Asher asked

"Come on, man. All day, something didn't feel right about this party. You ain't got no pictures of your family hanging anywhere in this house. You always seem to be forgetting your wallet, and you let everybody else pay for this party. It ain't hard to spot somebody with no money, man. Look, I know you're in trouble, bro." Naruto said

"Look, you don't know anything." Asher frowned getting up and walking away

"I know somebody who can fix that." Naruto called causing Asher to pause and look at him,

Later, Crenshaw Body Shop

The tow truck pulled to a body shop and Asher and Nate got out as a man opened the gate, when Asher stopped Naruto, "Hey, are these cars stolen?"

"Nah." Naruto said looking at the assortment of cars, "I mean maybe. Look, don't ask, all right?"

"Yo, is that little Nathan James?' the man asked walking over

"What up, Big J?" Naruto greeted as the two bro hugged

'Man, this better be good. You dragged me out of my bed at 3:00 in the morning."

"Look, I appreciate you, all right? This is Asher." Naruto introduced and Big J nodded to Asher, "And this,"

Naruto motioned to the Porsche

"Let's see what you got." Big J said walking to the tow truck and looking the Porshe over, "All right. So what are we looking for here? Good as new or good enough?"

"Good as new." Asher answered

"That could take some time. I have to order original parts. At least a week." Big J said as Asher shook his head

"All right. How about good enough?" Naruto asked

"Nathan, I," Asher began

"Hey, we got everything we need right here. Trust me. It'll look good as new."

"All right. Do your thing, Big J." Naruto said handing over half of the money he won from the poker game as Asher looked at him in shock thinking he handed over all of it

Baker Mansion

Olivia was sitting at the island in the kitchen, "Olivia, we got to do something about this." Jordan said walking over

"No, Jordan. I'm not entertaining your ridiculous theories." Olivia replied

"Open your eyes, OK? Dad moved Nathan into our home, treats him like a son." Jordan said

"How else is he supposed to treat him, Jordan?" Olivia asked

"He also took me down to a barber shop in his old neighborhood, OK? One of the old guys said dad and Nathan's mom used to date, like, serious." Jordan said

"OK, well, that still doesn't mean that he's our Br-"

"And he also deposited money into a Crenshaw bank account." Jordan interrupted

"Whose bank account?" Olivia asked

"I called the bank to try to find out, but I needed dad's pin." Jordan said

Morning, James House

Naruto walked to the fridge, "Morning?" he greeted Grace who was washing dishes

"You hungry?" Grace asked

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto said grabbing some juice

"Got lots here to eat 4 types of cereal, oxtail." Grace listed

"The oxtail's for you." Naruto said

"I don't need no oxtail." Grace frowned

"So what, I can't buy you groceries now?" Naruto asked

"You didn't buy me any groceries. Billy Baker did, and that is not OK."

"He didn't." Naruto lied causing Grace to frown

"So where the money come from?"

"I beat some kids in HORSE, same way I got the car." Naruto lied more than willing to take the load off his moms shoulders in anyway he could

"This ain't you, Naruto." Grace frowned

"What am I supposed to do? You wanted me to move to Beverly Hills, and I did. And on the court, things are starting to click, but off the field, I still feel like I'm trying to fit in. If all I have to go is beat smug white boys in basketball to get some money enough that I can put food in the house, and still take care of myself, I will do that.'

"I know it's hard, but that has always been your greatest strength. You work harder than anybody else. You don't need anything given to you. You earn it. Just don't you pretend to be something you're not just to try to fit in. And, remember, the free stuff, it always comes with a bigger cost."

"I know who I am, and I earned the money from the food. And please tell me why is it such a big deal if the money came from Coach."

Grace made to speak, "Your not telling me something." Naruto said

"W-we used to date in High School." Grace admitted causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he blinked 

"He's not my-"

"No, he's not your daddy. I promise you that." Grace said

"Good." Naruto nodded, "Well if that's all, then we good. Can't hate on someone you dated as a kid before I was even here."

Naruto smiled, kissed her lips and walked off, as Grace looked after him

Naruto walked to the door and met Coop there, "Where you going?"

"To work." Coop said

"You got a job?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I cut heads for Alvin at the barbershop. Shawn got it for me."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I am." Coop said before they left the house

Asher's Fake House

Naruto pulled the Porshe into the garage, and laughed, "Hey, man, that was crazy." Naruto said as Asher sighed in relief, "So you took down all the family photos, huh?"

"6eah, I figured someone would ask why I wasn't in any of them." Asher nodded

"Man, that's got to be exhausting, pretending like that." Naruto said

"Yeah, you have no idea. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. You gonna tell anybody?" Asher asked

"Nah, man, you good. You good. I think there's one person you should tell, though." Naruto said

"Do you know what my mom did when my dad went broke? She packed up and left." Asher said as Naruto frowned

"Man, Leila ain't gonna do that. And if she did, she's not who I thought she was." Naruto said looking at Asher, "Trust your lady. Worst thing you can do is lie about who you are, and if she were to find out on her own. There's no coming back from that."

Asher nodded before Naruto got out the car, "Hey, thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded before he left

Baker Mansion

Naruto entered the door to see Olivia walking down the stairs, "Hey." he greeted

"Hey." Olivia smiled

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's up, man?" Billy greeted walking over, "How was your weekend?"

"Revealing. My mom said you and she used to date in high school." Naruto said as Olivia looked at him in surprise,

"Uh" Billy was stumped

"I'm betting you moving me to Beverly was a favor for her." Naruto said causing Billy to sigh and nod, "Hm,"

"Look Naruto wha-"

"I'm not mad. I mean you and her dated before I was even on this planet, and even though your promise to her spiralled into me living under your roof, you kept your word to her, and I respect that.' Naruto said getting a nod from Billy who smiled, "Night."

Naruto began to walk upstairs, "Night." Billy said

Olivia looked at her dad, "You and Grace James?" she asked getting a nod from her dad, "Is Naruto my bro-"

"No. I'm not his father." Billy said sternly getting a nod from his daughter who walked off as Billy sighed and went to his room

Naruto's Room

Naruto had Netflix loading on his PlayStation, as he began to get ready for bed, when their was a knock at the door, and he opened it to see Olivia, "Hey."

Olivia jumped into Naruto kissing him as he returned it backing up and closing the door

With Jordan

Jordan was sitting at his dads desk, "Crenshaw trust. How can I help you?" the bankteller said

"Hi. This is Billy Baker. I'm calling about a wire transfer made to your bank." Jordan said

"Can I have your pin, please?" the teller asked

Jordan looked around and noticed his dads jerseys framed, "22 22." he said unsurely

"Thank you. Yes, here it is. I can confirm your monthly transfer of $650 has gone through as scheduled."

"Monthly?" Jordan asked

"That's right." the teller said

"Right. And, um, how many transfers have I made again just for my records?"

"197 months, just under 17 years." the teller said as Jordan's eyes widened

"Thank you, uh one more thing." Jordan said as he began to talk

Olivia, moaned as Naruto slammed into her from behind as he sucked on her neck, the two having no idea what Jordan was doing, 

Finished

  
Sasuke   


Fugaku


	5. Chapter 5

The score was 59 to 57 with 12.9 seconds left in the game,

Naruto stood beside his defender, before the ball was inbounded and immediately Naruto and his defender took off with his defender trying to shake Naruto who remained by him before the teen got loose and the ball was passed to him and immediately he jumped 3ft behind the three line and made to shoot the ball but Naruto entered and slapped the ball away into JJ's hands

JJ immediately passed the ball to Naruto who landed and raced for the opposite side of the court with his assigned man racing after him. stopping quickly and spinning, Naruto tried to push for the basket but his defender remained between him not letting him get passed the three-point line so with a fast backstep Naruto shot the ball and as the ball sailed through the air the buzzer sounded off as everyone stood up watching in baited breath as the ball fell into the basket

Naruto held up 3 fingers as the crowd cheered and his team rushed him

Morning

Naruto groaned as his phone began to vibrate and he reached over and answered it smiling, "You had to be my first call."

"So I'm working late tonight, and Denise has a sleep-over with a friend, but I put some the fridge for you to warm up when you get home. OK?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes sitting up, "For real?" He asked

"Something wrong, honey? Oh, yeah. One more thing." Grace aaid before Naruto smiled hearing her, Coop, and Denise sing, "Happy birthday. To you Happy birthday to you-ou. We'll all be here today."

"Hey, that was cold."

"That was all Denise. And don't worry. It'll only be a family dinner, just how you like it." Grace said

"That's all I need. Ill be over that way in a little bit" Naruto said

"You know the deal." Grace said

"Yeah, go to school get all the homework and finish it by the time I go back." Naruto said

"Right."

"Love you." Naruto smiled

"Check your bag."

"What?" Naruto asked walking to his backpack and reached in and pulled out a plastic container of Grace' homemade muffins, causing him to laugh, "Yo, how did you do that?"

"I love you to the moon and back. And we'll see you tonight." Grace said as a smiling Naruto hung up

Moments Later

Naruto walked down the stairs, wearing a red shirt with black long sleeves, black jeans and Air Force One's, as he munched on his muffin

"Hey, good morning." Naruto said as Olivia entered the house from her jog

"Hi. You're getting crumbs on the floor." Olivia said walking away causing Naruto to sigh seeing as its been like that since they had their moment,

"Sorry." Naruto muttered walking off and entering the kitchen and greeted Laura, and Jordan, "Morning."

"Hey Naruto, do you want some pancakes?" Laura asked as Naruto placed his muffins on the counter,

"No, ma'am. I already ate. Mom's homemade blueberry muffins." Naruto said

"Mmm. Let me get some of those." Jordan said reaching for the container but Naruto snatched it

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. You can have half, all right? Look, moms only makes these once a year. I can't be giving them away." Naruto said causing Laura to look at him as he gave Jordan half a muffin

"Wait, Naruto, is today?" Laura asked

"It's not a big deal." Naruto said

"Really? We have to celebrate!" Laura said excited

"Naw, I'm good." Naruto replied

"Celebrate what?" Jordan asked

"Naruto's birthday. Hey, mama." Billy said walking into the kitchen and kissing Laura's cheek

"Wait. You knew about it, too?" Laura asked as Jordan watched him intently

"Of course I knew. I did his transfer papers. Happy birthday, B." Billy said fistbumping Naruto

"Thank you, coach." Naruto nodded

"All right. Well, happy birthday. Who should we invite?"

"Thank you, but I'm already having dinner at my house tonight. And Ill be spending the day with my cousins." Naruto said

"OK. We'll do it tomorrow." Laura smiled

"I really don't need a party, Mrs. Baker." Naruto said

"It's not gonna be a party. It'll be more of, like, a lunch-type thing. We'll just We'll just invite a few people." Laura pushed

"Listen, man, birthdays are her thing, so There's really no use resisting." Jordan said

"It won't really be a party." Laura said waving as she left as Naruto sighed

"Bye, mom." Jordan waved

"Good-bye." Laura smiled as Naruto sighed

Later, School

Naruto was putting his homework in his bag as he prepared to leave, "There's a rumor going around." Laila said behind him

"It's just a birthday." Naruto scoffed closing his locker

"Well, happy birthday, but that's not the rumor. Apparently, you're the guy to call if I need something fixed." Laila said walking with Naruto who smiled and nodded, "Thanks for helping Asher with the car. It was cool of you, especially since he wasn't the most welcoming student at Beverly."

"We're cool now." Naruto shrugged

"Well, I'm glad. And he told me the truth about his dad and losing their money." Laila said causing Naruto to look at her as he opened the door

"So you all two are good?" Naruto asked

"Uh, yeah, we're good. It doesn't matter to me how much money someone has. So we'll both be there tomorrow." Laila said getting a confused look from Naruto

"Tomorrow?" Naruto asked

'Yeah. Mrs. Baker sent an evite." Laila said causing Naruto to grunt

"I told her I didn't want a party." Naruto groaned

"Well, the evite specifically said it wasn't a party, whatever that means."

"Man, that woman can't take "no" for an answer." Naruto sighed shaking his head

"Well, when can I give you my gift?" Laila asked

"What? You ain't got to buy me nothing." Naruto waved her off

"No. I didn't buy it. It's just something I had, and now I want you to have it. So how about tonight?"

"I got a dinner at home." Naruto said

"OK. So after. I don't take "no" for an answer either." Laila said causing Naruto to smile before he opened his car and put his backpack inside, "See you tonight."

"OK." Naruto said getting into the car and driving off plugging his phone to the raidio

Play Nipsey Hussle - U See Us

Naruto pulled up to the studio where his cousin was, while outside some Athens Park bloods, Rollin 60 crips, and Treetop Pirus were hanging out

"What up?!" Naruto asked walking up

"Ruto, what's good loc?" A crip asked dapping Naruto

"Can't call it." Naruto said as he dapped everyone up, before he walked into the studio as a beat was playing while he greeted more gang members on his way to the studio

Entering he saw, Nipsey Hussle, his other cousin RJMrLA, DJ Mustard, Coop, YG and TY$, with their homies and a few females, "Yo what up?" He said getting their attention

"You know the rules, you got to bless the booth first if you plan on hanging." Mustard said

"Alright, man." Naruto said walking to the booth as he dapped up his Nipsey and YG

"Topic, is, " Mustard trailed off looking around before he saw ESPN and saw they were talking about Kyrie, and shook his head, before he looked at the females, "Something for the ladies." 

"I got something." Naruto said putting on the headphones and nodded his head to the beat, 

"Poppin'"

[Verse 1]

Say what yo name is

Ooh yeah that fits you girl

Tell me where you headed

Can I walk with you girl?

You got that look in yo eyes,

That look like you give yo boy a here good ol' time

And I'm on it girl, that's right I'm on it girl

[Bridge]

See this is the first time I had a girl,

Who looks set me on fire

I'm really tryna get to know you better girl,

You ain't gotta act like you shy.

Cause we gon do, sumthing

Sumthing is gon get, done

And we gon get, crunk

And have a lot of, fun

And I say

[Hook]

Shawty, shawty

She wearing her hair

She working them jeans

She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it

She keep it on and, popping

Shawty keep it on and popping

Ooh, oooh,ooh yeah

Shawty, shawty

The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot

Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,

You got me open and waiting, and popping

You keep me on and popping oooooh, oooooooh

[Verse 2]

Umh, Umh, let me tell you

I tryna keep my swagger, but you bout to have me girl

Jump through about four or five hoops of, ooh baby

Let's take it to the hood so the people can see you girl

Oh yes you mean and vicious the way you switchin'

Now I say

[Bridge]

This is the first time I had a girl

Who looks set me on fire

I'm really tryna get to know you better girl,

You ain't gotta act like you shy.

Cause we gon do, sumthing

Sumthing, is gon get done

And we gon get, crunk

And have a lot of, fun

Ooooh, Ohhhhh

[Hook]

Shawty, shawty

She wearing her hair

She working them jeans

She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it

She keep it on and, popping

Shawty keep it on and popping

Ooh, oooh, ooh yeah

Shawty, shawty

The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot

Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,

You got me open and waiting, and popping

You keep me on and popping oooooh, oooooooh

[Hook]

Shawty, shawty

She wearing her hair

She working them jeans

She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it

She keep it on and, popping

Poppin'

Shawty, shawty

The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot

Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,

You got me open and waiting, and popping

Shawty got me poppin'

[Breakdown]

Ooooooooooh, ooooooooooh

Ooh, oo, ooh, ooo, oooh, ooo, oooh

You make me feel like a winner girl I wanna say

Ooh, oo, ooh, oooh, oooh, oo, oooh

Let me put my hand around your waist while the background sing

Oooooh, oooo, ooooh, ooooh, ooo, oooh

Cause we gon do sumthing, Sumthing is gon get done

Oooooh, oooo, ooooh, ooooh, ooo, oooh

I'm about to have a fit, Cause you're my number 1

[Hook]

Shawty, shawty

She wearing her hair

She working them jeans

She talking that talk just l-l-like I like it

She keep it on and, popping

Shawty keep it on and popping

Ooh, oooh, ooh yeah

Shawty, shawty

The way you wearing that top got yo boy so hot

Ain't no mistaking, playing, or faking,

You got me open and waiting, and popping

You keep me on and popping oooooh, oooooooh

  
  


Naruto exited the booth and sat down beside his cousin RJ, "Man why you playing you can be amaking serious money making music." Nipsey said

"Ain't got nothing these niggas trying to hear." Naruto replied

"Nigga, you've seen a lot. Started hustling when your pops left, all the hoods in Cali know you and allowed you to be neutral, you got caught was trialed as an adult and did 6 months. Then you turn shit around, focusing on school and ball. Nigga you got a story." Nipsey said

Naruto shrugged, "Y'all think I'll make a good artist?" He asked with a raised eyebrow getting nods from everyone,

"What you got to lose?" RJ asked smiling

"1 mixtape, if it do good. This will be a cool hustle on the side." Naruto said standing up,

"You know these-"

"I want Coop's beats." Naruto interrupted Mustard causing Coop to smirk and nod, "Using yours would attach me to you, and while that would be cool, I don't want the added push from your name."

"Respect.' Mustard said nodding

3 hours was spent in the studio with Naruto making his mixtape, just freestyling over beats that Coop had been working on for years, before they all went out to the movies and Naruto received gifts from his friends, before he headed home with Coop to have dinner with his mom, and Denise

Naruto waslked into the kitchen with his plate behind Grace, "You said yes?"

"She's very convincing." Grace smiled

"She's a lawyer." Naruto replied

"She said it's not a party." Grace retorted as Naruto pursed his lips

"Explain that." Naruto requested

"Apparently, there's a gray area." Grace said

"Maybe you should be a lawyer." Naruto scoffed as Grace seemed to consider it before he hugged her

The two walked into the dining room as Denise and Coop with the cake entered, "Happy birthday-"

"Hey, hey. Come on, man. We already sung that song." Coop interrupted putting down the cake

"I only get one song?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You get one song, one wish. Blow them out."

Naruto sighed before he closed his eyes and opened them before blowing out his candles, smiling as his family cheered

Later, Staples Center

Naruto whistled looking around, "The Staples Center, home of the Los Angeles Lakers and Clippers." Laila said as she and Naruto were in the empty stadium

"Man, this place is Historic. How did you hook this up?" Naruto asked shooting an imaginary ball from the three pointer

"Um, my dad donated the locker room, so that comes with perks." Laila said as Naruto was excited

"Look at all these seats!"

"21,000." Laila answered

"Damn. Yo, this don't even seem real." Naruto said

"Ha ha! Well, imagine when they're all cheering for you one day or booing, if you're playing for Golden State." Laila said watching Naruto who chuckled

"Hey, I'm cool with that as long as I'm in Cali." Naruto said nodding

"You will be." Laila said as Naruto could literally hear the crowd cheering

"This is the best present I ever got." Naruto said looking at her

"Oh. This isn't your present. I just thought this was the best place to give it to you." Laila said reaching into her purse

"What?" Naruto asked before Laila handed him an envelope

"VIP passes to this season. It's a night game, tomorrow. So you could come after your non-party thing at the Bakers'."

"This is too much, Leila." Naruto said shaking his head but she grabbed his hand

"No, it's not. Um, the season passes came with the locker room, so happy birthday." Laila said

"Thank you." Naruto smiled before they headed into the corridor and Naruto paused at a poster

"Nate? You okay?"

"According to this poster, tomorrow night my pops will be at the Pauley Pavilion." Naruto said

"When's the last time you saw him?" Laila asked

"7 years." Naruto said as his left hand gripped his wrist as his hand was trembling, the first sign that he was about to have an episode

"Maybe you can see him tomorrow." Laila said no idea what was close to happening, as Naruto took a deep breath

"Naw, not like it's the first time he's been in town." Naruto said walking away

Naruto returned home and headed for his room as a clone appeared and entered Grace's room closing the door behind with a seal appearing as the door closed, 

Naruto entered his room and raosed an eyebrow at Paitence and Coop on his bed watching tv, "Really?" He asked 

"Thought you was going back to Beverly Hills." 

"Whatever man." Naruto said taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in his breifs before he got into bed and laid down

"No funny business." Paitence said looking at him as he got comfortable,

"I'm in bed with 2 lesbians. What funny buisness am I expecting?" Naruto asked 

Coop and Patience watched TV as Naruto dozed off,

In the middle of the night, Naruto was awoken to a hand in his briefs and he looked down to see Cook's hand stroking his wood, "Coop what you doi-"

Patience grabbed Naruto's chin and turned his face to hers before kissing him, before he felt his briefs get pulled down and Coop take his wood into her mouth, 

Patience kissed Naruto's cheek, and bit his earlobe, "We want you to take our virginity."

Naruto looked at her in surprise, before he sat up on his forearms watching as Coop sucked him off and noticed that the two were naked, before Patience straddled his chest pushing him back down and sat on his face, 

Denise slept peacefully in her room as Naruto's clone held Grace down by the back of her neck with her arms behind her back held at the wrists in his other hand while he fucked her from behind, 

The original Naruto fucked Coop in the missionary position as Patience held her up while the three shared a three-way kiss 

Next Day, Baker House

Naruto returned to Beverly Hills after talking with Coop and Paitence about what happened and he was told it could be an occasional thing when they were in the mood for dick but it wouldn't happen regularly, and he would respect their relationship and not just bend them over and fuck the hit out of them whenever he was in the mood, 

Currently Naruto was with his heavy bag and was working it out, before his name was called, "Naruto!"

Naruto paused and looked at Billy, "You know there's a difference between working out and working it out? Something you need to talk about?"

"UCLA's playing Eastern Nevada tonight." Naruto said taking off his gloves before he walked a bit away and did a handstand and got onto a fingertip before doing pushups

"Your pops is in town. Did he, uh, reach out?"

"Nah. Don't expect him to either." Naruto grunted, "I'd love more than anything to go on that court and see his face."

Naruto got to his feet as Billy approached, "And say what?"

"That I'm my own man. That my mom's and Denise are better off without him cause I got them. That we dont need him and mever will." Naruto said before Billy sighed

"Listen, I haven't spoken to my father in years. It's not like he left me behind or anything, but, um, he decided that I wasn't the son that he wanted. The same thoughts you're having right now, it's best to find what you need in the people who are there for you, not the ones who let you down. Some emwells they just run dry."

"Old man Willy is your pops right?' Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting a nod

"Yea, you know him?"

"Helped him with his groceries once or twice." Naruto said, picking up his vitamin water, "I get why you don't talk to him, with his view on things."

Billy scoffed, "That's a word for it."

"Do Jordan and Olivia know?" Naruto asked getting a negative shake of the head before Billy walked off

Later

Naruto was tuning the engine for his car, when Olivia walked up with a glass of lemonade, "Hi."

"She initiates conversation." Naruto said standing up

"I'm sorry, I know I've been acting weird."

"You said you didn't want to pursue a relationship with me because Laila felt some type of way about me, and with us staying under the same roof, it wouldnt be a good idea in the long run. I was straight with that, but then you just checked out."

"I know, and I'm sorry. We can't be together like that, but we can still be friends.' Olivia said causing Naruto to sigh

"A'ight. But just know if you need me to be a distraction all you have to do is ask. Your never alone, alright." Naruto said taking the glass

Olivia nodded and kissed him before smiling at him, "Thank you.'

Naruto grinned before he took a sip of his drink,

The party went well, with the only hiccup being the appearance of Billy's dad Willy showing up after being invited by Olivia and Jordan, who found out Billy was sending him money for the past 17 years. Asher was still lying about having money and slick got into it with Laila, after that the party settled down before Naruto, decided to just forego the basketball game to get some rest, 

Few Days Later

50 : 35

Beverly fans were cheering as Naruto looked to see Asher in Jordan's face the two talking before Jordan walked off, there has been some tension between them for the last week, and Naruto thought they'd be able to dead the issue during the game but they couldn't

Looking into the crowd he frowned and looked to Olivia who was with Laila and sighed as she shook her head before he walked over to his position,

"What was that about?" Laila asked

"His friend Coop was supposed to be here today." Olivia said

"Well to bad she missed it, he's looking good today." Leila smiled

"Whatever your thinking, stop. We agreed to be friends." Olivia said

"What why?" Leila asked

"He's living with me, probably until he graduates. If something goes wrong and we break up, I don't want that energy in the house. Plus you feel something for him as well." Olivia said causing Leila to look at her,

Leila made to speak but her father and his new girlfriend Chyna arrived, "Hey dad, Chyna you missed the game.' Leila said as the final 20 seconds ran out with Beverly coming through with the win,

"That's fine, how about we go out for dinner, gives Asher and I a chance to talk." JP smiled

Locker Room

The players entered cheering excitedly before JJ high fives Naruto, "Hey, you coming out tonight? I'm doing the muy fuego wing challenge 20 blazing hots in 120 seconds." He said

"Hey, that's tough to pass up, but I'm hanging with my homie Coop tonight." Naruto smiled

Asher walked over to Jordan, "What the hell was that game about?"

"You know, Ash, I pass to you, you whine. I don't pass to you, and you whine. We won the game, Ash, so shut the hell up and stop whining." Jordan glared before Asher pushed passed him as Billy entered

"Hey!" Billy yelled causing everyone to calm down, "Why are y'all smiling? San Diego is in dead last place. And they started off with such a big lead against us. Now, if y'all play like that against Malibu, they're gonna crush us. Shower up and take your behinds home. Ain't no reason to celebrate."

Billy left as everyone looked to Jordan and Asher who was the cause for them trailing 30 points at the beginning of the game, till Nate was put in and turned the tide

Later

Naruto walked into the restaurant to pick up his food before he headed to Crenshaw when his name was called and he looked over to see Laila, who he could tell was slightly annoyed, 'Hey." Naruto greeted

"Uh, this is my dad JP, and his girlfriend Chyna." Laila introduced

"Pleasure to meet you." Naruto said shaking JP's and Chyna's hand,

"You had quite the game today, son." JP said

"Thanks, I appreciate you. I'm just glad we won." Naruto smirked as Asher sighed in annoyance

"Hey, Leila tells me that you're from Crenshaw."

"Oh, yes, Sir." Naruto nodded

"So is China."

"Oh, for real? Which part?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, it reminds me of where I grew up at, in Harlem, where everyone is straight-up real." JP said when Chyna made to speak causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "What you see is what you get."

"Hey, aren't you the guy whose songs they've been playing on the radio back to back for the last week?" Chyna asked

"Yeah." Naruto smiled before Leila excused herself along with Asher as JP's phone vibrated

"Everything OK?" China asked as JP groaned

"The Venue is a no go."

"So what, are you a singer?" Naruto asked

"I'm a rapper. My first album is about to drop."

"Hey, that's dope. I'll check it out." Naruto smiled

"Yeah, why don't you come through this weekend once we get the Venue locked up?" JP asked

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll be at Alvin's block party. It's a big deal in Crenshaw. Alvin gets the whole hood involved. People come down, get together, celebrate the community." Naruto said before he looked to China, "Nip's gon be there, he'd love to meet a female MC from the hood."

"Right on." JP said

"Catch y'all later." Naruto said walking to get his bag before he left

"My dad certainly likes Nathan." Leila said standing with Olivia before Asher walked up

"Your dad doesn't like me. I'm taking off."

"Oh, in your private jet? Hey, you don't have to act that way to impress my dad, OK? Just be yourself." Leila said

"It's been a long day. The game sucked. Talking to your dad sucked. Your brother sucks. I'm going home." Asher said before he left

"Hey can you turn that up, please." Olivia asked a busboy who nodded and went to the radio and turned up the song

Brand new whip got no keys

Tailor my clothes, no starch please

Soon as I nut, you can gon' leave

Got M's in the bank, like yes indeed

Cartier glasses, I won't even peek at you

Yellow Ferrari like Pikachu

I got 'em waitin' and watchin' what he gon' do

Tryna peep what I do, tryna steal my moves

25 hundred for a new pair of tennis shoes

The same price, I could make them youngins come and finish you

Lawyer been chargin', he a Jewish like he voodoo

Real dope boy, hundred thousand in Evisu

Presidential tints slide by, we don't see you

I been gettin' money, I ain't worried 'bout what he do

I'm gettin' money like I'm from the '80s

Me and Coop 'bout to drop man, this shit gon' go crazy

They know I'm the truth, comin' straight from the basement

I'm straight as the street, man I come from the pavement

A million, all hundreds, it make em 'go crazy

Wah-wah-wah, ya bitch, call me baby

JP and China watched as everyone vibed to the song and knew the words

Brand new whip got no keys

Tailor my clothes, no starch please

Soon as I nut, you can gon' leave

Got M's in the bank, like yes indeed

Me and my dawg goin' all the way

When you livin' like this, they supposed to hate

Brand new whip got no keys

Tailor my clothes, no starch please

Soon as I nut, you can gon' leave

Got M's in the bank, like yes indeed

Me and my dawg goin' all the way

When you livin' like this, they supposed to hate

JP looked thoughtful seeing the response of the song by these rich white kids

Later, With Naruto

Naruto was at a 24 hour fitness, listening to a beat that Coop sent him, he went to Crenshaw and saw her with Patience but she had to leave with Shawn, and Naruto was worried about her,

As he sat on the bench, counting the money he won from the trust fund babies, he was tapped on the shoulder and looked over and saw a fine Dominican beauty around his age, taking out his earbuds he nodded, "Wassup?"

"You played a good game." She said causing Naruto to smirk

"Thanks. Not the first or the second time they've bet me and lost, they must really want they stuff back." Naruto chuckled

"You from round here?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hell naw, I'm from South Central." Naruto said

"Forreal, which part?'

"Crenshaw. You new to the city?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"How can you tell?'

"You're dressed like a New Yorker." Naruto smiled

"I'm from Dyckman." The girl said before she put her hand out, "I'm Eleni.

"Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said shaking her hand

"Naruto?" 

"Middle name, everyone Im close with calls me that." 

"We're not close though."

"Yet." Naruto smiled which causing her to giggle

"Confident arent you." 

"That a problem?" Naruto asked getting a negative shake of the head, "So from Dykman to Beverly Hills, talk about a switch up. What brings you to the West?" Naruto asked, watching as she pointed to a woman on a treadmill, 

"My mom's new job. She's the new assistant coach at the high school." Eleni said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "What about you, you come to Beverly Hills to win money off rich kids?"

Naruto scoffed, "Nothing like that, my moms didn't like how I breezing by at Crenshaw and thought I'd backtrack so she and her old boyfriend made a scheme where I'd come to Beverly to get a better future. Now I live with him and his family during the week." Naruto said standing up

"Damn."

"Exactly." Naruto smiled

"Well on the bright side I'll get to see more of you." Eleni said causing Naruto to nod before the two walked out the gym

"I'd like that." Naruto said

"You have a phone?" Eleni asked

Naruto nodded and handed her his phone, and smiled as she put in her number, 

Next Day, Alvin's Barbershop

Coop and Patience were in the shop, as Coop counted her money from a customer, before they noticed Alivn getting ready to leave early, "Where you going, Alvin? You got a hot date?"

"Hmm, ain't nobody teach you to stay out of grown folks' business." Alvin smiles

"OK." Patience smiled

"I got a block party to get ready for. Hold down the shop while I'm out." Alvin said heading for the door before he paused when 2 crips entered

Coop and Patience frowned when the 2 men didn't sit just look around the shop, "I can help you all with something?" Coop asked

'Yes. This a barber shop, ain't it? You know, I heard about a new girl who's Curry with the clippers." The man said

"You're in the right spot." Coop nodded

"Now, I just need my line tightened up real quick." The man said lifting his pants, allowing Coop to see his gun, before he sat down as his boy leaned on the couch next to Patience

"Hey, yo, my girl ain't got nothing to do with nobody." Coop frowned causing the man to look at her

"Yeah, but you do, don't you? What you doing here?" The man asked with a glare

"This a barber shop, ain't it?" Coop asked in return causing the man to scoff nodding his head

Coop turned and discreetly began to text Naruto but quickly canceled that thought as she didn't want to get him back into his old habits so she texted Shawn, before she began to fix the man hairline

With Naruto

Naruto was hanging with Eleni, he was showing her around, and currently the two were getting something to eat at Tam's, Naruto laughed as Eleni moaned as she bit into her pastrami

After eating, Naruto took Eleni to the barber shop, where Coop was still lining up the crip

"So how long you been cutting hair?" The crip asked

'Long enough, man. Everybody got a side hustle in the Hood." Coop said

"Aye, ain't you that chick that run with that crazy fucka Naruto?" The other crip asked

"Yea." Coop said

"He flying a flag now?" He asked

"Same one I been flying.' Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him and Eleni, "Bonez, Juice, what's the deal?"

"Shit, your homegirl was just giving me a line up." Bonez said sitting up

"Hm, " Naruto nodded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"Aye let's roll Juice." Bones said standing up and taking off the apron before he and Juice headed for the door

"Don't forget you still owe me a rack." Naruto said causing Bonez to pause and look back

"I got you man." Bonez smiled before he walked off with Juice running into Shawn

Naruto looked at Coop

Moments Later

Eleni and Patience watched Naruto who was with Coop, before Eleni looked at Patience,, "Is Naruto a gangbanger?"

"No, Naruto used to always be in the streets, during that time he was neutral and everyone feared him. He's changed a lot though, but everyone is worried that he could go back to the way he was if pushed too far."

With Naruto

Naruto was frowning at Coop, "What the hell was that about?" He asked

"Nothing, they just was aski-"

"Coop, " Naruto interrupted with a sigh, "You suck at lying.'

"Shut up, I got everything handled okay." Coop said slapping Naruto's arm, "I can take care of myself.'

" I taught you to care of yourself, doesn't mean I'll sit by and not do a damn thing if I see that your in danger, and if I have to ki-"

"Naruto!" Coop interrupted smiling, "It's okay. Nothing is going to happen." Naruto was frowning as his hand was twitching which Coop noted before she grabbed it, and repeated, "Calm down, nothing is going to happen."

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded

"Who's she?" Coop asked

"Name is Eleni Garcia, her mom is the new assistant coach at Beverly. Been taking her all over South Central and Compton today." Naruto said

"She bad."

"I know." Naruto said as the two look at Eleni and Patience as the two were talking, before they walked over and the 4 would go hang out and get to know Eleni better and she would learn a lot about them

Next Day, James Home

Naruto was getting dressed to go meet up with Layla when Grace leaned on the threshold of the door, " Hey, ma. I have to go meet up with Layla but I'll be back to help you around the house, a'ight?"

"Spencer called." Grace said causing Naruto to freeze, and look at her

"Who?"

"Spencer James, your twin, my other son. Ringing any bells?" Grace asked

"I scarcely recall a boy that used to be around here but ran away to Nevada with old dude." Naruto said grabbing his hat

"Naruto,"

"It's been 7 years mom. Spencer and dude can stay where they at." Naruto shrugged

"He's still my son."

"You didn't leave, he did. Can't be guilty for someone else's choices." Naruto said before he kissed her cheek, "We been fine without them, and will continue to be fine without them."

Grace sighed as Naruto walked off

Later, Restaurant

Naruto entered a restaurant and saw Laila there, "Naruto, hey, thanks for coming." Laila said standing up

"For sure, you said it was urgent. What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Sorry. My dad needs to talk to you about something, but I need to talk to you before he gets here." Leila said presenting a ring causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"That's kind of fast, Leila. We not even holding hands yet." Naruto said

"Shut up." Leila said smiling, "This is serious. I think my dad wants to propose to China."

"And you're not happy about that." Naruto nodded

"Dating is one thing, but marriage? Come on. She's barely older than me. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of my dad. So I was thinking maybe you could do that thing and find out."

"What thing?" Naruto asked

"Read her." Leila said smiling

"You make it sound like a superpower, it's just me being observant, not looking into someone's entire life." Naruto replied

"Look, please. I need your help. I just I don't want my dad to make a huge mistake." Laila said causing Naruto to sigh

"OK." Naruto said

Moments Later

Naruto and Laila were sitting across from China and JP, "I swear, Snoop walked out of the studio and tells J.P. "I'm the real deal." China said

"Wow." Naruto smiled sipping his water, "Both of them full of shit. JP more than China." He thought

"Best day of my life. Well, second best day after meeting my baby." Chine giggled as JP chuckled and grabbed her hand

"So that must've been some track Kendrick heard. What was it called again?" Laila asked

"Shoe game." You should hear it soon, hopefully." JP said

"Why "hopefully"?" Laila asked

"Well, technically we don't have a venue for her release party just yet. That's where you come in, Naruto." JP said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Me?" Naruto asked

"Alvin's block party. See, China, she could perform live for her home crowd, and we can provide extra food, activities for the kids, t-shirts." JP said

"So you want to turn a kids' block party into China's release party." Laila asked with a frown

"More like combine the two events." China said

"Benefit the kids. it's a win-win for everyone, baby. So you think you could put in a good word with Alvin for us?"

"Yeah. Yeah, for sure." Naruto nodded anything to help out the neighborhood

Day Later

Naruto was driving by Alvin's shop when he saw the graffiti, and frowned before he kept driving shaking his head, he arrived at the block party

Naruto was at a booth signing autographs on t-shirts, and hard copies of his mixtape, Eleni came out to help, as well

Beverly High

Billy, was leading Jordan and Asher to Jordan's car when he paused, "Billy Baker."

Billy smiled, "Denise Garcia."

Billy and Denise laughed as they walked up and hugged, "You made it." Billy said

"Told you I would. You wanted me as your assistant coach and I have no problem giving my knowledge of basketball to the up and coming." Denise said getting a nod from Billy before he indicated to Jordan and Asher

"You remember my son, Jordan."

"Little Jordan, damn you was what 2 the last time I saw you." Denise smiled shaking Jordan's hand

"My dad talks about you, a lot." Jordan said causing Denise to chuckle before he looked to Asher

"Nice to meet you, mam. I'm Asher Adams."

"Nice, so the both of you are the reason why Beverly almost lost to Diego?" Denise asked causing the two to frown, "Well, from now on you and your team will be trained hard into the ground."

"What we were doing before will seem like Paradise compared to the hell we about to put y'all through." Billy nodded

The four left and headed to Malibu

As they walked onto the campus and we're directed to the gym, they saw everyone running rounds

Denise looked over and saw assistant coach Oliver talking with Sasuke, and frowned, "You need to be focused, we don't know how Naruto has changed." Oliver/Orochimaru said

"He's still the same loser he was before." Sasuke scoffed

"You think so? Remember that the last time he had no one, and still was stronger than you. This time he has a support system, and is hailed as a prodigy."

"He wasn't stronger than me." Sasuke hissed

"Everytime the both of you fought you, and you alone fought with the intent to kill, he didn't, and won. He also killed you. You have to be ready."

Sasuke frowned, "He is a nobody."

Billy walked over to Coach Skolnick, "Come to see how a real coach runs a practice?" Skolnick asked

"Ha ha. I just want to pass off this game tape, man." Billy said extending the tape

"Ah, keep it. We only need to focus on Nathan James, though when I was coaching Beverly, I never felt the need to adopt a kid just to make my team better. But, like you said, a win's a win."

"Touche." Billy said

"Besides, how do you think you're gonna win when you can't even control your players?" Skolnick said causing Billy to turn around and see Jordan and Asher on the ground fighting and immediately he ran over as Denise snatched Asher away from Jordan and the two separated them

Sasuke who was watching scoffed and continued to shoot threes

With Naruto

Naruto smiled as he handed a kid another shirt, "Why didn't you tell me you were a artist?"

"You never asked." Naruto said before Eleni bumped her wide hip into his, before Layla walked over

"Nate, so what do you think?" Layla asked

"She seems cool but she ain't from Crenshaw, she dont know who Alvin is and your pops don't seem to want her to talk about her past." Naruto said

"So she's lying."

"Both of them are. Your dad seems to be the mastermind behind her lie." Naruto said with a shrug, "Just watch him and Chyna together. It's easy to see."

Layla wanted to argue in defense of her father but knew that Naruto had no reason to lie, so she nodded, ready to do just that,

Later

Shawn and his friends were at Alivin's shop, moving Shawn's money when Bonez and his boys walked up, "Sorry, fellas. The shop's closed." Shawn said

"We ain't here for no haircut, but we definitely gonna take a cut." Bonez said pulling his guns causing Shawn and his boys to do the same

"Just walk away and let me take what's mine." Shawn said

"The problem is, what's yours is ours now." Bones smirked

Party

Naruto, Eleni, Paitence and Coop were dancing to China's music, before he saw Laila standing and grabbed her hand, "You may not like her, but have some fun."

Laila smiled as she began to dance lightly before gunshots rang out, causing everyone to get down, Coop looked worried and ran off, "Coop!" Naruto yelled

Alvin's Barbershop

Coop ran over to the sealed off crime scene to see a deceased Bonez be covered before with a frown she began to leave, but Naruto who was behind her looked over and called out to get her to stop, "Hey, Coop! Where you going?" he asked running to her side

"I'm going to look for Shawn, man. He could be hurt, anything. I got to know he cool."

"He ain't cool. That's a dead body over there at Alvin's shop." Naruto said

"Look, Shawn was trying to do the right thing. Bonez is responsible for this."

"Look, Shawn shouldn't have been messing with Alvin's in the first place. It's neutral and was always supposed to stay that way." Naruto said

"What am I gonna do, Naruto? You don't have no idea what's going down in the hood right now."

"You told me to go to Beverly, all right." Naruto

"That's what I do. I look out for my people. And despite what you think of Shawn I believe in him The same way I believe in you."

"Me? I didn't run wit other niggas, I did all my dirt without flying a flag. Shawn is the lapdog of that psychotic fucka Tyrone. That's a high ranking Rollin' 60s nigga under one of those sheets. So go-around Shawn and you will be viewed as part of Tyrone's gang. What's it gonna take for you to finally let him go? What? you want to be under one of those sheets? 'Cause whatever's coming for him is coming for you, too, all right? And it's just a matter of time before they show up at my house, putting my family in danger, and that can't happen."

"I know. I'll be gone tonight." Coop sighed about to leave but Naruto placed a hand on her torso keeping her back

"Gone? Coop-"

"Naruto, I love you, but you good now. You don't need me anymore. But Shawn does, and I'm not gonna turn my back on him. I never did on you."

Naruto watched as Coop walked off, "Fuck!"

Malibu CA

Jordan and Asher walked down the street, with frowns on their faces, "You really think they're gonna make us walk all the way back?" Asher asked but Jordan remained silent causing him to sigh, "It's like 10 miles, dude. Will you let me explain?"

"Was she sober?" Jordan asked causing Asher to frown as Jordan scoffed, "Exactly. And you knew she was going through a hard time."

"We both were." Asher said

"Right. Star Shooting gaurd, living in a mansion, dating the most popular girl in school. Sounds rough." Jordan replied

"I'm not living in a mansion." Asher said causing Jordan to finally look at him, "We lost the house. And we're broke. My dad got laid off last year, and we lost everything. That's why my mom left him. That's why she left us."

Jordan was surprised as he looked at his best friend, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's embarrassing, man. I didn't take advantage of your sister. I was depressed, and she was, too, and it just happened. Once. It was a mistake. And I-I'm sorry."

Jordan nodded as he sighed before he smiled, "So you just threw that huge party at someone else's home?"

"Two DJs." Asher said as they both began to laugh, "Destroyed their car, too."

"Oh, my god." Jordan said laughing

Billy and Jiraiya pulled up eating, "You boys good now?" Billy asked sipping his soda

"Yeah. We're good." Jordan nodded

"All right. The long walk home works every time." Denise said as she and Billy laughed

"Hop in. We got a game to get ready for." Billy said

Crenshaw

Layla walked over to see her dad on the phone as China was behind him, "Great. That's good news. Let's put it on the schedule." JP hung up and smiled at China, "That was a reporter from the "Times." They want to do a piece about your ties to Crenshaw. What'd I tell you, huh? You can't buy publicity like that."

Layla was horrified as she watched JP and China hug and kiss, "Dad?" she asked causing the two to look over to her

"Hey, baby." JP said frowning realizing she may have heard him

"Why are you happy? Somebody could be hurt, and you're celebrating?" Layla asked

"It's not like that, Princess."

"No, you wanted an authentic Crenshaw experience. I guess you got it, huh?" Layla asked angry. as she took out the ring and put it in her fathers hand, "You two deserve each other. Have a nice life."

"P-Princess." JP said as Layla left him and China standing there

Later, Shawn's Apartment

Shawn sighed as he opened the door and saw Naruto standing there, "Man, I ain't got time to deal with you tonight." he said

"I ain't come to fight, Shawn. I came to talk." Naruto said as Shawn stepped out the apartment but made sure Naruto couldn't see inside

"So talk."

"Look, I don't know what you got going on, and quite honestly don't give a shit. But now you got Coop wrapped up in it. So it's on you to look out for her now. And if you drag her down with you, and she gets hurt behind you and Tyrone. I'll kill you. Believe that. On God, I hope she right about you."

Naruto walked off after saying his piece as Shawn watched him before he looked into his apartment and opened the door wider to look at Coop who heard everything,

Later, Beverly Hills

Naruto and Eleni were standing on her steps in front of her house, "I'm sorry you had to experience that today."

"Not your fault, besides the gunfire I actually had a pretty good time." Eleni said causing Naruto to smile, before the door opened and Denise stepped out, "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart. Can I talk to your friend, real quick?" Jiraiya asked

"Um, okay." Eleni said looking to Naruto with a smile and waved as she went inside while the two watched her

Denise sighed, and turned around, "Its nice to meet you Naruto."

"You too Mrs. Garcia." Naruto said politely

"My husband told me alot about you.'

"Your husband?"

"Jiraiya." Denise said getting a shocked look from Naruto

"What?" Naruto asked 

Denise smiled and handed Naruto a letter and a thumb drive, "He wanted me to give you this." 

"Where is he?"

"He was murdered by Orochimaru amd the Uchiha clan." Denise said sadly

Naruto took the envelope and thumb drive before Denise placed a hand on his arm and walked into her home, 

Frowning Naruto walked off and saw Olivia and Leila at Leila's Home, shaking his head he put the envelope amd thumbdrive in his pocket before walking over, 

Later

The three sat at the island in the kitchen, before Leila sighed, "Hey. I'm sorry about today."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"China got the street cred my dad was looking for. He couldn't have planned it better himself." Leila said

"You don't think you're being a little hard on him?" Naruto asked 

"He used those kids today, Naruto. He used you. He used me to get to you." Leila said

"Is that really what you're angry about?" Olivia asked 

"Right because if you ask me, it seems like there's a lot more going on here." Naruto said

"You should talk to him." Olivia added 

"He's probably halfway to the airport now anyway." Leila sighed 

"Look, I ain't get a chance to know my pops, all right? And you ain't get it with your moms. But you owe it to yourself to be honest. The truth is all we got even when it hurts." Naruto said 

"He's just all I have left, and I don't want to lose him, if I haven't already." Leila said as Olivia and Naruto looked over to the doorway and saw JP

"You haven't." Olivia smiled 

Leila looked over and saw her dad, before she approached him and they walked to the front of the house for privacy, "I'm glad I found you here. I didn't want to leave things like that. I wanted to say good-bye."

"Well, the thing is you said good-bye when mom died. I just didn't know it yet." Leila frowned

"Leila, honey, I-" 

"She was taken, but you chose to go." Leila said as JP frowned

"I loved your mom, but I was I was never good enough for her or you. Always all about me. Your mom....she filled every dark spot with light. And now that she's gone, you're finally seeing me for what I am. You saw that today. And I'm sorry for that."

"You and I both." Leila said as her dad sniffled fighting back tears before he held up the ring, "This wasn't for China. This was for you. I bought it for your mother. It was an anniversary upgrade. I never had the chance to give it to her. I thought you might want to have it. Listen, I, um I I know I'm not the person that you thought I was. I'm not the father you deserve to have, but I love you. I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, dad." Leila said before the two hugged and JP left

Leila locked the door and joined Naruto in the kitchen, "Hey. So how'd it go?" Naruto asked

"Well, it was probably the first honest conversation we've ever had."

"Y'all two worked it out?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure, but at least now I know the truth, thanks to you." Leila looled at the ring as her voice grew thick with emotion, "You're the only guy in my life who's been real with me."

"I don't know about all that." Naruto waved off

"Well, I do. I'm really happy I have you,Naruto."

"I'm happy I have you, too." Naruto said before they hugged and as they pulled away looked into one anothers eyes and kissed before pulling away, "Sorry." 

"I'm not." Leila said 

"What about Asher?" Naruto asked 

"He slept with Olivia." 

Naruto looked over to Olivia who returned from the bathroom, before Leila kissed his jaw, "Just for tonight. I don't want to alone just help me drown out the noise."

Naruto looked at Leila and nodded before he gripped her ass and kissed her again, as Olivia walked closer as Leila pushed Naruto to the glass window and Olivia got to her knees and unbuckled his belt Naruto watched as Olivia and Leila shared a look before they began to tag team his erection causingngim to groan in pleasure

  
  


**Finished**

Eleni Garcia 

Denise Garcia 

Oliver aka Orochimaru played by 

  
  
  
  
Garcia Mansion


	6. Chapter 6

Clothes trailed to the bedroom as Leila and Olivia were laying on the bed naked and exhausted as Naruto stood over them and with a groan came on their bodies, the two smiled and shared a kiss sharing his seed before they went to sleep, 

Naruto crested a clone and had it clean them up, before he walked out the room to fond his pants and pulled the letter and flashdrive out, opening the envelope Naruto frowned as he unfolded the papdr and began to read, 

"Dear Naruto, its been a long time kid, I am writing this to you in case I die before we reunite. 38 years ago I was brought to this world in the Dominican Republic, life wasnt easy but I paid my dues and did what I had to do to survive. I met my wife Denise and we had a baby girl Eleni. I thought things were looking up, but I needed to get out of the Cartel buisness which was no small thing, until I learned that I wasnt alone. Orochimaru, The Uchiha's clan, and a lot of others of the Elemental Nations worst criminals were here and are loyal to the Uchiha clan. They are gunning for you so they can take over the world. My daughter was born with Chakra. I trained her like I should've trained you in our trip. I didnt tell her about you I wanted her to get to know you on her own. She and my wife will be your greatest ally. 

Be careful kid, there is nothing more dangerous than Shinobi in a world where technology is as advanced as this with new ways to kill their targets. 

The thumbdrive holds locations of secret stash houses, my spies, blackmail, and my entire operation. You are my chosen successor for the Santa Blanca Cartel. I dont know how this world has changed you, but with an actual family you were bpund to turn out different. So take this peice of advice from your old teacher. Dont worry about the world, worry about your family and friends. This world is so corrupt that it doesnt need a hero, so dont try to be one. I love you kid, watch over Denise and Eleni for me." 

Naruto sighed before he walked to the room and crawled into Leila's bed and stared at the ceiling before he dozed off 

Next Day, Beverly Hills

Naruto and the team had to run a Obstacle course with weighted vests on, Currently currently they were all sitting down with the exception of Naruto who was at a court, with Billy, "How are you tired?" Denise asked everyone on the floor as Billy smirked, passing Naruto the ball, "You all have been playing exceptionally of that there is no doubt but everyone thinks it's just Nathan doing all the heavy lifting. If you want to prove them wrong you have to fight and work for it. There is always someone coming after your spot. The last thing you want to be is comfortable." Denise frowned as everyone looked to Naruto who was shooting around with Billy

Later

Naruto was sitting on the bench, lookong at Coop's name on his contact list but he shook his head and stood up before heading inside to change and head out, as he walked by Asher who was speaking with Leila, "You were upset over your dad a-and you got caught up. I-i get it. Things have been a little rough for me lately, with with my dad a-and football. I haven't been paying enough attention to you."

"Yeah, especially when you slept with Olivia." Leila said causing Asher's eyes to widen as Naruto blew air from his lips entering the locker room,

After getting dressed he walked up to Denise and Eleni, "Hey." He greeted them

"Hi." Eleni smiled 

"How did it happen?" Naruto asked Denise

"Come take a walk with us.' Denise said 

"Your from my dad's old life?'

"He was my godfather and my dads teacher." Naruto said causing Eleni to nod 

Morning, Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his house after talking with Denise and Eleni all night and saw the table filled with breakfast, "The whole neighborhood coming to breakfast?" He asked putting his bag down

Grace exited the kitchen, "It's homecoming weekend." She sung dancing outbthe kitchen

"You crazy." Naruto chuckled as he took a seat

"They say you should load up for energy or whatever." 

"You know what I like." Naruto said causing Grace to smile

"Plus, I figure all this will keep you put long enough to tell me everything."

"Like what?" Naruto asked 

"Like maybe who you're taking to the dance?" Grace asked

"It's complicated."

"Baby if high school isn't complicated, you ain't doing it right." 

Naruto smiled before he frowmed and handed her Jiraiya's letter, "Whats this?' 

"Read it." Naruto said 

Grace frowned as Naruto began to eat watching her, "Your godfather?" 

"Hm." Naruto nodded 

"These Uchiha people how do you know they are even here?"

"Ive had a few run-ins with people from my old life. The Uchiha think I'm their weapon. Denise saw Orochimaru and Sasuke so I'll be seeing them real soon. This may be the only way I can make sure you and everyone I love is protected."

Grace frowned looking at Naruto, noticing that all the food was gone, before he got on hos knees in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties, "I know you dont like it but this has to happen." 

Naruto knelt down and began to eat out Grace causing her breath to hitch, 

Later

Naruto exited Grace room, buttoning his pants as he walked to the door and picked up his shirt that had been tossed on the couch before he opened the door and saw Coop, "Sup, I'm glad you called." Coop said walking in

Naruto closed the door and hugged her, "You good?"

"Yea." Coop said before Naruto pulled back 

Moments Later

Coop sat on Naruto's bed as he paced telling her whats going on, "So you find out your godfather from another life, married a bad chick and gathered a daughter with her, got killed and left you a Crime syndicate, to fight the dudes from your old life then you go and have a threesome with Olivia and Leila who is dating thst dude Asher on your team. What happened to the bro-code?'

"Wasnt exactly a priority at the time okay. She wanted to block out the noise so I helped her do that." Naruto said 

"Only you." Coop smiled as Naruto fell into the bed and growled into his blanket, before he looked at her, 

"I'm going to be learning about Santa Blanca. Denise is going to teach me to play at the level of a kingpin. How to walk it and own it, and keep it from tracing back to me."

"So what does that mean for Crenshaw?" 

"Killing Tyrone would lead to a gang war. Wiping out his entire set would lead to a gang war because someone will want his territory. Santa Blanca aint based in the US yet. Have no soldiers on the ground here, so I dont know what to do to keep Crenshaw safe and get Tyrone out of here. I taught you to protect yourself so I'm going to put my faith in you that I wont get a call telling me that you've been hurt or killed."

Coop nodded, "You going to Homecoming?"

"Naw, get the feeling that is going to be filled with drama." Naruto said getting a nod

Later, Beverly Hills, Garcia Mansion

Naruto stood across from Eleni, as Denise, Grace, and Coop watched them put their hands in a ram seal, before Eleni sent shuriken his way, Naruto snatched them out of the air and sent them into the distance where they exploded 

In a blur Eleni appeared with a kunai that almost slit Naruto's throat had he not stepped away, watching her attack fluidly Naruto smirked before he elbowed her bicep away and a palm thrust to the torso sent her flying away where she slammed into the wall but in a cloud of smoke a log exploded to splinters , before Naruto jumped away as the ground exploded outward with Eleni wielding two Rasengan's appeared before his eyes widened as she created a chakra string that connected her Rasengans that she grabbed and began to twirl at him

Naruto bobbed and weave careful not to let them touch him before a shrill cry came from one as his eyes widened seeing wind added to one and it take on a shuriken like appearance as the other turned red like the sun before he found his feet immobile and saw hands grabbed him 

Eleni smirked as she about to toss her Rasengan bola at Naruto when she was suddenly in a fullnelson as the Naruto she was looking at exploded into smoke, 

Slamming her head into Naruto's nose Eleni was released and she jumped away as her bola fell and exploded, with a smirk she turned around when red eyes peered from the smoke and everyone saw Narutostanding perfectly fine with his eyes red and ringed with a tomoe in each eye

Blinking at the increase in his perception Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket and saw his eyes and frowned, "Kaguya's power." He thought before he looked to Eleni who charged forward her hands cloaked in lightning before chakra chains burst from the ground and wrapped around her, 

"Your good.' Naruto smirked putting his phone in his pocket as his eyes returned to normal, 

Eleni smirked as the chakra chains vanished into thin air, 

Everyone acended up from the underground training area to the dining room to get to know each other better before Coop had to leave, on a errand for Shawn, 

Next Day, James Home

Naruto sat beside Denise watching a video he was sent of a drunk Asher on stage at Homecoming, trying to sing a song to win Leila back, before Billy walked on stage and grabbed him, "Well he's suspended." Naruto said 

Grace sat down and took the phone, "Not at the table."

"Come on mom, its epic.' Denise said as Naruto shook his head

"You think its my fault?" Naruto asked Grace

"How?" 

"If I never went to Beverly, Coop wouldnt be caught up with Shawn and gangs, Jordan and Coach wouldnt be struggling to connect and Asher wouldnt be benched for Homecoming."

"And he'd still have a girlfriend." Denise said 

"Dont know if thats my fault." Naruto said getting a shrug from his sister

"You cant blame yourself for the choices of others. All you can do is control your own choices. Good and Bad you own those.' Grace said getting a nod 

Baker House

Shouting was heard from outside, "You know as well as I do that the Eagles need Asher in the court tonight! There's no way hes riding the bench for this game!" Harold growled

"Harold, I dont like sitting out my starting Gaurd on Homecoming, either. It puts me at a disadvantage, a disadvantage that I cant afford. But your son, he was drinking alcohol on School property. Made a big scene at the dance last night, and there are consequences for that.'

"Is that right?' 

"Yea, it is.' Billy said before Harold walked up to Billy glaring

"I'm not gonna let this stand. You mark my words, you're gonna regret it.' Harold threatened before he walked off pushing passed a high Jordan who was just returning from the beach with his date Ripley after ditching Homecoming, "Your dad's an ass!"

Later

Naruto and Coop were in Laura's office as she ran a search, "Well, here he is Tyrone Moore. It says he's associated with one of the most dangerous gangs in South Central. How on Earth did you get caught up with this guy?"

"Its a long story."

"I'm just glad you came to me. Look, I'm gonna have to make a couple of phone calls, but it says here that the D.A's office has been after Tyrone for quite some time. If you have any information that could help with that,"

"I dont know nothing about Tyrone, but Shawn does."

"The only hard thing will be to get him agree to be a snitch which he wont go for.' Naruto said

"If he cooperates I can get the protection you need." Laura said to Coop who nodded as Naruto watched her

"Lets go holla at Shawn, now.' Naruto said standing up 

"Naruto." Laura called as the two turned to leave, and Naruto looked at her, "Just keep a cool head please."

Naruto nodded, "I promise to try." He said getting a nod from Laura before he left

Shawn's Apartment 

Naruto sat with Coop on the couch as Shawn paced, "Have you lost yo damn mind."

"Man, Tyrone is coming for us, Shawn. He said it hisself. This is a way out. The lady said she could protect us."

"I don't need no protection."

"Come on, Shawn." Coop groaned

"Look, this ain't just about you, all right? Getting a guy like Tyrone off the streets is gonna protect yo mom's and to daughter."

"I ain't no snitch. I got a code."

"What good is that gonna do for you? Yo code going to protect your daughter or your momma wheb Tyrone decide to send You a message?"

"You seem to forget how things work down here now that you cashed your golden ticket, Beverly. Ratting on your own will get you laid out."

"And being Tyrone's bitch won't?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why do you even care?"

"We go back since when we was 4 years old. Last year I got away from the streets. Coop. thinks you deserve a chance at something more, and we all deserve that, so, you can take my help or not. That's up to you." Naruto said watching as Shawn looked thoughtful

"I'll find my own way out." 

Naruto and Coop sighed, "Shawn." Shawn walked toward his room, "Shawn."

"I got this." Shawn assured 

Later, Beverly High 

Naruto knocked om the door as Principal Landon and Billy were talking, "Um, you guys wanted to see me?" He asked walking in,

"Yeah, so here's the deal. Your grades are exceptional and after a look at them I noticed that you have enough credits to graduate early. There's a test we want you to take and if you pass you can potentially start College next year."

"Word?" Naruto asked surprised, "I'm wit it.' He said while thinking, "To think I did get my Minato's genuis after all.'

Naruto walked to a room with Landon and Billy where he would have privacy to complete the rest,

Meanwhile

Coop returned after going to see Paitence to see the door ajar, "Hey, yo, Shawn!" Coop called walking in nervously a woman walked around the corner with her phone

"Ohh, Tamia, thank goodness." The woman said breathing a sigh of relief

"Miss Ruth, what you doing here?" 

"Shawn said he had something to deal with and asked me to baby-sit. He was supposed to be back over an hour ago. I need to get Maya some milk and get to work. You tell my son I am not happy." Ruth said before she left and Coop tried to call Shawn,

Unknown Place

Shawn tried to calm his nerves as Tyrone pulled in to the abandoned lot, before he got out the car and watched as Tyrone parked beside him before he got out, "I don't like being summoned, Shawn Scott." Tyrone said

"Ain't what this is, Ty." Shawn saod begmfore he held up his red bag, "This here's everything I saved.".

"You been stealing from me?" Tyrone asked with a glare

"Nah, man. My own cut. On the straight up."

"So, why you giving me this?" Tyrone asked

"'Cause I want out. I want to take my little girl out of here, go live in Louisiana with my cousin. I want something better for her. Hoping this here buys me that." Shawn said extending the bag thst Tyrone snatched

"You think it's that easy?" Tyrone asked

"Nah." Shawn admitted as Tyrone opened the bag and see at least $50,000

"OK. Looks like we got a deal. But you overpaid, chief. You ain't worth this much, Shawn Scott. Never was. Hell, no. Ha! But, uh, enjoy that crawfish in Louisiana." Tyrone said getting in his car and driving away after pointing a finger gun at Shawn

Watching Tyrone drive away, Shawn smiled and took a deep breath befire gimetting in his car and driving home,

Shawn was happy, a weight being lifted off his shoulders, as he pulled up, Coop called him, "Yo. Just pulled up." Shawn said

"Man. You had me scared."

"Ain't nothing to be scared about. Turns out you were right about all of it. There is a way out, even for me." Shawn said getting out the car, "Just took me throwing some paper Tyrone's way and now we all square. Told you I'd take care of it. Ha ha ha! But I owe you, Coop. Took you believing in me for me to believe in myself."

"Hey, man, listen. You don't owe me nothing." Coop smiled sitting down on the couch

"Hey, you know what I'm gonna do now?" Shawn asked

"No. You tell me." Coop said

"I'm gonna make a new life for Maya. Start over. Maybe you can come with us. Start over, too. You know what I'm saying?" Shawn asked happily as he unlocked his gate,

"Hey, Shawn." A man said causing Shawn to turn around and his eyes to widen, "This here is for Bonez." 

The man shot Shawn twice in the chest before running to the car waiting for him as Shawn struggled to bresth on the sidewalk

Coop was in the window and saw this and quickly she ran outside, 

Later, James House

Coop had tears going down her cheek as she sat beside Grace, "I stayed there with him until miss Ruth came, and then I I don't know. It just don't seem real. One second we was talking like normal, and then I'll never get that sound out of my head or the look on his mom's face when she saw him. An hour ago, he was going on and on about how he wanted to get out and how he just-" Coop began to sob as Grace rubbed her back 

"I'm sorry, baby girl." Grace said before looking up as Naruto entered, and she met him around the couch and they shared a hug, before he walked over and sat beside Coop,

"I'm sorry, Coop." Naruto said sincerly

"I know. But you ain't surprised, are you?"

"That don't make it any easier. Look, I know me and Shawn ain't get along for a lot of reasons, but the three of us, we came up together. All right? He was one of our own. And I'ma help you through this." Naruto said kissing her temple as he brought her into a hug

Homecoming Game

Sasuke, sat watching the entrance intently, "Suigetsu, Juugo. Its Time." 

Suigetsu smirked, as Juugo nodded obediently 

The Eagle's entered causing the fans to cheer, as Naruto took a deep breath walking in with his team who were all excited, Asher on the sideline cheered for the team, along with Chris, who was sitting with Olivia, Laura sat beside Grace along with Eleni and Little Denise, 

"Good evening, everybody, and welcome to the 2011 Homecoming Game. The cross town rivalry between Malibu and Beverly comes to a head tonight." 

"Hey. How are you feeling" Billy asked Asher

"Coach." Asher began ready to plead his case in hopes of being told to suit up and play,

"You know I can't have you in the sidelines here while suspended. Its the league rules, not mine." Billy said as Asher frowned while Billy looked at him, "I'm sorry, son.' 

Billy walked off as the announcer spoke, "Their starting shooting gaurd, Asher Adams, suspended for the game." 

Asher frowned and walked off while Harold who was in the stands growled before he looked to Fugaku who was sitting among the Dolphin fans,

Billy rounded everyone up, "Okay you all know the drill. You stick with the playbook and trust each other. Naruto."

"Yea?" Naruto asked looking up

"You sure your mentally prepared for this.'

"I'm here coach." Naruto assured 

"Okay." Billy said 

"Tonight we're olaying for something bigger boys, bring it in.' Jordan said putting his fist up and was joined by everyone, "Beverly on 3 Beverly on me! 1, 2, 3,"

"Beverly!" Everyone yelled before the huddle dispersed 

Naruto looked into the crowd at Chris who nodded which he returned as he looked to Sasuke who smirked at him, as his pupils went slit for a split second and he took the court

"Did You know Shawn?" Olivia asked Chris who shook his head

"Nah, nit like Naruto and Coop, but he was one of ours." Chris said 

"Do you think Naruto can play through this?' 

"Naruto is the strongest person I know. Of he decided he was going to play, he's going to play." Chris said watching Naruto

Naruto walked up to Sasuke who smirked at him as Juugo and Suigetsu stood with their leader, "I see your dad, but no Itachi, or Mikoto?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to frown and glare, "Makes sense."

"I'm going to crush you, loser." Sasuke said 

"Lets be honest here Sasuke. You lost to the old sabotaged version of me, I have a nothing but room to grow why you have been spoonfed everything. Youve lost your edge, while mine has only gotten sharper. So you, Suigetsu, and Juugo better bring your A game. Cause I'm still hungry." 

Naruto turned and walked away, taking position as jump ball was set, glancing over to Billy he frowned, "I'll play it your way for now." He thought 

The ball was tossed and Juugo easily won slapping it toward Suigetsu who was gaurded by Jordan but Jordan's eyes widened as it was like Suigetsu suddenly vanished from his vision and was behind him all of the sudden, "To slow." Suigetsu smirked before JJ came to cover him so Jordan can catch up only for the ball to be kicked to Sasuke who shot the three

3-0

Naruto frowned watching this as Sean was going to ha e trouble with Sasuke, his entire team was really, 

Jordan brought the ball up court and passed Naruto who spun around his defender who turned to swiped at him but a step back Naruto shot the three answering back causing Beverly fans to cheer

3-3

Backing away, Jordan watched Suigetsu who dribbled between his legs as hw crossed halfcourt and passed to Juugo who stopped by the three point line, 

In a blur Naruto swiped the ball and was heading down court with Sasuke coming his way and as Naruto jumped to slam the ball Sasuke junped to block it but Naruto passed it to Sean who came and du ked it as Naruto and Sasuke landed 

3-5

"Hn." Sasuke was unbothered as he gof to his position while Naruto went and gaurded his man,

Suigetsu ran up court and with a dribble, faked left and drove toward the court but Jordan stuck with him before Suigetsu spun and passed the ball between him and Jordan's legs midturn to Juugo who caugjt the ball and slammed it home

5-5

Noel passed the ball to Jordan who kicked it to Naruto who passed to JJ but as Jordan tried to screen but his defender spun around Jordan causing Naruto's to narrow as JJ passed the ball but Sasuke stole it, 

Sean tried to hang with Sasuke but prove unable to as Sasuke dunked the ball home,

7-5

Naruto played by the book, and didnt break from formation and it proved costly as The Malibu Dolphin's pulled away and racked up the steals off the other members of his team, and he managed to hold them off and shorten the gap 

35-20

It was halftime and everyone was headed for the locker room, "Coach, this might sound crazy but-"

"They have our playbook." Billy said getting a nod from Naruto, "Come on.' 

Naruto looked back to Sasuke and his team who smirked at him, "An Uchiha's cheating what else is new.' He said to himself before heading off after Billy

Everyone was sitting down, "What're we going to do?"' Jordan asked

Billy was frowning along with Denise as the saw everyone frowning and lookong defeated, "Naruto." 

Naruto looked up, "Yea?" 

"I'm cutting you lose. Play your basketball, do what you have to do to bring home the W." Billy said as Naruto smirked and nodded 

"We'll back you up.' Jordan said 

"Just like at the park. You open I'll feed you, you have trouble and dont feel comfortable pass to me." Naruto said getting nods from everyone 

35-20

Suigetsu brought the ball up court, "Time to show these colleges what kind of player I am." Naruto thought to himself 

Suigetsu tried to lay it in but Naruto appeared and swatted the ball into the court and came down with it before he rushed up court, Sasuke got in front of Naruto and tried to take the ball and a behind the back crossover caused him to stumble as Naruto made to shoot but Juugo was there to swat the ball but a flock of the wrist sent the ball to Jordan who shot the corner 3

35-23

Suigetsu handed the ball to his power forward but Naruto appeared and swiped the ball and made to go forward but Juugo and Suigetsu blocked him in, "Your not going anywhere." 

Naruto sensed Sasuke approaching from behind so he shot the ball causing eyes to widen as he turned to walk passed Sasuke as the ball went through the hoop without touching the net

35-26

Sasuke glared at Naruto who highfived his team as everyone was amazed, and cheered

Sasuke was given the ball at the three point line and glared into the eyes of Naruto before he pulled up to shot but his eyes widened when he found the ball behind him as Naruto picked it soon as he was jumping to shoot, 

Taking posession of the ball, Naruto rushed forward and jumoed from the three point line and slammed dunked the ball putting his arm in the rim like Vince Carter,

35-28

Suigetsu glared into the eyes of Naruto whonwas watching him like a hawk, his pupils slitted like a fox as he watched his prey fake the ball left and when he brought it back Naruto punched the ball out of his hands 

JJ laughed as he caught the ball thanks to catching Naruto's signal to head up court and upon catching the ball he dunked it much to the crowds approval, 

35-30 

JJ shook his hands as they tingled from catching the ball as he watched Sasuke bring the ball up court and crossover Sean and spin around Jordan before he passed shot the ball but Naruto in a blur stole the ball again 

Suigetsu got in front of Naruto who with a dribble between the legs cut bsck soon as he reacted causing Suigetsu to fall back as Naruto shot the ball staring down at him from behind the half court line and like before the ball went into the hoop easily 

35-33

Sasuke was getting annoyed as his Sharingan flared to life but he paused as concentrated killer intent caused him to turn it off before he looked to Fugaku who was glaring at him, 

Naruto stole the ball again and Suigetsu and Sasuke both jumped to block him as he flew toward out of bounds, Allof Malibu smirked but the smirks were removed as he tossed the ball up behind the court before he landed on the ground and the ball fell through the hoop

35-35

Sasuke gaurded Naruto tried to elbow him but Naruto stepped back and ran around Sasuke who was more focused on him than the game and caught the pass intended for Sasuke, 

Naruto to fast for Sasuke blew past him and was stopped short by Juugo before he leaned back and shot over the taller boy

35-37

The scouts were watching Naruto in awe, as Naruto point of view the court was empty with black husk around him it was just him the ball and the court with the husk in his way, 

Everytime Malibu tried something Naruto shut them down by stealing the ball and Suigetsu and Juugo tried to stop him but a curl, between the legs, shammgod and step back broke their ankles and Naruto shot the ball

35-40

Timeout was called for Malibu as Orochimaru smirked looking at Naruto, "He is impressive." He said 

"Okay, Naruto tell me how long can you keep this up." Billy asked 

"I'm good, coach." Naruto said watching as Sasuke stepped off with his father

After the timeout expired, the teams rejoined the court, and Naruto looked at Sasuke and his eyes flashed for a second and he saw Sasuke's Sharingan watching him 

"Hm." Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke grit his teeth

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked in Naruto's face, "Applied a seal. It renders me invisible to all dojutsu. When you have 100s of clones dedicated to the art its impressive what they come up with.' 

Sasuke looked ready to blow a gasket as the game was back on, 

Naruto ran up court and Juugo made to block his duck but a benhind the back elbow pass to Jordan left him stumped as Jordan slammed the ball in

Jordan landed and saw Delgado glare at Asher with a 'What the he'll is going I'm gesture as Asher shook his head and he frowned 

35-42

Sasuke went on the offensive and easily crossed over Jordan before shooting a 3 and banked it in off the backboard, 

38-42

Naruto was passed the ball and turned around before launching it from full court causing eyes to widen before the ball went in without touching the backboard

38-45

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stole the ball from Suigetsu and shot a three but JJ slapped it away due to his sloppy form and as the ball wss in midair Naruto hopped beneath in his shooting formation and with a tap launched the ball into the basket

38-48

Naruto smirked at Sasuke who dribbled the ball in front of him before he faked left and blew past Naruto but he was surprised when the ball was palmed by his former teammate who with a flick tossed it up to JJ who stepped away from Suigetsu's swipe and bounced passed to Noel as Suigetsu was faked out by the pump fake, Noel laughed as he ducked the ball

38-48

Suigetsu passed the ball to Sasuke who shook off Jordan and shot a three

41-48

Naruto spun around Suigetsu dribbling the ball between their legs like Suigetsu was surprised to see his own move and turned to grabbed the ball but Naruto grabbed it quicker and Dribbling Naruto began to run but paused beyond the 3 point line and dribbled behind his back, and between his legs from his right hand to his left and back as he made his way forward, before he dribbled behind his back again and a curl, and a cross that sent Suigetsu off balance for the step back and as he lunged forward to try and block the shot he fell

JJ jumped and caught the pass before slamming it in, before the buzzer went off

Naruto laughed at Suigetsu and high fived JJ as they went to take a small break for the final quarter

Minutes Later 

44-48

Naruto smirked at Sasuke who would be his assigned man, paying no mind to Juugo who shot a three

"Your hearts not in this game, Sasuke. I beat you only started playing as it was something to do." Naruto said as Sasuke glared at him as he hit the mail on the head

"Even so, I'm still not losing to a loser like you." Sasuke growled

"Okay. Let me show you something cool.' Naruto said with a dribble to his right hand he acted like he was pass with his said hand but suddenly spun as the ball was moving forward and dribbled with his right passed Sasuke who pivoted with him but a flick of his right hand to his left and a swift switch in direction caused Sasuke to stumble as Naruto tossed the ball over his back sending it to the basket with a SWISH

44-50

Naruto ran up court with Suigetsu blocking him and he paused for a moment before with a dribble to his left and back to his right he blew past Suigetsu and was about to jump causing Juugo to jump to block but the ball was passed to Sean who was open and shot the ball

48-52

Naruto ran with Sasuke on him and spun around him his eyes narrowed as Sasuke reached in and almost stole the ball, and smirked as he spun and jumped to shoot but Sasuke responded in kind with his arm raised to block the shot but Naruto brought the ball down and around before shooting on his way down 

48-54

Sasuke scored a 3 and Naruto smirked, as he received the ball from Jordan, "You know Sasuke, our firdt go around I used to shout about being Hokage, but I mever out the work in until I became a Genin and still halfassed it really. But this time Ive been pushing myself to get better everyday. You cant stop me even if your a fast learner. You a spoon fed prodigy, dont understand what its like to get it out the mud.' 

Naruto pulled up and tossed the ball and Jordan was there with the catch and slam

48-56

Naruto noted that time was winding down for one more play and as Juugo passed the ball to Suigetsu who tossed it down court to Sasuke who simply laid it in

50-56

Naruto smirked as the ball was passed to him and as time ran down he rushed forward crossing over his opposition before he jumoed with Juugo ready to block but Naruto powered through and slammed it home and came down with the rim in hand causing silence as he looked at his hand and looked to the refs then the principal who was shocked, "Sorry." He said

Cheering shook the gym as the Beverly team and fans rushed the court and lifted up Naruto, who held up the rim like a Championship belt

Next Day 

Naruto walked into the locker room after getting a text to be there ASAP, "What's up, fellas?" He greeted gettings waves from everyone as he dapped up Jordan, "What's going on?"

Jordan noticed his dad coming out the office, with the Principal, Skolnick, and the other men that were inside, "About to find out."

"All right. Fellas, I'm, uh, gonna keep this short and sweet. Uh, apparently, the sports committee received an anonymous tip that one of our players, uh, violated the drug policy, so, I'm afraid y'all are gonna have to get drug-tested today." 

The players began to complain as Jordan looked like a deer caught in headlights

"I know. I know it's a pain. I'm sure y'all don't have anything to worry about. Let's just line up, get this thing over with, all right?"

Naruto walked over with his team as Jordan walked next to his dad, "So what happens if a player tests positive?"

"Oh, they get suspended for the playoffs." Billy said 

"Yeah. Ahem. Dad I'm gonna fail." Jordan said as Billy looked at him 

Later

Naruto was about ti leave when Skolnick stopped him, "Hell of a performance last night." 

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "You don't remember me, do you? I used to coach with your dad. I even recommended that he take over at Beverly when I left. They were high on him. Then Billy Baker swooped in with his NFL resume, and suddenly now the job wasn't Corey's anymore."

"Game's over, Coach. We won. All right? You can stop messing with my head." Naruto sais turning to leave 

"I wouldn't do that. I always liked Corey. I still do. I mean, sure, he let his emotions get in the way of things sometimes, but he's a good man."

"Yeah. Good man who abandoned his family." Naruto retorted 

"I never understood that. I just know that-" 

"There is nothing anyone can say or do to justify a grown ass man leaving behind 2 kids and taking one. So spare me whatever this is supposed to be, far as I'm concerned Corey James died years ago." Naruto shrugged before he left 

Billy saw an opportunity and switched out Jordan's urine sample before ducking off

Meanwhile 

Harold was in a dark room with Sharingan eyes glowing from the shadows, "I want you to kill Billy Baker." Harold said 

"Done, we will learn his routine and when the oppurtubity presents itself. He will be no more. Payment.'

"Um, I dont have any money but my son Asher he can be an asset to you in the future.' 

"And when that future comes we will kill Billy Baker. No payment no job. Goodbye."

Harold was rendered unconscious and would wake up in his room with no memory of how he got there

**Finished**

Juugo

Suigetsu


	7. Chapter 7

Week Later, Beverly High, Gym

Naruto walked into the gym to see everyone wrapping up practice before Billy blew his whistle and brought them in, "All right, y'all. Huddle up."

Naruto joined the others and watched Billy, "I understand it's been a tough week. I understand that. I don't care. If you play the way you have been playing, we are gonna be one and done in playoffs. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." The team said

"Do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Sir!" The team said louder

"Now, I said at the start of the season, you win, you get recognized. Well, we won. "The L. A. Tribune" has announced their regular season awards, and I'm humbled as I tell you that I have been named Division Coach Of The Year.", Naruto smirked and clapped along with everyone else who cheered, "Thank you. All right. For real, I could not have won without each and every one of your players giving your all. And that includes the Division Player Of The Year, Mr. Nathaniel James."

Naruto smiled as everyone cheered and he dapped them up, "All right. I'm proud of all of y'all. We got a scrimmage on Monday, so, be better. You heard?" Billy asked

"Yes, Sir!" 

"All right, hit the showers. Naruto, stay behind." Billy said 

Naruto smiled at Jordan before they dapped and hugged, "Hey. Congratulations, brother."

"Thank you.' Naruto said before Jordan left, "Hey, I'm sorry I missed that practice, Coach."

"I know you've been going through a lot. Time's gonna take care of a lot of that, but, uh, I need you here, Naruto." 

"I know. Did you know Coach Skolnick told me you and Corey were up for the same job?" Naruto asked causing Billy to frown, "Stirred up some anger and I needed to get right is all."

"Want to talk about it?' 

"The man took the child he wanted and bounced on his wife and the rest of his kids. Nothing to say about that." Naruto shrugged 

"Look. We've been invited to a ceremony where they want to give us our awards. I think it could be good for you." 

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I gotta give a speech?"

"A short one. You know, thank family, the players. Me, of course." Billy listed

"You?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. Are you gonna thank me?"

"I'll think about it." Naruto smirked which Billy returned

"I'm proud of you, Naruto."

"Thank you, Coach." Naruto nodded

"All right. You save you "thank you" for the podium." 

"Right." Naruto shook his head smiling 

Next Day, Crenshaw, Shawn's Apartment 

Coop and Patience entered the apartment after Church, "You didn't talk the whole ride. What's on your mind?" Paitence asked watching as Coop walked to the fridge, "You thinking about what Pastor Weeks said?"

"Nope." Coop shrugged.

"Well, I am." Patience said causing Coop to scoffed,

"He's always saying the same thing." Coop said

"Well, maybe if kids stopped dying, then he'd change his material. I don't want him reading your name."

"I'll be all right." Coop said walking toward the back, 

"No, not if you keep talking all that revenge stuff." Patience said

"What am I supposed to do?" Coop asked looking at Patience

"I don't know. I don't know. Walk away?"

"You think if this happened to me, Naruto or Shawn would've walked away?" Coop asked

"No! No, they would be doing exactly what you're doing right now, and that's why Shawn's name was read in church today." Patience said as Coop scoffed and walked off, "Really?

Coop closed the door behind her

James House

Naruto and his family walked into the house, "I'm starving." Denise said 

"What you gonna make?" Naruto asked

"Sandwich." Denise said

"Hey, make me one to go." Naruto requested getting a thumbs up

"Back to Beverly Hills?"

"Got a scrimmage tomorrow." Naruto said walking into his room

"When were you gonna tell me your little secret?" Grace asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "I'm talking about your Player Of The Year Award. Coop told me at church."

Naruto smiled, "I was going to tell you.' 

"I would hope so, this is a big deal! That's why you moved to Beverly, to get noticed. Naruto. All of your dreams are starting to come true."

"Yeah, but what about your dreams?" Naruto asked causing Grace to raise an eyebrow, "You've sacrificed so much for me and Denise. But I think its time you start focusing on yourself, maybe finishing up your B.A. The money from my mixtapes and the videos on YouTube is bringing in a lot of money. I can have a clone watch, Denise, while you focus on School." 

Grace smiled and kissed Naruto, "What did I ever do to get you in my life." She said 

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist

Later

Naruto with his duffel bag walked to his car, when his phone rung, "Patience, what's up?" He asked tossing his duffel bag inside, 

"Hey, Naruto." Patience greeted

'What? Coop OK?" Naruto asked getting into his car,

"Yeah, I mean, she's good right now, but she's not acting like herself." Patience said

"So, who is she acting like?" Naruto asked about to start up the car

"Like Shawn." Naruto paused

"What you mean?" 

"I don't know. She's talking crazy. Like about getting revenge for what happened to him." 

"Come on. We both know that ain't Coop." Naruto said 

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. And she's not playing around. Just 'cause Coop would never pull the trigger doesn't mean she ain't getting in too deep. She's not hearing me, Naruto, so, I don't know, maybe she'll listen to you. All right." 

"Where she at?" Naruto asked 

Shawn's Apartment 

Coop looked annoyed as Tyrone and another gang member played video games, "Oh, you buggin' now fool. There we go. Boom!" Tyrone laughed

"Tyrone, what are we doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing? Tearing these fools up." Tyrone smirked before he glanced at her, "What you got next?"

"So, we all know who popped Shawn and ain't nobody taking care of business?" Coop asked causing everyone to look at her

"Yo, Coop, you gotta ease up." Tyrone said

"Nah, man, Shawn deserves way better." Coop frowned

" Look, we gonna take care of Ray for what he did. Right now we gotta lay low." Tyrone said

"And do what? Play video games?" Coop glared as Tyrone smirked

"OK. I like this side of you, Coop. I didn't think you had it in you." Tyrone said impressed when the door opened and Naruto stood there frowning causing everyone to look at him

"Naruto James. It's been a minute." Tyrone said walking to the door

"I ain't here for no reunion." Naruto said 

"Is you forgetting where you at?" Tyrone glared but Naruto stepped into his face

"I know exactly where I'm at." Naruto said 

Naruto and Tyrone glared at each other before Tyrone laughed, "Okay, see you ain't lost your edge. Let's roll y'all." 

Naruto stepped aside as Tyrone and his crew left before he closed the door and looked at Coop, "So, what's the plan, huh?" 

"Plan?" Coop asked

"I know you getting somebody back for what happened to Shawn, so, what's up?"

"I told you. I don't need no babysitter." Coop said turning to leave but flinched back when Naruto appeared in front of her, 

"No. It sounds like maybe you do. Why you got to do this?" 

"Because Shawn had my back and now I got his."

"When Shawn was alive you were scared Tyrone was coming after y'all, now that Shawn's gone your going to run with him? What sense does that make to try and get Shawn out the gang and you wind up joining it." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Stay away from Tyrone." Naruto said causing Coop to frown, "He dont know shit about loyalty. The niggas he wit fear him and are too scared to band together and do something about him. So stay away from him." 

After their talk, Naruto went to Beverly High for his interview with a writer from the LA Tribune and proceeded to the scrimmage game, 

At the award ceremony, he thanked Billy, the Bakers, his team and his family and friends after he and his family went to Shawn's funeral, 

Naruto and Tyrone exchanged a few words about how Shawn used to tell everyone that Naruto was going to make Crenshaw proud, Naruto was surprised by that but he was more focused on the simmering anger he felt from Coop, who left the funeral before he could talk to her, 

Coop was walking to the back of Tyrone's house where Shawn and his crew were waiting, "You shouldn't be here, Coop." Tyrone said 

"I told you. I want in." Coop replied

"You're too weak." Tyrone said

"I'm standing right here." Coop frowned 

Tyrone sighed and glanced back to his car, "You know I can't just let you in."

"So, do what you gotta do." Coop said causing Tyrone to smile

"You sure about that?" 

Coop stepped back, "Let's get it over with."

A girl got out of Tyrone's car as another walked up from behind Coop and they both stood in front of her as the men gave them room, suddenly girl1 popped it off and hit Coop in the face, 

Coop ate the punch and leaned back from girl2 swing before she punched her in the stomach causing her to kill over before she knocked her out with a blow to the jaw, Coop lifted her arm and blocked girl1's jab before her sleeve was grabbed and she was yanked forward into girl1's knee but Coop caught the leg and lifted girl1 and slammed her onto the ground before climbing atop of her and began to beat her face in

Tyrone and the other men shared a glance as rapid thuds were heard from Coop's assault before she paused and stood up, blood on her jacket and her fists as girl1 was unconscious with her face bloodied,

"Makes sense Naruto would teach you to protect yourself. Let's talk." Tyrone said waving Coop over before they all walked away leaving the others to tend to the unconscious girls, 

Later

Eleni answered the door and her eyes widened when she saw Coop, "I want you to teach me." She said 

"Come in." Eleni said 

Coop walked in and was led beneath the house, where she saw Grace and Lil Denise training with Eleni's mom and another woman, 

"Ms. Grace, Denise what y'all doin here?" Coop asked

"Naruto is going to take over a Cartel, and his old enemies might use us to get at him we got to help in every way possible, and have him know we can take care of ourselves." Grace said getting a nod from Coop,

Baker House

Naruto walked down the stairs with his basketball and saw Jordan playing video games, "Yo, Jordan tryna run one?" He asked 

"Naw man I'm good." Jordan said 

"You sure? We could work on your shot, handles, and speed man." Naruto said 

"I got a date, can't be getting all sweaty right now." Jordan said getting a shrug from Naruto, 

"A'ight wrap it up." Naruto said leaving causing Jordan to scoff 

Billy sighed from his position in the kitchen at just how unmotivated Jordan was, and followed Naruto, "Hey,"

"Yea?" Naruto asked 

"I appreciate you wanting to help Jordan."

"All I can do is offer. My old team is on a different level than the ones in this district. When we run up against them, I dont want to be the only reliable one on the court, but it's looking like that." Naruto said getting a nod from Billy 

Next Day

Naruto groaned as he awoke and made his way to the restroom, turning on the light he took a piss before washing his hands, glancing up he flinched in shock when he saw he had horns and his hair was white, quickly he took deep breaths and reigned in his chakra watching as the horns receded and his hair returned to its original color

Naruto sighed before he left the bathroom and went to his room, and saw his phone light up, picking it up he saw he had a text from Denise, "Need to talk, come over ASAP."

Naruto got dressed and vanished in a flash

Garcia Mansion

Denise was pacing when a flash of light got her attention and she turned to see Naruto, "You okay?" He asked 

"No, we have a problem. A big problem." Denise said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before he looked over and saw two women who bowed before him

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Naruto. El Sabio Sapo spoke highly of you." 

"Naruto these are my cousins. Maria, and Alejandra. They worked as spies for Jiraiya." Denise said getting a nod from Naruto

"We brought back information on El Sueno." 

"El Sueno?" Naruto asked 

"He's the man they took control of Santa Blanca and forced Eleni and I to run. Jiraiya referred to him as another name.'

"Which name is that?" 

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Naruto's eyes darkened, when he and Jiraiya had brought Tsunade to the village she had found one of the Sandaime's journals where he wrote about his hatred of Naruto and how he allowed the abuse at the villagers' hands to continue, but since he was too old and weaker now he could run the risk of Naruto dying since Jiraiya would go on the warpath, 

They didn't tell Jiraiya about the journal since the old man was dead already,

"What about him?" Naruto asked 

"He has aligned himself with Deigo Lobos aka Danzo. The two have figured out a way to give their soldiers chakra." 

Naruto blinked in surprise, "How?" He asked before being handed a scroll that he unrolled and his eyes narrowed at the seal on it before Alejandra extended a bottle of pills forward

"They work." She said 

Naruto took the pill bottle with a frown, "Okay." Taking a seat, Naruto analyzed the seal closer, "The seal is fitted with loyalty seals, kill switches and tons of others. Its function is to give the user full control of his army and to make sure they mever surpass him or her how much chakra is out into the seal will be granted. I can refurbish it and take away the kill switches and loyalty seals." 

Standing up Naruto burned the scroll and with a clench of his hand destroyed the bottle and the pills over the sink before running the water,

"Naruto." Eleni said coming in the kitchen 

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto smiled his eyes trailing her curvy figure

"Need to talk to you. It's about Coop." Eleni said causing Naruto to tilt his head 

Later, 

Naruto was sitting on a table watching Coop walk away from some dudes, he noted that she had a small bruise by her eye, and how her knuckles were swollen, "It's not what you think." Coop said immediately 

"So you didn't get put on Tyrone's crew?" Naruto asked

"Okay, it is what you think." Coop said 

Naruto scoffed about to get up but Coop stopped him, "Now I got my reasons, Naruto. I'm doing this for Shawn. It was Tyrone. He had Shawn killed."

Naruto tilted his head, "Then why you join his crew?" 

"Because he gotta go." Coop said getting a nod from Naruto, before she pointed to the dudes she was walking with, "Look, man, these dudes? They about loyalty, so if they find out Tyrone had Shawn killed, they gonna handle him for me. But they gotta trust me first. That's why I'm rolling with them. I may have lost my mind but this is how I make our community safe and get Tyrone off the street."

"Patience know about this?" Naruto asked only for Coop to look away, "I didn't think so."

"I'm doing this my way. If you come up with a better idea, you let me know. Until then, you gotta stay away." Coop said

"Okay, if you dont tell Patience by the time I get to Crenshaw later for the Run It video I will, got me?" Naruto asked getting frown from Coop before she walked away while Naruto watched her before he pulled up a pill bottle from his pocket

Naruto had a total of nine pills that would grant whoever take them Kage level chakra reserves, their bodies would adjust in whatever way was necessary to handle the power, they also wouldn't be able to snitch on anyone either

He gave one to Denise, Alejandra, and Maria, he had one for Coop, Patience, Grace, and his sister. 

Denise told him he was going to need lieutenants, so he had to make some more, his ideal lieutenant was someone who knew the streets, valued family and loyalty and had the talent to be a celebrity so that it wouldn't be weird that they were traveling a lot.

Later, Beverly High 

Eleni watched as Naruto put up his stuff, "So what're you going to do?" She asked 

"Kill him." Naruto said

"You can't at least not yet. Try to get your community to push him out first." Eleni replied as Naruto closed his locker

"I aint no activist." Naruto said as they walked

"Maybe not, but Crenshaw rallies behind you for Coop's sake it's worth a shot." Eleni replied as Naruto frowned 

Crenshaw High 

Patience and Chris walked out of school and saw Naruto walking up, "Oh, snap. What up, big dawg?" Chris asked as Naruto smiled 

"How's it going?" Patience asked before they hugged and Naruto shook hands with Chris "Uh if you're looking for Coop, save yourself the trouble. She didn't show up again today."

"Psh. Yeah, man, Ms. Chambers gonna fail her ass in chemistry, that's for sure."

"Damn. How many days she miss?"

"Third one this week. At least when she was rolling with Shawn, she was still focusing on graduating. Now she's rolling with Tyrone and them, so who the hell knows? I'm worried about her, man."

"Yeah, I know. Me, too." Naruto said before he saw a girl walking out the building, "Hey, hang in there with Coop, all right?" 

Naruto rushed off as Patience and Chris saw who he was heading to and Patience giggled, "OK, hold up. I thought Naruto and Kia ain't really been on speaking terms since they broke up."

"They ain't." Patience smiled 

Kia was checking her phone when she heard, "Hey." 

With a raised eyebrow she turned around and saw Naruto, "Wow! Naruto James! What, they kick you out of Beverly already?"

"It's nice to see you, too." Naruto said 

"I didn't say all that." Kia replied as Naruto chuckled 

"Wow. OK. Not gonna make this easy, huh?" Naruto asked 

"Mmm. And he's still smart." 

"Damn. It's like that?" Naruto asked 

"Yeah. it is." Kia glared before she turned to leave but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm

"Hey, Kia, come on, seriously. I need your help and your uncle Flip's." Naruto said causing Kia to sigh and Look at him as he let her go, "Look, I'm planning a rally, all right? I want to take back the parks from the gangs."

"You want to plan a rally?" Kia laughed

"Yeah." Naruto said

"I gotta get to work. But I'll meet you after." Kia said walking off as Naruto smiled watching her ass

Flashback, Year Ago

Naruto walked down the hall with two of his teammates behind him, Naruto was fresh out of jail and was trying to turn it around for the better but people had a habit of thinking he went soft and liked to try him, his only saving grace was his family and his girlfriend Kia, "Scrimmage time." His teammate said before wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Hey, you gonna want to bring your A-game, I'd hate to embarrass you in front of Kia."

"Why don't you focus on not airing the damn ball and keep my girl's name out your mouth?" Naruto said 

"I can keep her name out of my mouth but I can't promise about anything else." 

"What you say?" Naruto asked turning to his teammate who smirked but a punch to the ribs, then a hook to the jaw sent him stumbling into the lockers before Naruto stomped his face into it causing everyone to shout in shock and horror as the locker dented around the players head

Naruto's other teammate came and grabbed him but he slammed his head back into his nose and once free he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him clean off the ground and slammed him into the lockers 

Everyone watched in shock as the boy struggled against Naruto's grip when security came and grabbed Naruto who released his teammate and elbowed guard1 in the jaw and grabbed the back of his head before he slammed his knee into his nose before Naruto turned and a roundhouse knocked out guard2

Someone grabbed Naruto and he turned pushing the principal to the ground and went to attack when Coop got in the way, "Naruto, calm down.' 

Naruto was panting looking at Coop as the principal stood up, "Naruto. Breath it out son." He said before looking at all the kids who were whispering to themselves afraid of Naruto who began to calm down, "Everyone get to class! Tamia bring him to my office once he's calmed down.' 

Coop nodded before he went to focus on Naruto's unconscious teammates before Naruto turned to leave but Kia was there, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kia asked walking up

"He gonna say some crap like y'all two been together and I'm just supposed to let that slide?" Naruto asked 

"You're supposed to trust me and not take the bait!" Kia said as Naruto looked at her, "Something's going on with you, Naruto. It's like all of a sudden, you're trying to push me away, and I don't understand why."

Naruto suddenly kissed Kia who returned it immediately, before he pulled away, "I'm no good for you, you deserve better. I'll only drag you down. See you around Senator." Naruto said before leaving as Kia watched him with tears coming down her cheeks 

End Flashback

Naruto sighed and sucked his teeth before he walked ran over toward the school as the video crew arrived

Nightfall, Essence Park

Naruto and Kia walked into the park, that was dirty and unkempt, "Interesting place to meet. You trying to get shot?" Kia asked

"Hey, I remember I used to kick your butt in freeze tag over here." Naruto said looking around

"Correction. I used to kick your butt in freeze tag. Couldn't nobody catch me." Kia said before they laughed and Naruto frowned as ye caught a flash of him at 13 selling cocaine to a junkie

"Last time I was here, I wasnt exactly the best version of myself." Naruto said before he looked at Kia, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Nar-"

"I put you through a lot. You said you didn't want someone like your uncle and you got someone worst." Naruto interrupted before he looked up to see a man walking up, "OG Flip in the house." 

"What's up, Maelstrom." Flip smirked before Naruto and he shook hands and bumped shoulders, before he smiled at his niece and they hugged, "Hey, Kia." Flip looked to Naruto, "All right. So you got me out here. Speak on it. What's your big plan? It better not be just to talk everybody to death."

"Besides, folks ain't gonna risk their safety by showing up to publicly speak out against gangs." Kia said

"No, actually, I want to hold the rally so I can get enough signatures to get a city law passed." 

"What kind of law?" Kia asked

"An ordinance, banning all gang members from congregating in public places." Naruto said causing Flip to laugh, "Something funny?"

"You remember I'm a Blood, right?" Flip asked glaring at Naruto, "So what you saying is you want to give the cops more ammunition to harass us. Look, little homie, I respect what you trying to do. These young thugs out here calling themselves Bloods and Crips. Ain't got no code. But this wack-ass law making it where me and my O. G. Bloods can't come and go as we please without 5-O stopping us anytime we so much as look at a park?" 

"This is only plan A.' Naruto said

"Then whats plan B?" Flip asked

"You got eyes and ears all over the hood, so you know whats going on, and you've known me my whole life so tell me what you think plan B is." Naruto said 

Flip took a deep breath as his back straightened, "Look, you walked away from this dont get sucked back in."

"Then as an OG, you need to check your little homie. The rally is the only way I can see this going down without bloodshed. I feel you about your freedom and 5-O but this community has a say so as well." Naruto said walking off as Flip and Kia watched him leave

Next Day, Afternoon, James House

Naruto, Denise, and Eleni were helping Grace in the kitchen as Naruto handed Eleni a plate to dry off he looked to Grace, "So what are you gonna do? Not quite."

"Look, Flip ain't wrong." Naruto said

"Neither are you. There's a lot of good in our community, but we have problems, too. You're picking the one that's most important to you and doing something about it. Don't let no old man run you off." Grace said

Naruto smiled as Eleni giggled, "Your mom sure knows how to give a pep talk."

"Yeah, she all right." Naruto said only to be slapped in the head,

"Oh, Naruto. You got a guest." Denise said 

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked out into the living room and saw Kia there, "Hey, Kia, what's up?"

"This is so not gonna be awkward." Denise smiled

"Just 'cause my uncle ain't down to help or whatever doesn't mean I'm not." Kia said 

Eleni walked out of the kitchen and saw Naruto with Kia, "Hey." She greeted

'Hey. Kia, this is Eleni."

"Hi."

"They like each other.' Denise said

"Denise get your butt in here and stop bothering your brother." Grace called from the kitchen 

"It was just getting good." Denise sighed walking off 

Naruto shook his head, "OK, so, I was thinking. Maybe instead of planning a big rally, you could focus on something you know for sure our people would show up for." Kia said dropping her backpack

"Like what?" Eleni asked

"We can get folks out to restore Essence Park. For the kids." Naruto smiled before he looked to Eleni, "It's in neutral territory Growing up, that park was like my safe place. You know, I could go there and just be a kid and not have to worry about surviving or my family. It's where I first played basketball."

"And now kids can't even walk through it." Kia added

"Hey, we can change that. We get folks there to help clean it up, once we get them there Use it as an opportunity to convince them that getting rid of the gangs is good for the neighborhood, get them to sign the petition." Eleni said

"I like it, but these things don't plan themselves. We gotta move fast before my uncle or any of those other gang leaders have time to convince folks not to show. We're gonna need some supplies."

"I can help with that." Naruto said taking out his phone 

"We're also gonna need some serious manpower." 

"Got that covered too." Naruto smirked 

Throughout the day, Naruto and co invited over his former Crenshaw teammates, the Bakers, and Layla to help with signs for the event, only Olivia showed up since her family were busy but the job still got done,

Naruto and Kia walked down the street with fliers, "Who would've thought Nathan James would turn youth activist?" Kia asked causing Naruto to scoff, " I mean, how many rallies I try to get you to go to while we were dating?"

"Enough that you almost broke up with me 'cause I never went."

"No, I almost broke up with you because you didn't understand how important my activism was to me. You were all about basketball. I mean, it's crazy how it took you moving to Beverly Hills to become the guy I always wanted you to be." Kia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "I mean you was always trained to go, still is but you didn't care about anyone but friends and family."

"Yeah, I guess. Come on." Naruto said holding a flier to a tree,

"So? Like, what changed? Who do I have to thank for this new Nathaniel Naruto James?" Kia asked with a small whine of her wide hips

"No one. Look, I guess splitting my time between here and Beverly Hills gave me some perspective, that's all." Naruto shrugged as she stapled the flier to the tree

They walked down the street to another location, "So Eleni seems nice." 

"Yeah. Yeah, she is." Naruto smiled

"I mean, I'm just glad you didn't move to Beverly Hills and bring home a Kardashian."

Naruto laughed, "All right, OK, yeah, whatever." The two laughed 

Nightfall, 

Coop was hanging with Tyrone, and her new comrades, as Tyrone was counting the money, "Yo boy, Naruto been busy lately."

"Just planning a little picnic in the park. It ain't that deep." Coop waved off

Tyrone grunted as he counted the money and frowned, "Yo. Why am I a hundred short?" He asked glaring at Coop

"I don't know. I just gave you what Malik gave me." Coop said pointing to the dude sitting beside Tyrone

"What you mean? It was all there when I gave it to you."

"Now, Malik, are you serious right now? You're the one that collected the money. What, you can't count?" Coop asked with a glare

"Nah, nah, ain't nothing wrong with my math." Malik said

"All I know is, one of y'all better come up with my paper fast, or we gonna have a problem." Tyrone said 

Coop scoffed and pulled a rack of money from her pocket and handed Tyrone a $100 bill, "No problem.'

"How I know you ain't giving me back what's already mines?"

"A: I ain't stupid. If I stole it from you, I'd have took that to the grave. B: Naruto released 8 mixtapes with my beats, all that money we get from people buying it is split down the middle between us. I dont need to steal from you." Coop said 

Tyrone nodded, "Yeah, you definitely ain't stupid." He said standing up and looking at a nervous Malik, "So you were just gonna steal from me."

Malik nutted up and scoffed, "Wow, come on. What is this, a joke? You really gonna believe this he-she over me?"

Tyrone grabbed his pistol and slapped Malik with it sending him to the ground, Tyrone turned to lecture Coop but was surprised when she ran up and kicked Malik in the face, "Say it again?" Coop asked Malik as she found the violence easier to commit, with her training under Eleni and Denise as she knew she would be helping Naruto fight his enemies, and she'd do anything for him, so joining Tyrone's gang was beneficial in that area, 

"I'm a what?" Coop asked punching Malik in the face before kicking him in the ribs,

Tyrone smirked at Coop 

"Don't ever disrespect me!" Coop yelled

Later, Shawn's Apartment 

Coop walked into the apartment and saw Patience sitting there waiting on her, "Patience what're yo-"

"Sit down." Patience said sternly causing Coop to raise an eyebrow as she closed the door and locked it, 

"Okay." Coop said taking a seat

Next Day, James House

Naruto was packing up for the rally when there was a knock at the door, zipping up a bag he walked to the door and opened it only to raise an eyebrow at the man and woman standing there, "Nathan James?" The man asked

"Whose askin?" Naruto asked 

"I'm Lucious Lyon." The man said extending a hand 

"Okay, Lucious Lyon what you want?" 

"Maybe we can come inside and talk?" Lucious asked

"Nah. Now what you want?" Naruto asked

"Okay, we want to sign you to Empire. We listened to your mixtapes and we like what we year, we believe you can have a future over at Empire." The woman said

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though." Naruto said closing the door as Lucious carried the vibe of someone he couldn't trust and didn't have his best interest at heart

Later, Essence Park

  
  


Naruto put down a crate, "Why didn't you accept his offer, Empire is a big deal in New York." Eleni asked 

"Dude is a snake. Aint nothing he can offer me that I can't do myself." Naruto said 

"So no record labels?" Eleni asked 

"With the music thing, I want to be untethered to labels, no one rushing me, trying to change my style or making money off of me." Naruto shrugged looking over to his moms who was laughing with Denise, "Besides, I'm doing something right considering I was invited to the BET Awards." 

"You tell your mom yet?' 

"Your mom has been keeping her occupied." Naruto said causing Eleni to look over at their mother's, 

"Is it a problem that our mothers may like each other?" 

"No, I'm just wondering where that would leave us." Naruto said getting a look from Eleni, "I like you, and if I've been reading the signals correctly for the last couple weeks, you like me too." 

"But have you thought about this?" Eleni asked getting a raised eyebrow from him, "Kia, Layla, Olivia, Coop, Paitence, and even Mrs. Baker has an attraction to you. Plus with all this stuff going on with your enemies from your old life being here, is a relationship what you want? Also, you have a responsibility to your clan." 

"The Uzumaki clan is extinct." Naruto said only for Eleni to place her hand on his Uzumaki swirl tattoo

"If that was the truth, why would you get this?" Eleni asked and Naruto sighed before she walked over to Alejandra and Maria who came to help,

Turning around d Naruto saw Laura walking up with some bags, "Hi." She smiled 

"Hey." Naruto smiled walking up, "I didn't know you were gonna roll through."

"You're family, Naruto. Where else would we be?" Laura asked before she held up her bags, "Okay, I brought snacks, uh, extra trash bags, water, some cleaning wipes, gloves, and some other stuff, and Billy should be here soon with more supplies"

"Can't thank y'all enough, seriously." 

"I'll get this set up and get to work." Laura said

"Thank you." Naruto replied

Looking around at the few people that showed up Naruto grunted, when Alejandra walked up to him, "Hey. It's still early."

"What if nobody else shows up?" Naruto asked

"Then we still clean up the park. OK? Nothing changes. OK?" 

"All right." Naruto said before they walked off 

Later

Naruto and the crew were working, cleaning up and restoring the playground, reattaching a swing, he heard, "Dang, boy. Everybody and their mama came out, literally."

Looking up he smiled seeing Coop, "Yeah." He said

"You did all this for me?" Coop asked walking up to Naruto

"Look, you wanted me to come up with a better plan, so that's what I'm trying to do." Naruto said 

"A'ight. I know you're worried about me."

"That aint gon ever change. I see you talked to Patience.' Naruto said getting a nod 

"How much did you out in that pill?" 

"4 tails worth of chakra was the limit. Your body adjusted properly while you were sleeping."

"I say, took the door off its hinges just by opening it this morning." Coop said smiling, "I can see, hear, and smell way better." 

"We can start your training later on tonight. Also, need to talk to you."

"About what?" 

"Lucious Lyon showed up at my house today." Naruto said causing Coop to blink

"Empire, Lucious Lyon?" She asked excitedly 

"Yea, he wanted to sign me.' 

"That's dope man."

"Turned him down.' Naruto shrugged

"What?" Coop asked 

"Ain't nothing wrong with the way we doing shit now. Why change it up by bringing in some dude I aint never heard of?" 

"So you want to remain indie?" Coop asked

"More freedom that way. Mustard been looking for you too." 

"Alright, I'll get up wit him after this." 

Eleni and Olivia walked up to Layla who was watching Kia, assign rolls, "OK. Start with the trash on the southwest corner, then work your way in. Delilah and Derrick, focus on the petitions. Make sure Naruto has pens, extra clipboards. You know the drill. Sienna, I need you on the kids. OK, make this fun for them. Dance battles, you know, whatever. Whatever will get them excited."

"Stop staring at her." Olivia said causing Layla to turn to them

"She's incredible and so passionate about her community. I spent an hour with her, and it made me question what the hell we're doing in Beverly Hills." Layla said frowning

Naruto took off his gloves looking around when Kia walked up to him, "No time like the present. You have everyone here and invested. Time to get those signatures." She said handing him a clipboard

"A'ight bet." Naruto chuckled before he frowned and looked to the left to see Flip with some of his OG Bloods with him and he walked over, "What's good, Flip." 

"Wassup homeboy. Won't be no problems. But seeing that you got everybody out here to convince them to sign on to this ban, seems only right that they get to hear why it'll destroy us."

"Okay." Naruto nodded 

Flip and his crew walked into the park, as Naruto, and co tried to convince the people of the community to sign while Flip convinced them otherwise, 

Some people agreed but others were afraid for their children so chose not to sign, dropping the clipboard on a table he sighed in annoyance, "Not going so well, huh?" Denise asked

"I barely got anybody to sign." Naruto said sitting down 

"But some is better than none. That's progress." 

"It's like running into a brick wall with these people. Gangs got 'em all shook." Naruto said before he looked up when Denise sat beside him

"Jiraiya used to tell me about you." Denise said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "How You could turn an enemy into a friend and inspire hope in people that have given up."

"That was the Elemental Nations, this is an entirely different place, and Im not that guy anymore." Naruto said 

"Really?" Denise nodded, "Your loyal to your home, and will do anything even if your uncomfortable with it to save the people you love. Sounds like the same guy to me." 

Naruto seemed to consider that before they looked up when they heard shouting, 

Tyrone and 3 of his subordinates stooped across from Flip and the OGs, "Yo, I'm trying to help y'all out. Trust me, this ain't the time for y'all to come in here, acting a fool." Flip said 

"I run this block, this park, everything around here." Tyrone replied

"Hahaha! He run the park. He run the park! Little boy, this is neutral territory and I ain't about to lose my freedom for your dumb ass, so kick rocks and keep it moving." Flip said

"I don't give a damn that we both Bloods. Don't nobody tell me and mines what to do."

Naruto stood up and began to make his way over

"We been chillin' in this park, and we ain't about to run up out of it. You want us out? Put us out." Tyrone said before his crew drew their guns 

"Blood, I done seen a million guns. They don't mean nothing. So if you gonna show it, you damn sure better use it like your life-" 

Naruto suddenly appeared and grabbed Goon1's wrist and punched his elbow in snapping his arm causing him to scream in pain before a kick to the kneecap shattered it 

Spinning around the collapsing Goon1 to Goon2 Naruto punched him in the spine snapping it in two, and spun again before he kicked goon3 in the back of the head slamming his face into the pavement before with a jump landed on his back and grabbed both his arms and with a jerk and twist ripped them out of their sockets and broke them 

Turning around Naruto glared at Tyrone, "Leave. Now."

"Or what?" Tyrone asked 

Naruto pointed to his left and Tyrone saw Rollin 60 Crips walking up with Nipsey at the front of the gang and frowned looking back to Naruto, "Go." 

Tyrone walked off 

The park was finished being restored and everyone left as the paramedics gathered the unconscious and broken goons, 

Shawn's Apartment 

Coop was washing her face when someone knocked on the door, walking over she looked through the peephole and frowned before opening it, Tyrone was there smirking before he walked in, "Your boy Naruto surprised me today." Tyrone said sitting down as Coop closed the door, "Got everybody talking."

"Nah, you ain't gotta worry about Naruto. He ain't important." Coop said

"Except he is. Since he was a kid, Naruto has never been afraid of anything. He's family with respected Bloods and Crips, and he could ball out. Now he coming into his own, he got everybody out to the park. Got everybody feeling some type of way about us, about me."

"So?" Coop asked

"So I think I finally figured out your worth. See, Naruto got the notoriety. And you, you his homie, so you important to him, right? So you important to me. I don't know how yet But you're gonna be real useful." Tyrone said 

"You want to use me to get to Naruto? That's not going to turn out good."

"You let me worry about the outcome." Tyrone said before he left 

James House 

Naruto sat with Coop on his bed, earlier Flip had stopped by and gave him permission to use the park and he and the OGs would keep Tyrone's crew out of them, "I messed up. This whole Tyrone idea was just crazy. It's too late now. If I try to walk away from Ty, pssh. We see how that ended for Shawn. But nah, I gotta finish what I started. But I'ma be smart about it this time. I can promise you that." 

Coop looked at Naruto who was staring at the wall, "You gotta stop spinning your wheels trying to save me, Naruto. I cant be prepared for what happens later in life if you always come to my rescue. You got to trust me.' 

Naruto looked at Coop before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder before he kissed her temple and laid his forehead on her head, 

Meanwhile, Unknown House 

4 men were at a door dressed in all black, banging on the door, "Man all the lights off in the mufucka too, looks like we finna be green, right now. On everythang." YG said banging on the door

"I aint got no gloves, I left them shits in the car.' RJ said

"You better take off yo socks, and use them bitches man." Nipsey said as YG continued knocking 

"Man, I'm tryna be in and out this bitch it look funny round here.' RJ said as he took off his socks and put them on his hands as gloves, 

"Man fuck it, we in that bitch." YG said before he picked the locks and opened it, "Man we in this bitch."

The three walked in with a shadow clone of Naruto walking in behind them, YG went upstairs, Rodney went to the basement and Nipsey went to the master bedroom, Naruto with his eyes glowing looked around before he moved a couch and punched a hole in the way before he began to rip the drywall off it, 

"Nigga, I got a safe?!" YG yelled as Naruto unsealed two duffels and opened them before he began to take the stakes of cash wrapped in plastic

"Oh, blood got a strap!" Rodney said

"I got jewelry, aye grab the backpack!" Nipsey told Rodney

"Man, put that shit in a pillowcase." 

"Aye yall come help me!" Naruto yelled 

The three came in and their eyes widened seeing the money before Naruto tossed them a duffel each, "Aye on Piru we finna be on one nigga!" YG yelled excitedly putting the duffel strap on his shoulder as the others did the same, "Are, Naruto come help me wit the safe that shit heavy I need some help."

Naruto ran behind YG up the stairs to a room where the safe was kept, "Man fuck that empty that shit. Channel chakra through your muscles and rip that bitch off." 

YG nodded and took a deep breath and a blue glow appeared around his body before he grabbed the handle and pulled the safe door off its hinges, "HAHA." He laughed taking the extra few thousand and putting it in his duffel 

The 4 left stepping in a picture as they left the house under the cover of darkness, the picture was of a young Tyrone, and the four just flocked his granny house where he stashed his money,

**Finished**

**Flock- When you break into a place of residence with the intent to steal stuff. Originated in Los Angeles**

**Maria**

**Alejandra**

****

**Kia**

****


	8. Chapter 8

Next Day 

Billy entered the gym to see Naruto shooting full court shots and he smiled watching as he never missed , "Do you ever miss?" Billy asked causing Naruto to pause and look at him

"Only when I want to." Naruto said before he tossed the ball behind him at the court and it slammed into the backboard before going into the hoop,

Billy chuckled, shaking his head, "Your results." He said holding up an envelope

Naruto took the envelope and opened it before he laughed, "Yo, perfect scores across the board." Naruto laughed, back in the Elemental Nations at a young age he had heard some people talking crap about the Nara clan how they were so lazy and smart, and took it as a sign that smart people weren't well like so he didn't put much energy into book smarts, 

Now look at him, he was considered a genius based off of his IQ score, "Colleges are already calling in to offer you a full ride." 

"And Angeles Southern is on that list." A man said walking up 

"My man." Billy laughed as he shook hands with the man while Naruto retrieved the basketball, "Good to see you.".

" Good to see you, too." The man said

"You been well?" Billy asked 

"Yeah, yeah." The man said watching Naruto pick up the ball 

"Nathan, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine Damon King. We go way back, back to when I used to beat his ass in the NBA." 

"Oh! Oh, your memory always been that bad?" Damon asked, causing Billy to laugh as Naruto smiled before Damon looked at him, "It's Coach King now. Angeles Southern University."

"Nathan James." Naruto said, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you." 

"Yes, Sir. Oh, yeah. We know who you are. Beverly's finest." Coach King said shaking Naruto's hand

"Crenshaw's own, actually." Naruto corrected

"Well, you lucky you moved to Beverly. Otherwise, you might have missed the first two combines, young man." 

"Don't sleep on Crenshaw. We may not have these fancy facilities, but a lot of dudes there can play." Naruto said 

"OK. I will keep that in mind. So, you ever considered Angeles Southern for college ball?" Coach King asked 

"Y'all got one of the best basketball programs in L. A." Naruto said

"And it's close to home. And I send at least two guys to the league every single year." Coach King said

"OK, easy, easy. The combine hasn't even started yet. You're already in the picture. You know the game. All right. Nathan's gonna wait for the recruitment process to play out before he makes any commitments." Billy said causing Damon to look at him and back to Naruto

"Listen, don't wait too long. I only got a couple of guys graduating."

"So, you talking, like, what, a couple scholarships?" Naruto asked 

"Nah. Talking one." Coach King smirked

"Oh, wow. Heh. Right. Well, I appreciate the love, but, like Coach said, I'm keeping my options open. Nice to meet you." Naruto said before he patted Billy on the shoulder and left 

Garcia Mansion 

Naruto walked in to see Eleni and her cousins swimming, "Hey." He greeted 

"Want to join us?" Alejandra asked smiling showing off her topless form 

Naruto smiled, "Tempting, but I got some training to do."

"Training? You'd rather fight your clones then get in a pool with three topless women?" Maria asked 

"Unless y'all tryna fuck somethin' then yea." Naruto said the girls smiled before with a wink Naruto walked off 

Alejandra and Maria looked to Eleni, "Why didn't you tell him to join us?" Alejandra asked

"I don't know what you talkin about." Eleni said rising out the water

"E." Alejandra called, causing Eleni to stop and look at her, "Your father wanted us to help Naruto in any way that we can. You know how much of a pervert your father was and how many kids he has, and you may want to stake your claim before your sister does."

Eleni frowned at the mention of her sister, "He likes you and you like him, go claim your spot as his main bitch." Maria said

Next Day, James House

Naruto was on his laptop looking up homes, when lil Denise walked into the room, "I'm thinking I should be your agent. You know, since you're about to blow up." She said 

"What you talking about?" Naruto asked, closing his laptop.

"I don't know. Just these?" Denise smiled holding forward a stack of envelopes, "Somebody's gotta help you field all these college recruiters and help you make the right choice. And we both know that I'm the brains in the family, so," 

The two laughed as Denise sat beside Naruto who began to look through the envelopes, "Okay, see which ones you think best fit me.' He said handing them to his sister who smiled before she hopped up and ran off to her laptop in her room, 

Picking up his computer he looked at a house and smiled before he left to go walk through it

3 Hours Later, Beverly High

Naruto with a new set of keys walked into school and smiled at Eleni as she leaned on his locker, "Did you find one you like?" She asked

"Yeah, I wanted to go big but she wouldn't like that so I got a modest 3 beds 3 baths 2,800 sqft place. I wanted to buy out the neighborhood but I chilled on that since I wouldn't be able to explain where the money came from.'

Suddenly Naruto and Eleni looked over to the door as they saw Asher come in with Orochimaru of all people, Orochimaru patted Asher's shoulder and left while Asher walked off to RSVP, "They got Asher." Eleni frowned

"I'd say Orochimaru got him, not the Uchiha. Uchiha's don't like outsiders unless they can benefit off of them, the snake was a genius of his generation. Asher is nobody so why would Orochimaru be interested in him."

"Maybe the Uchiha's teamed up with Danzo and Hiruzen?"

"Doubtful, they are the ones who pushed Itachi to massacre them, so there is no way they would team up with them. Orochimaru and Danzo do have a prior working relationship so it wouldn't surprise me if they were secretly up to something."

"What're you going to do?" Eleni asked

"Nothing." Naruto said, causing Eleni to raise an eyebrow, "My priority is getting all of our people up to fighting speed and finding more. Thanks to telescope jutsu, we found a guy in Atlanta, 2 in Maryland and another in Charlotte. The rest don't matter."

Eleni nodded before Jordan and JJ walked over, "Time to get it in, boys." JJ smiled

"Hey. What up, what up?" Naruto greeted dapping up JJ and Jordan 

"Hey, let's show these college recruiters what Beverly boys are made of." JJ said 

"That's right, baby." Jordan smirked before Coach King walked up

"I like your spirit. Can't wait to see you ball." Coach King said getting nods from Jordan and JJ before he made to leave but paused and turned to Naruto, "Oh. Nathan. I took your advice."

"About what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"About Crenshaw. I like a player that's not afraid of a little competition." Coach King smirked before Naruto looked down the hall and saw Chris leading some Crenshaw players with Cam beside him, 

Naruto smirked and walked over to them

"Hey, Naruto, what up? You were looking out, putting us on Coach King's radar, man." Chris said as Naruto dapped him up along with the others besides Cam 

"All good, man. Glad you came through. Pleasure. Can't say the same for your boy, though." Naruto said looking at Can

"Hey, man, you the one that got him right in the first place. Now, remember, man. Iron, sharpens iron." Chris said 

They all went to change before Bill called them to gather around as Naruto put on his number 9 jersey, "All right, all right, all right. Gentlemen, welcome to the District Combine. For those of y'all who do not know me, or have not had the pleasure of getting their tails beat down by me or my team, I'm Coach Billy Baker, co-hosting alongside the college sponsors that are here in the building. Let's give it up." The players clapped, "All right, now let's get down to brass tacks. Players, congratulations. You are here for one reason and one reason only. You are the best that the area has to offer. However, the Combine is designed to find the best of the best. You will be tried and measured. Follow me." 

Naruto followed after Billy with everyone else, as Cam kept his eyes on him, "Height, weight, strength, and speed. All of it will be tested, after which a select few of you will be invited to play the 5-on-5 showcase game tomorrow. Gentlemen, making the cut is simple. Be at your very best. All right, fellas, get this." 

Naruto glanced over to Asher as Chris and Jordan spoke, "So, you nervous?" Chris asked

"No way. I'm coming off a winning season." Jordan smirked

"All right. Excuse me. Though, last time I checked, the Combine wasn't a team event, so Heh." Chris smirked

"That doesn't change a thing. All right? I know what I bring to the table." 

"Easy. No one said you didn't. I mean, you got prototypical size. Pops played in the League. Scouts are probably already salivating over you." Chris said causing Jordan to frown

"All right, y'all. Line it up. First up. Asher Adams." 

Asher went up "Coach." He said

"Good luck." Billy said standing aside 

Asher smirked as he waited for his height to be taken

Naruto took his turn and learned he was now 6'2, heading to the vertical he scored 61 inches and watched as Asher got a 42 and his eyes narrowed in on Cam who got a 58

Naruto and Cam went head to head bench pressing and Cam tapped out on his 50th rep while Naruto stopped at his 70th

Next was the agility drill, and ran forward to the baseline and tt the cone, side shuffled to the right across the baseline. At the next cone backpedaled up the lane to the free throw line

When he got to the cone at the right elbow, side shuffled left towards the starting point before he touched the floor at the starting cone and then changed direction, he shuffled right to the opposite elbow. Sprint forward to the baseline. Side shuffle left, making sure to pass the cone. Finally, back pedal to the original start line to complete the drill. 

Naruto scored a 19.83 and his eyes narrowed at Cam who finished faster, and considering Naruto has toned himself down during the test he now was more than sure that Cam was from the Elemental Nations and very good at hiding his chakra and presence. 

During the Sprint test Naruto ran ¾ down the court scoring a 1.24 seconds the fastest with Asher coming in at 2.53 seconds and Cam following behind Naruto with 2.26

Naruto excelled at the shoot arounds and ignored Cam's attempt to make it a head to head competition so that Cam could raise his prospects, 

The combine ended for the day and Naruto was with Eleni walking down the hallway, when Brett the lead booster from Angeles Southern entered, "Hey,Nathant. You on your way home?" 

"Yeah." Naruto nodded looking 

"Good. Good. Go home. Get dressed up. See you tonight." Brett said handing Naruto a envelope

"Thank you." Naruto smiled taking the envelope

"I wanted to deliver that myself instead of Coach King. You know, we got limited space at Angeles Southern. We're gonna make room for you."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Naruto said politely

"Well, it's not official until you get your offer letter, but, uh, it's on its way. You should know, um, we take care of our own, so, if there's anything you need, anything, you come to me." Brett said shaking Naruto's hand before he left as Naruto frowned looking at the man walk away

"That was weird how he said that." 

"Probably because there's cash in the envelope." Naruto said 

"Cash?" Eleni asked taking the envelope and opened it where she found a stack of cash that she used her thumb to count, "2 Gs." 

Naruto scoffed before he and Eleni left 

Meanwhile 

Jordan was frowning as he took a sip of water before he tossed his cup in frustration as Chris walked over, "Yo you good?" He asked taking his bottle of water

"Just having an off day." Jordan said annoyed as he had a terrible shoot around missing 12 of his 25 shots

"Psh. Happens to the best of us, man." Chris shrugged 

"How'd you do in the shoot around?" 

"21 out of 25." Chtis said causing Jordan to scoff

"That's what I thought. You straight-up outplayed me." Jordan said causing Chris to smile and make to speak but a scout walked over,

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Jordan Baker, congratulations." The coach said handing Jordan an envelope

"Thanks." Jordan said surprised

"Chris, maybe next year." The coach said walking off 

Jordan looked at Chris who was frowning, "Chris, I'm I'm really sorry, man. You deserved an invite, too." Jordan said as Chris nodded

"Yeah. I deserved that one." Chris frowned

"Wait. Wait. Hold Hold up. You-"

"No, man. You said I outplayed you all day. Yeah, man, you got size, strength, but you also got a daddy that played in the NBA, and that right there, man, that's all you'll ever need. But you know, man, it's all good. It's all good, because where I'm from, I'm used to hustling and working twice as hard. And, man, we both know you don't deserve this. But, man, you can keep your privilege. I ain't gonna stop." Chris glared before he turned and walked off as Jordan watched him

Baker House 

Naruto walked into the house and was greeted by Laura, "Naruto, you have guests." Laura led Naruto to the living room and he raised an eyebrow seeing College recruiters from USC, UCLA, Texas, Duke, Notre Dame, and Truth the HBCU college whose team has always been knocked out of the first round of NCAA tournament

"Long night." He thought to himself before walking forward and shaking everyone's hand before they began to tell him why their school was the best fit for him

Later, Dinner Party

The players that were invited to the 5 v 5 

Naruto walked up to Brett and Coach King, "Yo, can I talk to y'all for a minute?" 

"Sure." Brett said

"First, I'd like to thank you for the invite," Naruto said before he began to reach into his jacket pocket for the envelope

"Hey, hey. Whatever's in that envelope belongs to you. Keep it. I'm sure that'd be a big help to your mother. It's not easy being the only parent in the house."

Naruto was enough to speak when Can arrived, "Brett Hanson. My dawg." 

"Cam, I thought I missed you. Ha!" Brett said shaking Cam's hand 

"Nah, man. Just had to make a quick stop. You know, Cinderella don't come to the ball till she gets her glass slippers." Cam smirked showing off his new iced out Rolex 

Brett and Coach King smirked, "You're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. You both deserve a little something special after today." Brett said before leaving with Coach King following him 

"So, what, you taking money now?" Naruto asked Cam

"Didn't you? I thought you wanted Angeles Southern."

"Hell naw. I aint tryna stay in Cali for my college years, want to experience more of the US."

"Whatever. Do you." Cam said

" Look, one phone call, and you lose your eligibility. That's high school, college. ASU already got what they need to keep you, dawg. That money ain't a gift. It's leverage so you gotta commit."

"I ain't stupid. I know what this is, and I'm good with it. So, when they give me that scholarship, I'm gonna take it." Cam said

"So, you're cool with being bought and paid for?" Naruto asked

"I ain't got no fairy godfather in Beverly Hills. I just got football. So, I'm gonna use it for what I can get as long as I can. That's the game. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get me one of them tiny-ass plates." Cam said about to leave but Naruto placed a hand on his chest

'Omoi." Naruto said, causing Cam's head to snap toward him, "Yea, I thought so. Look man, I'm tryna help you not that you deserve it, your family is counting on you and if a better opportunity than ASU arrives and you go with them then they say you accepted a bride. All of your family's hopes and dreams go down the toilet. You won't be buying your moms that house she wanted , or taking care of anyone."

"Don't worry about me Uzumaki. You killing me so that I can be reborn here without the Raikage or Karui in my face was a blessing. I can live my life the way I want to like Bee-sensei is. And the name is Cam not Omoi."

Naruto watched as Cam walked off before Billy walked over, "I hear congratulations are in order. Being offered Academic and Athletic Scholarships is a big thing." Billy said causing Naruto to nod

"Wish I could enjoy it but Brett Hanson and your boy coach king gave me 2 Gs to commit to Angeles Southern." Naruto said, causing Billy's eyes to widen before Naruto handed him the invitation with the money in it, "Tried to give it back to him but dude wouldn't take it."

"I'll handle this." Billy said, taking the envelope and walking over to Coach King who was at the fruit table, "Damon."

"Billy." Damon said before he saw Naruto's envelope, "There's been a misunderstanding."

"Hanson gave a potential recruit money. It's that simple." Billy replied

"Baker, this is only a big deal if you turn it into one. Payoffs. Booster gifts. That's how the recruiting game is played." Damon said

"You are putting these kids' futures at stake, their families' futures." Billy said as Cam and Naruto watched 

"The only futures at risk here are yours and Nathan's. Whistleblowers get coaches fired, and a kid like that can't be controlled, and that kind of trouble isn't worth the risk to us. So, if the James kid really wants to join our program, you get that boy to play ball." Damon said

"Well, if you think that I'm gonna let you compromise Nathan or any of my boys, you got another thing coming." Billy said slapping the envelope into Damon's chest

"Hmm. Man, boy. Then I guess the James kid isn't Angeles Southern material. And neither are you." Damon replied before leaving

Naruto watched as Damon left and back to Billy who frowned 

Next Day

Naruto sat across from Billy, "Coach King can do that? Just not let me play after I earned it?"

"I'm not the coach here." Billy said

"So, what, I'm just supposed to stand there? What do I do if another recruiter asks?" Naruto asked

"You're gonna say you're injured and that you can't play."

"Nah, man fuck that. How am I being punished for not accepting a bribe?" Naruto asked incredulously 

"Look. I'm sorry, Naruto, but you did really well yesterday, and the scouts will remember that. But if you end up suiting up, then people are gonna ask questions, and even though you did nothing wrong, those questions are gonna end up being marks against you." 

"I don't care about marks, you have some pull right. Put me in the game and I'll put on a show they'll never forget." Naruto said causing Billy to raise an eyebrow

Court

Naruto was suited up and with the other players, "Where's Asher?" He asked Jordan

"Recruiters found out why he wasn't on the team anymore and cut him from the showcase." Jordan said causing Naruto to shake his head as Damon noticed Naruto and stormed over to Billy, 

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nathan is gonna play. And if not, I'm going straight to the NCAA. I'm gonna start whispers about there being a dirty coach at ASU. I'm wondering how much longer that program's gonna protect you once I start giving interviews to ESPN about how you're making payoffs. You won't ever coach again." Billy said causing Damon to frown 

With a whistle jump ball was set and when Red's center slapped it out Naruto jumped and caught the ball before launching it into the court on his way down

3:0

The scouts cheered as before Naruto went on a stealing, blocking, and scoring spree 

138 : 0 

The blue team were disenchanted with the game after that, as the red squad backed by Naruto and Cam ended their high hopes, 

Baker Mansion

Naruto yawned as he made it home and made his way toward his room and took off his clothes before wrapping a towel around his waist before heading for the bathroom and upon opening the door he was greeted to Laura stepping out of her panties before Laura jumped and covered herself with her arms, "I didn't know anyone was home." They said as one

"Right, Coach and Jordan went to go get something to eat, and Liv is with Leila." Naruto said

"Right." Laura said 

"I'll give you some privacy." Naruto said turning to leave

"Wait." Laura called, causing Naruto to pause and look at her, "Since you're here maybe you can help me."

"With?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow watching as Laura approached him and took his towel, "What about Coach?" 

"It's a one time thing. He doesn't need to know like he and Chris doesn't need know you've been fucking Olivia."

"Well she is still recovering so I offer her my body whenever she needs it." Naruto said grunting as Laura grabbed his dick and pulled him back as she backed up into the shower 

With Billy 

Billy and Jordan on their way home talking, about Jordan's performance at the combine, "I mean It wasn't perfect, but,"

"Th-there's no "but" after "it wasn't perfect," OK?" Jordan sighed as

"Hold up. What's that supposed to mean?" Jordan asked

"It means stop patronizing me and start pushing me to be the best. OK, Grandpa Willie was right. I'm- I'm not ready for all this." 

"I warned you about letting that man get inside your head, boy." Billy frowned

"Dad, would I have even made the showcase if I wasn't your son?"

"Look, even if that did play a role, and that's a big "if," what matters is what you do with the opportunity." Billy said

"Why don't you push me harder? I'm living in a house with a prodigy like Naruto and even Chris the other day performed way better than me. You're from the same neighborhood as they are, so why don't you make me work as hard as them?" 

"Jordan, you're my son. And as far as me not pushing you harder as your coach That's what my dad did to me, and look how we turned out. It's more important to me to have a relationship with my son." Billy said causing Jordan to look at him and as they looked at each other for a moment they were unaware of a blur heading for them before it shoulder tackled the Escalade causing the truck to be pushed into a lightpost

The figure in all black patted his shoulder and walked up to the car, as Billy and Jordan groaned injured and they looked up blinking their blurry vision before they saw the figure that came into focus and their eyes widened as they saw it was Asher, 

"Ash?" Jordan asked closing an eye as blood leaked from a cut on his forehead

Asher ignored Jordan and glared at Billy, "You told them I was kicked off the team and got me kicked out of the showcase. You screwed me over for the last time." He said before he ran through hand seals and took a deep breath before he blew a fireball at the car causing it to explode

Jordan and Billy screamed in anguish as Asher looked over to Orochimaru who was backed with 6 others, and walked forward to join them 

Meanwhile

Unaware of what happened to Billy and Jordan, Naruto had Laura bent over the bed and was fucking her from behind with a hand palming her head making her eat out Olivia who moaned

Naruto smirked before with a groan he began to cum into Laura and once finished slapped his still hard xick on her ass cheek smearing some cum on her ass cheek, 

Laura continued to eat out her daughter as Naruto stood on the bed and walked over her to Olivia who took his dick into her mouth causing him to groan smiling as he began to fuck her face

2 Weeks Later 

It was shocking when Jordan and Billy was declared dead with the police having no leads or evidence of foul play, so Laura filed a suit against Cadillac since the blame was being placed on the truck manufacture

Naruto kept Laura and Olivia company, he had also told them about himself and began to train the two, Olivia found the rush of chakra a nice substitute for her addiction to pills and replaced it with training. 

Layla had been feeling lonely in that big house and was welcomed by Laura to stay with them, so she had joined Naruto's group as well and volunteered her inside knowledge of the industry as Naruto's agent since his music was getting better and now on the billboard charts, and more record labels were trying to get him to sign with them, 

The death of Billy and Jordan affected Naruto as while true he and Jordan didn't get off to the best of starts, they had formed a bond and were like brothers. Same with Billy who Naruto saw as an uncle, Naruto had seen the footage of the traffic camera and saw how Asher killed them, he doctored the footage to make it seem like the Escalade spun out of control and exploded after crashing, so he's been training his people and having lots of sex with the girls including Coop and Patience. He and Eleni hadn't slept together yet but they've made out a lot. Asher and Orochimaru were nowhere to be found in California after Naruto went looking for Asher and only found a deceased Harold.

Also word had gotten out that Tyrone's grandmother's house had been broken into 3 days after it happened and he was on the warpath, 

Currently, Compton, CA

Tree top Piru gang members were in front of a house as Naruto, Coop, and YG were sitting at a table playing dominoes, "You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod from YG

"They the homies. I trust em." YG said 

"A'ight, they yo responsibility, man." Naruto said sliding a pill bottle to YG, 

Meanwhile 

2 girls walked down the road when Tyrone and a Fruit Town Piru blood Compton Menace he was talking to looked at them, "Aye, aye, aye, what's happenin' little mama?" Tyrone asked, walking in front with Compton Menace but the girls walked through them, "Come on, girl I'm tryna see what that pussy be like." 

"What nigga? Fuck you, you prolly a little dick nigga anyway."

"Why don't you put it in yo mouth and see." Tyrone said before he pointed at the other girl, "You too."

"Y'all broke ass niggas aint gettin' no play, y'all need to go get some money like Naruto and YG." The girl said before she and her friend walked away as Tyrone and Menace glared 

"What? Bitch, fuck YG!" Menace said

"And Naruto, too bitch!" Tyrone added

"Nigga, fuck you! You bitch ass nigga!" The girl yelled back while still walking off

"Keep it walkin' you dusty ass bitch!" Tyrone yelled tossing his 40 oz at them but it fell short, "Tired of that little mark ass, nigga."

"That nigga been over this way a lot meeting up with YG, and them niggas be breakin into houses, they prolly the ones that hit up yo spot." Menace said causing Tyrone to frown

"Well let's go handle some business then. Flip and Nipsey can't save him today." Tyrone said 

20 Minutes Later

The girls walked up to the house as the game was still going on, "Aye!" Keisha yelled

"Whats up Keisha, Briana." Naruto smiled hugging the girls 

"Tell me why them niggas on Compton Blvd just super hated on y'all?" Keisha asked causing Naruto and the others to raise am eyebrow, "And I told them niggas to go get some money like Naruto and YG and them punkass niggas threw a bottle at me?"

"Who?" YG asked

"Compton Menace and some Tupac lookin nigga." Briana said 

"Tyrone." Coop said causing Naruto to look back at her

Naruto was about to say something when he sensed negative intentions just as tires screeching was heard, "Down!" He yelled grabbing the girls and pushing them ahead of him as gunfire erupted as everyone ran behind the house except a few of the bangers who got up and returned fire

  
  
  


Naruto frowned as he saw Tyrone in the car as it sped off, 

Later

Grace was blindfolded smiling when it was removed and her eyes widened seeing the 4 story house, "Welcome home."

"What?" Grace asked shocked, looking to Naruto who waved her inside and she followed to see the house already had furniture inside 

"Wanted to do something special for you." Naruto smiled

"How much did you spend on this?" Grace asked 

"For the deed and all? About 2.6 million." Naruto said causing Grace to look at him in shock

"N-Naruto, this is too much."

"It ain't enough." Naruto corrected walking up to Grace and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you, and like I told you before. I'm going to take care of you. In anyway you need me to."

Grace began to cry before she kissed Naruto and placed her face in the crook of his neck as he smiled hugging her before he looked to Denise who ran downstairs and joined in on the hug,

Later that evening Naruto and Beverly faced off with Logan High and Naruto led the charge with a final score of 156-47, with every college in the world now wanting a piece of him, for his perfect scores and athleticism Naruto didn't really bother with them since he was sold on going to Georgia or New York for, his music and drug empire. He could keep a clone in LA under a henge to help his peoples but where would he actually go and send a clone was the decision he needed to make

Crenshaw, 

Grace smiling walked into the house to pick up the photos and other things she planned on taking with her when she looked up and flinched in surprise seeing a man standing in her living room, "Corey." She frowned

"Grace." Corey greeted looking at her ex husband

"What are you doing in my house?" Grace asked 

"It used to be my house." 

"Not anymore." Grace glared 

"I know, and don't worry. I'm not here to blow up your world. I won't tell Nathan the truth. I just want to be in his life. It's time." Corey said

"Ma, come on why you ain-" Naruto had noticed Grace still standing in the doorway so he walked up and as he was speaking came to a stop seeing his sperm donor 

"Son." Corey said 

Naruto walked over slowly and around the couchas Corey smiled at him and went for a huh, but Naruto fired on him, punching the old man in the jaw sending him falling into the table unconscious,

"Come on." Naruto said before he helped Grace pack up her and Denise clothes and the photographs, by the time Corey awoke they were gone, 

Baker House

Olivia and Layla were on the opposite sides of the bed bent over so that they were in each other's face while they kissed and Naruto1 and Naruto2 fucked them from behind 

Laura was in her room with Naruto3 as he was biting on the hem of his t-shirt and using his grip on Laura's romper to bring her back into his thrusts while he smacked her ass

Naruto was sitting on the water in the pool meditating before he opened his eyes when his phone buzzed and he stood up before walking on water to it and seeing a text,

"Nathan, I know your mad son but please let me talk to you."

"How the hell he get my number?" Naruto asked himself

Naruto put his phone down before he got dressed, and he went to his room on his way there he saw Naruto3 now had Laura in a mating press, as they kissed deeply and continued on passed Olivia's room so see Layla being fucked in the standing missionary position as Olivia deepthroated the clone that let her do as she pleased while he played with her pussy,

Naruto entered his room and after grabbing a scroll he unrolled it and with a cloud of smoke kunai and shuriken were before him, before he began to sharpen each one, 

Crenshaw

Tyrone was on his porch smirking as he rolled a blunt unaware that Naruto was going from house to house killing his crew, and when Tyrone turned around Naruto was there causing his eyes to widen before he reached for his gun, but he was pushed into a pillar and a kunai was stabbed into his throat,

Naruto watched as the life left Tyrone's eyes before he vanished unseen 

Championship Game

Naruto was on the court, ready to get this over with, looking into the crowd he smiled at Nipsey, YG and his family and friends as Crenshaw fans also had signs with his name on them, everyone came out with the exception of Olivia and Laura, who while found comfort in him and training still weren't up for attending games since Jordan and Billy were supposed to be here, 

Jumpball was set and Beverly won the tip, with JJ catching the ball and bringing it up, he dribbled between his legs twice and with a left to right crossover got by Chris and a behind the back dribble saw his heading for Isaiah as Chris rushed over to help as he spun but in mid-turn tossed the ballup 

Naruto raced forward and jumped putting the ball between his legs and slammed it home, with his left hand

The ball was inbounded before Chris brought it up and passed to Isaiah who pulled up from midrange but Sean was there with the block, Jordan's replacement Elijah grabbed the loose ball and a behind the back pass to Naruto saw him racing down the court before Cam got in his way, 

Naruto paused dribbling to his left and back to his right behind his back, "So soon?" He asked before he tossed the ball up behind his back and it landed behind Cam who looked back to see Naruto take the ball and with a leap from the free throw line and a 180 spin saw the ball being dunked once again 

04:0

Alvin got the ball and passed it to Chris who with a left to right crossover got away from Elijah but found Naruto in his face before no look pass sent the ball to Maurice who was in the air going for a slam but Paul Beverly's center slapped the ball away into the hands of Naruto who sunk a high projectile 3 causing the crowd to cheer 

07:0

Naruto frowned as the first quarter went on, Crenshaw wasn't playing hard at all and the lead grew wider till the end of the second quarter

20:08

Naruto looked at his teammates who were wiping sweat from their brows, as they had to adjust to his high pace game, "I'm surprised our lead isnt bigger." JJ said

"There's a reason Crenshaw leads the district even without me." Naruto said looking over to the calm Crenshaw Chargers, 

Head Coach of Crenshaw looked at his players, "Nathan has gotten stronger but his team will drag him down. So Alvin, time to kick it up a notch.' 

Alvin smirked and with a rotate of his neck cracked it, "Lets go." 

Second Quarter began and Chris brought the ball up before with a screen being set found Alvin being guarded by Sean who with a laugh crossed him over and dunked the ball with authority

20:10

Elijah brought the ball up court and a behind the back pass to an open Noel at the three point line saw Noel shooting the ball only for Alvin to slap it away 

Chris grabbed the ball and tossed it up to Alvin who jumped and a double windmill slam caused Crenshaw to cheer loudly 

Alvin went on a blocking and scoring spree for Crenshaw who made it hard for Naruto to get his hands on the ball 

24: 33 

A timeout for Beverly was called, and Naruto just watched Coach Davis look over his playbook, the Man was a terrible coach only wanted to make the boosters happy,

Ignoring the man he looked at Eleni who winked at him and he smiled, 

With the timeout over the teams took the court again, and the ball was passed to Alvin and leaned back on Paul who stopped him but with a fake to the left and a spin to the right Alvin took off the the basket but Naruto appeared and slapped the ball away into the backboard and it ricochet back the other way as he landed Naruto took off passing by the other players all scrambling for the ball and as Cam was fingertips from the ball Naruto swiped it and tossed into the air behind them for JJ who slammed it home

26 : 33

Chris passed the ball to Cam who dished it to Alvin but Naruto appeared and swiped it, as he raced forward the basket the two got in his way but he dribbled between Cam's legs and got around him as Chris was about to take the ball but Naruto dribbled between his own legs to get by him and looked back at him before he slammed the ball into the hoop

Alvin was shut down as every time they went for him Naruto was there to take the ball causing the big man to grow frustrated until halftime arrived 

Alvin kicked a chair with a growl, "Alvin, calm down." Chris ordered, causing Alvin to glare at him but he went quiet as Chris looked to Cam who put a sucker in his mouth and relaxed, "You ready?"

Cam smirked as he crushed the sucker between his molars 

"James. Tell me about your former teammates?" 

"Now You want my advice." Naruto scoffed looking to his right, "They emulated my workouts, staying on the court and working out for hours at a time, all their talent is the result of hard work, Alvin was taught that his size shouldn't be a reason for him to be slow but to make longer strides and conserve his power. Isaiah has a good field of vision, Chris can switch between a street ball style and an Orthodox style of play so seamlessly, and he has a pass even I have trouble stopping. Cam, I've never seen him play like the others he was always my backup and he only began to receive playing time when I came to Beverly. The game starts now." Naruto said 

Like Naruto said Chris came out serious and as Elijah guarded him, his eyes widened as the ball was suddenly in Alvin's hands before Alvin dunked the ball with authority, 

Alvin got back on defence and blocked JJ's mid range shot before he raced down the court and dunked the ball again 

Naruto did all he could but Chris and Alvin began to take over and bully his teammates, as Chris passed to Alvin again Naruto intercepted it and shot a 3 pointer, 

61:68

Naruto watched as Isaiah got the ball and as Sean tried to poke it free from his blind spot he kicked it to Cam who shot a three pointer 

Elijah brought the ball up but Chris kept him contained and as Paul was open he was going to pass the ball to him but Chris was there and he quickly passed to Naruto who raced forward and with a quick shammgod broke Isaiah's ankles and spun around Alvin before he jumped and without form tossed the ball like a baseball causing it to slam into the backboard and fall into the hoop

JJ was guarding Cam but a quick step back and fade away jump shot saw his shot go in easily, Can smirked before he frowned and looked into the stands at 2 women watching Naruto, "Samui, Karui." He frowned and immediately reigned in his chakra, he couldn't be found, he wouldn't allow himself to join back up with Kumo

Elijah brought the ball up and passed to Naruto who with a right to left crossover got by Alvin who was ready to block his shot

Isaiah passed to Chris but Naruto got in the way and spun around Alvin before slamming it home

The chargers tried to triple-team but Naruto just jumped and continued to dunk the ball, 

Chris finally put his hands on the ball as Naruto guarded him and he smirked at his friend, "Show me something." Chris smirked before he made to use his pass but Naruto cut it off soon as it began sending the ball out of bounds

"Guess I'm a little rusty stopping your passes." Naruto said looking at his hand 

Chris was given the ball again, and Naruto was waiting while keeping an eye on Cam, when Chris dribbled between his legs to his right a behind the back dribble to his right he was heading left but Naruto was there causing Chris to curse before he pulled up and tried to shoot but Naruto backhanded the ball to JJ who passed it Paul who dunked it,

Chris looked to Naruto as he brought the ball up the court and passed behind his back to Cam who pulled up for a 3 that he sunk easily

A substitution suddenly put Naruto on the bench, "Yo, you serious?" Naruto asked Coach Davis

"I aint Coach Baker" alright. I'm in charge of this team and I decided you did enough for the day your teammates will bring it home." Coach Davis said causing Naruto to scoff

"Yea, alright." Naruto said walking off to the locker rooms before he changed and joined his friends and family in the stands,

"Bro, what are you doin up here?" Coop asked

"He wants the other players to play, apparently I did enough for today." Naruto said 

Everyone watched as Beverly didn't score a single point after Naruto was subbed out and lost the game with 20 point deficit, as Coach Davis hadn't even tried to look for Naruto, 

Naruto clapped as Crenshaw celebrated their victory while Beverly walked off dejected, 

Midnight, Baker House

Naruto laid on his bed as Alejandra sucked on his meat and smiled as Layla sucked on his neck, "Been meaning to tell you something."

"Hm?" Naruto moaned as he skipped his thumb in her ass and two fingers up her outlay causing her to hiss, while his other hand found Alejandra's head

"With the season over and you already having enough credits to graduate, what do you think of going on tour?" Layla asked as Naruto flinched from being swallowed suddenly 

"Shit!" Naruto groaned before he looked at Layla, "You set up a tour?" He asked as he began to fuck Alejandra's throat causing her to get and choke

"Yea, just around the states." Layla said as Naruto bit his bottom lip and breathed through his nose before he forced Alexander's head down completely and began to cum as he kissed Layla

Pulling away as she took his bottom lip which was between her teeth she smiled at Naruto after releasing his lip, "Can you afford to go?"

"Yeah, with my midterm scores I earned the necessary credits. So I can go on the road with you." Layla said causing Naruto to shrug as he watched Alejandra clean his dick with her tongue

"You sure I need the tour?" Naruto asked as Alejandra straddled him and sat on his dick causing the two to moan,

"You have no label pushing and promoting your music, yeah your songs are played on the radio but you need to get your face and name out there more." Alejandra said rolling her hips as she squeezed her tits

"Let's do it then.' Naruto smiled before Layla sat on his face,

Finished 

Grace new home

Corey James

Briana

Keisha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's Discography, listen to them if you want 
> 
> Chris Brown  
> Chris Brown  
> Exclusive  
> Graffiti  
> F.A.M.E
> 
> Tory Lanez  
> T.L 2 T.O  
> Playing for Keeps  
> Just Landed  
> One Verse One Hearse  
> Mr. 1 Verse Killah  
> Mr. Peterson  
> Chixtape  
> Swavey  
> .  
> Roddy Ricch  
> Feed The Streets
> 
> Lil Baby  
> Perfect Timing  
> Harder than Hard


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will jump around alot and its considered filler by me.

9 Months Later, Atlanta, GA,

Naruto after hitting the road had gotten his name and face out there, bringing in more fans and money, his tour had ended and Layla had returned to Los Angeles as the Fall was approaching. 

Naruto stayed home for 2 weeks, before he had to get to Georgia after committing to Truth, he had been all over the United States and met most of his potential recruits, Benard and Casey each had a following on the internet and were known as LeanSquad before Naruto hired them as his backup dancers and actually befriended them before telling them the truth, 

He met John from Charlotte who was deep in the streets and aspired to be a rapper, Naruto had told him to not worry about the streets and focus on his music and that he would make sure everything was taken cared of money wise and as a man of his word, Naruto paid John's mother's mortgage off, and John's rent for 8 months, 

Now back in Georgia he needed his last lieutenant who had been involved in a street brawl and had been stabbed 3 times

Grady Hospital

The hospital was bustling with activity as police conversed with a man, who had both his hands in casts, his head bandaged and his back, the man glared at the police as they left the room, "That's some bullshit!" He said 

"Tell me about it." Naruto said beside the bed causing the man to flinch and look at him, "Sup John-John." Naruto greeted taking a seat, "You don't know me but I have a proposal for you that'll put some money in your pocket and allow you to stop stressing out your mom's."

John-John looked at Naruto frowning, "What is it?" He asked as his momma was old and had fainted when she saw the extent of his injuries 

Day Later

Naruto, Bernard, and Casey were moving into their apartment as they didn't want to stay on campus in dorms as that meant no privacy, more rules, curfew, and surprise room inspections, so it was better for them to just get an apartment together where they could have the freedom to do what they wanted when they wanted, 

Naruto fell back on the couch and sighed when Casey walked in, "All right. There are only a select few things of mine that are absolutely off-limits. My toothbrush, my toothpaste, my shaving cream, and my condoms." Casey said holding up a roll of condoms, "Magnums, of course. You know about the gold packs? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Other than that, playboy, anything else of mine you're welcome to."

Naruto smirked, as his friend walked up the stairs to his room, "Aye where the hoes at?" Benard asked, walking out the kitchen.

"Bro, we just settled in." Naruto said

"Bruh, we 3 young, single, rich and handsome men in the prime of our lives with superpowers. There should never be a dull moment in our lives." Benard replied

"The Deltas are having a little barbecue, we can pull up, my cousin has some juice he can get us in." Casey said coming down the stairs

"Not interested, supposed to be having practice tomorrow anyway, so I'll just chill out here." 

"A'ight, check you later, moe." Bernard said before he and Casey left 

Naruto shook his head, remembering how he met them

9 Months Ago

Casey took out the trash with a sigh as he looked on his phone for some colleges he could go to seeing as he had graduated from High school and staying home wasn't an option, suddenly he froze as a gun was placed to the back of his head

"Run yo shit!" 

"I aint got shit." Casey said 

"You ain't got shit? The robber asked patting down Casey's pockets "Turn yo ass around."

Casey began to turn around

"Why the fuck you turning around!" The robber asked

"You told me to turn around!" Casey said

"I aint tell yo ass shit! Put yo hands on your knees." The robber ordered watching as Casey did so, "Bend over and twerk.." 

"Nigga what?" Casey asked turning around to see the robber take off his facemask to reveal himself to be Benard who was smiling 

"What up nigga?" Benard asked 

"You play too much!" Casey yelled as Benard laughed

"Whatever moe, let's head to the park." Benard said, getting a nod from Casey who closed his garage door and the two walked down the street talking, "Aye you still messing with Kayla?"

"Yeah I crushed her cheeks the other day." Casey said

"Stop lying you did not crush her cheeks." Benard replied 

"Yes I did boy." Casey said before he stopped walking as Benard kept going before he paused and looked at him

"What's the problem?' Benard asked

"That's her brother right there." Casey said turning around and walking away with Benard following him

"Her brother?" Benard asked

"Yea. Just keep walking, and don't say nothing." Casey said

"Keep walking? You scared of this nigga?" Benard asked

"Aye!" The brother yelled causing Benard to look back as he kept walking with Casey, "Come here!"

"Come here?' Benard asked, shaking his head before he looked at his friend, "Lean what's the deal man?" 

The brother ran up behind them and wrapped his arms around their necks, "You motherfuckas right here, you want to fuck my sister right?"

"You did crush her cheeks." Bernard said

"She just wanted the dick, so I gave it to her.' Casey said 

"Oohh." 

"Shut the fuck up!" The brother said as Bernard laughed before they elbowed the brother in the torso and pushed him back

"Yea, I fucked your sister nigga. She aint nothing but an E-A-B an Expendable Ass Bitch, and I got all in her guts, now what you want to do?" Casey asked 

The brother swung at Casey but Benard grabbed his pistol and slapped him across the face with it sending him to the ground before Casey kicked him in the face

The two proceeded to check the unconscious man's pants before they grabbed his money, phone and shoes and turned into Naruto who smirked

End Flashback

2 Weeks Later

Benard and Casey were with Benard's cousin, an upper-class man, "Bernard, Lean, this my boy Chop." 

"Good to meet y'all." Chop said as the two nodded and looked over to Naruto

Naruto was walking down the way listening to a beat as he read through his text book, when he was pushed and he retaliated pushing someone and he glared at the members of the basketball team three of them in his face, 

"Get yo hands off me, dog." Naruto glared

"You about to get yo ass whooped."

"You don't know me, cuz." Naruto said aggressively as Benard and Casey came over 

"Whats up?" Benard asked ready to back up Naruto when a man walked over and got between them,

"Woah, woah, woah, Nathan, Bernard, Casey nice to see you boys again." 

"Coach Jackson." Naruto said shaking his hand

"You know these guys, Coach?" The man Naruto almost laid out asked

"This is our new starters." Coach Jackson said causing the man to look at him confused

"Starters." 

"Nathan plays Shooting guard, Benard plays Point Guard and Casey plays Power Forward. Our big 3." Coach Jackson said proudly 

Naruto smirked as Grant glared at him before the coach led them away 

Later

The students of Truth University filed in to see their star player Grant embarrass some freshmen, when they got a good look at Naruto they began to look confused as most of the girls swear they had seen him before, 

"Okay, Simple 3 on 3 first team to score 21 points, is the Braves big 3." Coach Jackson said 

Naruto looked at the students before he zeroed in on a girl, Grant seeing Naruto not paying attention looked to where he was looking and frowned seeing Naruto stare at his girl, and shot the ball 

0:3

Naruto focused hearing the ball hit the floor before he nodded to Casey and Benard as he walked to his spit looking at the girl one more time before focusing on the game 

Bernard brought the ball up court and dribbled between his legs and pulled up to shoot causing his defender to jump to swat the ball but Benard spun around him and shot the 3 

03:03

Bernard backed away as Grant slapped his teammates arm, "Yo, they don't want us to score at all so I say we hold them to 3." Naruto said getting smirks from his teammates before screeching was heard as the students had figured out who Naruto was and were standing and yelling at him

As Kenny brought the ball up he faked left and lobbed it up for Antoine only for Casey to slap the ball away before Antoine could get it, Benard got the ball and fed it to Naruto who leaped and slammed it home 

05:03

Antoine passed the ball to Grant who jumped to shoot the three but soon as he jumped Naruto had slapped the ball away into the hands of Casey who raced down court and with a leap slammed it in with a one handed windmill

07:03

Antoine passed the ball to Kenny who tried to lose Bernard but found it hard as Benard was faster and watching him intently, he faked a pass but so in as he extended his arms Benard punched the ball loose sending it down court

Benard grabbed the ball before it went out of bounds and tossed it back to Naruto who with a between the legs slam put 2 more points on the board

09:03

Bernard laughed as he and Naruto high fived, "They trash slim." Bernard said as Grant glared at them before he got the ball and raced up court 

Naruto was about to guard him but ran into a screen as Grant with a dribble from behind between his legs followed by a shammgod tried a fade away from the shoulder but Casey slapped the ball away 

Naruto with an elbow pass sent the ball to Bernard who shot the 3 and smirked as it went in with a loud SWISH

12:03

Grant, Kenny, and Antoine were covered in sweat and panting borderline wheezing as they looked at the smirking trio who still wasn't sweating and looked to the final score 21 to 3 mocking them

Girls soon crowded the trio wanting Naruto's autograph and a picture, they looked to Coach who smiled at the freshmen, "Those boys are our future. You guys want your spots back, you got to earn them." Coach Jackson said as Grant saw his girl hug Naruto and take a picture causing him to frowned 

Morrox Park, 2 Months Later

Naruto was sitting on a bike by John-John who was still healing from his wounds, when they laughed watching Benard slap away a man's layup sending the man to the ground, "Get that shit out of here! Boy you out here in bootcut jeans, you should've expected this shit anyway. Get off the court. Don't even come back out here till you get yo shit together. Till you get them skills up." Bernard said following the man as he pointed away from the court

"Yo, what's up wit yo shoes, bro?" Naruto asked, looking at the beat up 11s on the man's feet, "You came to hoop in these. In these?" 

"Man, Jordan wore these in a one on one game with Kobe." The man said

"What the fuck did they climb a mountain afterwards?" The four asked causing the man to frown as they laughed before the man walked away and Casey tossed his ball at the man hitting him in the back of the head sending him to the ground out his shoes before the man walked off completely forgetting his shoes, 

Naruto wiped a tear and road to his car and opened the trunk, before he pulled out a shoe box before he chased down the man, "Yo?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Bruh you crying?" Naruto asked stopping in front of the man, "Look man you got to be able to laugh at yourself, everybody fucked up in some kind of way, we weren't tryna hurt your feelings man."

Naruto extended the box to the man, "See if those fit."

The man opened the box and saw a pair of unworn white Retro Jordan 4, he looked up to see Naruto riding away,

Naruto rode up to a girl walking with her friends, "Aye, whats up baby?" He asked before he paused as he caught a whiff of some kind of odor

"What? Excuse me nigga you riding a bike.'

"I know that."

"So I don't care. You're riding a bike."

"But bitch you walking." Naruto said 

"You so rude." The girl's friend said

"Me, I just asked y'all what's up and y'all tryna act like y'all disgustef a nigga on a bike but its cool tho. Have a nice day." Naruto said riding off 

"Get you some money and get a car, broke ass nigga." The girl yelled

"Take a bath you fish smelling ass bitch!" Naruto yelled back before he rode to his friends and got off the bike, 

"What happened?" Bernard asked

"Bitch missed her blessing." Naruto said getting off the bike, "I'm bout to head to the house though," 

'Got a phone date with Eleni." Casey said 

"Yup, then try to get my dick sucked." Naruto said getting into his new car, "Bout to be super petty right now." 

Naruto pulled off and drove by the girls, "Y'all want some water, y'all look tired." He offered as they looked over at him in surprise at the car, and when they tried to speak he sped off with his tires screeching and his engine roaring as he did so

Month Later

The Truth Braves shook up the NCAA with their freshmen recruits and haven't lost a game yet, morale for being the NCAA champions were high but Grant still had a problem with Naruto who he felt stole his spot. Naruto, Bernard amd Casey practiced with the team till midnight every night but Grant always never showed up and he began to drag behind everyone else, and eventually quit,

Benard spun around a defender and tossed the ball behind him before Casey got free and jumped when he caught the ball, he did a windmill and hung on the rim for a minute before landing

A timeout was called as Naruto rushed over to Casey and they high-fived before heading to the bench, "And that was the one two punch with Bernard Clark's no look pass for the windmill alley-oop slam by Casey Lawrence. The Braves look completely different this year with their freshmen who are all future first round draft picks who has led the Braves on a 16 game winning streak with a lead of over 41 points."

For the last few seconds the three were placed on the bench, 

Next Day

Naruto and Casey were playing the game in the game room, "Aye you know what would be tight, son? If Goku was black, son." Casey said causing Naruto to scoff as he had his avatar duck behind a wall and back up as Casey's tossed a grenade 

"What?" Naruto asked 

"Picture it dog, Aye Freiza! You got the whole Z-squad fucked up, I'm bout to blast you wit this Spirit Bomb cuz, stop fucking playin wit me!" Casey said causing Naruto to laugh not even caring that Casey killed his avatar

"You stupid bruh." Naruto smiled, shaking his head before he stood up, "I'm hungry as shit."

The duo walked out of the room amd through the living room where Bernard was laying on the couch on the phone,

Naruto opened the fridge while Casey sat on the island, "We gon have to run that one back.' Naruto said looking for something to grab

"Bet, it's whatever slim.' Casey smirked

"What would you have done if I had kissed you?" Bernard asked on the phone before he looked over to the kitchen and saw the two looking at him

For a moment Naruto and Casey stared at Bernard who stared back before they laughed as he shook his head and stood up, "Y'all always got to say something." 

"We ain't even say nothing." Naruto and Casey said together before snapping and pointing at each other, "Jinx.' 

"Naw, y'all always got to say something."

"We ain't say not a word." Casey said as he and Naruto were still smiling at the annoyed Bernard

"Y'all look, y'all know what yall was saying." Bernard said his eyes turning red as his Sharingan spun to life showing how annoyed he was, before he stormed off, "Can't get no privacy in this joint, man."

Naruto and Casey watched him go before Naruto tapped Casey in the chest and they vanished in a yellow and blue flash 

Bathroom 

Bernard was in his bathroom for some privacy, "Man, you know these dudes be toxic sometimes. Anyway I was hitting you up to see if you was still thinking about me?" Bernard asked as unknown to him Naruto and Casey were in his shower covering their mouths as they tried to contain their laughter, "Yea, aye listen you think you can slide through later on? You know maybe we can watch a movie or somethin...Naw I ain't really I aint really interested in that you know what I'm saying sexual stuff. I'm more interested in what's in your heart."

Naruto and Casey snickered causing Bernard to frown before he snatched the curtains back to see the duo and he walked toward the door, as they stepped out the shower, 

"That aint it bruh." Casey said

"Bruh, I can't mack in peace?!" Bernard asked

"That ain't mackin' thats Simping." Naruto said as Bernard walked off

"Yo, simp levels are over 9000 right now, moe.' Casey said as he and Naruto followed Bernard

"You a simp-o-holic right now, B. We can't let you go out like that.' Naruto added

Later

Everyone was listening to the radio playing Uno before the song went off and Casey called the station, "That was Swimming Pools by Nathan James. He's been putting on for the city with the basketball man and I got tickets to March Madness and guess what. You are caller number 18. What's your name?"

"Melvin."

"Damn that's a ugly ass shit."

"Damn.' Naruto laughed shaking his head

"Dude wildin." Bernard said

"But guess what, you're going to March Madness. You'll be front row to see the Braves bring home that NCAA championship. Let everyone know who just hooked you up."

"93.3!

"Bitch this 107.9, dumbass nigga fuck them tickets, you aint goin nowhere wit yo stupid ass nigga fuck you!"

Everyone paused and began laughing as they listened, "No, nigga fuck you! Fuck you!"

"Fuck Me?! Word nigga pull up!"

"I will pull up, I will pull up!"

The call suddenly switched over, "Who this?" The DJ asked

"This LeanandCuisine." Casey said 

"Well guess what man you are caller number 18, LeanandCuisine let us know the radio station that just hooked you up with your tickets."

"I don't even want them joints no more, bruh." Casey said 

"Well nigga fuck you too bitch ass nigga you a hoe too. I'll fuck both y'all asses up amd thats on mommas!"

Suddenly there was static as the radio station cut off the DJ the trio laughed, suddenly there was knock at the door and with a chuckle Naruto walked over and opened it and raised an eyebrow looking at Stephanie, Grant's girlfriend

"Stephanie? Whats up?" Naruto asked withholding a smile as she help up a paper

"Apparently I'm your new tutor. How'd you set that up?" 

"Set what up? I just needed some help with my History. I mean you fine but you ain't all that."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow before Naruto motioned her to come in, and as she did he looked at her was, "Mhm mhm mhm." He shook his head and closed the door

Benard and Casey looked up as Stephanie entered, looking around the apartment, and smiled at them, "Hi." 

"What's up Steph." Benard said as ge and Casey hugged the girl 

"The girls on campus said y'all had a nice view. They weren't lying." Stephanie said walking to the window that overlooked the city

"Yea it's nice, but what're you doing here?"

"She's my tutor." Naruto said looking at his friends and motioning them to leave and stopping as Stephanie turned around to face them, 

"Yes, so if we are going to do this let's get started." Stephanie said

Bernard and Casey left and Naruto sat at the kitchen table beside Stephanie, "So where do we start?" He asked 

"We can start with you sitting over there." Stephanie said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, it'll work better if we are sitting across from each other." 

Naruto chuckled, "Whatever you say." Standing he walked around the table and sat across from her smiling, 

Stephanie tutored Naruto for 2 hours and more than once had to get him to concentrate on the lesson as he kept making her laugh with jokes and dumb gestures, as Naruto highlighted a passage, Steohanie handed him a book, "This will be good reading material for you."

"Thanks." Naruto said taking the book before Stephanie checked her watch

"Times up. Thank God, I'm starving." Stephanie said before a knock at the door got their attention

"Good, cause I ordered takeout." Naruto smiled causing Stephanie to look at him as he walked out to the door and later came back with bags of food

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked

"Getting ready to eat." Naruto said with a shrug

"We can't do this."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I have a boyfriend."

"What's his deal anyway? What is he like a professional student, or something?" Naruto asked setting the food down

"Grant is in a 6 year law program. His father is a partner with the Wall Street firm, so when he graduates-"

"Do you love him?" Naruto asked causing Stephanie to pause, "Your saying a lot of cute shit about him being a second generation rich douchebag, but fuck his money and his family. How do you feel when you're with him? Safe, at peace, happy?"

Stephanie frowned as she looked thoughtful, "I think so.' She answered

Naruto scoffed, and continued to empty the bag, "You think so. I know a lot of women that know exactly how they feel and what they want. If you did in fact love him you wouldn't be here."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked frowning

"I took your boyfriends spot on the team, his friends dont fuck with him anymore and he hates me, you wouldn't and shouldn't be here if you loved him." Naruto said before he pulled her chair out

Stephanie looked at him, "What's my favorite color?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Green eyeshadow, green bag, green ring. Going to say green.' He smiled as she scoffed

"I asked him that question and he told me my favorite color was blue and when I told him he was wrong he said it didn't matter."

Stephanie sighed before she sat down and after eating their fill they shared a drink before Stephanie found her way to the game room and was sitting on the pool table listening to his music

Naruto walked in and leaned on the doorway, "You know what my favorite song by you is?" 

"No, what?" Naruto asked

"Take you down." Stephanie said as Naruto smiled 

Walking forward Naruto, began to sing, 

Here we are,

All alone in this room (ooh)

And girl I know,

Where to start and what we're gonna dooo

I'll take my time

We'll be all night girl

So get ready babe,

I got plans for me and you (wooah)

It ain't my first time but babygurl we can pretend (hey! )

Lets bump and grind

Gurl, tonight will never end

Let me take you down

I really wanna take you down

And show you what I'm about

Can I take you now,

Ya body body ooh

Your body body up and dooown

So don't stop

Girl get it

Quit playin' wit it

Can't waaait nooo mooore

I wanna take you down

I really wanna take you down,

Take you down 

Naruto and Stephanie kissed lustfully and before they knew it were both naked, before Stephanie got off the pool table, wrapping his hand around her neck Naruto leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her hands around his 11.7 inch member and began to give him a hand job

Standing up Naruto groaned as Stephanie licked the tip of his dick before she dragged her tongue along his shaft , lathering it in her saliva, she looked up at Naruto who looked at her intently, "You've never done this before, have you?"

"No, this is my first time with a real one." Stephanie said having only practice with dildos, bananas and cucumbers, 

Stephanie took Naruto into her mouth and began to Bob her head while sucking on him causing Naruto to groan as he placed his hands on the pool table while she began to take more of him into her mouth to the back of her throat causing her to choke but she kept going, 

Grabbing her head Naruto began to increase her tempo as bit his bottom lip looking down at Stephanie as she sucked him off and with a jerk he shoved himself down her throat and held her head to his pelvis groaning as she licked his nut sack

Removing his dick from her throat Naruto allowed Stephanie to take deep breaths before she spat on his dick and licked the head again, standing her up Naruto turned Stephanie around and had her lean over the pool table and caused her to hiss when he slapped her ass, and wasted no time as he grabbed Stephanie's hips and began devouring her pussy 

Stephanie moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's tongue wiggle inside her. She reached behind her and palmed his head pushing him in deeper between her ass cheeks as she grinded her hips against his face.

Naruto licked Stephanie's clit twice before his tongue lengthened and he thrusted it deep inside her causing Steohanie to scream as he applied a small current of lightning through his fingers and began to play with her clit 

"OH God. So fucking good" Stephanie murmured as her free hand held on to the pool table as she was drolling before with a tremble she slammed her hand into the pool table causing a spiderweb crack to form as she screamed while squirting her juices 

Naruto stood up and wrapped his arm around Stephanie and she began to lick her juices off his fingers and his arm, once she got it all Naruto slapped her ads, "Get on the Pool table.' He ordered 

Stephanie smiled before she climbed onto the pool table presenting her fat ass to Naruto as her shins rested on the edge

Grabbing her ass cheeks, "I'll go slow."

"Don't worry, my dad put me through alot of training programs and I broke my hymen. I can take whatever you have to offer.'

Naruto smirked, his eyes flashing red for a split second, "Whatever you say.' He said before with a savage thrust he went balls deep into her causing the two to stiffen and roar out their pleasure from Naruto reaching so deep and her tight vagina 

Naruto planted his feet and began to thrust slowly picking up speed as he grabbed Stephanie's hair and pulled causing her head to angle back toward him as he leaned over and grabbed her throat while he continued to thrust into her before they shared a kiss

Skin slapping skin was heard over the music as Naruto fucked Stephanie at a speed that was just on the verge of his hips becoming a blur, as Stephanie climaxed he continued to fuck her as she collapsed on the pool table 

Laying atop of her as their fingers intertwined, Naruto bit her earlobe, "Who's pussy is this?" He asked as he forced his way into her womb

"Ohhhhh shit, it's yours." 

"Hm?" Naruto asked his hand around her neck as he began to go faster his hips blurring

"It's yours!' Stephanie cried as she came again

Naruto stood up and turned her over before hooking his arms beneath her knees and with a grip on her ass cheeks he picked her up. While Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck Naruto began to lift and drop her on his dick and after 20 minutes with a final slam he groaned as he began to cum inside her

Stephanie moaned as she was exhausted so when Naruto put her on her feet she fell to her knees panting before Naruto stroked his dick a few times and two more shots of cum painted her face,

Midnight

Naruto and Stephanie were kissing as she grinded on his dick they had been at it all day and moved to his room, Stephanie sighed and laid beside Naruto who got up and stretched, before he out on some pants as Stephanie began to look through Netflix for something to actually watch now that she and Naruto were taking a break in their sex-a-thon.

Naruto walked out the room and closed the door behind him before he nodded walked down to see Bernard and his girl cuddled up on the couch watching Pain and Gain with The Rock and Mark Wahlberg, 

"To this shit crank, I aint gin hoe you." Bernard said 

"I'll watch it later. Sup Ash." Naruto greeted

"Hi, Nate.' Ashley waved snuggled against Bernard before Naruto and Bernard paused for a moment as music was heard blasting before it suddenly lowered 

The two went upstairs to Casey's room where I Love You by Lenny Williams was playing, 

Inside 

Casey was pacing in his room as the song blasted through his speaker, on the phone with his girl, he was sure that with Bernard and Naruto preoccupied he could do this now before their girls left, "Baby...I'm not gon do nothing no more. I swear. I want you."

Outside 

Naruto and Bernard were channeling chakra through their ears to listen to Casey through the music and shared a glance

Inside

Casey continued pace, "Listen, listen come on man. I promise I'm not gon do nothing no more, man….If you ever loved me you'll give me one more chance...I don't want nobody else but you babe...I don't want nobody else and I know that for a fact….How you supposed to know, cause it be bitches. It be bitches wit ass too, Nate be having them hoes coming in and out the house and that shit don't even do nothing for me I'm out here thinking I'm gay and shit.' Casey said as outside the door Naruto and Bernard laughed 

Unable to hear his friends laughing at him or sense them due to being so focused on getting his girl back, Casey continued as he began to shed tears, "I want you. I know I want you, I know that for a fact.' Casey said sniffling, "I love you and nobody else, that's facts….Thank you, baby I love you…...Tell me you love me back." Casey smiled as he hung up the phone and turned off the music 

Wiping his face, "Woooo!" He clapped his hands before he turned off the music and walked to his door to head to the kitchen but ran into Naruto and Bernard staring at him and he paused 

"Wow." Bernard said 

"Man shut up.c" Casey said, causing Naruto to laugh with Bernard, "You can call me anything you want, moe. I got my girl back though. Niggas out here talking bout bros before hoes and shit, fuck that. Is Yo bro fucking you? I would hope not."

"Wow. The maturity." Naruto said clapping

"The growth." Bernard nodded clapping with Naruto

"Fuck y'all." Casey said pushing pass the two who chuckled 

Next Day

Naruto, and Bernard, were hanging out on campus when they saw Stephanie and Grant arguing, "No, I'm good." Stephanie said before she walked off as Grant tried to stop her

"Stephanie!" Grant yelled as she waved him off 

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun dun," Benard sang causing everyone who was watching Grant to look over at them including the man himself

"Don't leave me girl! Ah, Please stay with me, tonighhhht!" Naruto sang causing those around to laugh

"No baby no baby no baby no." Bernard sang before Grant tried to rush the duo but his new Fraternity brothers stopped him and escorted him away before they saw a girl walk over, "Sup Tiff."

"Y'all gon keep making fun of that man?" Tiffany asked

"Dude is too damn old to be bullying freshmen, so yeah." Naruto said nodding

"Anyway, I need to talk to y'all." The girl said 

"We don't do gangbangs." Naruto said

"Or run trains." Bernard added 

"Shut up!" The girl said as the two laughed while she hit them with her bag, "I hate y'all. Want to talk about joining my sports agency." 

Naruto and Bernard grew serious expressions

Later, Apartment 

Naruto, Casey, and Bernard sat across from 3 women, in their living room, "Hello guys my name is Nicole Falk."

"Falk? As in-" Bernard began

"David Falk, my dad." Nicole said

"Damn." The trip said looking at the daughter of Michael Jordan's sports agent

"Tiffany, Leshay and I are here because we are huge fans and feel that we can help each other.." Nicole said, watching the three closely, "We are a young Agency but have worked with the greats from the CAA." 

The three shared a look, "Leaving College early and entering this year's draft is the right move, right now. If you sign with us, we will take care of you, and make sure you're protected."

Naruto and his boys looked down at the table as 3 contacts were presented to them, "We'll look into them but first we need to know what the three of you are like as a person if we are going to trust you with our careers." Naruto said getting nods from the three women before he ordered some food and they began to hang out 

3 Months Later, Los Angeles, CA 

After leading the Braves to an NCAA championship, Naruto and his boys finished out the school year and announced their intention of being in the upcoming draft, 

Naruto liked College, besides fucking every tuing that caught his interest amd hanging out with Benard Casey and John he saw Georgia as a second home since it was the only other state he spent a long time in, 

Getting of his private jet, Naruto walked to the SUV waiting for him and got in the driver's seat before he sped off, heading straight home 

Naruto parked the rental and ran upstairs and opened the door, "Ma?!" Naruto called looking around before he headed upstairs toward her room, "Ma?" 

Opening the door Naruto was surprised to see Grace, Denise, Laura, Olivia, Layla, Alejandra, Marie, Coop, and Patience naked on and around the bed, "We've been waiting for you." Grace smiled 

A burst of wind chakra shredded Naruto's clothes and he walked forward as they all stood up, before in an explosion of smoke 9 clones stood before each of the girls

Meanwhile

Eleni sighed as she sat on the rooftop, since the year Naruto had left she had been training and learning new things, she had also gotten closer with Naruto's little sister and the two even created an app together that Facebook purchased from them that they called Instagram, 

She and Naruto had talked everyday while he was away and she could say without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him and while she knew he was going to be with multiple women just like her father was, she wanted to be different then all the other girls, and wanted her time with him to just be her time,

"Hey.' 

Looking over her shoulder she blinked at Naruto who walked over and sat beside her, "He sent You up here to keep me company?" Eleni asked

"I'm the real one, Eleni." Naruto smiled causing Eleni to look at him before she punched him in the gut causing him to lurch forward gasping as the wall behind them cracked from.the force of the blow, 

Eleni looked surprised when he didn't explode into smoke as he was wheezing, "You couldn't take my word for it?" He asked 

"Had to be sure." Eleni smiled as Naruto sat up 

"Damn." Naruto grumbled 

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your welcome home?" 

"I'll remember everything when my clones disperse after wearing the girls out." Naruto waved off looking at her, "Why are you up here by yourself?" 

"You know I don't like your clones." Eleni said, getting a nod from him, "And I don't want my time with you to be special." 

Naruto wrapped an arm around Eleni's waist and pulled her into his side before he kissed her head, "I'll never force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm not uncomfortable with you being with girls. You're in the music industry, and about to be in the NBA. Thinking that pussy won't be thrown at you is idiotic. On top of that you're from a world where survivors of ninja clans are encouraged to spread their genes. We don't call your harem what it is because no one labels it as that but at the end of the day it is what it is." 

"We won't be like that." Naruto said, causing Eleni to look at him, "I have a lot of love and respect for you like I do the others but with you I'm at peace, I trust your judgement and I know that so long as I see you or hear your voice I will be okay no matter what. I'm vulnerable with you." Naruto said

Eleni cupped Naruto's cheek as they stared each other in the eyes before kissing, pulling away they smiled at each other and hugged 

After a moment they began to talk and Eleni found herself going through Naruto's pictures of the girls he was with in Atlanta, before she frowned on Stephanie's picture, "Yea, she was with some rich asshole who didn't know a damn thing about her so I helped her out."

"That's my sister." Eleni said causing Naruto to look at her in surprise

"What?"

"My dad has a lot of kids and he applied a seal to us to keep our chakra hidden and throw off suspension." Eleni said causing Naruto to frown

"You want to talk with her?' Naruto asked 

"Our moms had a big fight and I dont think itll be a good idea."

"She's your sister, Eleni. Whatever you guys moms problem is ain't y'alls." Naruto said, getting a nod, "The draft will be in Brooklyn, you can see her then." 

Eleni nodded slightly 

Month Later, Brooklyn, NY

64 Days until NBA Draft 

Naruto, Bernard, and Casey were sitting in the locker room for the combine listening to music in their headphones before Naruto noted a player looking nervous, "Yo, just another day on the wood man. It's how you got to approach it." Naruto said 

"Easy for you to say, they're probably salivating over the three of you, how many scouts you think made it to Montana to check on me, huh?" The man said

"Don't listen to him Jonas, these three ain't got no worries. If this doesn't pan out Adam Silver will prolly mention them himself." A man said

"Thats funny Onyx. Kinda like them Iron man boots you got on, where the full suit at?"" Naruto asked causing everyone to chuckle before they looked up and grew surprise almost awed expressions as Scottie Pippen entered and they all sat up respectfully, 

"Whats up fellas?" Scottie greeted getting waves, "Lots of history in this locker room, man. Yeah, check this out." Scottie said handing his championship ring to a prospect, "I'm from Arkansas, youngest of 12. My daddy worked in a mill, nothing special about the way we grew up just poor folk. Sure some of you guys can relate to that, right?" 

Everyone nodded

"You know coming out of high school I was only 6'1, 150 lbs wet. I only received one offer, Central Arkansas, and that was to be the team manager. But something happened, between my freshmen year and my junior year." Scottie said as the ring found its way to Naruto who looked it over smirking, "I caught inches, I was now 6'7, and starting to feast on cats. But this ain't no Duke, it's Central Arkansas, my coach is going crazy and broke to get scouts out to come see me play. By my senior year, a man named Marty Blakethe super scout for the NBA came and got me invited to the combine and it changed my life. If you want it bad enough. If you're willing to sacrifice enough, it will find its way to you. I got 6 of those to prove it.'

Naruto smirked still looking over the ring

**Finished**

Casey

Bernard

John-John

Stephanie

Grant

Ashley

Apartment

Naruto's new Car

Jordan 11's

Jordan Retro 4s

Nicole Falk

Tiffany

Lashay


	10. Chapter 10

After running a few drills, Naruto, Casey, and Bernard found themselves at Nicole's office, "Okay movie time." She said before she turned on the tv and a calendar appeared, "Three months, guys. Three months dedicated to the game you live for. Is that too much to ask?"

"Naw." The trio said 

"Good. That's what I thought. So official Combine invites go out the first week of May. If you three are invited, should say when since I've seen you guys play. We will be flying to Chicago on the 16th. After that we'll be arranging some private workouts with interested teams up until draft week and then Summer League. But for now, for the next 3 weeks you guys are going to be in the gym. I need you guys to keep a low profile and stay out of trouble. Understand?"

The three nodded in understanding

Moments Later, Queens, NY

Naruto, Bernard and Casey burned a dead body, before they walked to the duffels and looked to the woman and man Naruto's clone had mindwalked, and as it dispelled Naruto smirked before they vanished in a swirl of leaves as the two came back to consciousness having no idea what really happened

Nightfall, Truth Nightclub

Today was the grand opening of Truth a nightclub owned by James St Patrick, the who's who of New York were in attendance along with Naruto and his boys, the three were in VIP across from the owner and his party, "So how do you want to run this?" 

"Need to get close to Ghost who will get us closer to Danzo. I'll kill the driver, and tell him I'm down to make a name for myself." Naruto said as they watched the driver Sean and Ghost walk off, 

Ghost's wife Tasha and her friend Keisha watched them leave before Keisha looked over to the booth across from them and her eyes widened before she began to tap Tasha, "Girl, Nathan James is here."

Tasha looked over and saw the singer, talking to his friends before her friend walked over to him, 

Naruto looked up and saw Keisha walk over, "Hi I'm Keisha."

"Nice to meet you Keisha." Naruto smiled shaking her hand

Later 

Sean walked to the car, to wait for Ghost and his wife to drive them home, climbing into the driver seat he was about to pull off when Naruto appeared from the backseat and grabbed his face. Before Sean could fight Naruto ripped his soul from his body and absorbed his knowledge and memories before a truth seeking orb was stabbed into the corpse and Sean was reduced to ash 

Smirking Naruto got out the car and left as a clone waited in the driver seat as Sean, 

Next Day, Gym

The trio walked into the gym and were immediately approached by a woman, "Gentleman, Stacy Sahni. I'm your personal trainer for the next couple months." Stacy said as the three continued to look at her, "Just because you don't scoff doesn't mean you're enlightened."

Stacy turned around and walked off with the men following her as they admired her ass, "Fact is over the next couple weeks you will despise me. And come July, hopefully we'll be lifelong friends." 

"Maybe more.' Naruto said smirking as Stacy looked back at him 

"We'll meet here every morning at 6:00 to prepare for the Combine. After lunch you hit the court. Have you received your first week's supply of food and supplements." 

"Yea.' The three said

"Good, make sure you follow the instructions exactly as they are written. Otherwise you'll just be wasting your time in here. Stretch out and we'll begin." Stacy said before she walked off

The three dropped their bags 

Later

Nicole, Tiffany and Lashay entered to see Bernard doing one arm pull ups with an large 80 lbs dumbbell in his free hand 

Casey was doing inverted pushups with a 100ibs dumbbell balanced on his shoes

Naruto was on the Salmon Ladder doing reps

"So?" Nicole asked

"These three are dedicated, they finished my workout and went ahead to do their own thing. " Stacy said 

Leshay walked over to Bernard, "Funny story. Two years ago there was a guy who had to change his shorts about halfway through his first workout with Stacy."

"Oh naw.' Bernard said dropping from the pull up bar as Nicole brought Naruto over and Tiffany got Casey to stop, 

"So you guys exercise regularly?" 

"Martial Arts, and dance choreography." Casey said drinking his Gatorade

"Okay we have a meeting in an hour, so you guys have to be neat and tidy." Nicole said

Later

Naruto, Bernard and Casey walked in with the girls to see Maverick Carter on the phone, "Guys, look. Unless we're talking about a real partnership, we're not going to be interested. I won't be able to get LeBron to move off his couch unless it's equity. So, thanks." Mav hung up the phone and came across the table, "Nathan James, I'm a big fan of your music man.'

"Appreciate it bro." Naruto said looking into the eyes of Maverick who did the same with him 

"Have a seat.' Maverick said getting a nod from everyone before they sat down, 

"So look, Mav handles all of Lebron's marketing and off-court opportunities: community work, the film's, TV, the Beats deal, and of course the lifetime contract with Nike." Nicole said 

"Yea, Lebron and I have been meaning to get in contact with you but didnt know how'd you would react." Maverick said 

"That had nothing to do with you and Lebron. We're good." Naruto said 

"Okay. So let's get to business then. Here we focus on giving athletes a voice, really giving them a platform to become more than an athlete. It's admirable how you three transitioned from music and dancing to still focusing on ball." 

"We know you guys are focused on the draft and that is where your mind should be, but we talked to a few brands and they're interested." Leshay said

"Already?" Casey asked

"Yeah, they saw what you guys did in college and are trying to show you that they believe in you guys." Tiffany said

"But before you guys get excited you have to realize one thing. These aren't like super rich deals that are going to change your lives." LeShay added

"And there's nothing wrong with taking these short deals along the way, as long as you don't sacrifice the long money." Maverick said

"In the grand scheme of things, these guys are putting down loose change to tie you guys up for a couple years. Now if you flame out, that's the cost of doing business but if you guys blow up, they just got Fifth Avenue product for Canal Street prices. ' Maverick said as the three young men listened intently

"And right now the three of you are hot, but along the way each of you have to figure out what type of player you think you're going to be. Forget what anyone else thinks. What do you think you're going to be?" Nicole asked the three 

"Do you think you're going to be all pro, an all star? Or do you end up overseas? The first contract is always to just get your feet wet, but the second contract, that becomes a life changer." Tiffany added

The three nodded in understanding

Moments Later

Naruto stood across from Maverick as everyone left the office, "So how long have you guys been watching me, Motoi?"

"We got in contact with Omoi and he told us. Listen, what A did, B had nothing to do with it." Motoi said

"And when A reached out to get you and Bee back under his thumb, what?"

"He disowned Bee as his brother and basically told Bee that without the Hachibi he was nothing." Motoi said with a sigh, "So we don't get involved seeing as nothing has changed really. Onoiki, A, Hiruzen, and Danzo, and the Uchiha are all warring with each other. Are you going to kill them?"

"Yes. Onoki hasn't come at me so until he does I won't do anything about him.' Naruto said getting a nod 

'Olay and word of warning the Akatsuki and some Konoha Shinobi are in the league."

Naruto nodded before he left

Nightfall

Naruto was on his way to meet up with his clone when he saw Ghost's wife get into the truck and the clone drive off, "Shit." He sighed before he ran through an alley and jumped into a fire escape and up to a rooftop before he followed the truck unseen by anyone before he peered through the truck's windows with his RinneSharingan and saw Tasha masturbating as the clone watched her before it grunted and pulled into a parking structure and Tasha so into the show she was putting on didn't notice as the clone drove to the rooftop and parked in the corner before it got out the car

Naruto1 stormed around the car and opened Tasha's door before he grabbed her, "Sean, wait." 

"Shut up.' Naruto1 said kissing Tasha and shoving a hand up her skirt

Naruto watched his clone and Ghost wife kiss before the clone turned Tasha around and bent her over before dispelling the henge and proceeded to give Tasha backshots 

Naruto1 grunted as he fucked Tasha from behind and placed a loyalty seal on the small of her back, before he looked to the original Naruto who was watching and he gave a thumbs up

Naruto shook his head and vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving his clone to handle its business

Training was kicked into high gear after the meeting with Maverick, Naruto and Casey opted out of a movie opportunity Thunderstruck with Kevin Durant while Bernard took it as he had an interest in acting already 

The trio went to Chicago for the combine and didn't really play serious just enough to win the 5 v 5 and headed back to New York, and signed with Gatorade, 

Casey got a deal with Under Armour as those suited his style more

Bernard went with Nike and was excited about it since he was a Nike fan for as long as he could remember

Naruto was a sneakerhead, so he was thinking overtime about what he wanted as he wanted to be comfortable when he played and Adidas, Nikes, Jordan's and Under Armour were high on the list of comfortable shoes for him, 

Walking to a restaurant he was met by a woman, "Nathan James. I'm Jessia Sheer with Jordan Brand. I'm a huge fan."

"I appreciate it.' Naruto smiled as he allowed her to sit down first before he followed suit, 

"It's so nice to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I've been chasing this meeting.'

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yea, I'm not the type to slide into DMs. Luckily Nicole and I are part of the same Sorority and she was able to make the intro. Guess I'm old school." Jessia said

"Nothing wrong with that." Naruto shrugged 

"Okay, listen, I know we're all busy, so I'm just going to cut right to the chase. Jordan is the only Brand that will work with the real Nathaniel Naruto James." Jessia said

"The real me?" Naruto asked 

"A platform that won't try to smother your artistic vision. You've been known to perform in all kinds of shoes, LA gears, Bapes, Vans, Nike Cortez', and Chuck Taylor's, but the shoe your most known for rocking are either a pair of Jordan XII the Flu Games, or Jordan XIV Ferrari, or even the Off White Jordan 1s."

"Done your research." Naruto said as she just specifically named his favorite pair of Jordan's

"Like I said, I'm a fan.' Jessia smiled as she sat up, "We will respect whatever approach you want to take with your career, on and off the court. You've already made a mark, most people in the music industry had aspirations of playing in the league but chose to just focus on music. You became a top selling recording artist in a year without a deal, and continued to fight for your spot in the league. Your an Icon."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Anyone can buy a pair of our shoes. You can be paid to wear them."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked thoughtful, "Ill sleep in it." He said watching as she nodded in understanding

Naruto reached for his cup before he looked up when Jessia scooted closer, "Now that buisness is out of the way, let's talk more." Jessia said getting a smirk from Naruto

Month Later

Naruto checked his phone waiting for a text from Eleni who had went to see her sister, today was the NBA draft and his family including Eleni had came to support a few weeks ago although Eleni had went to see some old friends and her sister a few days ago,

The draft started and everyone began to pay attention, "With the First pick in the NBA draft, the Los Angeles Clippers select Nathan James." 

"Yes!" Naruto said standing up high fiving Bernard and Casey before hugging his mom and his sister before making his way to the stage with a Clipper hat on his head and shook hands with Adam Silver before he walked off to Steve Ballmer the team owner and shook his hand but before they walled off Naruto waited for a moment and watched 

"With the Second pick in the NBA draft the Los Angeles Lakers select, Bernard Clarke." 

Benard cheered high fiving Casey and hugging his mom before doing the same walking up and shaking hands with Adam, 

Golden State had the next pick as the Western division was trash last year and they picked Casey the three dapped each other up before separating with their team owners before Casey was told to go with The Clippers GM as he had been traded in exchanged for Matt Barnes

Later

Naruto and Casey were sitting with the team owner who handed them pens, "Let's do this guys.' Steve said

"Yes sir." Naruto said as Nicole nodded to him and he signed the contract 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nathan James and Casey Lawrence!" 

Cheering went around as the two shook Steve's hand, "Wow." Naruto said before a reporter stood up

"So where do you see yourselves taking the Clippers?"

"To the finals.' Casey said 

"Right." Naruto said with his hand out that Casey slapped with his own, 

"Nathan you've done a pretty good job of ducking us." A reporter said, causing Naruto to smile, "But just a question, what is your plan with Basketball?"

"Growing up, I always looked up to Michael Jordan, Allen Iverson, and Kobe Bryant. I want to be what they were to me to future generations. I will never say oh I'm better than whoever I'll let my game do the talking for me and the spectators can debate where I stack up to my heroes."

"Ready for a photo-op?" Steve asked

With nods the duo stood and held their jerseys up, Naruto's number now being 10 since apparently 69 had negative connotations and couldn't be worn in the league, and he wanted it to be 9 but he wasn't the Kyuubi jinchuuriki anymore and had no connections to the number anymore but he did have connection to the number 10 with his birthday being October 10.

Steve suddenly got a call and walked off as Naruto and Casey answered questions, "So Nathan, Casey how do you think the league will impact your music tours?" 

"Well with me and Casey having the same schedule it would be easier to link up but with Bernard with the Lakers it'll be some planning." Naruto said 

"Not anymore." Bernard said walking up with a Clippers jersey in hand, "We rockin the same colors again, moe!"

'Aye!" Naruto laughed standing up as he and Casey brought Bernard into a group huh, putting Ballmer in a Genjutsu to make sure the three were om the same team was a genius move as with Akatsuki amd who knows else in the League Naruto didn't want his friends to end up in a team outnumbered, 

The headlines went crazy and word got around that the Big 3 of Truth University ended up on the same team, 

Later

The door to Naruto's bedroom suddenly slammed open as Naruto and Eleni entered kissing passionately, with Eleni in a black bra, and black thong. She pulled away and grabbed his face, forcing him to look into her eyes now. "You have brought me nothing but happiness, just know that I love you, and that'll never change." Eleni said before she reclaimed his lips, as her body completely melded with his in perfect unison and formation.

Their tongues participated in a sensual dance. Slowly but surely, they began traveling to the bed, with Naruto falling on it, with Eleni on top of him.

The two never separated from their kiss, their eyes shut as they felt each other out with their tongues. As she laid on top of him, Naruto held Eleni even closer while her fingers ran through his hair.

She then pulled away from him and kissed his forehead and slowly trailed down, laying soft loving kisses on his skin.

When she reached his neck she nipped at it, bit down and kissed it sending small bursts of lightning through his nerve system. She then began kissing his collarbone, then she had continued on down, kissing and feeling on his entire chest.

Naruto groaned lightly as he enjoyed the beautiful girl kissing his body. Naruto's groan turned into a hiss as he could feel Eleni's soft gentle kisses turn into wet long tongue kisses when she reached his abs.

He tensed lightly when her hand wrapped around his warm rod and slowly stroked him, earning a light sigh of pleasure. Eleni continued to kiss down his abs before moving to his left leg and stopped at his knee before moving on to the other leg, all the meanwhile the pace of her stroking increased along with how hard she was squeezing. Once she had finished his right leg, she then faced his fully erect dick which was simply pulsing in her hand.

Eleni first laid a kiss on the tip then another on the side. Pulling her head back she smiled and stuck out her tongue, and slowly licked the tip before licking both sides up and down, and Naruto hummed in appreciation. Eleni then licked down to his balls and stopped before gliding her way back up to the tip, which she had her tongue swirl around making him sigh in pleasure while she began to massage his balls just as she slowly guided his cock into her mouth.

Naruto gave a hum of pleasure as he enjoyed the wet cool yet warm cavern that was Eleni's mouth. "Shit." He thought before he focused on Eleni who was moving her tongue around, making she had it twirl around his dick before she inhaled a bit, beginning the suction. 

The NBA rookie moaned loudly as she slowly began to bob her head, going back and forth while lathering the head of his cock with her tongue.

"Damn," he groaned, as her pace changed randomly, keeping him on his toes so to speak. She would bob very fast while sucking like a maniac, only too slow down and stroke him with her mouth nice and slow. Removing herself from the lathered cock, she dipped her head a bit lower to greet his balls, kissing each one before giving them a few long licks while she continued to stroke him off.

Naruto gave a quiet groan when she took his balls into her mouth, licking them while also humming. She glanced up to his cock to see pre-cum leaking from the tip. She waited for it to build up before leaving his sack and sticking out her tongue, allowing the few drips to land on her tongue. Savoring the taste she gave the tip one last long passionate tongue loving kiss before quickly kissing and licking her way back up to his lips, taking them with her own.

The blond returned the kiss before he surprised Eleni by flipping them over, so he was on top of her. Now it was his turn. Eleni gave a light giggle as Naruto made his way from her forehead to her neck as he began biting and licking it, that was one of her tickle spots., as he proceeded to kiss, and suck on Eleni's neck.

After leaving a hickey on her neck, he kissed down her collarbone before reaching her sensitive 36 DDD-cup breasts. He went back and forth kissing each one till he gently grabbed the left while he made out with the right. Eleni moaned and shivered as he played with her sensitive nipples, licking and sucking on the nub before putting it between his teeth grinding it lightly.

Once he was done with that breast he moved on to the next, replacing his hand with his mouth and vice versa. Eleni closed her eyes and chewed her bottom lip, she could feel herself getting wetter as he dominated her tit, repeating his actions. After a few more moments he finished and kissed his way down to her stomach, visually admiring her abs before he pulled the same action she did with him. His kisses became long and wet, as he licked his way down to her her sex.

Before coming fact to face with her moist pussy, his lips met with her bottom lips, giving it a gentle kiss which caused Eleni to suck in a breath of air. Naruto gave a long hard lick to her pussy, and she whimpered but he continued on. His tongue delved in between the folds and wiggled while inside.

The blond sucked on each lip, letting go with a pop to move on to the next. Eleni was losing her mind as her back was starting to arch. She just about screamed at the top of her lungs when he pressed his tongue on her clit before sucking on it directly. Eleni reached her orgasm, filling Naruto's mouth with her juices. Without any complaint or hesitation, Naruto swallowed the juices and lapped up the rest till there was none left.

Eleni gave a few pants to catch her breath, before she saw a grinning Naruto hovering over her before she reached down and grabbed his manhood, and directed it right at her entrance. Taking a deep breath Eleni pushed Naruto inside of her, while she let out a moan, as it's been a while, since she's had sex.

Once Naruto was fully inside, Eleni wrapped her legs around him and kissed him while their fingers interlaced with each other. Naruto's strokes were slow, yet powerful, showing his experience. Eleni moaned into the kiss as he began to pick up speed, his already strong thrusts becoming stronger. Her moans encouraged the blond more, as the room was filled with the sounds of the rocking bed, grunts, moans and the sound of their skin clapping together as Naruto slammed into her.

"Ah! I've missed this, so much!" moaned Eleni, her arms shooting up to grab the back of the headboard, as it slammed into the wall, while Naruto kept himself up while he used his lower body strength to piston into his god-father's daughter while also grinding against her. His slams were short yet hard, though he was still going deep much to Eleni's pleasure. Soon Naruto rolled over and Eleni placed her hands on his shoulders and proceeded to ride Naruto. As she went up and down, Naruto grabbed her ass, and leaned up and kissed Eleni passionately, drowning his grunts, and her moans of pleasure.

Before he rolled over so he was on top once again, and in a blur, Eleni realized now she was on her stomach with Naruto right on top of her, grinding against her ass and pumping in and out as he nibbled on her ear.

His hands covered hers, their fingers once again interlaced as he picked himself up and brought himself down with a slam. She could hear his curses of joy and it made her feel good to know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was; and she was really loving , this was probably the best sex they've had so far.

Eleni gave moans and whimpers of more, deeper, and her own set of curses, wanting to spur him along. His grunts were music to her ears just like her moans was music to his. "I love you! Ooh shit!. Oohh, i'm cumming!" she yelled. He didn't respond vocally, but he responded physically.

His pace picked up and the clapping noises became louder. He bit down on her ear a bit hard before he kissed her cheek then nuzzled into her neck and bit down, not enough to break the skin though. Eleni gave pants as she could feel her loins burning, as if she was on fire. As Naruto channeled chakra to his penis, and continued to thrust, Eleni's toes curled.

With a scream, her body tensed and convulsed as she came, releasing her love juices all over the bed. Naruto didn't stop as he continued to ride her from behind. He could feel himself reaching his limit, "Hmm!" he growled and with one last push, breaching her cervix he came, releasing all of his seed into her womb. This caused Eleni to freeze as she started to leak even more juices while also feeling the warm cum flow into her womb making her feel good, satisfied, and content.

Naruto released rope after rope, so much that Eleni was starting to feel a bit full. Once he was finished his body relaxed and he removed himself from within her. Turning over he laid on the side of her and took deep breaths. "Damn," he whispered and Eleni nodded her head as she turned over and cuddled to his side

2 Days Later, Beverly Hills

Naruto got out of his LaFerrari and looked back as Coop in her Lamborghini arrived with Patience in the passenger seat, Laura in her Mercedes-Benz truck with Olivia, and Layla, followed by Eleni, her mom, his sister and mom arrived, "Yo what we doin out here, man?" 

"Okay, so y'all know I've been hustlin with the Stock market and Real estate right?"

"Yea." Everyone nodded

"I've been putting money to the side for years and when I got enough I bought some land." Naruto smiled

"Why?"

"So I can get a house built." Naruto said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow and look at the gate behind him that was painted with Kurama's visage, 

Naruto turned around and unlocked the gate before he pressed a button and it opened, everyone got back into the car and rode up to the house and looked at the mansion in awe, 

As they crowded around Naruto again, "The completed house is 53,000 square feet, with 12 bedrooms including a 5,000-square foot master suite; 25 bathrooms; a 15,000 square foot entertainment center with an bowling alley, 50-seat state-of-the-art movie theater; a 24-car garage; and 235 acres of grounds including a wine-producing vineyard, 150-person infinity pool, reflecting pool, and basketball court, parking for approximately 150 cars, training facility, 2 guest houses, wine cellar, spa, formal gardens and city-to-ocean views." He listed as they looked at him in shock, "This place will be home to the future of my family for generations. We ain't renting no more." 

Everyone walked to the house and began to look around, they noted clones around installing security seals around the house as well to encompass the entire property and beyond, 

Walking arm and arm with Grace as they stood in the foyer, "You don't think it's a little too much?" Grace asked 

"Nope, going to need a lot of space for my sneaker and car collecting obsessions." Naruto chuckled

"And your wild party for them fast ass girls."

"Nah, I got all the girls I need in my life already." Naruto said before he and Grace shared a kiss and she sighed

"Naruto1, your father-?"

"Ain't heard from him since I knocked his ass out." Naruto said

"I wish you could've made amends."

"He left. That is all there is to it, ma. Besides if he was truly back to make amends he wouldn't have left again. Dude prolly heard the kid he abandoned was blowing up and wanted some money."

"He's dead." Grace said, causing Naruto to look at her, "While You were off at college, Corey reached out to Denise, she didn't want anything to do with him or Spencer. Corey dropped Spencer off at your grandmother's house and disappeared again. Spencer and I went to look for him and found him at your grandfather's cabin. He died of multiple myeloma."

Naruto's expression was blank, 

"I know you have no love for him but he was still your father and Spencer will need you."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head, "Where is he?" 

"UCLA, he starts this Fall on a football scholarship with Chris." Grace said 

"What am I supposed to tell him? My life ain't exactly normal. I'm fucking 98% of the girls in my life, have a entire clan with overpowered eyes after me and countless others." Naruto said 

"He doesn't need to know what we do or what business you're into, just that he is family and you love him. No matter what." 

Naruto nodded, 

Hour Later, UCLA Campus

Spencer James was running routes and catching the ball as his surrogate brother Darnell who he grew up with in Nevada tossed the football to him turning to run another route he ran into Naruto who put a hand on his chest stopping him 

Spencer looked at his twin who stared at him for the first time in a almost 10 years, in that time his twin had sold drugs went to prison got out became a basketball sensation and a musical artist, brought their mom a house in some unknown part of the State, paid off their grandmother's mortgage and was drafted into the NBA. His little sister was a genius who created an app that Facebook took and was already working on another one, while his mom was now a real estate agent. All of them making large amounts of money and he just showed up back in their lives while this was happening. Spencer felt like a moocher, 

"So, the old man kicked the bucket, huh?" Naruto asked, causing Spencer to pay attention, "I wont say I regret knocking his ass out, and honestly I still wouldn't have cared if I knew he was sick. He abandoned me, and Denise, nothing on this planet is an acceptable excuse for that." 

Spencer looked down 

"My beef ain't with you Spence. You're my twin, bro. I love you man.' Naruto said, causing Spencer to look up at him, "Whatever you need, just know that you're not alone and your family still loves you. It may take us some time to learn one another again, but we got time."

Naruto brought Spencer into a hug and held him as his brother began to cry, 

Later

The television was on ESPN, "Last night was a surprising NBA Draft to say the least. Top story is how Los Angeles went all in to get the first 3 draft picks. Skip, I know you were happy to see them go so early."

"Yes I was Cari, yes I was. These kids grinded for their spots and showed a level of dedication to the game that I haven't seen."

Cari nodded. "I haven't been able to meet these three young men but I've heard accounts of former teammates and to see them go in the first 3 slots was just amazing last night. Steve what do you think about the Clippers trading away Matt Barnes and Chris Paul."

"What do I think? I think it was an incredibly foolish decision made by the Clippers. You traded away players who are truly dedicated to the game for backup dancers. What if Nathan James had a concert tour set the same day as a game and he chooses to go perform his music cause the money is better? The Clippers putting all their faith in some kids who are chasing money."

"You don't know that."

"I know what I see, and Nathan James just released his debut album moments after getting signed to the league. I see this entire thing as a publicity stunt and I swea-'

"Shut the fuck up." Naruto said turning off the television 

Nicole walked in buttoning her jacket, "Ready?" She asked getting a nod from Naruto before they walked off and he slapped her ass

"Hmm.' She moaned leaving the room with a nude Stacy asleep 

Hour Later, 

Naruto looked to Nicole as she drove, "So what's on tap for today?" He asked

"You have a meeting with a very important person. Don't get starstruck."

"Unless we meeting up with Iverson, Kobe, or Air Jordan you won't have to worry about that." Naruto smiled as Nicole smiled, "So tell me about the brand deals, can't leave them waiting for long."

Nicole nodded, "Nike wants you bad. They're plan is to bring you on right away with a straight merch deal. And put you in a pair of team Nike shoes. You'll be one of the bases of the brand leading to your own signature shoe, billboards, commercials the whole 9. Can't go wrong with them."

Naruto nodded

"Next we have Jordan. They want to start you out with a cash deal, and put you in a team shoe. And if you continue to rise, they want to graduate you from a custom color way to your customized signature shoe and all the perks that go with it. Ultimately they want you to be the face of the brand."

"Face huh.' Naruto whispered to himself 

"Under Armour. They are banking on you being part of their team. They want You and Casey to be the faces of their brand." Nicole said as Naruto's face scrunched up, "They're offering a cash deal, lots of opportunity for bonuses, and a team shoe. Admittedly they are like our agency, a fast, young, hustling company." 

"Next." Naruto said 

"Adidas. They want to run with your creativity, they're talking cash deals, billboards, custom colorway of their sneakers, ads, and you guessed it a signature shoe." Nicole said before she glanced over to Naruto, "So which one do you want to take?"

"Nike and Under Armour have B-nard and Lean already. I'm not bout to cast an even bigger shadow that will drown out the recognition they deserve when I've lost pickup games to them. I ain't that type of dude, I'll go with Jordan." 

Nicole nodded as she pulled into a driveway, "I'll give them a call." She said 

"Whose house is this?" Naruto asked looking around 

"My dad's." Nicole said causing Naruto to look at her, "Relax, he doesn't know that we're fucking, someone wanted to siy down and talk with you." 

Naruto and Nicole got out of the car and he followed Nicole into the house, "Dad!" 

"In here, sweetheart." David said before Naruto and Nicole entered and Naruto's eyes zeroed in on Michael Jordan and he froze for a moment watching the Legend stand up and approach him

"Nathan James, let's take a walk.' Michael said getting a slow nod from Naruto 

Naruto listened to everything Jordan had to say, how the main thing he needed was a support system as the media was his biggest enemy and they will wear him down if he didn't have a support system. As that was what happened with him after his father was murdered and they made it seem like his gambling hobbie was the reason, leading him to leave the game for a time.

Jordan and Naruto exchanged numbers and that was how Jordan became Naruto's mentor and he was so excited one the way back he had Nicole pull up to the beach and they had sex in the car, 

  
  


4 Months Later, Los Angeles,CA, Staples Center

4 months came and went with Naruto and his boys learning their new playbook and their teammates, they stayed to themselves as their was some animosity since Chris Paul their star had been traded to the Lakers for Bernard, they didn't sweat it though as far as they were concerned as long as they had each others back, they were going to be alright. Also during a show with YG in Phoenix some gang members started trouble during the show, and it got a little rowdy but no the hecklers weren't really about shit, of course footage got out about it and now he was a being profiled as a gangbanger

Currently the Clippers were in their locker room, gearing up, "Nervous?" Bernard asked Casey and Naruto 

"Nah. All that hard work pays off as we start our way down the road to the gold. I'm ready." Casey said getting a nod from Naruto before Doc Rivers the head coach entered

"Alright! You all know why we are here and what we came to do this year. This is only the beginning of a very long season but Game 1 means just as much as Game 82. Now we have some new faces here that I fully expect to make an impact this season. We've seen flashes of what they can do for us, but I expect all of you to go out there and execute just like you did in camp. Ain't no more excuses cause it's time to get serious, if you play our brand of basketball there's no telling where this team can go. So get out there and get warm, and let's win this game!"

Moments Later

The Staple Center was going wild, unfortunately Kobe had gotten hurt with a knee injury in the off-season and it was in the air if he'd play at all this season, 

'Welcome everyone to a brand new season of NBA basketball, on this sunny Los Angeles day, we have the Los Angeles Lakers trying to kick off the season in a big way against the Clippers who many credits aren't so sure about this year with what some consider controversial draft picks and trades." 

Naruto and the team participated in the shoot around before they sat on the bench, as Chauncey Billups, Eric Bledsoe, Caron Butler, Deandre Jordan and Blake Griffin 

With jump ball being tipped in the Lakers favor the trio watched as the Lakers without Kobe rallied with Chris Paul and Pau Gasol to an early lead 

With 6 mins left in the quarter the rookies were sent in, and the Stadium exploded with cheers

Naruto smiled as he chewed his gum and looked at the score,

21 : 13

"Okay boys, we half-assed the pre-season, we still need to earn our spots as starters. Let's start and finish strong." Naruto said to Bernard and Casey who nodded

"We are down 8, let's change that." Casey smirked

Steve Nash brought the ball upcourt and passed it to Nick Young who sent it to Chris Paul who pulled up for a midrange 2 but Casey slapped the ball away 

Bernard was there and with a behind the back pass sent the ball down court to Naruto who with a windmill slam caused the Stadium to explode

21 : 15

Pau inbounded the ball and Naruto took it before he passed it to Casey who was at the shoulder and he sunk the shot 

21 : 18

Steve brought the ball up court and was about to pass the ball but Bernard poked it lose, with a dash down court Bernard jumped from the free throw line and a two handed windmill dunk brought them just behind the Lakers

21 : 20

Chris raced up court with the ball and passed the ball inside to Elias Harris who laid it in off the backboard

23 : 20

Bernard brought the ball up, as Chris Paul waited for him and with a in and out behind the back, shammgod Bernard broke his ankles and went in for the kill but Pau got in his path so a quick no look pass to Casey in the corner saw Casey shooting the trey and tieing the game up

23 : 23

"And just like that the Clippers tie the game up."

"Those three came out with a hot hand, let's see how long they can keep it going.' 

Bernard brought the ball up after Casey's block getting a rebound and smirked at Chris, "You gon let the rookie beast on you, CP3?" 

"Shut up and play, man.' 

"I've been playing. You need to take this seriously." Bernard said dribbling between his legs 3 times before he drive left and with a behind the back dribble went right before he snatched the ball back and Chris slipped as Bernard scored the three ball 

23 : 26

Steve tried to bring the ball upcourt but before he even pass half court he tried to pass the ball to Elias but Naruto got in the passing lane and stole the ball before he pulled up from deep and the ball went in easily

23 : 29

Lakers called a timeout after that and Doc Rivers sat out the for the final moments of the first quarter, and the Lakers retook the lead,

Doc Rivers wouldn't play his 3 rookies again for the first half and they went into Halftime with a score of 66 to 41, 

Naruto walked up to Doc and spoke, "Coach, put us in." Naruto said

"Going by rotation, Nathan. You, Clarke, and Lawrence don't have the minutes to be in the game longer. This franchise isn't carried by you 3 it's carried by everyone so trust your teammates to bring home the win.'

"This ain't no team. There isn't any communication on defense and Chris knows the Clippers playbook like the back of his hand." Naruto said frowning as Doc looked to see everyone had headphones in not paying attention to each other" "The team chemistry has been screwed since Paul was traded away."

"You said this game is just as important as the last, so play your best weapons so we can make a statement on opening night." Casey said 

"A win tonight will up morale and show the world that the GM was tweaking when he acquired us." Bernard said 

Doc looked to his other players and frowned as everything they said about the team chemistry was true seeing as Chris Paul had been the glue of this team, and he had been annoyed with the decision to trade Chris away since Chris was a friend and one of the main reasons he came to coach in LA, and he originally planned on not playing the rookies again, but he has watched their old game tapes and knew that they were his best shots to starting off his career as a Clippers Coach with a win

"Billups, Bledsoe, Butler." Doc called but the three had their music up so loud they didn't hear him, "Hey!" he yelled getting their attention 

"Yea, coach?" Chauncey asked 

"James, Lawrence, and Clarke will be on the court." He said before walking away as Chauncey, Eric, and Caron glared at the three who ignored them, 

When Halftime was finished Naruto, Bernard, and Casey looked over to Deandre and Blake but the two were talking with Chris and with a shrug they got into position, 

Casey passed the ball to Bernard before the three headed up court, at the three point line, Bernard headed to the left amd a behind the back bounce pass between Chris' legs into the hands of Deandre allowed Deandre to slam the ball in

66 : 43

Pau passed the ball to Chris when Naruto appeared and slapped it down before lobbing it up for Casey who out the ball beneath both his legs and slammed the ball home causing the crowd to go wild, 

66 : 45

Casey stood in front of Pau as Naruto and Bernard guarded Steve and Chris, Chris pushed off Bernard and got free but Bernard rebounded and as Chris was turning to head down court, Bernard slapped the ball from his hands and attacked the basket as Pau jumped to block but a one handed tomahawk got by him and he landed with a stumble as Bernard released the rim 

66 :47

The 3 rookies backed up to the halfcourt line watching as Pau inbounded to Steve who rushed ahead and tried for a midrange 2 but as he was jumping Naruto palmed the ball and rushed ahead before he shot a three pointer and turned around as it fell through the hoop

66 : 50

Pau tossed the ball down court to Elias who spun around Blake and rushed the basket but Deandre was in his way so he passed it to Chris who went for a 3 but Bernard swatted it away 

Scrambling for the ball, Naruto scooped it up and with a 360 rock the cradle dunk he caused fans to go hysterical 

66 : 52

Doc watched as his rookies shut down their matchups before Casey came over as Bernard had Chris distracted and slapped the ball lose before he ran up court and as Pau was ready to block a no look pass to Naruto who fed it to Bernard in the corner saw Bernard scoring another 3 points

66 : 55

Watching as Elias missed his shot and Naruto grabbed the rebound everyone watched as he passed it to Bernard but Pau and Chris double teamed him so Bernard passed it back to Naruto who sent it up as it was about to be a backcourt violation 

The ball fell through the hoop causing the Clippers bench to jump in excitement from the high projectile 3 that Naruto hadn't used since high school

66 : 58

Chris was frowning as he looked at the intensity in Bernard's face as he kept him backcourt and when he tried to pass Naruto or Casey was there for a steal so as he tried to shake the rookie he left himself vulnerable as Naruto and Casey broke off and Casey jumped for the basket as Naruto from behind slapped the ball from Chris hands into the air at Casey who caught the ball mid turn and a clutch reverse slam racked up 2 more points,

66 : 58

"Let's go.' Bernard clapped while Chris grunted as now frustration was settling in 

Back and forth whenever the ball was inbounded Naruto, Casey, or Bernard would act as a distraction and one of the other 2 would steal the ball and either score or rack up an assist till a timeout was called and the score was tied

66 : 66

The Clippers bench was excited, especially Doc Rivers as he was seeing Championship trophies when he looked at the three rookies, "Okay we are back in this game, keep attacking like you are." 

The trio nodded and retook the floor, rotating his shoulders Naruto and Bernard released a breath before they blitz forward and Chris turned to see the two surrounding him causing his eyes to widen, as he tried and failed to shake them he passed the ball or tried two as Naruto slapped it out of his hand,

Bernard grabbed it first and with a fake left Chris ran and lost his matchup to a stepback and Bernard pulled up for the three 

66 : 69 

Doc was so amazed with his rookies level of play he kept them out there until the 4th quarter and in the time they extended the lead to 21

71 : 92 

So to make sure his weapons didn't get exhausted he took them out the game and let them rest 

The final score was 114 to 112 with the Clippers coming out with the win, Naruto took the game ball and gave it to Grace 

Naruto's House 

Naruto was in the bathroom, after the game, Eleni and Stephanie was in his Japanese soaking tub, as he sat on the stool, while Stacy who was now his personal trainer and lived with him massaged his back 

Looking from the window to the lights in the distance of the city of Los Angeles, he closed his eyes 

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a sewer, "Thought this place would've at least been better." He said noticing he was in his original form before he walked toward the main room, and he stopped in the entryway, 

"Kaguya.' Naruto said causing the woman to look at him with a smirk

"Hello Ashura." Kaguya said, turning to face him fully, "Or is it Naruto or Nathaniel?" 

"Naruto is fine. What do you want?" Naruto asked

"I thought my clan was gone but I was wrong. The Otsutsuki clan are getting closer and closer, and if you want to protect your family and friends you have to accept me." Kaguya said causing Naruto to frown

Real World

Naruto opened his eyes to Stacy's mouth filled with his dick as Eleni and Stephanie played with themselves watching them, combing his fingers through her hair Naruto eyes narrowed

'You have two choices, Option 1 kill all the chakra users and take the power for yourself to keep them from sensing this planet. Or option 2, fully accept my power, and become an Ootsutsuki to protect your precious people." Kaguya's voice said in his mind

Focusing on the task at hand Naruto slapped Stacy's ass as she turned her back to him and sat on his dick causing the two to moan as a clone each appeared above Eleni and Stephanie and began to pay attention to the sisters, 

**Finished**

Stacy Sahni

Jessia Sheer

Naruto's House 

Naruto's Game Shoes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's Album.  
> good kid, m,A,A,d city


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto will perform Wow Freestyle check out the video on YouTube 
> 
> Then it will be Sing About Me  
> Art of Peer Pressure  
> Money Trees  
> m.A.A.d City  
> Control Kendrick Verse

Los Angeles, CA 

Naruto stood in the street smiling, as he watched kids playing as adults admired their new cars. He had been saving up for this, he had sent a text to all the adults to be ready to pick out either clothes, car, or bills. Along with their kids report cards for a shopping spree if they had no D's or F's.

Some chose to have their rent paid off, some chose a car. The kids got clothes, a game system and however many A's they had meant how many games he would buy them. He got new Jordans for every hood in the district of South Central, which was made up of Compton, Paramount, Inglewood, Florence, Watts, and East L.A. Donated 4 million to public schools, and was getting a new rec center for his people.

There was no cameras around as Naruto didn't want to be congratulated for doing this since his city and its residents dealt with a lot of the shit he brought when he was in the streets and he owed them, the loyalty he had given Konoha was now being put into his new city, 

Without being seen Naruto left heading to the BET m Awards that were supposed to take place back in June but the venue had been set on fire mysteriously, and the award show was pushed back

Later, Microsoft Theatre

Naruto was sitting in the front row, waiting for the show to start, Coop was supposed to be the opening act, in the year he had been to College, she fell in deep with the Bloods with Flip who took her under his wing, after her mother signed her emancipation papers effectively killing what little love Coop had for her and her father who did nothing to stop her mother. She had narrowly avoided being arrested for selling drugs when her music took off, as she was now an openly bisexual rapper. Dudes tried to get at her but she wasn't going for it,

Coop brought a different style to rap than Nicki Minaj, as her raps can be sexy but could switch to be thugged out and the world loved that, 

Suddenly the venue lit up as Coop's voice was heard and Coop was seen on stage 

"What it do, LA?!" Coop asked, causing the fans to cheer, "Lets have fun." 

Bitch, I'm a star, got these niggas wishin'

He say he hungry, this pussy the kitchen

Yeah, that's my dawg, he gon' sit down and listen

Call him a trick and he don't get off', hold up

Bitch, I'm a star, got these niggas wishin'

He say he hungry, this pussy the kitchen

Yeah, that's my dawg, he gon' sit down and listen

Call him a trick and he don't get offended

He know he giving his money to Tammy

He know it's very expensive to date me

Told him go put my name on that account

Because when I need money, I ain't tryna, hold up

He know he giving his money to Tammy

He know it's very expensive to date me

Told him go put my name on that account

Because when I need money, I ain't tryna wait

The track began to play as fans cheered while Coop saw Naruto smiling as he nodded his head before she walked to get another mike 

I can't be fucked with, no

Ho you can't touch this, ayy

Bitch, I do rich shit, huh

My money thick thick, ayy

Walk with a limp, limp, huh

I'm on some pimp shit, ayy

He say, "You all about money," yeah

I'm on that cash shit, huh

I'm in my bag, bitch, huh

I'm on your ass, bitch, huh

I'm in that new new shit

You on that last year, huh

Bitch, I do pimp shit, huh

Ho, you on simp shit, ayy

He say, "You all about money," yeah

I'm on that cash shit, ah

The beat stopped as Coop asked, "Hey, Naruto, can we get it like we used to get it when Flip had the red Charger?" She asked as another beat began to play

Naruto stood up as a spotlight was put on him and pointed at Coop ignoring the cheering, walking forward with a casual leap he caught the thrown mike and landed on the stage as he started rapping 

Cap on, and I got racks on

Spend four nights in a country I like

Then take my rich ass back home

Glow so bright, I could make moonlight

See this ain't like your pheromones

Blew one, big gun, baritone

Who won? We won, yeah, holmes

We old school like Capitol

My old school made doctor note

My old school made hard knock

Black on black, my coupe and strap

I ain't ballin' on the hard top, I told y'all to call Dot

Now my number call blocked, I don't miss, I call shot

Hold up, yeah, cap on and I got racks on 

Holding up the mike he nodded as the fans did the adlib "And I got racks on"

And I produce that diesel, I could put Shaq on 

"I could put Shaq, ayy"

Nigga, your bitch gon' leave you, you ain't got backbone 

"You ain't got, hold up" Coop said as Naruto continued

I don't rely on people, I just go and bread chase, whoa

This so fuckin' dope, I might catch a fed case, whoa

You ain't gettin' money, nigga, then you dead weight, whoa

Got the drop on 'em, there he go, checkmate, whoa

We go drop on 'em, y'all better play it safe, whoa

Coop walked over and pushed Naruto as she took over, "Cap on, and I got racks on

Don't be bitter, your dope they reconsider, that shit be stepped on

Eastside Tammy way out that project building, I get my rep on" she rapped as she chunked up a gang sign,

"Fuck your feelin', no question bitch, I kill it, I bring that check home

We old school like domino, my old school made lawyers know

My old school a match box, black on black, bad bitch in the back

We ballin' on a hard top, Nate told y'all to call Dot

Now my number call blocked, we don't miss, we call shots

Swervin', I pay 'em no mind because I curve 'em

Naruto tapped Coop and she looked at him as he did sign language and she nodded as she continued, "She said I look way better in person

I told her I do better when I'm workin'

You scared motherfucker? Go to churches

Naruto came back in as a hidden seal was activated up beneath Coop causing her to go into slow motion, "Right back in this bitch, take a flick, ho, what's happenin'? Yeah

We don't politic, money clip like it's fashion, yeah

Me and Coop go back like flippin' mattresses

Coop came out of slow motion as Naruto went into it, "Me and Nate go back like knockin' addresses " she said before Naruto came out of slow motion and she went back in as everyone was cheering upon noticing 

"Cap on, cap on, drum hold thirty, no add-on

Lil' Man-Man not the one to go bad on

Big kickstand fold out when you lack on

You ain't no man, you a mouse in a rat hole

I hold band, whole stack, that's factual

Called Big Ten on a island bashful" Naruto spat before Coop came out and he went in as Coop began to spit

"Fuck your plan, I'ma burn that castle

Fuck that clan, I'ma burn that task force

It's sick murder when I say go

Hoppin' out that van with the black ski mask

And a great big burner when I say go" Coop said as Naruto came out of slowmo 

"Man I took my chance in the paint like that

Let's see how further it might go" he said before she finished 

"And it just might hurt you when I go

And my name might curse you when I go, bitch"

Naruto and Coop laughed as they hugged while cheering was heard before they left the stage and the show began

First award was for Video of the Year, and the nominees were 

"No Lie" – 2 Chainz feat. Drake, Problems– A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Nathan James "Started from the Bottom" – Drake "HYFR" – Drake feat. Lil Wayne "Poetic Justice" – Nathan James feat. Drake "Thrift Shop" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz "Adorn" – Miguel "Diamonds" – Rihanna "Suit & Tie" – Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z "Mercy" – Kanye West feat. Big Sean, Pusha T & 2 Chainz

Drake won for Started from the Bottom 

Best Male R&B Artist 

Usher, Nathan James, Bruno Mars, Miguel, Justin Timberlake

Naruto won, standing up he walked up to the stage and smiled at everyone, "How yall doin?" He asked looking at the award, "So this my first time winnin' an award for my music right?" He smiled before he began his speech, "I just want to say thanks to everybody that's been rockin' wit a youngin since day 1. My mom, aunts and granny for putting their foot up my ass after I got out of jail. Coop and Denise for often being the angels on my shoulders when I was on sum other shit. My lady Eleni, I love you girl. My fans, my team Layla, Liv, Lean, B-Nard, DC Young Fly, Jon Jon. My fam Nipsey, YG, RJ, Mustard for putting me on the path to do music and my city."

The fans cheered 

"South Central stand up!" Naruto smiled looking at the fans that got tickets to be here, "Y'all knew my face from being that little Crenshaw nigga running up in houses, selling dope in Compton, Paramount, Inglewood, Florence, Watts, and East L.A, coming up in the county building on food stamps, Welfare and Section 8. All the black and brown kids, my niggas that went down the road thats locked up right now. I want yall to look at me and know you can come from being sugar water and syrup sandwiches poor, more than half your homeboys dead and most of the ones still breathin locked up and be anything you want to be, if a nigga calling you lame for reading and doing school work and getting a real job, that nigga is the lame and he shouldnt be in your circle anyway."

Clapping went up at the knowledge Naruto just dropped, "And before I get up out of here, let me finish with this, niggas been saying the West is dead cause we fell off. We gon see about that.' 

Naruto held up the award and walked off, and next Robin Thicke performs "Blurred Lines" with Pharrell Williams and T.I

There was a quick intermission before R. Kelly performed his greatest songs, and Naruto wasn't truly there for it as the negative emotions coming off of R. kelly wasn't anything to scoff at, something wasn't right about dude and Naruto would keep him far away from his family and friends

Next the award for Best Female R&B Artist was presented with the nominees being, 

Beyonce, Tamar Braxton, Alicia Keys, Patience, Elle Varner and Patience came out with the win

Naruto stood up cheering for her chunking up the W, "I just want to thank God, my family, my fans, and my lady Tamia." Coop smiled at Patience, "South Central we got another 1.' Patience said holding up the award before she walked off 

The next performer was Mariah Carey with "#Beautiful" that led into Young Jeezy performing "R.I.P" and Miguel finishing it out with "How Many Drinks?" 

Then it was time for the Best Female Hip-Hop Artist with the nominees being Tamia thee Stallion, Eve, Nicki Minaj, Rasheeda, and Rye Rye

Nicki had been about to get up before the winner was announced as Tamia 

Coop went up to get her award, "First I want to give it up to the most high. My fans and my fam. This'll be the first of many. Thank y'all." She said walking off

The Lifetime Achievement award was then presented to Charlie Wilson, with tribute performances by India.Arie who sang "There Goes My Baby", followed by Jamie Foxx "Yearning for Your Love", who was ahead of Justin Timberlake who performed "Charlie, Last Name, Wilson", and to finish the tribute was Stevie Wonder who killed his cover of "Burn Rubber on Me (Why You Wanna Hurt Me)", 

Charlie Wilson went up to accept the award and gave a word of encouragement to the younger artist before going on to perform, "You Are" then welcomed Snoop Dogg to the stage to perform- "Beautiful" along with Pharrell Williams, after Pharrell left and Justin returned to perform Signs" and "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" before Pharrell returned and the three performed Outstanding, 

After giving Charlie Wilson his well deserved respect the award for Best Male Hip-Hop Artist was presented with the nominees being, 2 Chainz, A$AP Rocky, Drake, Future, Nathan James

The winner was Nathan James, with a smile Naruto went up and grabbed his second award of the night, "Thank y'all. I really don't know what else to say, I'm a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words so I'm just gon let my actions speak for me." 

Naruto held up the award and walked off and as he did the presenters for the Best Collaboration went up and began to list off the nominees, "No Lie" 2 Chainz feat. Drake "Problems", A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Nathan James

"Pop That French Montana" feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne, "Poetic Justice" Nathan James feat. Drake, "Suit & Tie – Justin Timberlake" feat. Jay-Z, "Drip to Hard" Naruto feat B-Nard

Drip to Hard pulled through being the most popular, Naruto smirked as he came from backstage and accepted the award with his other award still in hand, he looked at the crowd smiling as he held them up getting cheers before Denise ran on stage and moved him out the way 

"My brother is trying to be humble about the situation but I aint him so I'm going to say what he really wants to say." Denise said looking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow, "The West Coast is back in full effect we bout to retake all this shit and to that bitch Judge Watkins that told my brother he will be dead by the time he was 18, look at him now bitch!' 

Cheering and laughter went through the building as Naruto put his hand over his sister's mouth and with a chuckle said, "Thank you." And walked off with her 

The award for Best New Artist was presented and the nominees were, Azealia Banks, Joey Badass, Nathan James, and Trinidad James. The winner was Nathan James

Naruto came back again and got the award, "I cant keep coming up here and just saying Thank you because the love I receive is much appreciated. So I'll say this, there's talent, hard work, and a good personality. You can't control your talent but you can control the other two. Just keep working hard and don't give up on yourself and your dreams and I promise you, doors are going to open up for you."

Naruto walked off after that as the next performers were announced, 

  1. Cole went ahead and did "Crooked Smile" and "Power Trip" with Miguel



Tamela Mann was announced next and performed "Take Me To The King" with Kirk Franklin

Ciara followed behind with "I'm Out" (with Nicki Minaj) and "Body Party"

Then respect was paid to Reggae as Chaka Demus & Pliers - "Murder She Wrote" (with Elephant Man) followed by Beenie Man - "Who Am I (Sim Simma)" with Elephant Man who finished it off with Pon De River" 

2 Chainz. went ahead and rocked the house with Feds Watching" and brought up A$AP Rocky to perform "Problems" with Drake 

Naruto who had arguably the best verse on the song couldn't perform since he was in the back getting ready for his performance

As fans cheered and an intermission was given, it was time for him to go up, as Snoop Dogg introduced him, "This next performer has been showing the world just how versatile he could be, with the release of multiple mixtapes that have reached the top 5 on billboard and showing these cats that as long as you have the determination and the will to succeed that anything is possible. Give it up for the West Coast's own Nathan 'Naruto' James

Cheering went up as the room darkened and a spotlight shined on Naruto who wore all black with the exception of Red Jordans and a black LA hat that covered his eyes as he began to perform while pictures of deceased gang members were on the screen behind him including Shawn,

"I want to dedicate this to all my homies that I've lost over the years." Naruto said as he began to rap

[Intro:]

When the lights shut off

And it's my turn to settle down

My main concern

Promise that you will sing about me

Promise that you will sing about me

I said when the lights shut off

And it's my turn to settle down

My main concern

Promise that you will sing about me

Promise that you will sing about me

Naruto's verse began and everyone can hear the pain in his voice bringing tears to the females eyes as the men thought about friends they had lost, 

I woke up this morning and figured I'd call you

In case I'm not here tomorrow

I'm hoping that I can borrow a piece of mind

I'm behind on what's really important

My mind is really distorted

I find nothing but trouble in my life

I'm fortunate you believe in a dream

This orphanage we call a ghetto is quite a routine

And last night was just another distraction

Or a reaction of what we consider madness

I know exactly what happened

You ran outside when you heard my brother cry for help

Held him like a newborn baby and made him feel

Like everything was alright

And a fight he tried to put up, but the type

Of bullet that stuck had went against his will

As blood spilled on your hands

My plans rather vindictive

Everybody's a victim in my eyes

When I ride it's a murderous rhythm

And outside became pitch black

Naruto looked up as glowing red eyes were seen, everyone immediately assumed contacts made to glow in the dark, 

A demon glued to my back whispering, " **Get em** " 

Naruto looked back down hiding his eyes as he continued rapping, voice still thick with pain

I got em, and I ain't give a fuck

That same mentality that told my brother not to duck

In actuality it's a trip how we trip off of colors

I wonder if I'll ever discover

A passion like you and recover

The life that I knew as a young'n

In pajamas and Dun-ta-duns

When thunder comes it rains cats and dogs

Dumb niggas like me never prosper

Prognosis of a problem child

I'm proud and well devoted

This piru shit been in me forever

So forever I'm a push it, wherever whenever

And I love you cause you love my brother like you did

Just promise me you'll tell this story when you make it big

And if I die before your album drop I hope -

Naruto flinched 3 times as gunshots resounded around the theatre

Hook:]

Promise that you will sing about me

Promise that you will sing about me

I said when the lights shut off

And it's my turn to settle down

My main concern

Promise that you will sing about me

Promise that you will sing about me

The music stopped as the stage lit up showing the entire stage was decorated to look like a street between two neighborhoods, Nipsey and the Rollin 60s along with the Hoover Crips were on one side as Coop, Flip, YG, and RJ and other Bloods were on the other all clad in their respective gang colors, while the background singers began to sing the intro, Naruto turned his hat to the back as on the big screen in the back a red and blue bandana dangled across from each other

"If you wit ya day 1 niggas put yo hands up!" Naruto yelled as he walked to the gang members and dapped up each one in a unique way showing an actual connection to the men on stage, as the background singers began 

Smoking on the finest dope, aye aye aye aye

Drank until I can't no more, aye aye aye aye

Really I'm a sober soul but I'm with the homies right now

And we ain't asking for no favors

Rush a nigga quick then laugh about it later, aye aye aye aye

Really I'm a peacemaker but I'm with the homies right now

And momma used to say

One day, it's gon' burn you out

One day, it's gon' burn you out, out

One day, it's gon' burn you out

One day, it's gon' burn you

But I'm with the homies right now

The beat changed and Naruto began to rap as he jumped onto the roof of a white Toyota between the gangbangers

Me and my niggas four deep in a white Toyota

A quarter tank of gas, one pistol, and orange soda

Janky stash box when the federales roll up

Basketball shorts with the VaNess Park odor

We on the mission for bad bitches and trouble

I hope the universe love you today

‘Cause the energy we bringing sure to carry away

A flock of positive activists and fill the body with hate

If it’s necessary

Bumping Gucci's first album looking distracted

Speaking language only we know, you think is an accent

The windows roll down all I see is a hand pass it

Hotboxing like George Foreman grilling the masses

Of the working world, we pulled up on a bunch of working girls

And asked them what they working with – look at me

I got the blunt in my mouth

Usually I’m drug-free, but shit I’m with the homies

"Yea nigga, we off a pill and Remy Red

Come through and bust ya head nigga!" Naruto yelled before the fans yelled

"Me and the homies"

"Sag all the way to the liquor store

Where my niggas pour up 4 and get twisted some more!" he yelled

"Me and the homies"

I ride for my mothafuckin’ niggas

Hop out, do my stuff, then hop back in!" Naruto yelled as the bloods and crips chunked their hoods up 

"Me and the homies"

"Shit, matter fact, I hop out that mothafucka and be like-" the beat cut off as the fans and other celebrities yelled loudly with finger guns in the air 

“Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo!...Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo!”

"Aye!" Naruto smiled as another beat came on, "Lets vibe out!"

Me and my niggas tryna get it, ya bish!" Naruto rapped

"Ya Bitch!" The fans yelled doing the ad libs

Hit the house lick tell me is you with it, ya bish!" Naruto said

"Ya Bitch!"

Home invasion was persuasive

From nine to five I know it's vacant, ya bish

"Ya bitch!" 

Dreams of living life like rappers do

Back when condom wrappers wasn't cool

I fucked Sherane and went to tell my bros

Then Usher Raymond "Let It Burn" came on, Hold up!

Hot sauce all in our Top Ramen, ya bish

"Ya Bitch!"

Park the car then we start rhyming, ya bish

"Ya Bitch!"

"The only thing we had to free our mind

Then freeze that verse when we see dollar signs"

You looking like a easy come-up, ya bish" 

"Ya bitch!" The fans yelled as Grace was smiling hands over her mouth while tears streamed down her face, immensely proud of Naruto as Spencer smiled beside her nodding his head to the song while Denise danced and rapped along with Naruto like all the others Eleni, Denise, Patience, Layla, Olivia, and Laura

A silver spoon I know you come from, ya bish

"Ya bitch!" 

And that's a lifestyle that we never knew

Go at a reverend for the revenue, 

It go Halle Berry or hallelujah

"That's right!" Naruto said as the people sung his song 

Pick your poison tell me what you do

"Uh huh?" 

Everybody gon' respect the shooter

But the one in front of the gun lives forever

(The one in front of the gun, forever)

And I been hustlin' all day,

This a way, that a way

Through canals and alleyways, just to say

Money trees is the perfect place for shade

And that's just how I feel, nah, nah

A dollar might just fuck your main bitch

That's just how I feel, nah

A dollar might say fuck them niggas that you came with

That's just how I feel, nah, nah

A dollar might just make that lane switch

That's just how I feel, nah

A dollar might turn to a million and we all rich

That's just how I feel

The beat stopped as the screen showed the red and blue bandanas tying themselves in a knot, signifying unity as Naruto began the next song

If Pirus and Crips all got along." He said as the fans cheered, "I need Y'all to turn the fuck up!"

They'd probably gun me down by the end of this song

Seem like the whole city go against me

Every time I'm in the street, I hear

YAWK! YAWK! YAWK! YAWK!

The fans in unison was heard rapping, along with some celebrities and their entourage 

"Man down, where you from, my nigga?"

"What?!" Naruto asked jumping and nodding his head

"Fuck who you know! Where you from, my nigga?"

"What's Hannin'?"

"Where your grandma stay, huh, my nigga?"

"This m.A.A.d city I run, my nigga"

Jumping off the car Naruto rapped and made his way to the edge of the stage 

Brace yourself, I'll take you on a trip down memory lane

This is not a rap on how I'm slingin' crack or move cocaine

This is cul-de-sac and plenty Cognac and major pain

Not the drill sergeant, but the stress that weighin' on your brain

It was me, Lil Dot, and Yan Yan, YG smokin ride down Slauson

It got ugly, wavin' yo' hand out the window – check yourself!

Uh, Warriors and Conans, Hope euphoria can slow dance

With society, the driver seat the first one to get killed

Nother light-skinned nigga with his brains blown out

At the same burger stand where the homies hang out

Now this is not a tape recorder sayin' that he did it

But ever since that day, I was lookin' at him different

That was back when I was nine, Joey packed the nine

Pakistan on every porch is fine, we adapt to crime

Pack a van with four guns at a time

With the sliding door, fuck is up?

Fuck you shootin' for if you ain't walkin' up, you fuckin' punk?

Pickin' up the fuckin' pump, pickin' off you suckers

Suck a dick or die or sucker punch

A wall of bullets comin' from AK's, AR's, "Ayy, y'all, duck!"

That's what Momma said when we was eatin' the free lunch

Aw man, goddamn, all hell broke loose

You killed my cousin back in Zero 4, fuck yo' truce!

Now crawl your head in that noose

You wind up dead on the news

Ain't no peace treaty, just pieces BG's up to pre-approve

Bodies on top of bodies, IV's on top of IV's

Obviously the coroner between the sheets like the Isleys

When you hop on that trolley, make sure your colors correct

Make sure you're corporate or they'll be callin' your mother collect

They say the governor collect all of our taxes, except

When we in traffic and tragic happens, that shit ain't no threat

You movin' backwards if you suggest that you sleep with a TEC

Go buy a chopper and have a doctor on speed dial, I guess

M.A.A.d city

"Man down, where you from, nigga?"

"Fuck who you know! Where you from, my nigga?"

"Where your grandma stay, huh, my nigga?"

"This m.A.A.d city I run, my nigga"

If Pirus and Crips all got along

They'd probably gun me down by the end of this song

Seem like the whole city go against me

Every time I'm in the street, I hear—

The lights cut and gunshots went off 

YAWK! YAWK! YAWK!

Cheering rocked the building before the lights came back on and Naruto stood at the edge of the stage, "How y'all doing tonight?" He asked looking at everyone, "I know y'all prolly tired of seeing me by now. But before we get up out of here, I got some shit I want to get off my chest, it'll piss some of y'all off but I dont give a fuck honestly." 

A Big Sean beat began to play to a song he released this morning, nodding his head to the beat Naruto began to freestyle

  
  


Miscellaneous minds are never explainin' their minds

Devilish grin for my alias aliens to respond

Peddlin' sin, thinkin' maybe when you get old you realize

I'm not gonna fold or demise

(I don't smoke crack, motherfucker I sell it)

Bitch, everything I rap is a quarter piece to your melon

So if you have a relapse, just relax and pop in my disc

Don't you pop me no fucking pill, I'mma pop you then give you this

Tell Flex to drop a bomb on this shit

So many bombs, ring the alarm like Vietnam on this shit

So many bombs, make Farrakhan think that Saddam in this bitch

One at a time, I line 'em up and bomb on they mom while she watchin' the kids

I'm in a destruction mode if the gold exists

I'm important like the Pope, I'm a Muslim on pork

I'm Makaveli's offspring, I'm the King of New York

People stood up at that line as Naruto was rapping staring into the crowd of celebrities smirking, 

King of the Coast, one hand, I juggle them both

The juggernaut's all in your jugular, you take me for jokes

Live in the basement, church pews and funeral faces

Cartier bracelets for my women friends, I'm in Vegas

Who the fuck y'all thought it's supposed to be?

If Phil Jackson came back, still no coachin' me

I'm uncoachable, I'm unsociable

Fuck y'all clubs, fuck y'all pictures

Your Instagram can gobble these nuts

Gobble dick up 'til you hiccup

My big homie Kurupt

This the same flow that put the rap game on a crutch

West, west, west, west, west, west

I've seen niggas transform like villain Decepticons

Mollies probably turn these niggas to fuckin' Lindsay Lohan

A bunch of rich ass white girls lookin' for parties

Playin' with Barbies wreck the Porsche before you give 'em the car key

Judgement to the monarchy, blessings to Paul McCartney

You called me a black Beatle, I'm either that or a Marley

Naruto dropped off the stage and began to walk by the celebrities as everyone watched him 

(I don't smoke crack, motherfucker I sell it!)

I'm dressed in all black, this is not for the fan of Elvis

I'm aimin' straight for your pelvis, you can't stomach me

You plan on stumpin' me? Bitch I've been jumped before you put a gun on me

Bitch I put one on yours I'm Sean Connery

James Bonding, with none of you niggas climbing 100 mil in front of me

And I'm gonna get it even if you're in the way

And if you're in it, better run for Pete's sake

I heard the barbershops be in great debates all the time

'Bout who's the best MC? Nathan, Jigga and Nas

Naruto rapped as he winked at Jay-Z and walked by him and Puff Daddy as they realized he replaced his name with Biggie's

Naruto pointed at Eminem who stood beside Dr. Dre

Eminem, André 3000, the rest of ya'll

New niggas just new niggas, don't get involved

And I ain't rocking no more designer shit

White T's, Nikes and Jays , this red Rari's anonymous

I'm usually homeboys with the same niggas I'm rhyming with," Naruto had moved on and his hand was extended to dapped up Drake who reached out but Naruto yanked it back 

But this is hip hop and them niggas should know what time it is

Naruto standing in an aisle as everyone watching was shook before he began to point out rappers 

And that goes for Jermaine Cole, Big K.R.I.T., Wale

Pusha T, Meek Millz, A$AP Rocky,

Naruto turned around into the face of his next target, "Drake!" 

Drake frowned at Naruto as Lil Wayne laughed nodding his head with Nicki, as Naruto continued on

Big Sean, Jay Electron, Tyler, Mac Miller

Naruto remained in the middle of the aisle looking at each as they were all standing arms length away watching him as he continued 

I got love for you all but I'm tryna murder you niggas

Tryna make sure your core fans never heard of you niggas

They don't wanna hear not one more noun or verb from you niggas

What is competition? I'm tryna raise the bar high

Who tryna jump and get it? You're better off tryna skydive

Out the exit window of 5 G5's with 5 grand

With your granddad as the pilot he drunk as fuck tryna land

With the hand full of arthritis and popping prosthetic leg

Bumping Pac in the cockpit so the shit that pops in his head

Is an option of violence, someone heard the stewardess said

That your parachute is a latex condom hooked to a dread

Nipsey ran off the stage and grabbed the mike as Naruto was going off and held him back, "West Coast!" Nipsey laughed leading Naruto away as everyone cheered while Naruto and everyone from California tossed up the W

The camera went to Jay Z and Puff and the two respected Hip Hop legends were applauding as well

The internet went crazy after the award show, with the fact California entertainers pretty much owned the show and how Naruto showed that just cause he sung, danced and played ball he could rap with the best. Debates sparked about his King of New York line and why Diddy and Jay Z were applauding him, along with the blank look Drake had after Naruto called him out amongst the others when he thought they were cool, showing off how sensitive he was as the others who were called out laughed and cheered Naruto, as he said it wasn't no disrespect but he wanted to raise the level of competition, 

Unfortunately for those looking to interview Naruto after the show, he had went home, as their was no reason to go to the club, he had liquor at his house, he been listening to music for the last few hours and he had women he could fuck whenever they were in the mood, 

Naruto's Home 

Laura and Denise were on the bed on opposite sides of Grace sucking on one of her tits as the three each had a clone of Naruto fucking them 

Naruto2 grabbed Laura and put her in a full Nelson with his arms hooked under her knees 

Naruto3 grabbed Denise's hair respectively and pulled in back, and kissed her while still fucking her

Naruto1 got onto the bed and began to pile drive down into the screaming Grace 

To the world Grace was diligent mother who wanted what was best for her kids and with the 2 that she raised being so successful where her baby girl created apps and sold one to Facebook for a billion dollars split between herself and her brothers girlfriend, and was working on a Ride Sharing serve app and a few streaming apps for movies and tv shows, while purchasing large amounts of stock in Disney, Google, and Microsoft

Her oldest was a multi talented superstar who was shockingly enough humble for one so talented, and young, who credited her frequently for getting him on the straight and narrow and his desire to work so hard,

Her middle child the only one she didn't raise was in one of the best Colleges in the world on a football scholarship and already being eyed as a top draft pick being able to play both sides of the ball

In another room Naruto4 hand his hands filled with Coop's ass as he lifted and dropped her on his dick while they fucked standing missionary and kissed deeply

Patience bit Naruto5's neck as she was in a mating press on the bed her arms hugging her Naruto close to her, 

To the world Patience and Coop were bisexual and it was known that theyve been dating for a while now and no man who has tried to get with them has ever gotten the chance, 

Naruto wasn't even suspected to being the only man to be with them since the entirety of the world knew that he and Coop had best friends since they were small children and Coop has said in an interview if she and Patience ever did want to have kids she wouldn't trust any other man but Naruto to help them, 

Somewhere else in the house, Layla and Naruto6 were on the pool table as Layla rode atop her Naruto with a hand around his neck as they kissed and she bit his lip as she pulled away before she kissed as her Naruto slapped her ass,

Olivia and Naruto7 were on the surface of the water of the infinity pool with Olivia laying down flat against as her Naruto fucked himself down into her 

Beneath the water Naruto8 was laying on the pool floor as Kia rode him reverse cowgirl

When Layla turned 18 and quickly started her own business, the success she had managing Naruto and the trust he showed in her when he refused to sign with Bad Boy, Empire, Def Jam, Good Music, Cash Money, Roc Nation, and Interscope proved he wasn't really interested in a deal or anything,

Layla got him a distribution deal with Interscope, small acting roles, and she worked well with Nicole so it isn't any trouble with his schedule, her and her father JP had a huge argument about his absence after her mom's death and didn't have much of a relationship now, she found a family in Naruto, Coop, and Patience who she also managed alongside Olivia, Naruto had brought over RJ, Dc Young Fly, B-Nard, Jon Jon who now went by Dababy Jesus and was releasing mixtapes around Charlotte trying to find his feet, 

Olivia and Kia teamed up to do Charity with Naruto's brand, they were real big with helping out poor neighborhoods and given them better opportunities, they worked with ex-cons looking to change their lives and out then through training to for a G.E.D, security work and business management, they learned the ins and outs of the entertainment industry 

In the hot tub, Stacy and Naruto9 were going at it as well as Stacy bounced on his dick while his thumb was up her ass as he gripped an ass cheek

In the master bedroom the original Naruto and Eleni were kissing a slow sensual pace was set as they caressed each others body and kissed, looking each other in the eyes,

"I love you." Each Naruto said as the RinneSharingan activated and Naruto found himself seeing from each clones point of view and he had the clone with Kia create an air pocket around their heads so they could talk

The women smiled and replied, "I love you too."

With a grunt Naruto and his clones came deep into their lovers, before they all shared another kiss

In the middle of the night Naruto and Eleni were still at it as everyone else was asleep with their clones, in one of the many rooms in the house, "So we're going to talk about touring and being on the road with your team?" Eleni asked

"What about it?" Naruto asked

"I know with the world your in now even more pussy is going to be thrown at you. If I have to find something put from someone else it's going to be a serious problem. Communication is all I ask for."

"I got it." Naruto said before he handed her his phone and she raised an eyebrow, "I aint really a social media dude, but I'll have to be so make my passwords. I have nothing to hide and I don't want to have to hide anything from you." 

Eleni took the phone and laid on his chest as Naruto with a smile combed his fingers through her hair watching Martin as Eleni went through his phone and found thousands of unread DMs, 

Naruto dozed off as Eleni was busy with that,

Mindscape

Naruto's face scrunched up when he heard water dripping and felt cold, opening his eyes he saw a ceiling of familiar setting,

Shooting up Naruto saw himself in a jail cell, getting off the cot, he left the cell and walked around not seeing anyone before he heard dribbling, to a door he opened it and walked into the light where he found himself in a gym 

Looking around as he walked to the woman playing basketball, easily making shot after shot he caught the ball as it fell through the net and looked at her, "After all these years you decide to get in contact with me, why?" 

Kaguya Ootsutsuki smirked at Naruto, "I've watched you for the past 19 years and it is almost time."

"For what?" Naruto asked

"Your body is growing to a point where it'll be capable of handling all of my power. How do you think some of the people you've gifted chakra to has awoken the Byakugan and the Sharingan?" Kaguya said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "When that day comes, my clan will come looking for you to take your chakra, and turn your new Earth into a nesting bed for the World Tree." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because your like me." Kaguya said, causing Naruto to scoff, "I didn't go after my kids because they inherited chakra. Those powers were their birth rights due to being my sons. They chose to betray me for some servant girl that tried to poison me. She tried to kill me so she, like the other criminals, was turned into a white Zetsu. Only thing that mattered to me was my family just like its the only thing that matters to you." 

Naruto frowned before he focused to leave his mindscape as he tossed the ball to her, "Kill them all, Naruto." Kaguya said before Naruto left 

Kaguya smirked and shot the ball again, before it sunk into the basket and flew back into her hands

Real World

Naruto opened his eyes to the moonlight shining in his room before he looked over to the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning, looking to the sleeping Eleni he kissed her forehead before he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes before heading into the bathroom

Getting dressed he vanished in a yellow flash

Manhattan, New York

Naruto appeared dressed in a black long sleeve, black jeans, and combat boots along with a half facemask and a ski mask on his head 

Bernard, Casey, DC, John John, YG, and Nipsey all were dressed the same, "Okay we need to be in and out this mufucka, ya feel me. This is a stealth mission so remember do not bust, unless you got to spend a nigga, or you got a suppressor. Fly, DaBaby you hit up Kanan and his crew. Nip, YG y'all get up with the migos. Lean, Nardo y'all take care of Tommy and his bitch and I'll handle Ghost. No witnesses, they see you, they dead, ya feel me. We been sitting on these niggas for months and its time to get this shit cracking. Let's go handle this shit.' 

As one the 7 all brought their ski masks down and placed their fist forward so they were all fist bumping each other, "Thou shall not try one of us, if they do I'ma bust

Kill him and his main

Not 'bout the set, but it's more 'bout respect

If they get me upset, they gon' die, that's on gang

Ran up my check, when I walk in the bank

They greet me at the door by my government name

I made a promise, I'm never gon' change

They all dispersed after that and went to handle their business, 

With Lean, and B-Nard

Tommy Egan was Ghost's best friend and his right hand man, took a shot of Vodka when he heard the door open and close as his girl Holly walked in, "Where you been?" He asked 

"Went for a walk." Holly said dropping her jacket and bag, before she walked over to him not telling him that his best friend Ghost had gave her money to leave but she wasn't willing to do it,

Moments later Holly was falling back into the bed with Tommy atop of her kissing her lips softly, before he gripped her tit, and lifted her shirt before he began to lick along her torso and descend further down her body as she looked at the ceiling her eyes filled with unshed tears,

"Baby?" Tommy asked coming back up as she gasped and blinked the tears away, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Just feels good, that's all." Holly said before she kissed Tommy again, before she rolled them over and straddled him helping him out of his t-shirt

"One thing is missing." Holly said leaning over to the dresser beside the bed as Tommy tried to get her pants off before she sat back with a pair of cuffs in hand,

"Oh, you want me to arrest you again?" Tommy asked smiling before the cuff was locked around his wrist

"Nope. My turn." Holly said before she attached the other end to the bedpost as Tommy chuckled

"Oh naw, moe." Bernard said to Lean as they watched from the shadows

"Shh." Lean hushed him

Tommy tried to get Holly's pants off as they kissed before she pulled away and asked, "Baby. What do you think about just picking up and starting all over somewhere else?"

Tommy looked at her in surprise before he laughed, "What? What? Why would you wanna go somewhere else? Everything we want is here. This New York City, baby!" He laughed 

"I know. But it could be great to be somewhere else where no one knows us. You know, a fresh start?" Holly questioned as Tommy looked concerned

"What are you talking about? All our friends are here. Our family." Tommy said

" I don't really have any friends. And I don't have any family. Just you." Holly said 

Tommy looked at her before he sat up, "Holly, what's going on?" He asked 

Holly looked afraid before she sighed and confessed, "Um... It's okay. Listen. Listen, Tommy, the... the feds called me in for questioning." 

Bernard and Casey looked at each other, "What the fuck?" Tommy asked sitting up 

"They were trying to have me flip on you, but I wouldn't say a fucking thing about you. I would never do that. You know me." Holly said

"How could you not fucking tell me about this?" Tommy asked upset

"I'm trying to, I am. Look, that bitch Angela, the fed that Ghost is fucking…" Holly began

"Yeah?" Tommy nodded

" ...told me that if... that if I could help her get Ghost, she would make sure that we would be safe." Holly said before Tommy grabbed the back of her head tightly

"Safe? What the fuck are you talking about?" Tommy growled before the hand holding her head was removed and she moved back a little bit

"Tommy. I can save us by giving them Ghost. When you came in here before, I was looking for the gun that Ghost gave you. Did he... did he kill somebody named Rolla?" Holly asked 

Tommy groaned and palmed his face

"If we can give them the gun that he used, if we can prove that he'd do that, you can walk." Holly said 

"Get these fucking cuffs off of me!" Tommy yelled 

"I'm trying to save us." Holly sakd

"By, what, ratting out Ghost? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Tommy yelled reaching for Holly who turned away and saw Bernard sitting on the island in the kitchen as Casey was looking over the vodka bottle Tommy had earlier

Tommy noticed them and his eyes widened, "Don't mind us, it was just getting Good, shlim." Bernard said 

"Fuck you doing in my house?!" Tommy yelled 

"This." Casey said placing the bottle down and with a flick of his wrist a kunai was buried deep in Holly's head 

Holly's corpse fell back as Tommy watched in horror, he made to scream but Bernard had crossed the room in a flash and was standing on Tommy's chest, his Sharingan spinning, "Why don't you tell us all about your operation, like where the money and your stash is at."

With 

Nipsey and YG

The two made their way into a house where the leaders of the Soldado Nation, and Hermanos Tainos were talking about Ghost and Tommy, "I'm tired of answering to this negro and his pet white boy. Tired of them getting a full plate and leaving behind the scraps." Ruiz said

"So what do you want to do? Deal with Lobos yourself?"

"I tried, he told me we were too small and unorganized. I say you and I team up and take over Ghost distribution system." Ruiz said 

The door was suddenly opened and the men inside were shot in the head, Nipsey and YG nodded and vanished a flash of red and blue light, the entirety of Ruiz and Cristobol's entourage all dead from bullet wounds

With DC Young Fly and Dababy

The two John's walked up the street in their masks before opening the door to the soul food place and entered to see 2 men standing guard, as Kanan Stark, Ghost and Tommy's mentor and Shawn's father sat at a table with their crew and they all looked at the two madmen, "Boy this ain't Applebee's."

"Boy bring that ass here boi, when you put on clothes it looks like a bitch having a baby." DC said looking at the man's big head, "I bet you wear yo snapbacks open, ugly ass nigga. Where ya headed? I'm headed over there. Go head on! Fawk you mean?!" 

Kanan and his number 2 Dre laughed along with everyone else before DC spaat a fireball and Dababy added in a wind gale causing the place to explode, killing everyone inside

DC Young Fly and Dababy landed on a rooftop across the way looking at the fire, "Everyone is done.' Dababy said

"Shit let's dip out then.' Dc Young Fly said before they vanished in a turquoise and black flash 

Later

Dababy and John reappeared to see everyone besides Naruto in a warehouse as SUV's pulled up before Alejandra and Marie got out, "Everyone's dead?" 

"Naruto's going to eliminate the St. Patrick family now.' Nipsey said getting a nod

"Who are they?" 

"The loyalist to Jiraiya, and now they are completely loyal to Naruto, and like the rest of us would never betray him. They'll be running things in New York and 200 men each have been sent to each of your hometowns to protect your families and anyone important to you."

"Bet.' They nodded 

With Naruto

Naruto needed info about his target so he went hunting for his clone that has been sleeping with Ghost's wife and her best friend while masquerading around as Shawn when he wasnt fucking the two women and had time alone to interact with the Bloods and Crips of New York 

Bounding from rooftop to rooftop he landed and flipped onto the balcony, to see his clone standing on Ghost and Tasha's bed while lifting Keisha up by her ass up and down his dick as Tasha had his balls in his mouth

"Hey boss." The clone said 

"Report." Naruto said simply

"Ghost cheated with his high school sweetheart AUSA Angela Valdes, and got kicked out of the house. He's in an hotel now."

"How do you know she a fed?" Naruto asked 

"Watched her for a while, she knows he is Ghost and is closing in on him and her boyfriend Special Agent Greg Knox is also suspicious of him."

"Okay, well there isn't any need for you anymore complete your task." Naruto said before he vanished in a yellow flash 

"Whatever." The clone said as it grinned while Keisha hugged herself close and began shaking in orgasm, "Shit, here it comes!" 

The clone roared to the ceiling before it dispelled 

Boom!

The building was rocked with an explosion as the exploding clone dispersed and took the St. Patrick family and Keisha with it leaving only Ghost behind,

Ghost's Hotel Suite

Ghost was on his phone when there was a knock at the door, hanging up he walked over and answered it to see his precious Angie, "Hey."

Ghost's mistress stormed into the suite, "Where's Holly Weaver?" She demanded

"What are you talking about?" Ghost asked surprised she even knew that trailer park trash's name, he hated that bitch and now she may have fucked him over again

"What the hell did Tommy do to Holly Weaver? I've been to her apartment, I tracked her phone. I found it in a garbage can on 37th Street. Holly's gone." Angela said

"How do you know Holly?" Ghost asked causing Angela to frown

"Her name came up in the course of my investigation." Angela said not telling her lover that she had interrogated the woman and illegally held her in interrogation for hours on end, before she told her that James was Ghost,

"Mm, you seem awfully worried for just a name, though." Ghost said knowing that there was something more that happened between the two

"I think your friend Tommy killed her. I'm gonna make sure he pays for it." Angela said before dramatically storming toward the door

"Tommy didn't kill Holly." Ghost said causing Angela to stop and look at him

"How could you possibly know that?" 

Ghost sighed and walked up to her before leaning on the wall, "They got in a fight. About what, I don't know. Do you?" Ghost asked

"No."

"I sent her out of town, gave her some money. She's alive." Ghost said 

"I'm not gonna find her, am I?" Angela asked upset

"Depends on whether or not she wants to be found. But now that you're here... you wanna stay?" Ghost asked smiling as Angela glared at him in disgust

"Angie, don't give me that look. I'm a good guy. I helped a girl get out of town that wanted to leave, that's all." Ghost said with a light shrug

"Or you got rid of a federal witness." Angela said storming off and opening the door but Ghost pushed it shut and wrapped his arms around her

"Or you're wrong. Have you ever thought about that, hmm? What if you're wrong? About everything?" Ghost asked taking her purse and tossing it across the room

"I'm not."

"Yeah, but…" Ghost trailed off as he turned Angela around and pushed her to the wall before he began to unbutton her jacket, "we're not gonna figure that out tonight, are we? Stay awhile. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Ghost began to suck and kiss Angela's neck causing her to moan

Outside 

Greg sat in his car across from the hotel, waiting on Angela to leave, when suddenly Naruto's reached from the back and slammed his head into the window knocking him unconscious

Naruto under a henge to look like Greg with his badge and gun walked into the building and showed Greg's badge to get the information on Ghost's room before he headed up in the elevator 

Picking the lock, Naruto entered and closed the door behind him without making a sound made his way down the hall to see Angela riding Ghost on the bed before he whistled, getting their attention 

"Greg!" Angela gasped getting off of Ghost and covering her body

Ghost tried to get up but Naruto pointed the gun at him, causing him to freeze, "Been a long overdue meeting Ghost.' Naruto said dispelling his henge much to the shock of the two, 

"Who are you?"

"Not important, but the information the two of you have on Diego Lobos and his organization will determine how the rest of your night goes." Naruto said while cocking the gun, "And if you think I'm playing Ghost. Tommy, Kanan, Ruiz, Cristobal, Tasha, Reina, Tasha, and Yazzmin.'

Ghost glared at Naruto, "Where are my kids?" He asked

"Dead.' Naruto said, causing Ghost's eyes to widen in horror, "You allied yourself against a man who I need gone, so let's get into some shit, hm. Better yet, I have shit to do so this'll be better.' 

Naruto surged forward and grabbed Ghost's face as Angela scrambled for her puse before a gravitational pull flung her to Naruto's grasp and with a grunt he ripped both of their souls free and took all of their info, 

Attaching chakra strings to the corpses Naruto had them walk and get on the bed before take up the doggy style position before he shot the two in the head,

Walking out of the hotel room as Greg he ignored the guests on the floor opening their doors to see what was happening, and they saw Greg and immediately hid in their rooms 

Naruto as Greg walked across the street and got into the car and vanished in a gust of wind, leaving Greg unconscious with his badge and gun, 

Next Day, Oracle Arena, San Francisco, CA

News spread fast about the multitude of death in New York but it wasn't what Naruto was focused on now he was walking down the terminal with his team when Steve Ballmer, Michael Winger and Doc Rivers pulled him aside

"Okay, Nathan this is it. You, Lawrence, and Clarke and your managers fought hard to make us agree to you all being able to travel independently and as long as you can make team practices. So that you guys can enjoy your other ventures." Steve replied

"Last night was a big night for you at the BET Awards and we want a good game from you, if we lose and you don't play at the usual level of play we will put a stop to that." Doc said 

"I got you." Naruto smiled before he walked out onto the court

Naruto would leave the court with a record of 61 points, 38 assists, and 20 steals, with the final score being 156 to 121 in the Clippers favor

Finished 

Naruto's Outfit  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was sitting in the backyard looking into the distance before sighed and looked down as Alejandra sucked his dick with his palm on her head helping her along as he relaxed and groaned while giving sharp thrusts as he began to cum while 8 dogs ran toward him, "Stop!" Naruto ordered and immediately the animals stopped and he took a good look at them as Alejandra drunk his seed and continued to suck his dick

The pets were the first line in the defense of Naruto's home and his family. Their diets and the way he trained them was exactly the way pets were trained by Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. True they didn't have chakra, but the meat they ate was filled with it to strengthen their teeth, senses muscles and bones,

2 Rottweilers, A blue nose and Red nose Pitbull Mastiff, a lion and a lioness with seals on the roof of their mouths to put give them the appearances of Tibetan Mastiffs, and the same seal was given to his two Mackenzie Valley Wolf to make them look and sound like Huskies to everyone but him and those aware of their true nature

"Sit." Naruto said watching as they obeyed, "Eat." 

Naruto smiled watching his pets rip into the meat in front of them, "God they're getting big." Eleni said stepping out the house and walking up to him as Alejandra got up and he slapped her ass watching her walk to Eleni

"They need to be. This entire land is lined with seals to alert them and us of people with negative intentions aimed at our family. They will be the first line of defense, ain't that right Mufasa?"

The male Tibetan Mastiff roared at Naruto who smirked before it went back to eating, 

Eleni handed Naruto her phone, that was on an article, as she and Alejandra began to kiss and share Naruto's com, "New York City nightclub owner and lover killed by jealous FBI Agent." He read smirking 

"That will get Danzo's attention, you took out Ghost's entire operation." Eleni said licking Alejandra's cheek and slapping her cousin's ass

"He'll be more interested in the group that took Ghost place. We already have the Serbians trying to take our guys out. Milan wants New York." Alejandra said 

"Guy that eats people?" Naruto asked her, getting a nod as he looked at his pets that were finished with their food and water and watching them, "You guys can go play." 

Immediately the animals ran off playing with each other, "Tell our guys to kill the Serbians. Hit them hard, and without mercy. Make an example out of them." Naruto said getting a nod from Alejandra who with a burner phone text their lieutenant in New York before with a clench of her hand she destroyed the phone before Naruto's vibrated

"I got to be in Sacramento for the game. See y'all later." Naruto said before he kissed the two and ran to change into a white button up with red flames on the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, black Levi's as well as Air Jordan 9 Gym Red, before he vanished in a yellow flash

Sacramento, CA, Hyatt Regency of Sacramento

Naruto reappeared in his hotel room, just as someone began knocking, walking over he opened it to see Doc, "Hey coach." Naruto greeted

"Hey, we're headed downstairs to go to the arena."

Naruto nodded, and walked to his bed and got his duffel as Doc looked in and saw the room was spotless as if no one had been in there, "You a neat freak?" Doc asked as Naruto closed the door behind him

"Just how I was raised." Naruto said before he and Doc walked down the hall to the elevator and more players joined them,

"I must say Nathan, I'm impressed. I fully expected to show up here and find groupies and you hungover." 

"You can call me Naruto."

"Your rap name?'

'My middle name, it's what my family people that are close to me call me. We're going to be spending the next few years together, Coach." Naruto said

``But you're uncoachable." Doc smirked which Naruto mirrored

"You saw that huh?" Naruto asked 

Doc chuckled, "Everyone saw it and is talking about it." Doc said looking at Naruto, "Lot of people from New York aren't happy with you. Including Drake." 

"Well so long as he doesn't say nothing out the way, it'll be one-sided." Naruto said getting a nod from his coach

"If he does, then what?" Doc asked, causing Naruto to look at him as he pressed the button on the elevator, "Drake is a big factor with the Raptors, can you control yourself if he's sitting courtside?"

"You know how Jordan and the Bulls beat the Jazz 96 to 54, think I'd like to hold them off to 30." Naruto smirked causing Doc to look at him in shock along with some of the other players on the elevator

"You got a lot of confidence.'

"If you don't give it your all, each and every time why do anything?" Naruto asked getting a nod of understanding

Later, Golden 1 Arena

Naruto chewed on his mouth guard as he watched D. Cousins vs. D. Jordan for the jump ball before the ball was tossed up and the two went up to get it before it was poked toward G. Vásquez who gained possession

Vásquez was going to advance but Bernard was in his path immediately causing him to flinch back, dribbling between his legs he faked right and frowned when Bernard shut that down and quickly he got rid of the ball passing it to Patterson who with a bounce pass got the ball into the hands of Cousins who shook off Deandre and shot a 2pt 

Deandre inbounded the ball to Bernard who advanced before Vásquez got in his way and with a 1-2 dribble between his legs he passed it to Blake who caught the ball and laid it in on the glass

2-2

The players jogged back down court, before a turnover by Cousins for traveling

Clippers regained possession and the ball was brought up by Bernard who fed it to Naruto who sent it to Blake but Blake missed the 2-pt layup from 3 ft but got the offensive rebound and passed it to Deandrea who missed the dunk 

Defensive rebound by Patterson got the Kings possession, Naruto shook his head as he backed up while keeping his eyes on Marcus Thorton, 

  1. Salmons got the ball and shot a 2 pointer but Casey smacked it away, "Get that shit outta here!" He yelled 



Naruto ran down and got the loose ball, and made a beeline for the court when Cousins leapt at the same time as him he kicked the ball back to Casey who slammed it home

4-2

Cousins was fed the ball again and missed the 2-pt jump shot from 16 ft, Bernard got the rebound and advanced the ball and passed it to Naruto who shot the three, turning around while the ball was in mid air as he, Casey, and Bernard ran back as the ball fell through with a loud SWISH

7-2

The Kings passed the ball around before the whistle was blown as Patterson was standing out of bounds when the ball reached him

But he got back right when Deandre made a bad pass and it was stolen by Salmons who fed it to Vásquez but the man missed the 2-pt jump shot from 18 ft

Defensive rebound by Casey sent the everyone scrambling the other way, before he passed it to Naruto who gave it to Bernard who sent up a 3pth jump shot from 25 ft

10-2

Cousins passed the ball to Vásquez who brought the ball up and passed it to Thornton but Naruto poked it free 

Bernard grabbed the loose ball and raced toward the court before a between the legs drunk rattled the rim

Naruto held his hand out as Bernard ran by and they high fived, as Casey and Bernard fist bumped 

12- 2

Naruto walked over to Thorton and began to apply pressure as the man tried to get open but Naruto refused to let up 

The ball was sent to Thorton as Naruto let up a little and when Thorton made to grab the ball he struck and gained possession but before he could really get loose Thorton pushed him causing the refs to blow 

Naruto tossed the ball to the ref as he walked off while Thorton tried to get into his face but his teammates came over and moved him away as Thorton glared at the disinterested Naruto

Blake inbounded the ball to Bernard who ran up the court before Patterson ran to meet him at the three point line, before Bernard faked him out with a shammgod causing Patterson to try to stop on a dime but his feet slid forward and he fell while Bernard shot the ball 

15-2

Cousins was frowning as he raced down court watching as Naruto, Casey, and Bermard contained their individual man and as he received the ball with a tell he jumped and dunked it thanks to the pass from Salmons

15-4

Naruto jogged down the court as Bernard brought the ball up, with a fake to the left he got away from Thorton and ran around to the corner where the ball was waiting for him as he caught it and shot the ball

18-4

Timeout was called by the Kings

Naruto and his team sat on the bench as Doc sat in front of them, "Okay, I'm liking what I'm seeing out there. I need to see more communication though. Clarke, James, Lawrence we have a long game ahead of us, conserve your energy. Griffin, Jordan , these three are our long range shooters the two of you need to dominate in the paint. There is no reason for either of you to be missing layups or dunks. I'm going to need you both to cut down the offensive rebounds. These three are the rookies, and you two are the vets. Act and play like it."

Blake and DeAndre nodded before it was time to check back in, 

As the 5 walked back into the court Naruto looked to Blake and Deandre, "Just always be ready for the ball." He said causing the two to look at him while the three rookies took up their positions

Naruto sighed as he rotated his hands cracking his wrists, as he stood beside Thorton while the ball was advanced and a quick pass to Cousins saw the big man pulling up and making his 2-pt jump shot from 18 ft away with the assist by Vásquez

18-6

Bernard brought up the ball and with a fake to the right as he dribbled between his legs he drove left and gave some distance with a step back as he sent the ball with a bounce pass between Vásquez legs to Blake who laid it up

20-6

Patterson missed his 3-pt jump shot from 25 ft and the defensive rebound by Jordan sent the ball back the other way, and passed it to Blake who advanced the ball and attempted a 2-pt jump shot from 19 ft away but missed it 

Defensive rebound by Cousins before he passed it to Vasquez, who brought the ball up court but before he passed half court he tossed the ball to Thornton who made his 3-pt jump shot from 25 ft 

20-9

Bernard brought the ball up as Naruto set up a screen for Bernard and as Thorton and Vásquez ran for Bernard they left Naruto open who turned and caught the passed ball and shot from 28ft away from the 3pt line

23-9

Casey watched and waited while containing his man when he saw Cousins going for a hook shot so he raced forward and as the ball was about to leave Cousins palm he slapped it back the other way,

Bernard and Naruto went for the ball and Naruto came up with it before he tossed it up for Bernard who jumped and a windmill alley-oop added another 2 points to the score

25-9

Cousins looked to make up for the last possession and powered his way to the rim

25-11

Bernard advanced the ball and sprinted soon as he crossed halfcourt, Vásquez tried to stop him but Bernard dribbled behind his back

Vásquez stumbled back and immediately righted himself as Bernard pressed the attack with an in and out a between the legs and a snatch back before Bernard blew by and slammed it home,

27-11

Patterson missed his 3-pt jump shot from 25 ft and Naruto got the rebound before he passed the ball to Bernard 

Bernard advanced the ball before he tossed it up and DeAndre went up to get it for the slam home and he grunted in surprise from the force behind the ball and slammed it home 

29-11

Sacramento called a full timeout and their coach was livid, "So fuck the plan I drew up for you guys huh? 

Your going to let these 3 kids that ain't even old enough to drink come in here in our house and embarrass us!?" 

"They're too fast, coach."

"Then double team them! Stop letting them score! Close the gap and take the lead!" 

  
  


The timeout was over and no substitutions were made, "Lean, BNard let's put some more distance between us and get DeAndre and Blake involved more." Naruto said getting a nod from the two

"Bet." Casey said 

Salmons received the ball but as he was going up for the 2-pt jump shot from 7 ft the ball was picked by Naruto before he realized it and Casey grabbed it 

Casey rushed down court and jumped from the free throw line before putting the ball into his right hand behind his back and slamming the ball in

31-11

  1. Salmons was going frustrated as he tried to weave around Naruto and create some distance so he charged forward and tried a dunk but Naruto slammed the ball into the glass and came down with it before he sent it up to Bernard 



Vásquez tried to stop Bernard who with a smirk dribbled between his legs, twice before with a one handed shammgod Bernard blew past Vásquez and passed the ball to Blake who was surprised and quickly dunked it

33-11

A substitution was made as Isaiah Thomas entered the game for Vásquez

Thomas brought the ball up court and passed the ball to Patterson who missed a 2-pt jump shot from 6 ft

Naruto got the ball from Bernard and sent the ball between Cousins legs when he tried to stop him before Naruto got the ball back and was about to drive through the lane but Salmons pushed him 

Shooting foul by Salmons was called by the refs, Naruto looked at Salmons and smirked, "Dont get mad, my nigga. You got a long way to go. And for that weak ass shit, you gon cry in the car." Naruto said as Cousins held Salmons back

Naruto went to the line, and easily knocked down both free throws

35-11

As he ran down to join Casey and Bernard he smirked, "Kill them.'

The two smirked 

Jason Thompson who had entered the game for Patterson came up court and was guarded by Casey

Thomas shot the 3-pt jump shot from 23 ft but Bernard slapped the ball away and Naruto was there before he dribbled down court and spun around Cousins who flew in for a block and passed to Casey who shot the 3 pt from 24ft away

38 - 11

Thomas brought the ball up and passed it to Salmons but Naruto spun into the passing lane and caught the ball before a no look bounce pass to Bernard saw the ball headed the other way but Vernard stopped and shot the three pointer

41 - 11

Ben McLemore entered the game for Thornton

"Only the first quarter and we are bout to reach 50, you trash as fuck bro.' Naruto smirked walking by Salmons 

Salmons gritted his teeth and wanted to punch Naruto but he saw Bernard and Casey walk by him glaring at him,

The game picked up as Cousins missed a 2-pt jump shot from 15 ft and Casey got the defensive rebound, who passed the ball to Bernard who found himself double teamed before he passed the ball to Jordan who dunked the ball

43-11

Salmons got the ball and Naruto swiped it again an a rock the cradle dunked rattled the rim

45-11

Chuck Hayes entered the game for D. Cousins, as Ben Mullens entered the game for Jordan

Travis Outlaw entered the game for Salmons, as Naruto was subbed out for Jamal Crawford, Bernard for Chauncey Billups and Casey for Caron Butler

The rest of the starters were congratulated for their exceptional job well done as they sat down till the end of 1st quarter

The Kings came within 4 points while the starters were out but when Casey was subbed in he started off the slaughter in a big way,

Catching the ball Casey rushed to the basket and as he dribbled added a quick spin as the ball left his hand and the spinning ball bounced high into the air curving forward as Casey jumped pakmed the ball and put it between his legs before he dunked causing the bench and fans to roar in excitement 

Casey extended the lead to 21 points before the other starters joined him and took over the Kings stadium for the rest of the game

120-81 was the final score with Naruto, Bernard, and Casey on the bench for the entire final quarter

Naruto left the stadium and got on the bus to see he had a call from Leila, and he answered, "How's it goin, boss lady?" He asked 

"Great, congrats on the win." Leila said

"Did you expect anything different?' Naruto asked

"Not at all. So I'm calling to tell you Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Sylvester Stallone just got in touch with me about the screenplay you wrote. They want to move forward and wonder if you're up to directing and playing the lead character?" 

"Forreal?" Naruto asked surprised

"Yeah, but there's a catch. You have to put together an action movie."

'Alright bet, meet me at the house."

"Remember you have an interview in New York tomorrow morning." 

"Got it. See you in a bit." Naruto said before he looked at Casey and Bernard, "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures want to pick up Creed.'

'What?" Bernard and Casey asked before they dapped up Naruto 

"But I got to put together an action movie. Y'all got me?" Naruto asked

"Of course." Casey said getting a nod from Bernard, 

The trio went to Naruto's house and and began to iron out the film, Naruto was going to put up the money for equipment, use one of his renovated locations and casts which would be friends and actors looking to get up off the ground, before he and Eleni got onto the jet and headed for New York

Next Day, New York City

"Morning everybody this is Dj Envy, Angela Yee, Charlamagne tha God, and we are the Breakfast Club. And finally one of our most heavily requested guests is in the building."

'Yeah we've been getting tweets about this man.' Angela Yea said

"Today fresh off a win against the Sacramento Kings, with a number 1 album out right now, and a topic of discussion worldwide, Naruto is in the building right now."

"What's hannin?" Naruto greeted smiling

"Aka King of New York, King of the Coast one hand he juggles them both.." Charlemagne said 

"Crazy thing is that all that did was show me that maybe I should dumb down my lyrics just a little bit," Naruto smiled looking around, "The irony of that line is that the people who actually understood it and got it were the actual kings of New York, you know, me chopping it up with them over the phone this past week, and them understanding, it’s not actually about being the king of whatever coast, it’s about leaving a mark as great as Biggie, as great as Pac.”

"Did any of the rappers you pointed out have a problem with you doing that?"

'Drake, but it's whatever. All I said was shift into a higher gear, everybody I named understood that except his sensitive ass, and niggas who I didnt mention had a problem, and I truly dont care either way." Naruto shrugged

"So how'd you get into music?" 

"That's a bit of a story." Naruto said before he was urged to go on, "I mean music was always something I loved, making little songs at school with my friends. R.I.P Vest. R.I.P Shad. RIP Scrapp. I just never applied myself to anything. When I was 8 my pops took off so I had to step into the man of the house role, and I went hard for it after I saw Set it Off."

The three laughed but Naruto shook his head looking at them, "I'm dead ass serious. How did Stoni get the money to put her brother through college?" He asked causing the three to look surprise and he nodded, "Yeah, so my momma and My little sister ain't gon ever be in that position. That was a promise I made to myself. My uncle was in the streets making money, and I asked him to teach me. He said no." Naruto smiled softly, "It didn't stop me though. Sweeping hair in the barbershop was cool but it ain't paying no bills so I got up with one of the og's and he started me out light. Selling candy, then I graduated to weed. It brought in more money but not enough and I couldn't get the shit I really needed til I got put on.

I ain't bout to get put on shit, I have family on both sides of the fence and I'm cool with some eses so I told him I'll fight anybody for the dope and if I survive you give me the shit and I got my ass whipped but I didn't stay down, I got my respect and what I needed. 

Then Uncle found me selling on the wrong corner and nearly got my head blown off, by some little niggas. Told him point blank I wasn't going to stop and I had to do something for my mom and Denise. So he taught me the rules of the streets. "

"You're getting that man in trouble.' Charlemagne said

'Naw, he's dead.' Naruto said 

"How'd he die, if you don't mind us asking?"

"Went to this girl house thinking he was bout to fuck something. Got robbed and shot. He was rushed to the hospital and told the cops he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and an innocent bystander. Snuck out the hospital went back to the house killed the girl and the nigga who robbed him, and came to my house said his last words and died of his injuries.'

'Damn." The three said 

"That was the first time when I knew this No Snitching shit was for real. So my uncle who is my mentor and father figure is gone and I got his warehouse full of weed, keys and anything else a junkie might want. I'm 12 now and I dont trust nobody so I went around South Central fighting members from every set. Y'all gon leave me alone and take this 60-40 split and I'll hook you up. That was the deal I had until I turned 15, somebody told the cops about the warehouse, my fingerprints all over the place, and they get me on my way to school. My first lawyer talking about I'm willing to take the maximum, he was fired on the spot and I got another lawyer. He got a deal where I would do a program for 6 months since while I'm being tried as an adult, I'm still 15. Still getting my homework and all the older cats making sure I did it. I did my 6 months got out, got my ass beat by my momma, aunties and both my grannies."

"Mmm hmm.' 

"So I'm out, and I'm thinking all my boys turned their backs on me when in reality one moved away, and the others died. I didn't know that so it was just me and Coop. Started going to school full time, niggas thinking since I aint in the streets no more that I'm sweet and they found out while I aint slinging shit no more my temper is still the same and these hands still work. I needed a new way to make money and I'm athletic as fuck and I have alot of energy to burn through. Tried football but I've been into it with the football team since I came back so basketball was the way to go, I was trash shooting the ball over the court so I began to practice whats the point of running faster, and jumping higher then these niggas if I cant do the main job and put the ball through the hoop. Got very good at it but I was still in and out of troubles with fighting protecting Coop and my mom feared I would backtrack and and up like my uncle had Coach Billy Baker, R.I.P transfer me to Beverly which was a culture shock, but it was needed. On my 17th birthday Nip, YG, and RJ were at Mustards studio with Coop and they said I should do the music thing. I put out South Central and that shit it went crazy. The money was split between me and Coop and I tossed some to Mustard since it was his studio, and he paid for the features and I gave something to Nip, YG and Rj because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have done the tape."

"Do you remember the first song you did seriously?" 

"Yeah, the day after I got out of jail. My cellmate Preach, told me to observe the hood and that when he gets out he want to hear a song about what I've observed about the turf. And I had to add in something he's been saying to me for the entire 6 months I've been inside" Naruto said pointing to his security guard who nodded whats up, "Imma put it out it's a bit outdated but the same shit I noticed back then is still going on so it'll still fit." 

"You said protecting Coop, from what?"

"Even before Coop told her parents she was gay, everybody knew. Coop can talk reckless and shit gets real."

"So you was like her protector?" Envy asked

"I mean Coop is family. Walk into the hallway and this girl who has been down with me since Kindergarten got some Crenshaw Mafia niggas in her face because she hollered at one of they girls and she baiting the nigga, of course I'm bout to step in." Naruto saod getting nods

"Do you think it's possible the NBA will cut you for the content of your music?" Charlemagne asked

"Naw, on the road to the draft during my workouts I sat with the GM of each team and told them straight up. My lyrics are the life I survived and I will keep putting the message that if I can make it from there then kids in areas I'm from can too. My lyrics will be explicit and if that is going to be a problem don't bother drafting me. I'm trying to play the game I fell in love with and win a ring, my music has nothing to do with that. I own my image and my likeness and until my music career and other ventures I take begins to affect my play on the court or practice then we can see what can be done."

"Has it affected you yet?"

"Not at all. We're winning ain't we?" Naruto asked smiling 

"Whose better, You, Casey, or Bernard?" 

'I've lost games to both and won games against both but I can say Bernard is the one to watch out for."

"Why?"

"If you are a fan of Bernard you have noticed a few things about the way he plays and I ain't going to say anything besides that. He doesn't play dirty, he has a talent that you don't want used against you. When we go up against the stronger teams it'll be more apparent."

"How did you meet them?" Envy asked

"I was getting ready to go on tour and as we were planning out the shows, I was watching they videos. You know they had a buzz on the internet as LeanSquad and their energy was cool so we had a meeting and straight up asked them if they wanted to dance with me on tour. They was with it and as time passed we formed this brotherhood and we worked out together we laughed together we fought together so when they wondered how I got so good at basketball I helped them up their games and they continued to work on their game and the results got them into the league."

"You said you never joined a gang, why?" Angela asked

"Yeah, why do people in Los Angeles gangbang?" Charlemagne asked

"Its a part of the culture. Gangbanging started in Los Angeles and LA niggas that it very serious. 1 reason would be like when you hear like when you see people on tv saying "Oh, I gangbang cause I aint have no family" or "I gangbang cause I was outside and had nowhere to go." That shit is true, dude really bang cause they aint got nowhere to go and see the structure and they want to be a part of something. Nobody wants to be a nobody. When you look at it you see the females like it and the niggas is on. They got money, they fly they got cars. It's what you want to be. And the dumbest reason to me is gangbanging because it's cool. Like yo ass can't get murdered the day you got put on, type shit." 

"At the BET Awards you mentioned how word was that the West fell off."

"Yea, you know after Pac and Biggie died on the west coast, niggas really wasnt fucking with us like that. Game came out carried us for a while but there wasn't a multitude of artists out at the same time."

"Why?"

"Niggas was dying. It's hard to stop being in the streets and trying to do shit the legal way."

"You did.'

'And it's still a struggle when 98% of the people you know are in the streets. I still have my street nigga tendencies because thats what I grew up being and something's are hard to shake. Main thing is all my energy that I had given to hustling was directed to basketball and later music. Bro if you tryna rap and you slanging, push yo rhymes like weight and the way you learn the streets learn the industry. I sat with Master P, Snoop Dogg, and Michael Jordan, they all put me up on game. I went to P telling him how all these labels wanted to sign me, and he told me what a distribution deal was. That was the real money maker and all I have to do is pay Interscope a fee to distribute my shit while I rack up the money for my music. Jordan gave me some pointers on my game and told me about my support system.

"What about Snoop?"

"Unc, told me about knowing the difference between my homies that are along for the ride and my homies trying to boss themselves up. And you can ask any of my people, I ain't stingy with nothing. I paid up mortgages all over South Central, got buildings being renovated to Apartment complexes, teaching people about the Stock market. I know how to get street money now I want that generational money. Niggas talking bout they want a M I want a B and a Tri you feel me."

'What's the most you have given someone?"

"3 mil.' Naruto said getting wide eyes from everyone

"What!?"

"Yeah but you have to realize I've known this dude since kindergarten. His aunt who had custody sent him to his mom's in Georgia and he was barely making ends meet now that he has stopped hustling and cant really help out his sister and his 1 year old niece. So we got to talking and reconnected. He was my security for a minute and wanted his own so I paid for fighting tutors, weapons training, anything he may need that's how Anbu Protection Services came about.

He trying to pay me back but if I did something out of love I ain't lookin for no get back so a million went into Crenshaw, Atlanta and Brooklyn. Not to the politicians but the people."

"Do you ever feel like your kindness will be taken advantage of?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, I dont fuck with strangers. So all you niggas talking about you my cousin on my pops side. Please understand my dad and his siblings only other family is in Japan from dudes that disowned my grandpops because he fell in love with a black woman. He hasn't seen his family in 42 years and doesn't want to. If I'm clubbing I ain't with no females, and I just told y'all how my uncle got caught up. I got my queen." Naruto said looking to Eleni who smiled at him, 

"Is it hard being on the road away from her?"

"Its some kinks that need to be ironed out. That's a topic of discussion me and E have all the time. Communication has to keep going between us. She has the password to all my social media accounts. So she sees the girls throwing themselves at me, and it's alot to thi k about. Scenarios just pop into my head like what if I'm in the mood for whatever. I know that I have the willpower to say no but if something tragic happens and I need what I need and she aint available do I trust myself to resist until she is available." 

"Shit, I wouldn't." Charlemagne said causing Naruto to scoff

"But you don't know that. I look at it like this, Don't nobody ever give away good shit." Naruto said, causing Charlamagne to laugh, "So if somebody out here tryna give you some pussy, the best it's gon be is average. Nobody gives away good shit, aint nobody out here giving away iPods and shit like that. If it's too good to be true, it probably is.'

"Although, celebrities do get a lot of good free stuff." Angela said

'Not pussy. And if it is it comes with a baby on the way and child support payments."

"Wait so how do you get it?" Envy asked

'I earn mine. Fellas, if you know for a fact that you couldn't fuck with that chick when you was broke, dont holla when you get on thinking you bout to have a whole relationship with this girl when all she see is your money." Naruto said

"Do your homies tell you to stop dancing?"

"My granny love to see me dance, I dont care about none of thst I'm going to keep dancing. Gangstas dont dance we boogie. The boogie is a dance, nigga."

"You seem like a man with a plan, where do you see yourself in 5 years?" 

"In 5 years? Owning a film studio, apartment complexes all over the country, Championship rings, Soul train awards, kids, married. Happy." Naruto said 

"Not a Grammy?" Charlemagne asked

"If it happens it happens. I know my music targets people of color mainly and maybe Ill write some songs for some of these Rock bands and pop singers out here."

'You want to own a film studio?"

"Yeah, cant go to into detail since it aint for sure yet. But I just got confirmation that a studio wanted to actually do a spin off of an old classic movie I wrote a script for. So the door is cracked, I just need to kick rhat bitch all the way open and I'm working on that on the side."

'How do you have any full time?"

"I dont need a big studio. I can record with a laptop, headset and whichever beat Coop sends me. Or I'm at prwctice with a Bluetooth in listening to beats and rapping or singing while doing my drills."

"What is something you absolutely want to do, like a dream come true for you?" Angela asked

'I want to build a car." Naruto said 

"A car?' 

"Hell yeah. I own my own house, got garages full of cars I wanted as a boy, Low riders, Ferrari's, Shelby Mustangs, Lambos. I love cars, and I have an obsession with sneakers. I'm on the way to getting my own shoe so if I can have my own car as well, that'll be a dream come true."

"You saying like a Car company or you mean like designing one for someone?"

"I'm a business man now, I need my own company. Maelstrom Incorporated we want it all we have a entertainment industry, sports agency, Security firm, and a real estate agency. Anything within our radius we gone learn about it and take it over. We are very greedy and the word Impossible doesnt exist over here. We want it all, and we have the determination and will to succeed to keep going till we get to where we want to be." 

The interview ended soon after that, and Naruto stopped by Hot 97 and dropped a freestyle for Funk Flex over the Started from The Bottom beat before he and Eleni got into the Escalade with Preach, as his other gaurd drove, 

"Going to start sending clones to the games for these weaker teams. After the Rockets. We moving in on Danzo's operation." Naruto said getting a nod from Preach

"I'll get in contact wit our people." Preach said

"Appreciate it man. How's the little one?" Naruto asked watching as Preach gave a large smile

'Growing like a weed." Preach said showing a picture of his daughter

The California natives returned to the West Coast and enjoyed their time of peave before they began to mobilize.

**Finished**

What movie should be Naruto's first role? He will be doing Creed and I will write the entire movie out same for anything he acts in.

Preach

  
  


Pets

Rottweilers, 

A blue nose Pitbull Mastiff

Red Nose Pitbull Corso mix

  
  


Lions disguised as Tibetan Mastiffs, 

  
  


Wolves

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics are from  
> first verse from Heatin Up- Lil Baby ft Gunna
> 
> 2:10 to 2:32 of Hussel in the House- Nipsey Hussel (RIP)
> 
> Sum 2 Prove - Lil Baby

Naruto's Home 

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his dick enveloped by something warm and extremely tight. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he saw the cause of the pleasurable sensation. Riding his dick with her back to him was Eleni, her hands resting on his thighs and her back arched she was fucking her pussy onto his dick furiously. Admiring the fat heart shaped ass bouncing on his dick, Naruto decided to let her do the work. Naruto bit his lip as he listened to Eleni's quiet moans, desiring to hear his lady scream and moan, he decided to let her know he was awake, by giving her right ass cheek a sharp slap.

Letting out a surprised gasp at the stinging sensation, Eleni turned her head and stared at Naruto's smirking face as he sat up and cupped her breasts, the two kissed as Eleni grinded her hips back and forth on him while he began to play with her clit, "Morning." She gasped 

"Morning. Enjoying yourself?" He asked

"Always." Eleni grinned before she leaned her upper body forward and placed her hands by Naruto's knees and resumed fucking her pussy on his dick, slamming her ass onto his pelvis. 

Naruto groaned as Eleni's pussy suddenly squeezed his dick and began to massage it as if thousands of mouths just engulfed his length from different directions and he wrapped his arms around Eleni laying back as he began to thrust up into her before he reached his limit and gave a deep thrust and proceeded to pump his first load of the day into the daughter of his godfather. 

As soon as Eleni felt that first cup sized blast of spunk fill her she twitched as she began to squirt her juices as she came as well, moaning 

The two kissed deeply 

Later 

Naruto and Eleni took a shower and he washed their sheets, the two trained before eating breakfast, "YouTube?" He asked

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Eleni smiled as Naruto sighed, "We can react to videos, vlog, promote stuff, it'll be lit."

"Are you serious about it?" Naruto asked getting a nod, 

"Yes!"

"Alright." Naruto said getting a large smile from his girl

Later

Naruto was sitting on the couch as Eleni set up a camera, "So first we are going to do a Q & A." She said backing up and sitting beside him with her phone in hand 

"What's up y'all, my names is Eleni, and this is-"

"Thick dick rich nigga." Naruto said before she slapped his chest

"Come on, man stop playing." Eleni said as Naruto smiled at her

"Alright. I'm Naruto."

"Welcome to our YouTube channel, to start it off we will be doing a Q&A. I asked for some questions on Instagram. Okay, the first question is how did we meet?"

"24 Hour fitness. I played ball against some dudes and we were betting. While I was getting ready to leave she was all up on me."

"He is lying, I just started the conversation." Eleni said

"Naw for real though. We talked you know she was new in the city and I showed her around. We were friends for months and we liked each other but some other stuff was happening at the time you know.'

"Don't let him fool y'all he was chasing me." Eleni said Naruto scoffed before Eleni read another question, "What's y'all favorite thing about each other?"

"What's my favorite thing? That mouth price, you know what I'm saying. Every morning.' Naruto said his hand moving up and down above his lap like he was getting head, Eleni laughed, "My favorite thing is she is a hustler. She is always looking to better herself and whatever she wants to do she is going to put 110% into it."

"For me it would have to be his spirit. He has a big heart and while it is hard to earn his trust when you have it, he'll die for you. He makes me feel safe and I know he'll always have my back, just like I'll have his." Eleni smiled at Naruto before they kissed chastly

"Okay, where was your first date?" 

"We went Paintballing."

Eleni began to laugh, "Listen when I tell you that I really knew that Naruto was the one for me, when he really showed off his competitive spirit."

"We annihilated those kids. I'm talking about shooting in the goggles, the nuts." Naruto laughed

'We had them yelling, it's just a game."

"Remember the kids, hiding in the shed?" Naruto asked

"Tossed that paint grenade and cleaned out the entire park." Eleni giggled

"After we went to see Captain America, ate, took her home and tongued her down." Naruto smiled as she bumped her shoulder into him

"How tall are y'all?" Eleni asked

"6'3." Naruto said shrugging as that was on google

"I'm 5'5." Eleni said before reading another question, "How do you guys make it work with your busy schedules? I think with us, the fact that we always make time for each other is what helps us. We aren't always up under each other. Space is a good thing for relationships."

"I agree.' Naruto said looking at his phone

"Who said I love you, first?" Eleni read before she pointed at Naruto, 

"Me. I was a bitch." Naruto said causing Eleni to laugh

"Within a month he told me that. First he was like you know I fuck with you, and I was always like what the fuck that mean?"

The two chuckled, "You know, I knew I could trust her. Love is a big thing and you don't say that to just anyone. Like you don't just call anyone friend, and I didnt want to make her feel like I was playin her, that I can see us going decades together." Naruto said

"How do you deal with groupies?" 

"I don't." Naruto said, thumbing over to Eleni, "She has all my social media so them freaky ass DMs y'all be sending. She sees them before I do."

"I'm bisexual, Naruto is actually the first guy I have ever been with. So I actually talk to the groupies in his Dms, he doesn't pay them any attention."

"So if I'm on the road and I smashed. She knows about it and she pimped me out." Naruto said 

"You childish." Eleni said as Naruto laughed, 

"For real though, I aint tryna smash no chick I don't know. Niggas out here getting set up, STD's, and child support. I'm cool." Naruto said seriously

"Next question. Who is more sensitive?"

"Neither of us. We argue over small stuff then just start roasting each other, laugh, fuck and go on about our day." Naruto shrugged

'Yeah, I've never seen you cry except for at Westfest when Snoop passed you the torch."

"Of course I would cry about that. Snoop, Dre, Cube, these cats came from the same streets I was in and I looked up to them. That was one of the happiest moments of my life to be acknowledged by my heroes. Let me know that I'm on the right track with my life."

"I can't remember the last time I cried." Eleni noted

"E, always ready to throw hands. I tried to prank her when she came to visit me in Atlanta. The prank was that I'm playing ball and I get into it with some niggas and they jumped me. The dude I was arguing with couldn't really get into it with me because Eleni knocked his ass out."

"Story for another time. How long have y'all been together?"

Naruto saw Eleni look at him and raised an eyebrow, "How long have we been together and when is our anniversary?"

"Yall niggas setting me up, man. We have been together officially for 1 year and some change. Our anniversary is January 29." Naruto said giving Eleni a high five

"Who is the better dancer?" Eleni asked before she got up and began twerking after a moment Naruto grabbed her and put her on his lap and he licked her neck before laying his head on her shoulder

"No idea but maybe when you finally decide to drop your music we can show the world what you can do." Naruto said getting a smile from Eleni

"Dominican Mami out November 15." Eleni plugged, "Who is the better cook?"

"Her/Him.' They said

"She says my cooking is better but I love hers. So that's something we agree to disagree on." Naruto said still hugging Eleni as she got comfortable on his lap

"Okay this question is for you. Do you get nervous around my family when we are speaking Spanish?"

"Por qué mierda podría ponerme nervioso por?" Naruto asked in fluent Spanish, "For my English speakers. I asked 'Why the fuck would I be nervous about that? I speak Japanese, English, and Spanish. Fluently. Fuck you talm bout." 

Naruto's phone began to ring and he picked it up, "Nip, what's good big bro?"

"We're about to push up on you to make the budget for the movies." 

"Alright, the door is open." Naruto said hanging up

"Anyway we got to go, but be on the lookout for reaction videos, gameplay, and vlogs." Eleni said smiling, "This is your girl, Eleni,"

"And this Naruto yall get the fuck on." Naruto finished before he got up as a clone appeared behind the camera and turned it off

"Boss, you think this a good idea?"

"Living the life I didn't get to have? Yes it's a good idea. Shinobi now have to be just that, work in the shadows. My life is in the spotlight. With you attending events and certain games I can kill who I need to." Naruto said before the clone dispelled and he walked to the kitchen, rapping to himself 

"How is the clothing line coming?" Naruto asked walking to the pantry and grabbing a bag of Hot Fries

"Got a venue for my showcase. Want to perform for me?" Naruto shrugged opening his chips as Eleni walked up to the island 

"Anytime." Naruto said to Eleni said as she took some of his chips, before he kissed her and slapped her ass before walking to his phone and he proceeded to get on Instagram live

Putting the chips down Naruto walked off as people began to enter to watch him, "E!" He yelled 

"What?!" Eleni yelled back from another room

"Have you seen my duffel bag?" Naruto asked as Eleni walked in 

'I put it in the closet." Eleni said

Naruto walked back in frame to see he had 51.3k people in his live, "What's hannin!" Naruto asked as Eleni handed him a swisher and some weed after he put the duffle down, "What y'all doin?" 

Naruto began to break down the swisher, "Chris, whats up brotha? Take yo ass to class!" He said smiling, as he pressed a button and he smiled seeing Chris sitting in a dorm, "What's up big head ass boy!"

"Boy what's up?"

"Boy, yo forehead big as fuck whats on yo mind?" 

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of what you are doing my boy."

"I appreciate that.' Naruto said as he grabbed the weed

"Shit you know I'm rockin wit you till the wheels fall off."

"Same over this way man. Go hard on them niggas in the NCAA and we gon run that match back when we see each other." Naruto said

"Bet. Whenever wherever!" Chris said

"Aye Budda we doing this movie thang hit my line so I came run the ideas down to you if you tryna be in one." Naruto said

"A'ight I'm about to hit you in a few.'

'Bet." Naruto said as he disconnected from Chris, "Aye y'all support my nigga Chris, and USC this year.' 

"Fly, I'm about to send my jet to Atlanta, get on that bitch so we can get this money." Naruto smiled as he began to fill his wrap with weed, "Aye Nicki I got this song you will be perfect for. Get at me.' Naruto said seeing Minaj appear in his live and seeing the 100 emoji she sent, "Freestyle?" He read

Keepin' my composure, never sober

Never chokin', always smokin' doja

Fuck 'em if they gettin' over

Got a Moncler coat because the kid the coldest

I ain't changed, I stayed the same, and maintained

It's safe to say the kid gettin' older

Forever gang, I'm never switchin' over

Made a lane and niggas can't get over

I can't match with rappers, they be bogus

Really get a pack and keep the over

Big dripper, stand up in the ocean

Everybody trappin', we get loads in

He ain't 4PF if he ain't got motion

Made a half a ticket off promotion

Shoutout Swishers Sweet, they keep me rollin'

But if we catch the opp, we gotta smoke 'em

Ridin' 'round with Dracs', like we OVO

I got some racks and I want some more

Still got them packs in the hood, call it give-and-go

Keep a nigga main bitch in a figure-four

Let me fuck when I want, I just come and go

Man, these racks gettin' too big for these skinny clothes

I might put me an M in some big Girbaud

Let lil' bro hit the stick and start gettin' old

I spent five hundred racks on a Lambo'

And didn't even know how to make that motherfucker go

On my birthday, I just wanna lift the door

Barely flex, but don't play with me, period

Shooters followin' behind in a Urus

In the Rolls truck, I feel like a tourist

I'm the one from the bottom, who sold all my partners them pounds

Used to drive in a Buick

"Everything I say is real ain't no cap in my raps. I ain't got to clout chase or nothing like that." Naruto said as he rolled the blunt before he handed it to Eleni who lit it and began to smoke as Naruto looked at his comments and unzipped his duffle, 

"What's Cap and Clout chase?" He read, "A clout chaser is someone desperately seeking popularity and fame. And Cap is a lie or bullshit."

"Watch everybody be saying that shit now." Eleni said as Naruto pulled put two large bricks of cash that he slammed into each other, 

"Shit, let em.' Naruto said as he looked up as he connected with another person, but he didn't know him, "What's good with You big dog?" The man said saluting Naruto 

"What's the word?" 

"Shit, tryna be the coolest fed in the word."

"Scuse me say what?" Naruto asked looking confused as the comments lit up with laughing emojis

Hell naw

That nigga the police

"Still a real one." The man said showing his badge before Naruto began laughing as Eleni stayed out of frame

Naruto put a finger to his lips, "Kids got to eat." The man said as Naruto calmed down

'I respect it, I support all my people that ain't on no bullshit man, stay safe in these streets man." 

"Respect.' The fed said before Naruto ended the connection

Naruto looked at the camera, "Nigga the feds is watching. Y'all see this shit? Uncle Snoop. Shout out to the Dogg father man." 

"How do you deal with constructive criticism?" Naruto read and immediately he answered, "You don't. Criticism is just an opinion and you don't have to listen to that if you don't want to. Listen, don't take it to heart, just use it as something to build on but it definitely not a whole let it fuck up your day and have you depressed, type shit. Cause opinions are just like ass holes, and that's who usually give you their opinions. Assholes." 

Naruto was counting money as he talked,"Y'all send some beats to my email if y'all want me to freestyle so bad. My gmail is Kyuubihost03@Gmail. Send your beats, name and the price." 

Naruto read some more comments, "Lil Baby is the name I used on the streets to keep my momma from finding out I was selling drugs." 

"You know how T.I had T.I.P and Em has Slim Shady? Ima do something like that. Nathan James is the singer for the ladies, Naruto is the mature gangsta motherfucka that's gon tell you some shit. Lil Baby is the youngin that is with whatever." 

Naruto looked to Eleni as she showed him her phone, "Damn. Dee, doing it like that?" 

Music began to play, "Aye, y'all got to get on that nigga Dave East, bro go to hard." Naruto said before he saw another comment, "Is Nipsey your real cousin?" He read, "Yes, Ermias is my blood cousin. More like an elder brother truthfully though. My mom and his mom's are sisters. RJ is my cousin on the other side." 

Naruto looked up as he heard his door open and feet running before a little girl ran in, "Dior!" He yelled as he hugged his baby cousin 

"I brought my report card." Dior said 

"Let me see.' Naruto said looking over her grades, 3 As and a B that's what I'm talking about.' Naruto smiled before he handed the girl $100, "Keep up the good work. Go to the playroom okay yo pops don't want you around all this smoke.'

"Can I get something to drink?" 

"I got You.' Naruto stood up and walked to the fridge as Dior got into his chair and looked at his duffel to see it was filled with money and had a chain inside it 

"Uncle, are your diamonds real?" 

"Of course." Naruto said walking back with a cup that he handed to Dior before he let her run out to the play room 

Nipsey walked in and Naruto put his hands in the air, "I came from nothin', so did every other rapper

Save the speculation, real banger, gun clapper

Silence, any, hit the opposition with the MAC

I'll turn him into candle on the curb over blood splat

Fuck Rest in Peace shirts, nigga where ya guns at?

It done been two weeks and we ain't seen no get back

Type of shit is that, yo Crippin is wack

You ain't poppin' you ain't turnt up, nigga, you off that

Nipsey laughed as he shook his head, "Favorite part of that whole song." Naruto smiled before he and his cousin slapped hands and hugged, "How you doin?" He asked before he noticed Nipsey's clones entering

Naruto got off live after telling them he would be back later

Bernard, Casey, Rj and YG arrived with their significant others and the girls began to count the money with the money counter as plans and ideas were bounced around and 4 ideas were brought to the table, 

Naruto got back on live, as music was now playing loudly, "Coop just sent me this beat that playing." Naruto said showing the timestamp of an email he got 3 minutes ago

"They say Wayne is the only rapper that can rap off the dome with no pen or pad." Naruto smiled as his numbers were now in the 70k mark

You know YG, that's my nigga, I made him a millionaire

Fuck it, we all rich

I ain't tryna have babies right now, so we fuck with a rubber

But I got a raw bitch

Know this money bring envy, you prolly wan' be me

But bro, we can't beef 'bout no small shit

Oversea got the crowd doin' moshpits

Can't believe that I'm rentin apartments

Businessman, went and got me an office

Million dollar deals, I get 'em often

Me and Dolla was servin' on Spark Street

Hot lil' jit, he gon' stay with the chopstick

I got robbed, that shit made me a monster

Eviction notice, my grannies, my mamas

Now they houses is as big as they want 'em

How they ran up them muhfuckin' commas, look at lil' Nathan

Livin' like we in a race

I might come in first or second, but I won't never be last

Lately I been in my bag

Nip told me don't take my foot off the gas

If they give you a inch, go'n take you a mile

I'ma shoot by myself, like a technical foul

Nipsey and the others nodded as they listened and tossed money in the air making it rain as fire emojis were coming through as the numbers soared 

"Bars!" Rj yelled

City to city, got girls goin' wild

Better not reach for my chain when I jump in the crowd

Lambo' so low, gotta squat

We finally made it, let's pop us some bottles

Nip took the lead and I was happy follow

They know I'm runnin' it right to the bank

They want me to ease up, I didn't leave 'em any breathin' room

Sorry, I told 'em, "I can't"

Heard you a rat, so you know what's gon' happen whenever we catch you

I run with them snakes

Peep all the moves I been makin', by time I get forty

I gotta be one of them greats

Watch how I move with this paper

I know if I slip up one time they gon' try to come take it

Real as it get and these niggas be fakin'

I don't want they vibes, so they hand I ain't shakin'

She on that '42 straight with no chaser

I'm tryna get out of here and go taste her

Naruto pulled Eleni onto his lap as she laughed and kissed his cheek

Yeah, my diamonds be VVs (VVs)

They don't wan' see us on TV unless it's the news (the news)

I got somethin' to prove (somethin' to prove)

Yeah, I'm young, but got somethin' to lose (somethin' to lose)

In the street, I done paid all my dues (yeah)

No extortion, ain't talking 'bout literally (nah)

I be walkin' on beats, is you hearin' me? (Huh?)

I just pray that my kids be a bigger me, they can't get rid of me

My diamonds be VVs (VVs)

They don't wan' see us on TV unless it's the news (the news)

I got somethin' to prove (somethin' to prove)

Yeah, I'm young, but got somethin' to lose (somethin' to lose)

In the street, I done paid all my dues (yeah)

No extortion, ain't talking 'bout literally (nah)

I be walkin' on beats, is you hearin' me? (Huh?)

I just pray that my kids be a bigger me, they can't get rid of me

Wake up everyday, somebody harrassin' me

I got rich, they need money, they askin' me

I was sittin' in jail, they ain't look out for me

Ones who need me, the same ones that doubted me

I been handlin' my own, they can vouch for me

Head way down with me, know that she proud of me

Turn the heat up, ain't nobody hot as me

Everywhere dollars be, that's how I gotta be

I done gave her the world, now she not leavin'

Say she love me to death, told her, "Stop breathin'"

He try do what I do, but we not even

I want all of the beef, I am not vegan

Boy, you said it was smoke, nigga, stop speakin'

'Ventador, drop the top, I can't stop speedin'

Tryna see if this bitch hit the top speed

Hit the bitch from the back, have her knock knee

Call me Baby Hov, I control the rock

If the raps slow, I control the block

Yeah, I'm really it, and you niggas not

Got a couple coupes, I can drop the top

I done made it nigga, all these digits comin'

And I'm savin' for the bigger picture, know one day I'll need 'em

Might as well get used to me

My biggest fear is endin' up a used to be, yeah

Yeah, my diamonds be VVs (VVs)

They don't wan' see us on TV unless it's the news (the news)

I got somethin' to prove (somethin' to prove)

Yeah, I'm young, but got somethin' to lose (somethin' to lose)

In the street, I done paid all my dues (yeah)

No extortion, ain't talking 'bout literally (nah)

I be walkin' on beats, is you hearin' me? (Huh?)

I just pray that my kids be a bigger me, they can't get rid of me

My diamonds be VVs (VVs)

They don't wan' see us on TV unless it's the news (the news)

I got somethin' to prove (somethin' to prove)

Yeah, I'm young, but got somethin' to lose (somethin' to lose)

In the street, I done paid all my dues (yeah)

No extortion, ain't talking 'bout literally (nah)

I be walkin' on beats, is you hearin' me? (Huh?)

I just pray that my kids be a bigger me, they can't get rid of me

"You gon do it like that, cuz?!" Nipsey asked laughing as flame emojis appeared in the chat and he noticed it was million people in the live they entered as he had been rapping 

"Like I said. Step ya game up." Naruto said into the live smirking, "Add you?" He read before he pushed the button and a man appeared

"Yo man, you are too hard! Niggas in Nee York was mad tight about yo freestyle but as a New York nigga I gotta tell you bro, you the hardest out right now."

"I appreciate it, og." Naruto said before he looked up, "Y'all ready?"he asked and nodded as he disconnected from the man, "Okay welcome ladies and gentleman during an interview with the Breakfast club shouts out to them. I mentioned that Maelstrom Incorporated was going to be stepping into the film industry. So we are going to basically summarize some of the ideas we have so y'all know what to be on the lookout for."

Naruto looked up, "Who's going first?"

"Me." RJ said before Naruto gave him the phone, "Whats up y'all, this RjMrLA. My movie will follow a bike mechanic as he lives and learns in his everyday life in the hood of Los Angeles. We going to post a link for a casting call."

YG had opted out as he needed to focus on his album that he wanted to release early next year.

Nipsey grabbed the phone, "What's up y'all, this ya boy Neighborhood Nip, my movie is a Police drama about a veteran officer who escorts a rookie on his first day with the LAPD's tough inner-city narcotics unit. We gon call it "Training Day" . I want the movie to be a blistering action drama that asks the audience to decide what is necessary, what is heroic and what crosses the line in the harrowing gray zone of fighting crime. Does law-abiding law enforcement come at the expense of justice and public safety?"

Naruto got his phone, "I got two. My first idea is about 2 detectives that have to put in work when $100 million worth of evidence they recently confiscated is taken from them. It's gon be a comedy slash action movie. Fly i need you to be my partner in this shit, yo.' Naruto said looking to the side for a moment, "Next one is about this dude. His pops was a legendary assassin and he learned everything from him. So this young dude is you know living a good life but his pops dies of cancer. A day after burying his dad, he gets attacked and he now wants revenge. Call that shit John Wick. For that one I need niggas who know how to fight and shoot. Well for all our movies low-key. We ain't got no stunt doubles so unless you ready to put 1000% into this don't audition. We want motherfuckas that's hungry like you really want this shit. Putting this opportunity out, yall better reach out and grab onto something.

Also if y'all have an idea y'all want to pitch, feel free. It'll be yours and you will make the money if we help you do it." Nipsey said 

"For real." Naruto said licking his lips and he laughed, "Somebody said these going to look wack cause we ain't got no budget." 

"Bruh look at this." Naruto grabbed his phone and walked back before he turned the camera around, "We aint asking for no loans or handouts nigga. Calculating all costs relating to the development, production, and post-production of these movies is going to run us up to 100 mill plus. How much we got?"

"104 mill." Eleni said 

"This is after taxes too." Naruto said causing everyone to chuckle, as he walked to the stack of money, "This is what it looks like when you own your own shit. You aint making it rain on some chick you cant fuck or touch for that matter. When you put all that energy you had in the streets to legal shit. It's possible, just cause you stepped away doesn't make you no sucka. Your knowledge of the streets helps you to peep certain shit and gives you that hunger and grind to succeed."

"They talking bout niggas be on that crab in a barrel mentality thou." Nipsey said since he was watching the live

"But we can all get out the barrel if we stand on each other's back and stay connected. I have a felony on my record and I only did 6 months in the Pen. If I was 18 and got caught with all that shit I would be doing life. I applied myself with a lot of bumps in the road. Practicing my game all Saturday into daylight the next day. Now look at me, still a real one, and put my homies on. Niggas with felonies and 2 strikes who couldnt get no job and had to rely on street shit to survive and feed theyselves and they kids now making half a million in a month. Legally."

"Don't play with him!" 

"Period!" 

Naruto laughed looking at the girls, "Think smarter y'all. I dont know about y'all but watching my momma cry as she came up to the jail everyday aint the move man. Y'all got to have a code out here."

Naruto grabbed a glass and sipped his juice, "What's my code?" He asked reading the comment, "Family above everything. No snitching. No such thing as giving up. Whatever you say, stand on that dont go back on your word. Always protect yourself." He listed

"Peace? Its still Killa Cali bro. True I got bloods and crips to get along and work for some real shit, but you have to realize people have died in Gangbanging. That shit just cant be swept under the rug. I rock with everybody but everybody don't rock with everybody. I still got some people after me for some shit that don't matter to me anymore. Hatred and envy are powerful emotions and even I have hatred in my heart aimed at some people."

"I aint a rapper. I'm just a young dude from the streets that learned to get lots of money off his hobbies." Naruto said smiling, 

"Yeah, my girl talked me into doing a Youtube channel with her. She got me pussy whipped." Naruto laughed looking at the phone and catching a thrown water bottle without looking, "Pranks?" 

"Naw you off that cuz!" Nipsey yelled as Naruto smiled looking at him

"What you mean?"

"Blood, your pranks are too brutal." RJ said 

"Prank king from Hell in these streets. Ask about me." Naruto smiled as he looked at the comments again, "What's the music looking like? I got another album dropping Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas. Eleni is dropping Dominican Mami on the 15. Nip just dropped the Crenshaw tape for $100 that shit went crazy. Shoutout to Hov for the support too, yo. 

YG is dropping his debut album next year, he got some heat on that shit too. Nip, YG and I got a single dropping at midnight. RJ Mr.LA himself is going in on OMMIO. Dababy y'all go check out my bro he going stupid for the Carolinas. DC Young Fly is as well putting on strong for Atlanta He just dropped his mixtape Pluto 3D. We are all hungry and very greedy. Cause we got motherfuckas to feed."

"Am I beefing with Drake?"

"I'm just staying out the way, y'all. It's in everybody's best interest to leave me alone. Cause you beef with me, I will air yo ass out. Fuck your girl, and beat yo ass if you try me. Self defense is a mother fucka. So you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. And with that said let me get the fuck on, I got shit to do today. Thank yall for tuning in." 

Naruto ended the live, and hung out with his cousins and friends for a bit longer before they left and Eleni had some errands to run, Naruto himself went to his mom's house 

Grace's Home

Naruto on his knees placed his hands on Denise back as he fucked her from behind in his mom's bed, slapping her ass he rolled his hips against her ass, before he leaned down and and attacked her neck leaving a hickey behind as she screamed and hissed in pleasure, and Naruto's thrusts beme frantic as Denise does curled as she screamed into the pillow before they both came 

"I love you." Denise said

"I love You.' Naruto grinned as he pulled out of her and stroked his dick before he left her there to sleep 

Kitchen

Grace was preparing food when Naruto hugged her from behind, "Done already?" She asked

"Not even close." Naruto smiled 

Grace with a smile reached down and moved her thong to the side before Naruto entered her, causing her to hiss, "How's Dee Dee?" He asked as he began to thrust 

"She's...working...shit...on a new project. Fuck, your so good!" Grace said as Naruto held her hips as he fucked her deeply and sensually

The two didn't say anything else as their panting, moans grunts and curses filled the kitchen along with the song of Naruto's pelvis slamming into Grace's ass before with a grunt Naruto came inside her

Later

Naruto sat at the table with Denise and Grace eating lunch, "So your going to make your next move." Denise said getting a nod as he ate a fry

"I went ahead and had some of our people move into the neighborhood. Danzo and Sarutobi have completely taken over Bolivia. They are going to need a new connect with Ghost and his entire crew gone; they will need a new pipeline."

"They have their eyes on New York." Grace said getting a nod

"Yes. Our soldiers are still unknown and Marie said there has been a spike in activity with A and Onoki as well." Naruto said, "The Uchiha set up shop in Japan, they took out the Yakuza. Orochimaru and Asher have gone underground."

"You think they'll be looking at you?" 

"Power in this world comes from money and fame. My status will give them pause but when they get desperate they will come knocking." Naruto frowned 

"We'll be ready.' Grace said

'I don't want either of you living this lifestyle to be honest but I'd rather you being prepared for this." Naruto said before the two grabbed his hand and smiled at him,

Later

Grace and Denise were in bed cuddling as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and stood up pulling up his pants and buttoning them up before he grabbed his shirt and leaned down kissing the two. The doorbell rang and they all looked up confused, "I got it.' Denise said 

Denise got up and put one of Naruto's old College shirts that came down to her knees, before she walked to the door and answered it and frowned 

"Rosie." Denise said looking around, "How'd you know where I was?"

"Stephanie." Rosie said, pushing her way in as Naruto and Grace entered and she smiled looking at them, "Naruto-Sama, I am Rosalina Flores."

"Stephanie's mom?" Naruto asked getting a nod as he held his hand out to the beautiful MILF when he was hugged by her causing him to blink as she caressed his back and his dick as she pulled away

"I hope to get to know you as well as Steph has." Rosie said licking her lips

"Sure. First you and Denise have to make up. Whatever beef you both have between you had your daughters thinking they couldn't be sisters. I don't need tension in my group to sit down and talk." Naruto said as Rosie and Denise frowned at each other before Naruto left 

"I need a beer." Denise sighed as Grace smiled before she motioned to the couch and Rosie walked off and Denise followed frowning as Grace went to get some beers

Calabasas, CA

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for a moment, and smiled as a woman who looked to be in her 40s answered the door, "Hey granny.' He said before he and his grandmother hugged

Separating Naruto walked in as he closed the door, "How you been?"

"Good, you know you didn't have to buy us this big house, right?"

"I know, I wanted to." Naruto said causing his grandmother to smile, 

"We are so proud of you." 

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thank you. It means a lot." He said as she cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Looking around, "Where Jiji?" He asked

"In his office. You coming tomorrow night for dinner?" 

"Of course. I'll invite Denise, Spencer and my girl. You need help cooking?"

"No I got it, go talk to your pa pa."

"Yes mam." Naruto said walking off and knocking on a door

"Come in." 

Naruto walked in to his 70+ year old grandfather who didn't look a day over 40 reading, "Jiji." Naruto greeted closing the door 

"Naruto. How goes your career as an athlete slash entertainer?" 

"It serves its purpose."

"Money and women?"

"An alibi for when I begin to exterminate the enemies that sought the destruction and enslavement of Jinchuriki, Senju and Uzumaki." Naruto said seriously, Tobirama looked at his grandson, "I was content in this new world before Mizuki showed up then the Uchiha clan appeared. I haven't been bothered in a while but that was bound to change. We do our best work in the shadows, I need to straddle the fence of darkness and the light. My clones can provide an alibi as they will always be in public and in front of a camera while I avenge my family."

"What about the mother of the Rikudo Sennin?"

"She has been silent since she told me about her clan." Naruto frowned

"One problem at a time.' Tobirama sighed, getting a nod from Naruto, "I've narrowed down those who possess chakra not in the way we do but more like that Might Guy fellow. Descendants of Shinobi that have passed in this world as well."

'Who?" Naruto asked 

"Your old friend's. Paul George son of Hanzo the Salamander, Damien Lillard son of Sakumo Hatake. James Harden and Russel Westbrook were formerly known as Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. They got in touch with me and wish to leave their past in the past."

"I see. I'll run into Itachi in 2 days.' Naruto frowned 

"You need to be ready. He will be your toughest opponent yet, he has been helping his team." Tobirama said 

Naruto and Tobirama talked for a while before Naruto left after he got a phone call

Later, Beverly Center, Foot Locker

Naruto was sitting down as Eleni, Casey, Bernard, Coop, Lil Denise, Patience, Ashley and Tiffany who was now Casey's girlfriend, as they were shopping for shoes and having fun, fans were outside taking pictures, when Naruto got the shoes he was waiting on, "Aye bro, yo tattoos are nice." He said to the employee

"Thank you. Nene did them." The man smiled looking over to a female that was helping Eleni

Naruto nodded and walked over to the girl, and began to exchange numbers as he wanted a tattoo of Kurama on his back, walking back he saw Denise trying on some Off-White Jordan 4 rate is

"You like them?" Naruto asked 

"Yea. They are tight." Denise smiled 

"Alright, I'll get them for you.'

'I can buy them myself.' Denise said

'I know." Naruto smiled turning around as Dee Dee smiled at him

Angela Simmons, Romeo and Dame Dash's son arrived, "Superstars!" Romeo yelled

Everyone looked over and smiled before greeting the three and began to make idle chit chat as they shopped before the three began to talk about a situation, where Dam Dash basically belittled them for being born into money and their problems weren't true problems, 

"I mean he ain't lying." Naruto said truthfully, "There is a disconnect between you guys and our people because you were born into money and that ain't your fault. You guys just can't relate to going to bed hungry, being awaken by gunshots or taking cold showers cause the gas is off and doing homework by candlelight because the light bill ain't been paid.

"That's not to say what you guys go through ain't stressful it's just problems that some people would love to have. Him saying you will never have an issue is wrong on his part because you are a woman and niggas out here is trifling and they will underestimate you." Casey said getting a nod from Naruto and Bernard

"So how do we connect to our people?" Romeo asked

"Have you guys ever lived in your parents old neighborhood?" Coop asked

"I've been there." Angela said

"Not the same. You going to visit and going back to your comfortable life when some of them might not even make it through the night. Start spending actual time in the element your parents come from. That's not saying go get a gun and get into some shit but you can watch the way your parents hustle and emulate it but you don't truly know their headspace until you actually experienced the hardships they went through." Bernard said

"Best way to understand it is Rome, what felt better being handed a record deal or an acceptance letter to USC?"

"Acceptance letter."

"Caused you earned it. Putting work into something will feel better when you succeed."

"And y'all have to work twice as hard to get out of your parents shadows. Find your own lane, what worked for your parents might not work for you. Establish who you are first."

Naruto and his friends left and split up, Naruto was looking through his phone as Eleni and Dee Dee looked through some clothes, "Hello...Steve what's goin on, dude?...At the mall with my lady and sister...Party? Sure I can slide through for a moment….Yea, send me the address. Alright." Naruto hung up and looked to Denise and Eleni, "Y'all just poking around?"

"It's what we always do." Eleni said causing Naruto to sigh 

"Go and sit down, we will tell you when we are ready." Dee Dee said causing Naruto to grunt, and go sit down

Looking at his phone, Naruto smiled seeing the messages from his mom about Rosie and Denise making up after hours of arguing 

"Fool!" 

Naruto looked up and smiled seeing a familiar face, "Ayana!" Naruto stood up and hugged the daughter of DJ Hurricane, they went to college together and he would usually sleep with her before she came out as a lesbian 

"What are you doing out this way?"

"Atlanta was getting cramped so we all moved out here."

"All of you?" Naruto asked about getting a nod and he sighed, "Great, so Brandon is here." 

"Yup, be nice." Ayana said before she went over to Eleni and Denise who she already knew from their visits to Atlanta

Naruto sighed as his day just got longer, before he got an alert that Bow Wow was hosting a listening party and he was invited,

"Listening party? Don't Bow still got beef with buddy?" Naruto asked himself and he sighed 

Bow Wow made a mistake when he invited some street dudes to hang around with him while he was on tour and suddenly cut them off. Bow had been in New York for a while and to just suddenly show up in town and announce where you was going to be at was a huge problem,

Shad was a friend, so Naruto would make sure that he would be okay.

Later, Malibu, CA

Naruto, Bernard and Casey arrived at Steve's mansion for the party and entered to see the GM himself with a glass of liquor and the stench of weed heavy, "There they are!" Steve laughed walking forward, "My all stars,"

Naruto and his friends laughed uncomfortably as they greeted the owner of their team, "So listen, I'm throwing this party because you three have led this Franchise on a strong start with 4 straight wins. This is Clipper nation only, smoke, drink whatever just have a good time.' Steve said as he saw something that caught his interest and he left

The three watched as Steve followed a man into a room and they kissed as the door closed, "Who would've thought.' Naruto scoffed before the three walked into the party to see some of their teammates making it rain on a stripper

And smiled about to relax with them but they passed an open door where 7 players were waiting in line for a woman who was sucking the coach's dick 

"Oh naw.' Bernard said shaking his head

"Yea, I'm bout to-" Casey began

"Head out." Naruto finished before the three left before they could be noticed by their teammates who would sleep with the 2 strippers

Crawl

Naruto, Bernard, and Casey arrived to see the party in full swing before they greeted Bow Wow, "What's up bro." Casey greeted s they dapped up Bow Wow

'What's good y'all. Thanks for showing up."

"No doubt." Casey smirked 

Naruto hugged Da Brat and greeted JD's daughter Shiniah before he walked over to Eleni who was with Ayana and another girl, "Hey." Naruto greeted before he kissed Eleni and hugged Ayana again, 

"Naruto this is my girlfriend Amy."

"Nice to meet You, I'm a huge fan.' Amy said as Naruto smiled

'Thank you." Naruto smiled 

The party was going well as Naruto and Eleni flirted with Ayana and Amy as Casey danced with some girls and Bernard and Bow Wow were laughing and joking in VIP,

But every time you having a good time the devil will come and try to ruin it, 

Naruto was laughing as he looked into the crowd and he pausing seeing a familiar face and his eyes quickly noted five dudes in hoodies that he knew were Fruit Town Pirus in Compton a gang he still had minor issues with over the drive by from 2 years ago the day he killed Tyrone,

Quickly Naruto excused himself, and went over to Bow Wow, "What's up?" Brat asked as she arrived with Naruto

"You know me and Dre beefin' right now, right?" Bow Wow asked

"That's been you ace for a minute.'

'That's why I don't like publicizing where the fuck I be at and what I'm doing. So I'm telling y'all it's about to go down.' Bow Wow said turning around, "We aint playing with this nigga.'

Naruto looked at Bernard and Lean and nodded toward the bar where Eleni, Ayana and Amy were watching before he took Bratt over there, "They've been beefin for a minute. And Bow said this shit is serious. They're here to start some shit. And I ain't got a motherfucking gun."

'You ain't going to need one.' Naruto smiled watching before Eleni grabbed his sleeve

"Whats going on?"

"Dre and some Fruits in here. Bow and Dee beefing."

'What're you going to do?"

"Dre is Compton Menace, little brother. The nigga that shot at me, Coop, and YG. Seeing me will just cause them niggas to start bustin' and my job right now is to protect all of y'all." Naruto said looking at the girls

"Yea, we got y'all. Brat don't do anything you fresh off house arrest and do not need to be involved in anything." Bernard said 

"I got Shaniah here with me and I ain't leaving when it comes to Bow or her.' Bratt said 

Naruto and everyone watched as security escorted the dudes out before everyone walked to VIP as Bow Wow came back and sat down upset while Bratt began to talk to him, "You can't catch their bullet. You don't need to be in their fight.' Brat said, "You got a daughter."

Shad nodded

"You got mad shit to live for. You know what I'm saying? Like...what would she do? Cause these niggas is ignorant out here."

"What happened between you and shilm?" Casey asked

"His energy just be off. Do you feel me?" Shad asked, getting nods, "So we don't be wanting that energy around us. So people grow, your feel me? But we fell out. You know how that go. You ain't got no bread, you broke. You know what I'm saying? So you feel some type of way. So then they feel like…"

"You owe them something.' Naruto said

"Exactly.' Shad nodded frowning, "I took care of your daughter while you were locked up. I don't owe you nothing."

"You need to get actual security, man." Brat frowned worried

"I heard about that security firm you got, can you put me in touch with them?" Shad asked Naruto who nodded

"I'll send you the number.' Naruto said before he frowned as a man entered

"Hi y'all." 

Naruto grunted, "A'ight y'all I'm bout to head out.' He said getting up and dapping up Bernard, Shad and Casey as he hugged Brat, Ayana and Amy, "Ayana I'll send you Patience number for the stylist situation."

Ayana nodded before Naruto walked off with Eleni 

Ayana looked at Brandon, "He still doesn't like me?" Brandon asked 

"Nope." Ayana said causing Brandon to sigh

Naruto and Eleni were walking when his arm was grabbed,"Fool!" 

Naruto smiled seeing Briana who now went by Jhonni Blaze a model/video vixen

The two hugged, "Where you been? Everybody said you went to the A and aint heard from you.' 

"Its been some shit.' Jhonni smiled looking to Eleni who was eyeing her, "Where yall headed?"

"We headed to the house. Got movies and shit to film." Naruto lied

"Want to come?" Eleni asked causing the two to look at her

"Id love to.' Jhonni smiled

Later, Garcia Mansion

Jhonni yells were muffled as Naruto fucked her from behind while Eleni forced her face into her cunt, slapping her fat add Naruto bit his bottom lip as he thrust deeply 

Finished

A day in Naruto's life. He started a Youtube channel with his girl. Got on live and interacted with his fans, chilled with Nipsey and his friends before they summariezed their ideas and he gave some motivation to hood dudes before seeing his family. Making some plan with his grandfather. Went shopping and met a old friend. Went to a party for his team left cause some weird shit was going on then went to the club and ended the day with a threesome. 

Tryna make this story as close to the real world as possible. If you have ideas for a name for his fan base and the name of his clothing line and jewelry pieces I'll be happy to hear it.

Sorry for the extensive use of the N world but that is how we talk in real life. 

Rosie

Amy

Ayana


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto went to practice early as he left his clones to film each using mass Genjutsu, Naruto drunk we Gatorade and was about to get ready to go as he, Dee Dee and Grace had dinner plans with his grandparents, when Doc came in

Naruto closed his eyes and rotated his neck before everyone looked up, "Okay guys this team will be more difficult than who we have come up against so far. For that reason we came up with a new game plan. James, Lawrence, and Clark the three of you won't see the floor until after the half.' 

"What?" Bernard asked 

"The three of you are our secret weapons. I need you fresh because this is a team that comes through during the second half. Now let's go get warmed up.' Doc said leaving unknowingly saving himself from being put into a Genjutsu 

Bernard grunted and looked at Casey and Naruto as their teammates left, "So we don't join the team in running a train on some strippers and we benched?"

"Thats bullshit." Casey said

"Looks like the Clippers got their first L of the season.'

"You want to throw the game?" Casey asked

"They threw the game. Itachi and his team are going to eat them alive. He wants to do some petty shit, let him.' Naruto said 

"Fuck it.' Casey said shaking his head before the trio left, 

Naruto went to a bar and began to drink as he relaxed and smoked a cigar when he was joined by Kym of the Kardassian clan a one time fling he remembered enjoying the day before he turned 18, "How have you been Kim?"

"Keeping busy, like you have been. You've been making alot of noise. Your name has been appearing in all kinds of circles. I think Ye may be jealous.' 

Naruto smirked and shrugged, "Flood the block with product. Is my mission right now.' He said 

"Well I'm on a mission of my own right now.' Kym said 

Naruto looked down as her hand landed on his lap, "Are you willing to come to my place tomorrow before your 10:30 game?" 

"Sure. What time?" Naruto asked

'2 pm will be fine." Kym smiled dragging her hand from his lap as she got up and left 

Naruto watched her and smirked, "Might be a good way to pass the time. Fuck the shit out of her and her family.' He chuckled and texted Eleni

  
  


After a while he went to have family dinner at his grandparents home before he returned to his own home at 3 am and to his surprise he found his clones there putting up stuff,

"Y'all finished?" Naruto asked surprised getting smirks

"Shit is easier than we thought." A clone said before they dispelled 

Naruto blinked and realized he now needed to edit each movie and sighed before he noticed Alejandra walk by wet from having been in the pool before she took off her thong and lifted her bra,

Naruto created a clone to edit the movies as he went to bust a few nuts in the baddie, 

Meanwhile Eleni had put her showcase together and needed models so she was looking through Naruto's old phone from when he was in college and found it filled with videos sent from girls he had been with, and a few personal sextapes, she needed models and smirked as she found some, so she got up and walked to where she sensed him

Entering she saw Alejandra riding him, "Naruto, where's your phone?" 

Naruto slapped Alejandra's ass before he grabbed her hair and pulled it back causing her head to tilt back as he attacked her neck, "On the desk." He groaned

Eleni grabbed his phone and walked over before she kissed him and Alejandra, "Y'all keep it down. I'm still working."

Naruto smirked as Eleni left while Alejandra wrapped her arms around his head and he bit her tit and they both came together

Next Day, Staples Center

Court

James Harden aka Itachi was shooting threes, his new life was a gift from God far as he was concerned and he was very religious now. His new family was his pride and joy and his chakra related abilities were only used in pursuit of protecting them. 

Itachi had stayed under the radar not even telling Naruto when they first met back in 2005. He had tried to be a positive influence on Naruto's life but he had to take care of his own problems first. The Uchiha clan was back and he wanted nothing to do with them including Sasuke their ties died with him

As Itachi made to shoot the ball he saw CNaruto and walked over before the duo slapped hands and hugged and immediately Itachi sensed the clone, "Where is the original?" Itachi asked

'Having a problem with the team management so he left me. Hopefully after you and your squad wax the floor with them, he'll be here to actually compete against you.' CNaruto said

Itachi wondered what the original Naruto was up too, 

Calabasas, CA

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stood across from Kym and her family minus the men and he looked at the seated women, "So what can I do for you beautiful ladies?" Naruto asked 

"We have an opportunity for you.' Khris asked

"Oh?" Naruto asked

"As you know our family is amongst the most powerful influencers in the world. Your name attached to ours will be a great boost to your career and we want to help you with that." Khris said

'How?" Naruto asked

"You date one of us, doesn't matter which. It's completely your choice." Kym smiled 

"What about Eleni or your dudes?" Naruto asked

"Forget them. This is business.' Khris said 

Naruto frowned, as his eyes flashed red for a split second, "Well perhaps a taste would help my decision." He said unfastening his belt and revealed his 11.5 inches to the family

Kym licked her lips seeing the instrument she had tried to get pregnant with again as her sisters admired the dick as their mother approached it,

Khris on her knees kissed Naruto's head as she stroked him, "I don't think I can fit all of this in my mouth." 

"Don't worry, you'll learn." Naruto smirked

Khris smiled and began to blow Naruto taking 9 inches of him and stroking the rest, Naruto hissed in pleasure as he grasped the back of Khris head while staring at her daughters and he began to increase her tempo as her slurping grew louder, 

Khris began to gag as Naruto forced more of his length down her throat and was determined to get his balls on her chin and as he began to thrust forward he looked down and held her head to his pelvis and pulled completely out of her mouth as she coughed and panted while spitting and blinked her tears away

Naruto's RinneSharingan appeared and glowed with power as he stood Khris up and looked her and her daughters in the eye, "I'm going to fuck each of you. Your family are influencers and that will help me and mine. No one will ever know about our relationship besides the fact that I am a good friend of the family and you guys are fans. I will fuck when I want and you will follow Eleni's orders along with any member of my family. Clear?"

"Yes.' The Women said

"Good." Naruto smirked his eyes returning to normal before he turned Khris around and ripped her skirt off before he used her bra as a handles and thrust all of his meat inside of her 

Naruto set a punishing pace as Khris ass was already red from repeatedly slapping against his pelvis, groaning in pleasure Naruto pushed Khris shoulders to the ground as she arched her back and her hands found his balls and began to massage them before he grunted and gave her his first load of the session, while a loyalty seal appeared on her back before it vanished

Khris twitched her she began to cum, Naruto pulled out and his cum oozed from the gaping pussy as he slapped her ass

Standing up Naruto walked to Khloe who got on her knees and opened her mouth, "Nice." He smirked before he grabbed both sides of her head and thrusted down her throat, "Always be ready to swallow these inches." 

Naruto had a clone appear behind him over Khris before it grabbed her hair and kissed her cheek and began to force its way into her asshole and covered her mouth when she began to scream and scratch at the ground to get away as her black cherry was being took before she pushed against the clones torso but it caught her wrist and held against her back as it buried more of the dick into her

Kym and her sisters got naked watching as Khloe took Naruto's nuts in her mouth before he stood her up and walked to the couch and sat between the Kym and Kourtney before he had Kylie straddle him and descend down his length

Naruto palmed the two other sisters breasts and pulled them close as he looked at the Jenner girls, "The both of You are last so take notes and prepare." He said as Kym licked his neck while Khloe placed her hands on his ribs and began to bounce atop of him

Naruto watched as Khloe bounced on him before she seized as she came, "Shit!" Khloe yelled leaning forward panting, "My head is spinning. That was some good dick." 

Khloe yelped as she was picked up and placed on her back between Kym and Kourtney before Naruto lifted her legs and held them apart before he set his own pace a fast, deep and hard pattern was set 

Khloe yelled as Naruto rearranged her pussy and was entering a place he shouldn't as laid atop of her balanced on his fists as his dick kept hitting her cervix like a battering ram before a final stroke saw it punching through and flooding her womb with cum, 

Naruto bit Khloe's shoulder as he gave short thrust to completely dump his load inside the woman, 

Standing up with his dick still hard, Naruto looked to Kourtney and grabbed her, "Allow me to show you real pleasure." 

Hour Later

Naruto's hair was now white as his RinneSharingan glowed as he stood up while the Jenner sisters looked at him as their sisters and mother were covered in his cum and passed out while the lust of an ancient Alien princess was being channeled through Naruto's own body making him unbelievably hornu

Naruto looked between the two, "Your two young so I'll wait but you." Naruto pulled Kendal forward and had the 18 year old model suck his dick and Kylie watched as Naruto took her sister and stopped once she passed out on him 

Sighing as he began to get dressed Naruto looked at his new spies and had clones clean them up before he vanished just as Bruce entered the room to see his wife and the kids asleep as the tv was on the Clipper game

With Naruto 

Naruto appeared at home and saw that the Clippers were losing by 15 at the bottom of the fourth quarter, the blame was being placed on Doc for not playing his stronger players till the middle of the third quarter

Naruto shrugged and sat down before he began to watch the movies and began to think of the soundtracks, 

Meanwhile

Unknown Location 

A youtube video of Naruto on stage was playing, 

Westfest was a festival Naruto put together set at the Banc Of California Stadium and Exposition Park. It was a showcase for artists of California to show off their talent and grow their fan base. 

Naruto didn't perform himself and just served as a hype man, the new school was there and the old school came in with Jay Z, Diddy, Dr. Dre, Snoop and the DPG, Ice Cube, E40, Busta Rhymes, Wu Tang Clan, A Tribe Called Quest, Lil Wayne, and Birdman and many more hip hop legends

Naruto just welcomed Snoop on stage who performed some of his greatest hits, before he cut the beat, and Ice Cube began to speak as Naruto looked confused at Nipsey who placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's going on?" He asked

'Watch and see.' Nipsey said 

"Aye yo, the illest nigga on the west coast right now is none other then this nigga right here.' Ice Cube said as Naruto looked surprised as the fans cheered, "And you can flatout fucking rap aint nobody fucking with Nathan Naruto James."

Snoop took over, "We've been watching you grind and hustle. I am so proud that you managed to turn it around cause when we first met when you was 13, you didn't care about alot of anything. You even told me you didn't care if you died and I am happy you found something to live for."

Naruto nodded as he listened, "We watched you rock out, we watched Game pass the torch to you. We watching all this love. This a beautiful thang my nigga. You aint good at this you are great at this. You have brought peace to South Central bloods and crips with legal jobs and presenting a genuine united front to the world for the first time ever. So imma say this and imma mean this. Nephew you got the torch and you better run with that shit. You better run with that shit cause it's yours.'

Naruto looked down and slapped hands with Snoop and bumped shoulders with him, turning his back to the crowd as he pinched the bridge of his nose as tears leaked from his eyes Nipsey placed a hand on the back of his head and hugged him as the other artists on staged patted his back and the crowd began to cheer him on before they chanted his name

Naruto turned to the crowd tears still streaming down his face as he bit his bottom lip 

The video was changed, and Grace was seen, "I was 22 when I had Naruto and Spencer. Naruto was actually the name his grandfather gave him. Tobirama wanted the tradition to be the first born son would get a Japanese name as a sign of leadership and being a protector for the family." Grace smiled showing a picture of a young Naruto 

"When he was born no one knew what to expect because he didn't cry and his eyes were already open. He would not go to sleep and was always filled with energy. Im just grateful he found a good way to channel it.'

Naruto was walking down the street with Nipsey, and RJ "I was always a happy kid, I had parents, a twin, and these two fools plus Sam as my older brothers. I was loved. I remember I was 6, and my grand pops was telling me about the Will of Fire. He said that the entire city is like a large family unit and every man with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the citizens, as previous generations had done before them. I was 6 so I zoned in and out and all I took away from that was that a real man protects and loves his family and no person or thing can come between them.

There had been whispers of Thundercat and Juice beefing, so I'm like Ermias goes by Thundercat and RJ goes by Juice. I ran outside to the store and these two niggas was about to fight with both they hoods there and it didnt look good."

"So he picked up a rock and tossed it at me, shit hit me in the head and then hit Juice."

"Family ain't supposed to fight on that level." Naruto said, shaking his head, "These two are my elder brothers as well as Blacc Sam. I looked up to them and they were going to hurt each other. I'm knowing how Bloods and Crips get down already staying in the center of the CMG's territory. Seen my first murder right there." Naruto said pointing to a store, "OG that used to help out the elderly was leaving the store, he had just brought me and some of the other neighborhood kids some snacks, stepped outside and was gunned down.

You know I used to sit on the roof and observe the gangs. Niggas unfamiliar over here getting pressed, it was some who didn't even ask 'where you from?' If you was slipping they will rob and murder you. I'm 6 watching this and I know it ain't regular but it became regular and you just worry about the people in your life. Then pops left."

"How did that feel?" The interviewer asked as Naruto was now alone in the video on the porch

"Me and Spence were close but you know I was always more aware of certain stuff. Moms and Pops arguing, my mom being blamed for my dad not making it into the league. The days leading up to him leaving the energy was off, first it was he was getting a job in Nevada. So I'm thinking like if that is what happening I'm about to move to Vegas, and he is spending more time with me and then Saturday morning he and Spencer was just gone.

"Called him, no answer. I was in little League at the time and my moms said she talked to him and he wasn't going to make it in time for my game." Naruto shook his head, "I asked why everything was gone from his closet and Spencer's closet. I peaced together the truth. Corey walked out on us and took the son he wanted.

That's how I looked at it. I was mad at him, I mean like 'Nigga you my daddy, and you take my brother from me in the middle of the night instead of sitting down and talking to me about the situation like a man.'

'Maybe he thought you wouldn't understand?" 

"Understand that two people that had been there since I was born are gone and I'm looking at my mom like what the hell is going on." Naruto looked down and shook his head, "My pops abandoned me, my sister and my mom. If he could do that, no telling what everyone else would do so I cut off my friends. Coop was just stubborn as hell and would not leave me alone and when she didn't my other friends stuck around too. They became family."

"So you're 8 now and your dad and twin are gone. Do you start hustling in the streets?"

"Not immediately. I knew my mom was going to need help with the bills so I would go to the barbershops to sweep heads, shine shoes, make store runs. It helped a little but I needed a bigger hustle. Bills piling up, gas get cut off, rent is due and my mom's crying. I'm working harder but this shit aint working like I need it to. Came home shit all on the front lawn so we needed a storage and now we are in an extended stay hotel 3 deep. For a month we stayed there, hated it.

My uncle TJ saved the day. My pops left but his family was still around and basically disowned him since abandoning family is a big taboo my grandfather went through that and thought he taught his kids better.

My uncle Tj was the man, he was respected, got money, bitches and handled his business. He brought the house and helped my mom. She was relieved yes but she was too prideful to make that a routine thing and got on Section 8 and food stamps. 

I remember though feeling useless that in her time of need I failed her. I'm supposed to be the man of the house now. I remember I was suspended for fighting and I'm watching movies, Dont be a Menace, Juice, Poetic Justice, and then I'm watching Set it Off and I see how Stony tryna get a job for her brother to go to college and the nigga basically said if you need money let me hit and I'll pay you.

I was shook, and did not finish the movie. That could be my momma or my sister. I needed money and I knew someone that had it so I went to my uncle. That is when I stopped being a civilian and was bound to the street code.

Your uncle turned you away though."

'Yea. It aint stop me. Went to an OG who had what I needed and did what I had to do."

Grace was sitting on a couch as a Pitbull puppy was laying in her lap

"Did you ever almost find out what he was doing?" 

Grace smiled, "Summer of 07. Naruto was going to go to his friends house and he asked me and my sisters for $20, and it was the first time I've ever heard him ask for anything, he was awkward about it and embarrassed so we gave it to him. For 6 days he was in and out of the house. I would see him leave but I wouldn't see him come. I went into his room to see what he was up to and counted $500,000. 

I confronted him and he told me he was working all over South Central finding small jobs. Fixing computers, painting houses, landscaping, washing cars and stocking. I knew it was something else but he stuck to his story and he had witnesses. So I let it go and began to notice he was paying the bills with the money, buying Denise whatever she wanted. He has a big heart and when he got arrested. I was so worried."

The video was changed as the watcher knew this information already, 

2 kids stood on the sidewalk, "I remember my moms telling me to stay away from Naruto. He was known to snap on people and just plane not give a fuck."

"Yeah, it was weird and scary as he was always smiling and laughing with his friends. In school he was just pranking the hell out of everyone. To everyone he was just this cool ass dude that liked to have a good time but within a few minutes of changing periods, Naruto had done got into a fight because somebody said something about Coop or disrespected him in some way."

A teacher sitting down nodded, "Yes. We were all worried. Naruto had this energy you wanted to be around but his temper and his ability to fight was always a concern. So people began to leave him alone but just his energy made that impossible. We saw what set him off so it was an unspoken rule not just in school but in South Los Angeles that his friends and his family are trigger points for him and to leave that alone. Naruto didn't care what you said about him personally but to get a response his friends and family were his weakness. The response was always violent to the point we thought he was going to get killed.

When he got arrested and came back, he was a model student, and I think people saw that as a weakness because while he was gone most of his circle was killed one moved away and Tamia was all that remained for him. Students that were afraid of him thought he had gone soft and it was just whispers."

'How was he as a student?"

"Unmotivated but always got straight As, it wasn't until he got with Kia that he began to participate more. She was a good influence on him I believe."

The camera shifted to Kia who was smiling, "I met Naruto when we were 3. Amongst the kids in the neighborhood, he was always the one you wanted to be around, he made you laugh, feel protected and step outside of your comfort zone."

Were you ever scared his temper would flair up at you?"

"Not at all. When we had our little arguments, he would make it hard to be mad because he would listen and try to talk calmly. One day, his teammate said something about me and he flipped out, sent 2 kids and 2 guards to the hospital and then we broke up because he thought he was not good for me. It's hard to be upset with someone who wants you to win and do what's best for you because he loves you. Even if he himself is not good for you."

Drake paused the video and frowned as Nicki walked into the studio, "Still obsessing over Naruto?" She asked

'I need to hit him. Now I know his weakness." Drake said 

"Why? All he said was to come harder."

"You wouldnt understand.' Drake said standing up and leaving 

Nicki shook her head as she sat down and began to listen to the song Naruto had sent her, and smiled maybe she'd get to ride his dick again since its been some time since she had been with him

Clippers Locker Room

The team was downtrodden as they basically showed the world that without their rookies they were not a serious competitor this year, 

First half they were blown out and their rookies managed to cut a 30 point deficit to 4 points by the time game was over with nothing but 3s and making 4 point plays, 

CNaruto looked at the vets, "Look y'all. We don't care what kind of freaky shit y'all into. We are here to win games. If yall run trains as a team bonding exercise, do that. Don't get mad at us because we aren't into it. If today ain't showed y'all nothing is that we all need to be on the same page." CNaruto said before leaving and drove the car home before dispelling in the driveway, 

Naruto was at Coop's studio they were cranking out music, just having a good time his eyebrow twitched as he got the memories of his clone and sighed as the stress that filled his body was already being alleviated as he received head from Coop's friends Tearra Mari while his balls were attended to by Princess Love a 

Sitting back and thinking to himself as the former Def Jam child star throated his dick, and Coop's favorite stripper massage his nuts, he relaxed and began to write a song 

**Finished**

**For the girls Eleni found that Naruto has been with look at the subreddit DaBoomBoomRoom. Y'all know what the girls mentioned look like.**

  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Day Later Malibu, CA, Ms. Debra Home

Ms. Deb looked at Brandon, who had just got into an argument with Lil Wayne's daughter at Patience photo shoot, and it was pissing her off that he didn't understand just how much danger he was in, 

Naruto already didn't like Brandon as he had exoressed to her and Wala and her other sons that something was off with Brandon and he didn't trust him, 

It was well known that Naruto was a super Lil Wayne fan and they have collaborated a few times and hang out, Lil Wayne on record has called Naruto his little brother and Reginae has called Naruto hwe big brother so if Naruto gets word and flips out, she knew it wouldn't end well for anyone,

"Ma, I said that I'm not apologizing.' Brandon said sitting next to Jhonni

"Now I'm going to educate your behind. I understamd she pissed you off. But you need to realize that she is a child, and she has connections to certain people that you don't know how to deal with. Now I have to get involved before people like her father and Naruto does and decide to come see about you.'

"You always telling us about the difference between Debra and Mom. I need you to be a mom right now. I'm n-"

"This is me being worried about you as a mother. The strongest person in Los Angeles right now is Naruto. Everyone knows that he is the man. You getting into it with a girl he sees as a little sister is not a good thing. What if someone trying to get in good with him runs up on you and kills you because you ran your mouth off at Reginae?"

Brandon frowned

"Yea, thought so. Patience fired you. That was a favor I cashed in for you to begin learning the music business and you fucked that up because you couldn't be an adult." Debra said frowning, "Get the fuck out my face."

Brandon frowned and walked off as Deb got on her phone and called Patience 

Patience and Coop's Home

Slap

Slap

Slap

Skin slapping skin was heard mixed with moans and groans as Naruto fucked Ayana while he pushed her head into Coop's pussy 

Patience looked to her phone as she bit her lip while Amy ate her out as Eleni with a strap on fucked her, "Y'all shh." Patience said seeing her aunt was calling before Naruto grinded his pelvis into the twitching form of her cousin Ayana's ass as his thumb was deep into her ass before he kissed Coop as he began to thrust again

"Hey Aunt Deb.' Patience said biting her lip as she rolled her hips into Amy's face, 

"Hey, I heard about Brandon and Reginae ruining your shoot the other day."

"Hm.' 

"Listen I talked with him and I'm going to talk with Toya, but I need you to do me a big favor.'

"Depends Auntie because me doing a favor was what led to this."

'Don't tell Naruto about it.' Deb said as Patience looked to her lover as he enjoyed himself 

"I won't but you know how word gets around and that's someone he has a close relationship with so the situation needs to be resolved quickly.' Patience said

"I know, that's why I'm about to call Toya now so we can have a sit down.'

'Alright. I wont say nothing." Patience said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up

Just in time as Naruto stood on the bed and and began to stroke his dick and the girls all huddled in front of him with their tongues out before Naruto growled and began to paint their faces with large wads of cum

Later, Downtown Los Angeles

Deb walked into a restaurant and saw Toya sitting with Grace, a mutual friend, "Gracie!" Deb said

"Deb!" Grace smiled standing up and hugging the elder woman 

After a moment the three were sitting and waiting, "Okay. I'm here as a mutual friend and I'm in full support of deading this beef before Naruto gets wind of it. Both parties were wrong, point blank period." 

"I just feel that Reginae was being over protective."

'I understand and I'm sure we all would've done the same thing in our own way if we heard Brandon talking down on Patience. Brandon as the adult and as a man should've walked away and not continued to go back and forth with her or bring up Wayne."

Deb nodded 

"Reginae was wrong as well. In this world you have fuck boys who in Brandon position wouldve put hands on her because they don't respect women. Getting in a man's face like she did was not okay in anyway shape or form."

Toya nodded as that was a concern

"So the best way to dead this is to get them both and as the true adults you both mediate. Because if this doesn't stop it could end with someone dead and in jail."

Deb and Toya nodded frowning

With Naruto

Naruto, Casey, and Bernard were sitting down sipping Gatorade, as Naruto's dancers rehearsed, "So the movies y'all. Have yall thought about doing more behind the scenes work?" He asked 

"I'm hoping when we release them, I can really take some shit down with the directing thing.' Casey said 

"I can see myself acting more." Bernard nodded

"Well the editing is done we can start releasing these shit each week." Naruto said

"Which one is you feeling will be released first?" 

"I like them all so I'm thinking we do rock paper scissors, best out of 3 with everyone repping a movie and the winner is the first movie we release."

"It'll be fair that way.' Naruto said watching one of his dancers that Eleni was interested in

Bernard tapped Naruto who looked at him and he pointed to the door where Suge Knight and Wack100 entered, and the two visitors immediately noticed the gang members turned security guards relaxing in the cut and frowned as now trying to strong arm Naruto wasn't an option

Frowning, Naruto got up and approached the 2, "Nathan James, how have you been playa?" Suge asked

"I'm straight, what's hannin?" Naruto asked looking between the two who he had not an ounce of respect for, because of how they moved during the Death Row days and now with Wack being Game's and Ray-J's manager people he was cool with and the dude tried to drive a wedge between them, 

"You know, word is that you are working with something that's gon be bigger than Death Row was and you know I made history with Pac. I feel like I can be a part of your label situation to show you the ropes.'

'Naw I'm good.' Naruto said simply causing Suge to frown,"Honestly man, I dont trust you or fuck with you on any type of level. I don't know you but a lot of people I do know you and having you around will not be a good look. So you want to be down with the team, you need to get at Snoop and Dre on some grown man shit."

"You serious?"

"What happened the last time Suge?" Naruto asked rhetorically, "You set tripped in public, you violated while worth 300 mil, and got Pac killed."

"I ain't had nothing to do with that!' Suge yelled glancing back as everyone was standing and glaring at him even the dancers

"Pac wasn't a banger though. His involvement with you and your boys saw him putting hands on people he wanted to bring together. When Pac attacked BL and yall jumped him he made himself know to hoods that he was affiliated with Bloods in a real way. We all blame you for that. So while true no one knows who killed the OG your involvement is plain and simple in our eyes."

Suge glared at Naruto who raised an eyebrow, "You think just cause your boys in here you gon disrespect me?"

"Aint disrespect its the truth from a motherfucka that aint scared of you or on your payroll. Get your business handled with Dre and Snoop then we can find a way to get some money in your pocket, because as of right now we ain't got nothing to talk about." 

Suge and Wack left as Naruto watched them, "Keep an eye on both of them." He said to Preach who walked up behind him 

"Of course." Preach said 

Pilates Platinum, Hollywood, CA

Eleni, was with Masika a video vixen Naruto worked with a few times and of course slept with and Hazel E a publicist who had dreams of being a rapper, the three were at the gym and resting, "That was a good workout." Masika said

"It was like intense."

"You didn't really seem like you was into it that much though.' Eleni said

"Things getting crazy in Hazel's world." Hazel said before she began to tell the two what happened, "So I did a song for Yung Berg that he gave me."

"The one you let me listen too?" Masika asked 

"Yeah. So, I play him the record and this little fuck nigga was like, um "I aint fucking with that. I dont like that. I aint going to fucking cosign that." He just like snapped on me and I'm like, "Pause."

"He didn't like what you were saying in the song?" Eleni asked with a raised eyebrow

"He definitely didn't like the lyrics. You know said he wasn't going to cosign it, wanted to take the record back about me. Then he keeps throwing up akl this Teairra stuff like, "She is a better artist than you, she a better look, that's my boo. So I'm like, "Boo, like what?" He like, "I mean, I'm not fucking her." I mean, when I call somebody my boo, that's my boo."

"I dont call niggas my boo unless we booing up.' Masika said 

Eleni knew that Teairra wasnt fucking Berg seeing as she has been between her legs this past week 

"I can only sit here and take so much. I felt like it was just coming negative insults, insult, insult, downgrade. Next thing I know he grabs me, trying to restrain me. Then hops out the car and through my bag all over the streets."

"Are you mad because he took your record back, because he gave Teairra a record, or because they might be fucking around?"

"Combination of all three." Hazel nodded before she looked to Eleni, "E, you think Naruto, Coop, or Patience would help me out?"

"I dont think they can. Naruto is spreading himself thin, with the music, movies and playing ball. Coop and Patience are about to go on tour in a few days. You need someone who will have enough time for you and what you need." Eleni said but truthfully she had seen all the crazy shit Hazel had sent to Naruto's DM and he's said on a couple of occasions how she creeped him out

"Maybe I need a Mustard beat.' Hazel said making plans to pop up on Naruto 

'You got Mustard beat money?" Masika asked as those weren't cheap

Eleni got a text from Teairra, "So my girl Nikki broke up with Mally Mal can Naruto come keep us company?"

'Sure.' She wrote back before she texted Naruto

With Naruto

Naruto and one of his dancers Joei kissed lustfully as they cuddled on his bed , "Can't believe I just slept with my boss." Joei smiled before she looked at him, "What about Bow?"

"That's up to you. I'm just your stress reliever." Naruto smiled before his phone buzzed and after picking it up he saw Eleni had texted him about Teairra and her friend Nikki wanting company for the night

A clone appeared fully dressed and vanished in a flash as Joei straddled Naruto groaning as his length shifted in her as she moved before she began to ride him and he watched her intently as he squeezed her breasts

Later

Naruto was in all black clothing, and he looked at Nipsey, YG, RJ, and Eleni, "Lean and Bernard are linking up with Fly and Dababy. They and some of our soldiers are going to take out Danzo's army. The 5 of us are going after Danzo and his lieutenants." 

The 4 nodded and once they were ready vanished

Ciudad Obregón, Mexico

Ciudad Obregón is the second largest city in the northern Mexican state of Sonora and named for Sonoran revolutionary general and president of Mexico, Álvaro Obregón. It is 525 km south of the state's northern border with the US state of Arizona. It was the stronghold of the Lobos cartel

Naruto's army under the cloak of darkness moved as blurs and killed in droves before they began to ransacked the place

Away from the action, at Danzo's estate two sentries looked out into the darkness when a kunai was stabbed through one's neck and stabbed hilt deep into the forehead of the other, 

2 other guards that were checking the perimeter were about to turn the corner and turned into a swinging tanto that decapitated one and the other was stabbed through the heart

YG flicked the blood off his tanto and looked to Nipsey who burned the sentries he took out as RJ removed his sword from his victims face 

The three nodded and melded back into the darkness

Danzo was looking into his fireplace, he had been reborn into the Lobos cartel and after an entire life playing second fiddle to Hiruzen he was not going to do the same with Felipe so when his father passed and his elder brother tried to take the reins Danzo killed him, 

Danzo became a massive drug dealer and was going to run for office in Mexico when he learned that he wasn't the only Shinobi to be reborn, Hiruzen had got in touch with him about how that fool Jiraiya had started his own cartel and his product was on a level his couldn't match,

Jiraiya forgot his place, becoming a father and thinking he wouldn't submit to his betters. So they had him killed. With Jiraiya's death, his heirs who were scattered across the world needed to be found and killed before they could get in contact with Naruto. 

They failed as they couldn't find any and had stepped on the toes of the Raikage Ay in Chicago and Onoki in Texas. Their men had to be pulled back as then Orochimaru made contact and told them about the Uchiha clan and Naruto.

Hiruzen and Danzo immediately made plans to get their Jinchuuriki to see if the Nine tails made the trip but to many eyes were on him and overtime more and more eyes were placed on him and he was now a popular topic of discussion and couldn't be touched without revealing things that should be kept secret.

They didn't know where he lived as his last known address was Crenshaw Blvd and Century and a home in Beverly Hills and the eyes they had on the two houses showed no activity of any kind, 

The relationship between Danzo and Hiruzen soon went sour, as with Naruto becoming famous and untouchable for the moment, their weapon was inaccessible and Hiruzen began to throw his weight around. 

Danzo was subjected to The Professor, Hiruzen was cocky, prideful, meticulous, and an all around sociopath. With no wife to change him like before Hiruzen planned on making the Sarutobi clan the leaders in this new world and Danzo was belittled as The Professor had no respect for his former friend after he bitched out on the faithful day Hiruzen was named Hokage by Tobirama who died shortly after,

The final straw was the pipeline Danzo secured with Ghost in New York going up in flames. Ghost was Danzo and Hiruzen's Trojan horse since they didn't have a pipeline in America, and the one they had died with Jiraiya. Ghost and Tommy were killed the same night and anyone connected to them was taken out as well.

Then a new crew swept in and took over for Ghost. Blame was placed on Danzo until he had enough and left with his men to plan his revenge as Koharu his lover left him for Hiruzen. 

Danzo sighed and sipped his glass, and put the glass on his leg as he stared into the flames of his fireplace, before he got up and walked to it,

Picking up the poker he launched it behind him and Naruto caught it before it could impale him 

"Kyuubi, how good it is for you to come to your master." Danzo said as Naruto spin the poker between his fingers

"I have no masters. I came to kill one of the men who would betray my family." Naruto said gripping the poker before it turned to ash,

"So yo-" 

Whatever Danzo wanted to say Naruto didn't want to hear it as he rushed forward, and Danzo grabbed his tanto from atop of the fireplace and slashed down at Naruto who parried the slash with his kunai and punched Danzo in the face

Danzo flew through the wall and flipped to land on his feet and he saw Naruto headed for him and went through hand seals, "Viento Libera Gran Avance!" Danzo thought as he blew a large blast of wind toward Naruto

Nipsey pushed Naruto out of the way and spat a large fireball that hit blast of wind and grew bigger turning white as it rushed Danzo who cursed and jumped away

RJ and YG appeared at Danzo's sides and cut him in two before he exploded into a severed log, 

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he blocked a punched aimed for his jaw and spun into a heel kick knocking his assailant back

Naruto took a deep breath as his arm exploded into pain before he saw a purple mass on his forearm began to grow, and he flexed his chakra into his arm frowning as it began to spread faster so he created a truth seeking orb as bandages around his arm and ash fell through them,

"It's only a matter of time. My rinkaichū are akin to viruses, spreading rapidly and multiplying as they thrive on living cells." The man said

Naruto and his squad frowned as they saw the man take off his shirt and his skin become purple 

A tiger made of ink rushed the four but RJ who performed the Bird hand seal and water swirled around the four in a dome and caused the beast to explode before the some morphed into a dragon that slammed into a rooftop 

Another figure skidded on the ground having barely escaped and Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sai." He thought

YG's eyebrow twitched 

"Fuck it." YG said before the 4 men attacked 

YG appeared before the hidden man who was preparing an attack and the man's eyes widened before he grabbed his tanto and tried to decapitate YG whose hand was about to meet the blade first before red lightning screamed into existence around his hand and he grabbed the blade and electrocuted the man

RJ and Sai met each other head and Sai with his blade was unprepared for the red flash before a Rasengan was drilled into his back by RJ 

Nipsey was dodging the Aburame who was trying to touch him before Naruto who was speeding for Danzo came low and swept the man's feet from beneath him and Nipsey capitalized by slamming his kunai into the man's forehead

Danzo looked up before Naruto's hand grabbed his face and pain was all he knew before he fell unconscious,

"I expected more." YG said walking over 

"These guys are roughly Jonin level. You guys are above that." Naruto said looking down at Danzo, "Including this guy, no wonder he had to implant the Sharingan into his body if he was this weak."

Preach walked up, "We're clear. What do you want to do with the money and product." 

"Y'all split the money. Send the product to our boys in the Apple." Naruto said 

Later

Cold water splashed into Danzo causing him to scream in and sputter before he looked around and saw a pile of bones across from him before he registered pain as he saw his hands were cut off his body and kunai were hilt deep in his knees

Danzo began to pant as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from yelling in pain, "Hello old man." Naruto smirked as Danzo glared at him, "Someone wanted to speak with you."

Tobirama walked out of the shadows as Naruto stood up, "Say hello to your old sensei. Tobirama Senju.' Naruto introduced as Danzo's eyes grew wide 

"You and Hiruzen systematically brought the extinction of my clan. Then you supply the village responsible for my death the information to attack the Uzumaki with Iwa and Kiri."

"Sens-"

"Shut your mouth." Tobirama hissed as he punched Danzo in the face

Danzo groaned and spat a tooth and blood out, before his face was grabbed and he was forced to look up at Tobirama, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know about Hiruzen, just don't kill me!" Danzo yelled

Naruto looked to Eleni, Denise, Stephanie and Rosie who watched as Tobirama began to punch Danzo repeatedly

Naruto kissed Eleni's temple and she looked at him, "I'll head out.'

"Don't you want to see him die?" Denise asked

"I've never had a personal relationship with Danzo. Didn't even know he existed till I was 17. I avenged Jiraiya before against Nagato. Danzo is y'alls." Naruto said getting nods before he left 

Naruto's Home 

Eleni arrived covered in blood and a frown on her face, she walked up stairs and didn't see Naruto causing her to sigh before she grabbed some clothes and walked into the restroom and she smiled seeing the large tub surrounded by candles and rose petals with a glass and bottle of her favorite champagne 

Eleni smiled walking up to Naruto and he kissed her, "How do you feel?" 

"Lighter. I avenged papá." Eleni smiled tears in her eyes

Naruto helped her undress and get into the tub before he began to wash her body before they dried off and cuddled up together and fell asleep watching a movie.

Next Day

Naruto sighed as he cracked his neck, while he was on his clone was on its way to Orlando with the team, Naruto was watching the movies again, he wanted them perfect and coming off strong,

Kia sat beside him watching when he phone buzzed, raising an eyebrow she picked it up and saw Drake had DM'd her,

"Aye look." Kia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and look at her

"What's up girl this is Drizzy. I'm tryna take you out and show you a good time." 

Naruto blinked as he paused the movie, and made to speak but his phone rang, "Ma, whats up?" 

"So Drake just messaged me, your sister, Laila and Olivia. He said he wants to take us out and show us a good time. Dee Dee is only 15 and he said they could keep it on the low."

"I'll handle it." Naruto frowned angrily before he hung up and Kia quickly straddled keeping him down before she kissed him

Naruto's body relaxed as Kia kept him occupied but he was now beefing with Drake, and the man was lucky that they weren't going to run into each other anytime soon and Naruto wasn't going to be in Toronto until January

**Finished**

Viento Libera Gran Avance - Wind Release Great Breakthrough

Everyone Naruto sleeps with wont have a loyalty seal. That is just for those who have access to things he doesn't and have been richer than him and he wants to keep his secrets to himself. Like Nicki Minaj he has been with but she doesn't have a seal because she doesn't know anything important about him that he doesn't want getting out

Like they say the entertainment industry is toxic and Naruto is just making sure it doesn't affect him in that manner. 

Cheating scandals won't really be a thing as everyone knows Eleni is bi and they invite females to the bed.

So knowing what you do about Naruto so far, who should he have beef with? Who should he sleep with and not sleep with? And what events would you liked to be focused on? 

6ix9ine is a lock in already he dissed California that ain't cool.


	16. Chapter 16

Crenshaw and Slauson

Slauson Supermall

Drake was walking with a bodyguard through the swap meet, he wasn't trying to by anything and he was looking for someone, 

Ben Baller, a high profile jeweler had been spotted around this area and Drake needed some new jewelry. Drake didn't know how fast word had traveled that he slid in the DMs of all of the females in Naruto's circle including his underage sister,

Drake was getting annoyed with his inability to find Ben when 3 19 year olds came around the corner and saw him, "Yo Drake!" One of them yelled causing the superstar to turn and see them and he smiled thinking they were fans and he met them halfway

"I can't believe it's really you, dog. Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure." Drake smiled watching as the teen took off his book bag and handed it to him

"Make it out to Dante. I've been following you on the gram too."

"Appreciate that."

'Yea, my favorite moment was when you slid into Naruto's little sister's DM.' Dante said causing Drake to pause and look up and eat a right hook that sent him to the ground 

Drake's bodyguard was attacked as well when he tried to reach for his gun, to protect his client,

The other shoppers watched and recorded the incident as the guard was pistol whipped with his own gun before the three stomped on Drake before stealing his jewelry and the contents of his pockets and they ran off

Star Island, Miami Beach, Florida

Naruto was in one of the many homes he owned across the United States, scrolling through a blog, "Earlier today, rapper Drake was attacked by three suspects in the Slauson Supermall. Eyewitness say the three men approached the Canadian superstar for an autograph before attacking him and his guard and beating the men to the ground and making off with a handgun, the rappers jewelry and $70,000 in cash. His wallet and phone were recovered in the parking lot, the story still developing."

Naruto looked away from his phone to the beautiful woman giving him head before he held her head in place and began to fuck her throat, when his phone began ringing, "Nika, what's up wit you?" He asked before he held the woman's head down listening to her choke and gag on him 

"You in Florida yet?" 

"Yea. I'm at the house." Naruto said releasing the girl who panted and spat on his dick as it stood at attention before she began to strike him and took his balls into her mouth,

"Come by. Wayne, Khaled and I have some projects we want you to get on." 

"Alright, give me 30 minutes.' Naruto said 

"Hurry up with whatever hoe you wit.' Nicki said hanging up 

Naruto tossed his phone back before he picked up the woman and say her on her dick causing her to moan loudly as she came from Naruto suddenly going balls deep inside her

Naruto slapped her ass and stood up and turned around before he fucked her at a fast pace with her calves on his shoulders

15 minutes later

Naruto left his guest passed out in bed as he drove to the studio, and parked his car outside before he entered and ran into Nicki first who was on the phone with her boyfriend Safaree,

Nicki looked over and saw the print of Naruto's still hard dick and smiled as he motioned for her to hang up the phone and without hesitation she told her boyfriend she'd call him back,

Nicki put the phone down before Naruto pulled her into a kiss and she returned it before he pinned her to the wall as they kissed wildly before he opened the door beside them and they entered

Naruto picked Nicki up by her ass as he walked to the back of the equipment room and he put her down and pulled her pants down before putting 2 of his fingers up her womanhood and simultaneously began to play with her clit as she unbuttoned his pants and he pulled his pants down to his knees before he entered her from behind

The two moaned cheek to cheek as Naruto's dick dug its way into Nicki's sacred place till his pelvis met her ass, 

Planting his feet, while a hand held her waist and the other grabbed her shoulder and pushed her forward as she placed her hands on the wall and Naruto began to fuck the first lady of Young Money

"Whose pussy is this, hm?" Naruto asked as he sucked on her neck 

"Yours.' Nicki moaned as Naruto began to fuck her harder and faster

"And no one else's. No matter who you with, you find your way to me, because only I can give you what you need." Naruto said slapping Nicki's ass as she moaned and began to cum but Naruto kept thrusting 

Reaching back Nicki began to push Naruto back but he grabbed her wrist and placed it on the small of her back as he continued thrusting, "Why you tryna run, hm? Where you goin?" Naruto asked his thrusts going faster, while he slapped her ass, "Don't run. Take this dick.' 

Nicki's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she began drooling before with another thrust Naruto growled loudly as he began to cum into Nicki as he leaned over and kissed the back of her shoulder

Moments Later

Naruto and Nicki entered the studio to see Lil Wayne, Dj Khaled and their teams in the studio before they all greeted Naruto, "Yo man you got to bless us wit a freestyle." Khalid said tapping a plaque that said you must freestyle if you want to stay

"Set it up.' Naruto smiled 

Nicki sat down and went live on Instagram and turned the camera to Naruto who was unaware of it, 

Naruto nodded along with the beat for a moment before he began, 

Tire marks, tire marks

Finish line with the tire marks

When the relay starts I’m a runaway slave

Ugh, walking on water and running on waves

God MC, oh my God, you gotta see

There’s never no I's in me

Of an Odyssey, I’m a block away

Fire marshal's moving in

Marshmallows inside my pen

Sweet sixteens

Got a sweet sixteen and they deadlier than sin

I’m so appalled

With the prototype with a godly protocol

You an amateur, they wanna pro to call

I damage ya on camera, in Compton, in Canada

I don’t care where ya are

Just blink twice and I’m there where you are

Like a shadow in the dark, you a paddle in the boat

In an ocean full of sharks bout to come up short

Water in the pot, flow crack rock like Bam Bam nigga

Have two grams nigga pay up or blam blam nigga

Had a black Camry, bumpin' Dipset, Killa Cam nigga

I had been around niggas, killas, pimps

You ain’t been around shit but your momma and your bitch

Shoved off the porch when I was like six

Uncle Bobby got the house raided back in 0-6

Kick in the door

K9s all in the kitchen way before I even heard of Mike Vick

Momma in the bathroom poppa at work

Happened on Sunday we shoulda went to Church

Look at my shirt, Polo on it

It’s gon' sell if my logo on it

I fear no opponent

A demon come near and I might throw a spear at the omen

You looking at the 0-10 Romans

Empire, Hiiipower HP, in ya face like HD

And I spit like a HK

I’ma shot like a H3, H-U-B-C-I-T-Y, A-B and Y-G

Problem and Hootie nigga

Tell the government come shoot me, nigga

Cause I’m going out with a fist raised

And a fist full of money give it to the fifth grade

Drink a fifth of Hennessy and then take another fade

With a democratic politician from CA

They don’t wanna see a B-L-A-C-K

Making some scratch like a hall of fame DJ

Give us some free J’s put us in PJs

Now we in the county jail calling for a three-way

God-Damn, y'all cold

Mark of the beast wear your god damn bar-code

Stuck in the street where it's dark like Harpo

Black man tell me where your God-Damn heart go

Although I’m in the land of milk and honey

Nobody never gave me shit, when I got my first chain

All the niggas tried to take it from me

I had to fight back and shit

Take it back and shit

And you rap niggas looking funny tryna talk back and shit

Like he back that shit

Acting like you real or something

Nigga ain't popped no steel, ain't popped no collar

Go pop some pills or something

You trying real hard to appeal to someone

I’m being myself, my BFF is a BM-dub

With your BM in it and your stash box glove

And the medicine a doctor gave a nigga won't help

I’m at the limit where I be amazing myself

I bet I finish on a level with a Black belt

I bet I hit it where every rapper get killed, like

Bla bla bla bla where the knife at?

Cut cut cut where your life at?

Your careers over, he’s slumped over

And if I'm off beat know I’m un-sober

That's a new flow

Pl-, Naruto had paused as he took in some air and lost his flow for a bit

Plus Q gave me some Kush and some Nuvo

New dough for the new year and I sumo on a rap peer

Not a rapper, I’m a raptor

That's a T-Rex in a V-neck for the rapture

I’m a factor and your facial

I will fracture to a fraction

No one-half and I hate math

Pastor’s like Eddie long, fucking maricon

Took me mighty long to get here

Nigga, Fuck!

  
  


Everyone cheered and laughed before Khaled stopped them, "Nah give me Another one I fucked that up.' Naruto said

  
  


"Another one." Khalid said, playing a Kanye West beat, "This time going after your idols!" 

  
  


Verse]

Nigga tell the world I’m Crenshaw, Crenshaw

Nigga, I’m Crenshaw

Big ass condom, mothafuck ya problems

Make sure that you don’t bring ya man to my concert

I want you to suck my whole band after concert

Crenshaw, Crenshaw

Nigga, I’m Crenshaw

Big ass condom, mothafuck ya problems

I’m killin’ every instrumental and I cosign em

And no 360 deals, see that's advance at McDonald’s

I spazz like a wino

Time and time again I often wonder where the time go, my daddy and my mom know

I stomp a rapper like a Kappa or beat him like a congo

Then speed off in a Bronco, OJ

Often reminisce about the old days, Hardaway/Alonzo

Back then we was wearing LA Gears with the rhinestones

Nowadays I’m coming headfirst like a rhino

I rhyme like I invented it my wordplay is unlimited

Now nigga spin my vinyl, club going apeshit

Rap like I ain’t ate shit, shit on any A-list

Artist you a novice I’m recording on a spaceship

And we never nodded to your sing-le, King Nate

is E.T.A. Primetime, new clothes

Closeminded niggas getting clotheslined, I suppose

Bitch I think I’m 2Pac

Bitch I think I’m B.I.G

Bitch I think I’m Eazy-E, I’m Big L and I’m ODB

And OMG I might OD, yeah that be my new tape

That’s appreciation tape, thanks for knowing that I’m great

Middle finger to the fake… FUCK YOU!

I’m the center of attention Hut 1, Hut 2

And my bitch a mutt too, mixed with all types of shit

Got the keys to her pad like I’m bout' to type and shitt

Got em all hype and shit, I ain’t even do nothing

Screaming out “fuck the world”, tell you when I’m through nutting

Crenshaw, Crenshaw

Nigga, I’m Crenshaw

Big ass condom, mothafuck ya, momma!

I go inside the studio and suicide bomb ya!

I bomb on Obama if that nigga get in my way

I’m smelling some vagina, ya niggas some clitoris

Must be already dead, saying I ain’t killing it

I’m in the lead and winning it, feeling like a stunt double

I'm convinced we already in hell, pass the blunt devil

Ya talking Illuminati I’m talking eliminating

Everyone including Satan, Lord knows heaven waiting

Naruto stepped beside Wayne who was smiling and nodding along to the beat

I’m the best rapper alive!

I’m the best rapper alive!

I’m the best rapper alive!

Wayne you should swallow ya pride

Wayne laughed 

Ya niggas talking that jive

I’m talking that Malcolm X

Martin Luther hustles through ya ripping through ya fucking set

I’m the best hustla alive!

I’m the best hustla alive!

I’m the best hustla alive!

Jigga man should’ve retired

I’m comin after Kanye, Lupe Fiasco, and Nas

Snoop Dogg and mister Andre, Eminem, Busta Buss Rhymes

Y'all better bust no more rhymes

I’ma start busting your ass

If you walk with a mac truck, then throw a bus on your ass!

Y'all be no action, no pass

We gon’ start busting on niggas

Choppers be bustin’ on niggas?

Chopper be bustin’ on niggas!

Fuck you and fuck you fuck niggas

I’m do this for Soul-o

Ain’t not countdown fuck with us

S-C-D that’s the logo

And your bitch be my promo

Yeah she know my whole tape

I’ma make a nasty movie and make sure that ho tapes

They be like oh no wait, he’s bout' to take the whole cake

You goddamn right, gotta big appetite with a big tapeworm every day I yearn another meal, I’m hun-gray

Give some to my ho-mays

Nigga we made men and cavemen, living in the stone age

I got this ignorant type shit, from my uncle Tony

And may my nigga rest in peace

From heaven, I know you see I’m Crenshaw, Crenshaw

Nigga, I am Crenshaw

A big ass condom, mothafuck LAPD, DA, and your honor got pumped up on Alondra

Trap my body, free my mind

Hoping y'all could see the sign

Wayne laughing wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "We got to do some more shit together." He said 

"I'm down." Naruto said 

Nicki ended the live and walked up to the two before they began to talk business, before he left Naruto had done his part for Nicki's song called Only that would feature Wayne and Drake. He would also appear in her music video Anaconda when she filmed it next year. And Wayne would get on his track called Loyal along with Tyga and Naruto and Wayne got on one of Khalid tracks called How Many Times

Naruto went back home and had a clone go to the Orlando Magic game and watched it on television while smoking a blunt and relaxed until his clone dispelled itself at the end of the game and in a flash he was gone,

Naruto spent some time at a club listening to music and hanging out with the people returned home,

Meanwhile, New York City

The headboard of a bed slammed into a wall as an 18 year old young man fucked a woman doggy style, "Ooh you fuck me I good, papi."

"Fuck.' The man hissed

"Ooh shit I'm cumming!"

'Well come then bitch!" The man growled maintaining his rhythm

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!" The woman screamed as the man's phone rung

"Shit." The man said seeing it was his burner phone and he reached over and answered it while forcing the moaning woman's face into a pillow

"Hello?"

"I got you in with Simon Stern." Naruto said on the line, "Remember your cover?" 

"Yea. The world thinks I'm the oldest kid of James St. Patrick who survived the tragic death of his entire family." The man said biting his bottom lip as the woman came and he began to cum into her

"Good. The clone I had as Ghost's driver had him leave everything to his surviving children. Including Truth. Your job is to keep an eye on New York but I need you to keep an eye on the family of Lorenzo Tajada."

"I got You. I'm on my way to meet with Stern now.' 

'Your with Juanita. you're still a clone, meaning you're exactly like me. Get to work, Mike." Naruto said hanging up

Mike sighed as he hung up and tossed his phone on the bed

"What he say?" Juanita asked

"Playtime is over and I need to begin doing my job.' Mike said before he slapped her ass

"Told You.' Juanita said sitting up on her knees, "Your way in is Zeke Cross. He's the nephew of Tajada's wife. You should be on your way to school."

"Alright." Mike nodded 

The blood clone kissed his handler and got up before taking a shower

Stansfield

Dean's Office

Mike walked into the office to see Billionaire Simon Stern and the Dean waiting for him, "Micheal, so good of you to finally join us.' 

"Young African Americans have the responsibility to be prompt, young man. We must subvert expectations whenever possible."

'Yes mam, I apologize. I had a family emergency." Mike lied

"Yes well I suppose you have the family emergency. He is remarkably resilient wouldn't you say Ida?"

"I understand and You have my condolences." The Dean said having no idea what the young man was going through with losing his entire family in a single night, "Michael, I was surprised when our esteemed alumnus here reached out on your behalf and said that you wanted to matriculate so soon after your families passing. Are you sure you're prepared for the academic rigors of Stansfield?"

"Yes mam, I'm tired of sitting in an empty room crying. My parents were very excited about me going to college and I think it would do good for me to keep my mind busy when I'm not planning for funerals.' Mike said

"I'm glad to hear that you're prepared but unfortunately in exchange for your admission here we had to add a little more to your plate." Simon said causing Mike to raise an eyebrow

"We'd like for you to tutor one of our students. A basketball player, do you like basketball?" Ida asked sitting at her desk

"Of course he likes Basketball.' Simon said causing Mike to glare at him 

Mike walked over and motioned to a chair and Ida smiled nodding before he sat down, "What's the students name?"

"Ezekiel Cross. Have you heard of him?"

"Beautiful jump shot." Simon added

"No I haven't." 

"Well we actually arranged for him to be your roommate in the dormitory. You move tomorrow.'

'And what subject am I helping him with?" Mike asked

"All of them.' Ida said causing Mike's eyebrow to twitch

"Zeke doesn't play, you don't stay.' Simon said causing Mike to bite his cheek

"Now you need to go meet your advisor."

Mike annoyed left the office with a map of the campus and roamed for a bit before he found himself lost,

Someone cleared their throat behind Mike and asked, "You lost?"

Mike turned and admired the beautiful light skin girl,"Damn. Was it that obvious?" He asked catching himself

The girl not knowing the 'Damn' was in response to her looks smiled, "Yea a little bit. What building are you looking for?"

Mike showed the map, "University Hall.'

'Im headed that way." The girl said leading Naruto away, 

"What year are you?" Mike asked

"Freshman." The woman said, getting a nod from Mike, "Wait, are you going to be taking Canonical studies?"

"I don't know for sure. I'm supposed to be meeting Carrie Milgram. She is supposed to be my student minority counselor."

"She's mine too. Most of the freshmen have them, but Professor Milgram also teaches Canonical Studies. You should join, it'll be nice to have another black kid with us. It's only like 4 Now."

"Like four?" Naruto asked

"Everyone whose black isn't black, y''know. Really willing to own it, speaks up when the white kid oversteps. Right now you got me, this one girl Brushaundria,and this other guy Kaleek, and then there's Richard." Mike raised an eyebrow as the girl rolled her eyes, "It's like he was dipped in chocolate but the inside doesn't match."

Mike laughed,"Thanks for the heads up." He said

"No problem. University Hall is the next building to your right. You'll get used to this place pretty fast, I promise. See ya around.'

'Wait, what's your name? I'm Mike."

"Lauren. See you in class." Lauren said walking off as Mike watched her

"This place might not be so bad.' Mike smirked before he walked off

5 Minutes Later

Naruto sat in front of Caridad 'Carrie' Milgram,"It can be hard for students of color at first at Stansfield. My own mother struggled her in the 70s and as an interracial couple my parents were still an anomaly. Well times have changed and now the school is more invested in our concerns."

"Hm, I still don't understand why the Dean wanted me to come see you?"

"I'm sure she thought that your personal circumstances require extra support."

"Personal?" Mike asked before he scoffed, "You're my shrink."

"Advisor." Carrie corrected watching as Mike looked annoyed and she got up and walked around before sitting beside him, "You can talk to me. About anything. How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed. I came to this school to get away from these questions. I don't need or want anyone's pity."

"I don't pity you.' Carrie said putting a hand on his leg

'Good. I heard you teach something called Canonical studies and that those who pass the course can graduate early."

"Well the level of difficulty for Canonical studies is very high, Mike. Course credit is double that of a normal Freshman workload. Students can elect to graduate early but most choose not to do so." Carrie said as Mike nodded, "You just got here, why are you in such a hurry to leave."

"2 years ago my father entered a new tax bracket and moved our family out of Queens. I lost my mom, little brother and sisters in a fire while my dad was shot and killed with his mistress. On the same night. College was my parents' dream. This is the only way I know how to be productive and honor them. Canonical studies can help me with that and find my own place in the world.' Mike said 

Carrie looked at Mike and nodded before she stood up and got a book off the shelf and handed it to him, "Canonical Studies requires a verbal entrance exam on this book.'

Mike looked over the book,"The Stranger, huh." He read and shrugged looking down as he flipped through the pages, RinneSharingan memorizing everything in a split second, "So when can I take the test?" 

"How long do you think it'll take you to finish the book?" Carrie asked

"I already read this.' Mike smiled causing Carrie to raise an eyebrow,"Classes start tomorrow, and I wish to prove that I can earn my keep around here." 

"2 hours from now. I text you the location.' Carrie said causing Mike to smirk and nod

Hour and a Half later, Dormitory

Mike with a duffel and a box along with his backpack walked down the hall and entered his room to see his roommate Ezekial fucking a cheerleader, "Shit my bad bro!" Mike said closing the door and dropping his stuff in his section of the room

'You ain't lock it?!" The cheerleader asked

"You must be my roomie, Mike." Ezekiel said still thrusting

"Yeah, I'll give yall some privacy." Mike said leaving just as Ezekiel came with a whimper

30 minutes Later

Mike walked into a hall and saw Carrie with 2 men, "Mike meet my colleagues in Canonical Studies. This is Jabari Reynolds, and Oliver Simmons.'

Mike shook the two men's hands before he was motioned to a seat facing them and he walked over and sat down, "Well first of all, did you enjoy the book?" Jabari asked

"Actually it was unbelievably boring." Mike shrugged causing Jabari to smile while Oliver frowned stumped, "Most people look at the Stranger as an exposure of other people's opinions can shape our destinies. Most people think that if Meursault would've visibly mourned his mother's death and expressed that emotion then he wouldn't have been put to death. He would've just died by bad press but Meursault, he took those actions. Every single action was hit every decision was his including the decision to pull the trigger. Meursault he was... different. He was a killer, alienated, some would say he was special.

Oliver smiled impressed while Jabari was as well as Carrie looked enthralled by Mike's voice, "To special to live by everyone else's rules, because of that difference he couldn't survive. But that doesn't mean that Meursault was the one that was wrong.

Most people try to survive by living up to other's opinions and public favor,and to do that is to die while you're still here. Meursault went out on his own terms; he didn't bend to the prosecutor or the priest. He controlled his own destiny. " Mike said watching the two men look at him impressed while Carrie seemed sprung off him,

He was with whatever and would happily clap her cheeks

Later, Queens, NY

Mike and Ezekiel walked down a sidewalk, "Been to Queens before.'

'Born and raised.' Mike lied looking at a house, "What's this party for?"

"My family, congratulating me on Stansfield. They know you gon help me stay there so they wanted to meet you." Zeke said before he stopped and looked at Mike, "I got this report on Moby Dick, man book is mad long."

"I got you." Mike said looking at the house, "You grew up here?"

"I grew up in the South, came up in High school. This my aunt Monet's house, her kids are my cousins but more like brothers and sister. You know how it is."

"Yea." Mike said following Zeke I to the house where the people cheered seeing him entered as My Dawg by Naruto played over the stereo

Mike watched as Zeke greeted everyone and just watched, "This my boy Mike, show him some love!" 

The people began to cheer for Mike as some females told him What's up and called him Sexy

Mike waved as he followed Zeke into the kitchen, where a basketball cake was waiting for him, "So what you think?" 

"Shit is crazy." Mike smiled 

"Real fun is in the backyard, come on." 

"Wait where's the bathroom at?" Mike said

"By the door we came in at.'

"Aight." Mike said walking through the party to the bathroom and he walked in to see a dude getting his dick sucked

"Ah shit girl."

Mike closed the door and regrouped with Zeke before they headed outside to the back where Zeke walked to a man standing by the wall, "Yo, Mike this my cousin Drew."

"Good with you?" Mike asked as he and Drew shook hands and bumped shoulders, "Bathroom is occupied, I think it's gone be a little minute.'

"Don't trip it's another one in the basement. But before you go it's someone I want you to meet. Diana!" Zeke yelled, leading Mike away to a girl, who he hugged, "This my cousin Diana Tajada, this my boy Mike we go to Stansfield together."

"Hey." Diana greeted

"Wassup, how you?"

"Wassup how are you?" Diana asked back as she and Mike smiled at each other

"I'm great.' Mike said before he glanced to the door and saw the guy front the bathroom walk out, "He was in the bathroom wit some chick.'

'Yea, that's my brother Caine, and its prolly the girl that nigga Rel is looking for.' Diana said

"Damn."

Caine walked down the stairs and Rel stepped to him, "Yo where my girl?"

"Ah shit.' Zeke said as the trip watched the exchange

"Why you askin me bout yo bitch?"

"Wha-" Rel glared stepping into Caine's face before he saw his girl exit the house smiling 

Caine looked and saw the girl, "Oh her?" He asked before he chuckled and was pushed by Rel, "Come on bitch!" Caine said pushing Rel back

"There goes the party." Mike and Diana said before they looked at each other 

"This my house bitch!" Caine yelled as Zeke rushed over

"Aye, back back nigga!" Zeke yelled

"Is you stupid? Is you dumb?" Caine asked with a finger gun to Rel's forehead before his arm was slapped away

"Yo, I would fuck you up!" Rel yelled

"Nigga, do you know where you at?" Caine asked

"Fuck is going on out here?" Monet asked stepping outside aa Mike noticed that the music stopped and people were quickly backing up "Get inside Zeke.' 

Rel glared at Zeke before he swung on Caine who quickly punched him in the throat 

Zeke walked up to his aunt, "Caine can handle himself, and your to valuable to the family. Go ahead this would be over in a minute.'

Mike watched as Zeke annoyed walked into the house while Monet remained outside,

Caine punched Rel again, "Get the fuck outta my crib. Yo bitch she can stay though." 

"Ay yo lets go.' Rel demanded pointing to his girl

"I'm staying.' The girl said causing the crowd to jeer

"Get the fuck outta here man.' Monet said

Rel angry walked off

Mike watched already knowing what Rel was about to do, before his arm was pushed and he looked to Diana, "So tell me about Stansfield." 

"You want to talk about some preppy school and not about what's going on right now.' Mike wondered

'Nothing new with this family. What did Zeke tell you bout us anyway?" 

"Nothing much. Just that y'all are like brother and sister." Mike said before the two walked into the house and she showed him a picture

"So your mom is Monet and your pops is-"

"Lorenzo Tajada. We're black and Puerto Rican."

"Just the three of you?" Mike asked

"Yeah. My dad is on the inside."

Mike made to speak when his phone buzzed and he saw he had a text, "That your girlfriend?" Diana asked

"Naw, I ain't got a girlfriend but I got to go. Tell Zeke I'll meet him back at the dorm alright?" Mike asked getting a nod from Diana before Mike walked off

Mike walked out the house and was looking at his phone when he was pushed and a gun was put in his face, "You that new nigga Zeke was showing off. Where Caine at?"

"You just called me the new nigga, what makes you think I know where he at?" Naruto asked as Monet and the others from the party began to filter out and see what was going on, "Get ya gun out my face, bruh.'

'Shut up! Caine come out right now or I swear I'll put one in this nigga head! I got the gu" Rel yelled 

Monet was about to come save Mike when Mike quickly leaned to the side grabbing Rel's wrist and twisting it as he punched Rel's elbow while he snatched the gun

Rel screamed in pain before his gun was shoved into his mouth as Mike tripped him up and slammed his head into the ground and pistol whipped him before placing the gun at Rel's forehead

"Yeah, I got the gun now, fuck nigga." Mike glared as everyone watched shocked

Rel began to cry and closed his eyes before Mike stood up and looked to Monet, Diana, Zeke, Drew and Caine who wielded a sawed off shotgun, "Sorry for the disruption.' Mike said before looking down at Rel who was cradling his arm, "I'll be keeping this." He said before he walked off

The Tajada family watched him leave with Monet glancing to Rel, "Zeke."

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on him." Monet said 

Meanwhile, Miami, FL

American Airlines Arena

Naruto stood across from Killer B aka LeBron James, "Ready?" Killer B asked 

Naruto smirked and fist bumped his old mentor 

Everyone in the arena watched the two James' sportsmanship and could sense something they couldn't describe 

The other players body shivered in anticipation as Naruto looked to Dewayne Wade aka Darui who smirked at him which he returned 

The starters for the Miami Heat and Los Angeles Clippers took their positions as Jump ball was about to be set before it was tossed and Deandre and Haslem went for it,

Finished

Mike is a blood clone that will run Naruto's drug business and ventures in New York. His orders are simply to learn about the Tajada family and manage the troops anything else he does is what he wants to do, 

Mike

Juanita

Lauren

Carrie

Diana

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kendrick Lamar- Look out for Detox  
> Kendrick Lamar- Monster Freestyle


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto was beside Killer B waiting for the ref to set the ball, "Listen, this early in the season we don't go too crazy. This is just to size each other up." Killer B said

"So when do y'all start actually playing?" Naruto asked 

"After All-Star weekend. You play to hard this early at every game your GM will began to worry about your health and have you sit out games to preserve you for the more important ones. Take it easy.' Killer B said

"Got You. Still dont mean I'm bout to get this win though, dattebayo.' Naruto said smirking

Killer B chuckled, ""Bakayaro! konoyaro!"

Naruto chuckled before they both sprung forward

Manhattan, New York

Estelle Green mother of Tasha was crying in bed as she mourned the lose of her daughter and grandchildren and Ghost since he was her financial support and now she had to find a way to pay for all her stuff including her house, 

Knocking at her door startled her, cleaning her face of tears she tightened her robe and clesred her throat as she walked to the door, as whoever was on the otherside of it continued knocking, "I'm coming!" She snapped 

Estelle opened the door and Mike stood there his RinneSharingan spinning, "Hey granny, I'm home." 

A stalker eyes reflected Mike's before with a blink she smiled amd hugged her grandson before welcoming him into the house as Mike slapped a wall and a seal extended from his palm amx all around the house pictures of Esteles grandkids Mike was present

"Mike you know you can stay here with me." Estelle said

"I know but I want to experience College dorm life. I got into a course that can see me graduating in 3 years. I'll take care of you granny."

Estelle smiled, "How do you plan on doing that?"

'Same way my dad was." Mike said causing Estelle to frown, 

"No you'll end up just like your father."

"Drug dealing didnt kill my dad, cheating on his wife did. Unless you have a better option please share because I'm all ears." Mike said watching Estelle who shook her head,"Your my only family left. Let me do this for you.' 

Estelle looked at Mike, "Are you staying the night?"

"Naw I need to get back to campus.' Mike said 

Estelle sighed and walked off as Mike watched her before he went her extra room and applied a silence seal before he began making a stash spot in the walls and the floors

Once done he left the house

Elsewhere

Rel arm was in a cast as he stewed in his embarrassment and he just wanted to sleep coming around the corner he saw Mike, who shot him twice in the chest then the head

Mike vanished in a swirl of leaves 

Dorm

Mike walked into his room and got into bed and turned the tv on, he smacked his lips when he saw that he missed it and the Clippers came out with the win by a single point and the refs didn't call Blake Griffin's foul on Ray Allen

Shaking his head Mike went to sleep

Morning 

Caine walked up the stairs to ambush Rel when he saw his corpse and he frowned before he ran off back to the car where his mom was waiting, "He dead already."

Monet frowned, "Mike."

"How you know?" Caine asked

'The way he handled himself, that kid aint just some book smart kid he knows the streets. I want to know just how deep he is in the streets.' Monet said driving off

Stansfield 

Mike was sitting in bed reading when Zeke came in, "Nigga you lookin hella fly. I thought college athletes couldnt make money playing ball?"

"My aunt Monet takes care of me so I can focus on the court. I'm actually headed back out there tonight, she got something for me to pick up. So you can have the room to yourself tonight if you want to bring a girl over." Zeke said 

"Appreciate it." Mike said handing Zeke the Mobey Dick paper, "Your paper, and read it bro. Milgram seems like the type that would ask hella questions." Mike said 

Zeke walked over and grabbed the paper looking Mike in the eye and with a flash of his dojutsu Zeke was under his sway, "I got you. Now I need to meet with this fine ass Professor Milgram." Zeke smiled before he grabbed his bag and left the dorm

Mike watched him go before he began to get ready for class

20 minutes Later

Mike walked into class and Jabari called him up, before getting everyone's attention, "Everyone this Michael St. Patrick he's joining us a bit late but he's proved he deserves to be here so dont go easy on him.'

'Sup.' Mike greeted causing a student to roll his eyes as the other three black kids smirked

'Whats hannin?" Another student asked

Mike walked to the open seat beside Lauren who waved at him, "This week we've been reading Great Expectations, Mike what did you think of it.'

Mike began to flex his knowledge while idly wondering if this was all this class was about. Reading books and debating what they felt the author meant to convey in his work,

After he was finished Mike sat back and watched the other kids, debate, "Herbert took Pip under his wing and tried to show him how to be a gentleman."

"But then Uncle Pombatric was out there tryna take all the credit for Pop's success when he ain't had nothing to do with it, just like a motherfucking white man. I wish a nigga would with his dumb ass name.'

"Uh." A student pursed her lips

'Uh, what? You got something stuck in yo throat? Cause I know you aint bout to say nothing?" The girl asked

"Never mind.' The girl said

'That's quite a big opinion, from someone who doesn't have a real name." The student that rolled his eyes said

'Excuse me? That's right I dont got a real name I got two. Bru plus Shaundria, which equals BruShaundria but the first rule of business is to mind yo motherfucking own Richard."

Mike smirked 

Class ended soon after with Mike getting a text from Carrie, with a sigh he walked to her office and looked up when Zeke walked out and gave him a ok sign causing Mike to nod before he entered the office and sat down,

"I hear you're quite the student."

"Thank you." Mike nodded

"The reason I called you here is because the funerals is tomorrow and Zeke said that you and he dont really talk. I wanted you to know that this is a safe place and you can talk to me about how your feeling."

"I don't need to talk about anything. Just need to make sure I keep doing the work and getting to class on time.' Mike said

Carrie scoffed, "Mike, the pressure our culture puts on young men to suppress their feelings is incredibly toxic and dangerous. I would love to provide a safe space where you can express yourself."

"Ms. Milgram, last conversation I had with my father wasn't a conversation, it was a fight and I punched him into a table. I know who my father was and the only thing that matters is the truth. So I appreciate your willingness to help me but I don't know you it'll take some time before I can express myself on the way that you want."

"He's big on trust.' Carrie mentally noted before she nodded and Mike nodded back before he got up and left

Mike walked outside to see Zeke waiting on him, "What's good man."

"Can't call it." Mike said looking at the girls that walked by smiling and waving at him and Zeke

"Aye, want to come over my aunts place for dinner?"

" Naw I aint tryna be all up in y'all shit like that."

'It aint no problem man. Home cook meal vs cafeteria meal.'

'Put it like that I'll be happy to come.' Mike said causing Zeke to chuckle

"Alright lets go.' 

Night, Tajada House

Mike and the Tajada family were eating with Mike sitting between Caine and Diana across from Zeke who was beside Drew who was drawing, 

"This is so much better than the food at school. Thank you again.' Mike said to Monet

"No problem, are you sure I can't get you a drink?"

"No thank you.' Mike smiled

"Pour me up Auntie. Ain't like I'm playing this weekend.' Zeke said already on his third glass 

"Yea, but yo ass bests be back on that court soon."

"Oh I will. Mike's making sure of that. Smartest nigga I know."

"And as long as you read what I give you, you'll be gucci." Mike said

"I got you.' Zeke said as Mike's eyebrow twitched

"What're you studying?" Diana asked

"Canonical studies its an advanced class focusing on literature, and if I complete it I can graduate in 3 years. And Art."

'What kind of art?"

"Graphic.' Mike said before he reached into his backpack and pulled out his tablet before opening a file and he handed it to Drew

"Yo these are ill." Drew said swiping through drawings of Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, the Hokage's, Mito, Kushina and the Biju

as Monet looked over impressed

"Yeah. I met Naruto out here when he was getting ready for the Draft and he brought a few of my drawings. He told me that if I'm good enough to make money at it then its worth getting better at." Mike said 

"What's he like?" Diana asked

"Honestly dude is regular. He doesn't call too much attention to himself. He just likes to hang out and laugh." Mike said before someone knocked at the door

"Who is that?" Diana asked

'Do I look like Ms.Cleo?" Monet asked in return causing everyone to chuckle, "Caine see who that is."

"Alright.' Caine said standing up

"Honestly I'm surprised you welcomed me back considering what happened last time I was over here.' Mike said to Monet

"You protected yourself. Something you'll have to do a lot as a young man.' Monet said getting a nod 

'Look who it is." Caine said walking in with a man who had a wide smile

'What you doing here, Frank? I thought you still had a couple years.' Monet asked 

"I got out early.' Frank smiled

'On what cause I know it wasn't good behavior." Monet frowned

Frank laughed and looked away, "What's up, Drew. Zeke." Frank looked at Mike and frowned looking at him, "Do I know you?" 

"Para Nada Hermano.' Mike said causing everyone to look surprised at the fluent Spanish

"Not at all huh?" Frank repeated

"He's Zeke's friend from College.' Diana said 

"Diana, you filled out nicely." Frank said

'Nigga what?" Mike asked before Money spoke as he looked up at Frank

"What do you want Frank?" Monet asked

"I just need a little help. Lorenzo said to hit you up. He promised me.'

'See that's a lie. Because Lorenzo ain't promised nobody shit. You need to go."

"Shit, ain't you the one always preaching family first. They dont know me in these streets no more. And I know Lorenzo gots you runni-"

'Okay, time for me to go.' Mike said interrupting Frank as he stood up, and grabbed his stuff

"Yeah dinner is over.' Monet said looking at her kids and nephew, "Diana get all these plates. Zeke you been drinking so you gon sleep here tonight, Caine take Mike back to Stansfield and Drew talk with your Uncle.'

'Ma, I can.' Drew began

'I said what I said." Monet said before she looked to Mike who got his tablet from Drew

"Thanks again for dinner." Mike said 

'Your welcome.' Monet said shaking his hand before he left with Caine

Moments Later

Mike was in the car scrolling through his phone when Caine pulled off the road beneath a bridge, "Get out. We need to talk.' Caine said 

Mike sighed and got out the car and stepped away and waited as Caine got out and put his gun in his waistband before he walked around the car and stood before Mike

"Whatever happens in the house it stays in our house. You hear me, nigga?" Caine asked

"I'm good man.' Mike said

'Nigga, I dont know you. You seem kinda hot to me."

"Not as hot as your uncle Frank.' Mike replied

'Hey. Dont you come out your mouth about my family, alright. Uncle Frank's been around for a minute.'

'Yea, Uncle Frank's a fucking snitch.' Mike said

'Fuck you just say?!" Caine asked with a glare stepping closer in a threatening manner

"What you aint notice? How you think he got out early? Coming in all unannounced and shit, smiling in everyone faces laughing off ya mom's question on how he got our early. If it wssnt good behavior it couldnt have been parole because that shit takes months and your pops would've known and told your mom. And he was to comfortable saying some shit like ya mom is taking over for your pop when a niggle lile me that he doesnt even k ow if sitting right there. Snitches get out quick and quiet before anyone even noticed. You should know that."

Caine looked thoughtful, "Shit, nigga.' 

"Yea. Look I dont need no beef with no body at the moment. Stansfield got me helping Zeke stay in school so I can handle my own business. Y'all get hurt, he loses focus and that affects me. So I dont give a shit who that nigga is to yall or how much he means to y'all. He seen my face and if he ratting to 12 then he got to go." Mike said

"This is a family matter. We'll take care of that."

'You got 24 hours. If you aint handled your buisness by then I'll deliver his head to y'all. Now lets go." Mike said walking off and getting in the car

Caine with a sigh got into the car and looked at Mike before he drove off, "How you know all that shit?"

'We got more in common then you think.' Mike said 

Stansfield

Mike walked toward his dorm noticing students taking pictures of him when Lauren walked over, "Mike. Glad you can make it."

"Whats going on?" Mike asked seeing candles and people taking pictures of him

"We're having a vigil for your family." Carrie said walking up with Jabari, "So You can know that we are here for you."

Mike frowned looking at a stand and seeing the St. Patrick family on display and more students began to take pictures of him and with a shake of his head he walked off when a bright light was put in his face, "The orph-" a student was about to stay when Mike punched him in the jaw knocking him unconscious

Everyone watched as Mike walked into the distance as some students tried to help up their friend

Meanwhile

Monet sat with Diana in the kitchen, "So what do you think we should do about Frank?"

"Well family first, right? I mean thats what you taught us, so shouldn't we give him the benefit of the doubt.'

"There's a difference between family and blood, Dee. Not everyone can be trusted. Have you thought about how he got out so early and why your dad aint tell us?"

No bht how do we find out? We cant just ask him.'

"I can't. He might tell you though.' Monet said causing Diana to raise an eyebrow, "Did you see how he was looking at you? That look means you have power over him. I want you to start seeing these signs because if he's useful to us then youll have to use any tool at your disposal."

"How do you know he's hiding something?" Diana asked

"Think about it. Theres only one way someone gets out that quick and no one knows about it.' Money said as Caine walked in, "You handle that?"

"Yea. Zeke was right, kid is smart. He said Uncle Frank is a…

"Snitch." Diana and Caine said together 

"Who did he snitch on?"

"Doesnt matter. A Snitch is a snitch. Caine will handle him. But first what else did Mike say?" 

"If Uncle Frank is still breathing in 24 hours he'll personally deliver his head to you." 

"So he's not afraid to get his hands dirty." Monet sighed before she got up and walked to Zeke who was sleeping on the couch, and shook him awake, "Did Mike ask you can he come over here?"

"It was my idea. You wanted me to keep an eye on him so that's what I'm doing." Zeke said causing Monet to frown in thought

Stansfield

Mike was in his dorm room on his phone, as he received a blowjob from a girl when he got a text from Simon Stern, "Come by the house. I have some friends I want you to meet."

Mike sighed before he replaced himself with a shadow clone he had doing Zeke's homework and created another one to finish it before he left

Simon Stern Estate

Mike walked through the estate seeing men and women in various stages of undress and masks, while engaging in sexual acts, as he walked throufh the living room he saw Simon's wife reading a magazine with a glass of wine, "Hello Mrs. Stern." He greeted and as she looked up a flash of his dojutsu got him another servant

"Michael. Wonderful to see you again."

"Same. Uh, your husband said he had some people he wanted me to meet." Mike said 

"That way." 

Mike nodded walking down the hall, and saw Simon coming out of the bathroom with a man, "You deserve a tip." Simon said pushing the man lightly

The man walked by Mike and tried to touch him but Mike stepped away, "Michael you made it."

"You invited me to a orgy?" Mike asked

"The richest people in the world are here. Run elbows and learn from them." Simon said 

Mike raised an eyebrow and sighed 

Moments Later

Mike was in a robe and mask sitting in a room as Simon and another man left while a man sat beside Mike talking about an idea he was growing bored with a looking to sale, when someone called his attention 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bezos, have fun.'

'Oh I attend to my boy.' 

Mike sighed before he got up and walked to the top of the house and came to a balcony where he saw names on the Forbes list, "Shouldnt you be enjoying the party?" Mrs. Stern asked walking up

"I don't do orgies. More of a one man show." Mike said as normally he would have screwed the women here but they all had already been with some old guy in the estate, "What's up with you guys?" 

Mike looked at Mrs. Stern and the other wives of the billionaires, all of them in their 30s compared to their 50+ aged husbands, "Rich guy comes to our house looking for a wife. Money hungry parents is all for their daughter who is barely 19 to marry a billionaire even though there was more than a 15 year age difference. They had their fun with us and want something younger and in some cases manlier." Madeline said

Mike frowned, "I'll keep you company.' He said dropping his robe

Simon next to his friend a future President looked up as he nutted in the mouth of the boy sucking him off and he frowned seeing Mike and his wife smiling amd laughing 

Seeing Mike in the section where the wives were who were off limits Simon got up and walked up the stairs to grab his young protege,

By the time Simon got there his wife was already being fucked, 

Madeline moaned as Mike grabbed her hair and pulled as he took her from behind the other wives played with themselves waiting their turn

"Michael!" Simon yelled causing Mike to look at him

"Yea?" Mike asked still hammering

'These are off limits. The entertainment is downstairs.'

"We're entertaining each other up here." Mike said before giving a deep thrust and Madeline cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed and squirted her juices before he put Simon in a Genjutsu

Simon sent the hookers away and all of the billionaire came upstairs and watched as Mike fucked their wives and came in all three of their holes

The wives watched as the end of the night how Mike had Mr. Bezos sign away his company to Naruto, 

Millions of dollars was sent to Naruto's, Casey's and Bernard's accounts and stock,

The billionaires would leave beleiving instead of their masquerade orgy they had a gambling night and Naruto and his teammates made an appearance and cleaned up on them

They left broker then they came and their wives filled with sperm that didn't belong to them, soon they would began to act out erratically wanting to be young again then die doing something eccentric get into a big fight with their heirs and their wills with be changed to leave everything to their wives and then suffer tragic accidents

Mike smirked as he reappeared in his dorm to find it empty, his mission was getting fun. He just had sex with the wives of the 14 richest men in the world and ensured alot of money coming his way in the future

Next Day 

Frank was at a bar drinking heavily before unnoticed to him Caine entered and locked the door quietly before he pulled his weapon and walked up on Frank who was waiting for his refill and pistol whipped him

Frank fell off the stool into the floor before the bartender walked over and grabbed Frank to the basement where he and Caine began to chop Frank up and disposed of his body parts

Later, Dorm

Mike was listening to one of DC young flys mixtapes as he relaxed when there was a knock at the door and he stood up and walked over before opening it, "Oh wassup.' He greeted Diana, "Zeke aint here.'

'I know." Diana said walking in

"Your boyfriend gon be alright with you in some dude's room?" Mike asked closing the door behind her 

Diana scoffed, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"No one good enough, huh?" Mike asked leaning back on the desk, as he turned down the music 

"That why you aint got a girl?"

"To much dick and to much stamina." Mike smirked causing Diana to giggle

"Cocky."

'Very." Mike replied before shaking his head, "What brings you by?"

"You told my brother that Uncle Frank was a snitch and I wanted to know how you knew."

"First sign was him not answering your mom's question on how he got out. How he was all smiled until your mom began her interrogation on what he wanted. Loose lips makes court dates and judging how your uncle was comfortable bringing up the fact your mom is in charge of your dad's operation means his lips have been flapping in front of strangers for a while now." Mike said looking at Diana who smirked at him

"You got game.' Diana said standing between his legs as he looked at her, 

"Thanks."

The two look at each other for a moment and Mike suddenly leaned forward and kissed her which Diana returned

Mike gripped Diana's ass and lifted her up and placed her onto the desk as they made out until the need for air was there and Mike pulled away, "You should go before we go any further."

Diana nodded before she got off the desk and kissed his cheek and headed for the door, "I'll see you later." 

"Definitely."

Mike watched her leave and before Zeke appeared from down the hall, "Yo going to this Frat party, wanna roll?"

"Let's go ' Mike smirked

Frat Party

Zeke and Mike walked into the party as Mike watched all the college kids getting drunk, smoking weed, and crushing up pills soon he and Zeke split up and Mike found the trust fund kids shooting dice and got in on the game

Mike found himself having fun gambling and taking the rich kids money when their was a commotion and everyone went out to see what was going on, "Turn that music off now! We're shutting this down!"

Mike frowned seeing campus police with a student, "Look man this is my house and your not going to do a damn thing without a warrant.'

'This house belongs to the University and it's leased by the fraternity."

"Dude your not even a real cop." The student said turning his back on the cop

'Don't call me dude. Now please step aside."

"What the fuck do you think ypur doing? Do you know who i am?" The kid asked a hand on the cops chest to hold him back before he was pushed back

"Don't tou-" the cop began but he was punched in the face

"Alright your done.' The other cops said pushing the student against the wall 

"Everybody ou-"

Mike watched as a freshman approached the cops, "Hey sorry about that. My brothers a fucking idiot. I'm Braydon and that's Chase. We're Westons."

"Shit like the auditorium?" The cop asked

'And the pool." Braydon smiled

"Sorry man I didn't realize." The cop said

'Its all good. Can you let my brother go now?"

The cop walked to her colleagues and whispered, "He's a Weston let him go.' 

The cops let Chase go and left immediately as Chase walked to the party, "Let's fucking party!"

Mike looked intrigued and smirked before he walked off, 

Morning

Mike woke up to his phone ringing, before he reached over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Get to my house now. We got to talk." Monet said before she hung up

Mike raised an eyebrow

30 minutes Later

Mike knocked on the door and Diana answered it, "She's been waiting for you." 

Mike entered and was led to the living room where Caine, Drew and Monet were waiting for him, "Morning?" He asked 

"Who are you?" Monet asked 

"Excuse me?"

"The way you handle yourself you've been in the streets for a long time, but you have no priors. Are you with the feds?" Monet asked as Caine aimed his pistol at Mike 

'Naw, I learned the streets from my pops and his homies."

'The club owner.'

'His name was Ghost." Mike said causing Monet to stiffen as her kids looked at her, as Mike's phone began to ring, "He, my uncle Tommy and Kanan taught me alot of shit before they died and I have to pick up where they left off. Like I told your son, I ain't got no beef with y'all."

"I cant trust you. I dont know you."

Mike sighed before he answered his phone, "Yea?"

"We just took a hit. The little nugga is flexing on Instagram. Little Guwop."

Mike went to Instagram and typed in the name and he found a young dude with his gang celebrating with money, "Get this Gwop on all these busta ass niggas!" 

Monet and her kids frowned hearing this before Mike exited the live feed and talked into his phone, "I'll take care of it. 

Mike hung up, "Something has come up and I have to handle something." 

"Them GTG niggas roll wit us.' Caine said causing Mike to raise an eyebrow

"They ain't really big earners." Diana said

"Little Gwops dad took a bullet for pops." Caine retorted

"I'll replace him for you. 100k. You supply me with drugs and I'll sell them for you." Mike said

"If so you cant live with Zeke anymore, I dont want him anywhere near this.'

"I got you." Mike said leaving

"Caine follow him." Monet said 

With Mike 

Caine in his Range Rover parked and saw Mike walked up to some members of the GTG gang, 

"Yo you lost?" A gang member asked as his 5 boys surrounded Mike

"Naw y'all GTG, right?" Mike asked 

"Who wanna know?" A man asked putting his Beretta Inox Pistols in Mike's face before Mike with his kunai attacked

Man1 was stabbed in the throat, as Mike turned his upper body with the blade and stabbed man3 that tried to up his pistol on him, and slit the throat of man2, cut off the fingers of man4 before he stabbed him in the throat him,

Naruto turned to man5 and grabbed his gun wielding arm and aimed it at man6 that was charging them and made him pull the trigger by cuttinh the tendons in his forearm shooting man6 in the head, as Naruto stabbed him in the torso 4 times before slitting his throat before he took the gun and let the man fall

Caine watched surprised as Mike entered the warehouse 

Mike walked into the warehouse to see a party going on before he found the leader and sat across from him and his girl, "Can I help you nigga?"

"Your people hit up my a member of my operation. I'm here to correct you.' Mike smirked causing Gwop to raise am eyebrow before he was shot in the head 

Everyone jumped and turned to see their leader brains splattered as Mike already standing began to shoot and kill 

The girlfriend was shot in the face, and everyone tried to run but bullets to the head killed them before they could flee or return fire

Mike dropped the pistol and put his hood on before he left the warehouse, 

Caine was still watching and was about to get out when an unmarked squad car sped up, and a cop got out

"Freeze!" 

"Shit." Mike thought and put his hands up

Caine reached for his gun and waited watching as the cop placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and Mike ducked down while stepping back and grabbed the officer's gun and wrist hyperextending it before he shot the cop in the back of the head and he ran off

Later

Mike walked up some stairs and knocked on the door, Juanita opened the door, "You okay?" She asked

'Yea.' Mike smiled stepping in and kissing her before he walked to the kitchen table and put down a scroll and with a ram seal it unraveled and in a cloud of smoke it was filled with money

"GTG, has been taken cared of."

"Good." Juanita smiled hugging Mike from behind and kissing his neck, and he relaxed in her embrace

"Has Effie and Epiphany checked in with their payment?"

"Yea. They're in the room, want to join us?"

Mike smirked and was led to the bedroom to see Epiphany and Effie kissing before his clothes burned to ash and he walked forward naked and his dick hardening before the two women began to attend to him with their mouths as Mike and Jaunita kissed deeply

**Finished**

**BruShaundria**

**Meredith Stern**

**Billionaire wives**

****

**Effie and Epiphany**

****


	18. Chapter 18

South Los Angeles, CA

Unity Studios

Naruto was getting soundtracks together as he worked late before he went to Houston for his rematch against Itachi and the Rockets, 

The door opened and Hazel walked in and smiled seeing Naruto nodding his head to one of his songs before he noticed her, "Wassup?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey." Hazel smiled putting her bag down and sitting down beside Naruto

"Hey, uh What you doing here?" Naruto asked after turning off the music

"I wanted to ask you a favor. Can you help me with my music?" Hazel asked as Naruto sat back im his seat

"I can think about it, my plate is kinda full at the moment. Adding into it at the moment could stress me out and I dont need that.'

"I'll help you relax.' Hazel said placing her hand on Naruto's thigh and felt his shaft

"Naw, I got someone to do that already." Naruto said moving his leg away

"Fuck that bitch, I can-"

"Leave before you say something that'll get you fucked up.' Naruto said seriously 

"Forreal Naruto. Why you actin like that?"

"Fuck you mean why I'm acting like that? Look I invited you on stage one time, other than that I've never tried to fuck with you in any manner. There is nothing between me or you and you think you bout to disrespect my lady in my face you bugging out. You need to go.' 

"You a fuck nigga, fuck you and that bitch!" Hazel said trying to hit Naruto who kicked the side of her chair causing it to spin and her to spill out of it

Hazel got up and the door opened and Coop walked in, "Sup." She greeted

Hazel looked at Coop as she could hear voices down the hall and frowned, "Hey Coop, I was just leaving." 

Hazel grabbed her bag and stormed off closing the door behind her

Coop looked at Naruto who shook his head and pointed at the door, "I blame you for that.'

'Me? How?" 

"You told me to pick the ugliest bitch in the crowd and bring her up on stage to help her with her self-esteem issues and I did that. Now that bitch is too close and too comfortable to think she can just roll up in here unannounced and talk shit about Eleni. Fuck that Ima have the little homegirls rush that bitch, watch." Naruto said as while he was very protective of his loved ones he wasn't the type of guy to put his hands on a female and if Hazel had been a man and talked about Eleni like that Naruto would've killed her

"Calm down. I'll handle it." Coop said placing a hand on his shoulder

Naruto frowned and shook his head before Coop pulled his head to her stomach and he kissed Coop's belly and unbuckled her pants and pulled them down 

Coop bit her bottom lip as Naruto began to eat her out and with a moan she palmed the back of his head and began to roll her hips into his face,

Next Day, Houston, TX

Skin slapping skin sounded off in the hotel room of Naruto as he fucked his friend as she arched her back, Naruto had a wide smile as he fucked Dominique, Leila's assistant. Today they just closed some major deals, and got further down the road to coming out with his own brands

Naruto had just started the journey of launching his liquor brand. Armand de Brignac or Ace of Spades a Champagne, Belaire a sparkling wine. a vodka named Ciroc, Serene a non alcoholic drink that gave the person drinking it a calming effect, 

Amazon a website Mike got him from the last owner and Naruto had clones sitting with his sister to work on turning this into a giant that focused on e-commerce, cloud computing, digital streaming, and artificial intelligence

Tidal a subscription-based music, podcast and video streaming service that will combine lossless audio and high-definition music videos with exclusive content and special features on music. Artists will be able to better interact with their fanbase, with real time updates and alerts. Artist will be able to upload their own music and prevent leaks thanks to the ever changing coding

Biju, a company Naruto will be releasing his and Eleni's clothing line under (Supreme, BAPE, Fashion Nova, Savage Fenty, PlentyLittleThing, Dior, Moncler, Black Pyramid, and Moschino) 9 different styles of clothing all designed by him and Eleni

Pulling out Naruto climbed over Dominique and turned her head before he began to stroke his wood and began to cum on her tongue and her face

Naruto sighed in content as Dominique swallowed his seed and took him back in her mouth as she turned so that she was sitting on the bed and grabbed his meat stroking what she couldnt take into her mouth as her other hand fondled his balls

Biting his bottom lips Naruto noticed his phone blowing up and he called it to him with a Bansho Tenin, seeing his name had been mentioned in something and Eleni being mentioned as well he clicked on it

Superstar Naruto's girlfriend Eleni Garcia was involved in a fight with Hip Hop publicist Hazel E.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto called his lady, 

Los Angeles, CA

Eleni was on IG live as her fans and everyone was aware that she and Hazel E had been going back and forth over the internet after Hazel had said that she fucked Naruto and his dick was little and he didnt last long and how he was a pussy in real life,

Eleni of course protected her man, and began to put Hazel's business out there posting screenshots of Hazel's creepy and thirsty DMs and how Naruto replied he wasn't interested at all,

She posted a photo of Naruto naked with his dick in clear view and posted a video of them at the shooting range with Naruto shooting metal targets (Deadshot Suicide Squad scene) and of him and Nipsey sparing

"Naw that bitch said something bout my nigga and I wasnt about to let that slide. Bitch has been obsessed with him for years." Eleni said as she began to roll a blunt

"What happened? Okay so when Naruto was touring for good kid m.A.A.d city he didnt just want to do straight rap so he performed some of his r&b shit. As he was about to perform Take you Down. Coop told him to you know invite the girls up that look like they got self confidence issues and help em wit that. Coop picked out Hazel. 

So he does the performance you know and he ready to go but Coop being nice invited her to come hang with us because Naruto was going home to sleep since he had a game the next day since the pre season was going on at this time. She was telling us how she fucking on Yung Berg and she was his main bitch, but Berg aint claiming that Bird ass bitch.

Anyway we just kicking it until we leave and by the morning this bitch had done slid into his DMs and sent that shit I posted earlier to his phone, he was weirded out and about to block her and I told him not too, Naruto doesn't do well with holding his tongue and if he dont like you when he speaks your going to be able to tell. So he just told her I ain't interested, have a nice day. The only time he ever replied to her but as y'all can see she kept going.

Then I wake up and I saw what she posted about him and I know Naruto doesn't argue with females so everything she said I fired back."

"I didnt have to put out his dick pic? True but he aint got nothing to be ashamed about.' Eleni said with a dismissive wave, "Anyway so I'm like bitch fuck this internet shit, where you at? Bitch didnt want to send the addy but bitch you are in California. So the homegirl Joei hit me up like yo this big nose bitch at the spot and we bout to rush her for that shit she been talking. I saved her from that and popped up on her."

Flashback

Hazel walked out the store and a pit formed in the bottom of her stomach as Eleni was walking up to her, "What's all that shot you been talking, hoe?" 

"I di-"

"What's all that shit you was talking, bitch?!" Eleni yelled clapping her hands

Hazel frowned and when she saw her friend Nikki relief appeared and she began to get some confidence, "Why you walked up on me like you about to do something?"

"Bitch I swe-" Hazel tried to sneak Eleni by pushing her face and grabbing her hair but Eleni leaned back and stepped to the side before she punched Hazel in the jaw causing her to tilt over before Eleni punched her again in the nose breaking it

Hazel saw stars as her head tilted up into the right hook from Eleni that sent her into darkness from the three piece attack,

End Flashback

You aint about to talk about no one in my family in a disrespectful manner and think you ain't about to get pressed." Eleni said before her other phone rung, and she answered on speaker, "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Of course."

'So what happened? I been in meetings all day." Naruto asked

"Hazel happened. She was letting her fingers do her talking on the internet saying she fucked you and you a little dick quick cumming ass nigga who aint bout shit that he raps about so I posted some of those screenshots of your DMs, posted your dick pic and video of you at the range and sparing with Nip. I got her address and I pulled up and did my stuff after she saw Nikki and got some confidence and tried to sneak me."

"She said I fucked her?" Naruto asked

"Yea." Eleni said and Naruto was heard laughing 

"I ain't touch that girl in no type of way. She pulled up to the studio wanting help with her music and I told her I'll think about it as I'm busy and she said she'd help me with my stress. Put her hand on my thigh and I moved away. She got mad and called you a bitch so I asked her to leave and she tried to hit me but I kicked the chair and she fell before she stormed off when Coop got there. Aint nobody fucked that girl."

"Bitches be thirsty."

"Yea just log into the cloud and get the security footage and dead the issue. Put her ass on goofy time and let her fade away." Naruto said

"Alright, get ready for your game and show out." 

"Alright babe. Love you.'

"Love you too.' Eleni smiled before she hung up and looked at her live feed, and she read a comment, "Naruto aint get Drake beat up, Drake got beat up because of what he did concerning the women in Naruto's life and Naruto hasn't been told about it yet. Everyone knows except for Naruto and honestly we are afraid to tell him because we don't know what he will do. So Drake if you see this you know what you did and how you overstepped. It's in your best interest to stay out of the West Coast for the foreseeable future.'

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he hung up and had a clone appear behind him and began to eat out Dominique before he left to the bathroom to get ready

Standing in the shower, Naruto bathed as he thought about what happened with Drake. After Drake had been jumped and robbed the finger had been pointed at him, because it happened in Crenshaw and Drake and he had some tension and rumors was going around that Drake did try to approach the women in Naruto's life but no one knew that Drake tried to get at Naruto's baby sister and that was the real problem since she wasn't even 16 yet and Naruto was fully committed to the idea of putting a hole in his chest but he couldn't seeing as all the attention it would bring so everyone would put the narrative out that Naruto is aware of something going on but didnt know what it was exactly.

Drake was trying to cover his ass saying that he didn't have a problem with Naruto, and his freestyle was just a moment in time and no one even remembers how it began other than him saying he's the king of New York and calling out rappers only for the crowd to know the freestyle word for word when Drake asked them if they knew how it started

Drake would also later say that It just sounded like an ambitious thought to me. That's all it was. I know good and well that Naruto's not murdering me, at all, in any platform 

Drake released the Language but didn't say Naruto's name and it was just a rumor that he was dissing Naruto and word was he was having issues with Wayne and Nicki, he was sleeping with Shanel, Lil Wayne's girl/backup singer and he was mad that the two were doing music with Naruto still,

Naruto was washing his hair and the blonde hair dye washed away and he finished up before getting ready 

Later

The game was winding down in the final quarter and the Clippers were in the lead showing the team functioned differently with it's three rookies in play.

The three took Killer B's information seriously and didn't play to hard as Itachi wasn't playing as he had literally carried his team to a win just the other night

Bernard had 23 points with Blake helping with a 18 points DeAndre had put up 11 as Casey lead the team with 30 while Naruto possessed 26 

The team was trying to keep it together but it was hard as without their star player the Rockets werent doing so good and Dwight Howard began to play dirty trying to sneak in elbow shots and pushes and it was seriously grating on the Clippers nerves, as the refs wasn't calling fouls

Casey swiped the ball from Patrick Beverly and tossed it up to Naruto who was rushing the other way, Naruto with the ball jumped to dunk the ball from behind the freethrow line but was pushed by Dwight and he tossed the ball in before crossing his arms in front of his face and collided with the backboard which cracked and a piece of glass stabbed into his forearm before he fell hard

Whistles blew at the blatant flagrant foul as the crowd got up, 

Lean and Bernard was the first to rush to Naruto as Blake and Ömer Aşık got into a shoving match and the others went to separate them as Patrick saw the two rushing down the court and got Chandler Parsons to back him up 

With a grunt Naruto fell on his back as Dwight looked down at him before stepping over him and Naruto got up, heated

Dwight seeing Naruto get up turned as the 19 year old super star rushed him and he swung but Naruto leaned his head to the right and slammed the but of his palm into Dwight's chin causing his head to snap down before a left hook snapped his head to the side and a blow to the torso folded him over and a knee to the face broke his nose and sent him into unconsciousness

Seeing red Naruto slapped Dwight's leg down as the 6'11 man fell and was about to punch his face into the floor when Bernard and Lean grabbed him 

The trio sensed negative emotions and turned to see Dwight's brother had rushed onto the court from his seat and Patrick and Chandler were also coming in and Bernard and Lean pushed Naruto back and allowed for them to come and toss the first punch 

Patrick lunged with his right hook but Bernard caught him and slammed him on his back and turned to Dwight's brother and slapped his jab to Naruto down and pushed him to the ground 

Lean parried Chandler's jab and tripped him up and held him down 

Bernard held Naruto back as refs finally got them calmed down and everyone looked to see the three Rockets and civilian on the ground and Immediately rushed over as Bernard and Casey with Naruto and pushed him away from the three as Dwight's brother got up to continue fighting but security tackled him, as Patrick and Chandler were grabbed by refs as another red came to the three rookies as Naruto took off his jersey and had Bernard remove the glass before he wrapped his jersey around his arm to stop the blood from spilling 

The three were led to the bench and Naruto was sent backstage as Dwight began to wake up and got to his feet on his own but stumbled and fell again

"I can't believe what we just witness." Mike Breen said 

Replays showed the fight and Naruto and Dwight would both be suspended for 10 games, and pay a fine 20,000 from Naruto and 35,000 for Dwight

Bernard and Casey were ejected and Beverly and Parsons were suspended for the next 2 games with 10,000 coming out of their paychecks

Locker Room

Naruto watched as Stacy wrapped his forearm as his wound had already healed but no one needed to know that, he looked up as everyone came in, "You okay?" Doc asked

"Headed back to LA and have my doctor take a look at it.' Naruto said

Doc looked him over and nodded before he turned to leave, "Thats it?" Naruto asked causing Doc to look at him

"If you didnt put your hands up in time you could have suffered a very big injury. Him stepping over you didnt help and every man in this arena wouldve acted the same exact way. I could preach about rising above it but I myself wouldnt have been able to. Your suspension is a result of you retaliating in the manner you did while Clarke and Lawrence acted in self defence. You went after him. Get home and take care of that."

Doc patted Naruto's shoulder and walked off, Naruto watched him and looked to Bernard and Casey as they walked up to him, "So what's the plan with that?" 

"Genjutsu.' Naruto shrugged and shouldered his duffel, "Y'all keep running the show."

'Say less." Bernard said before Naruto dapped up the two and left 

Cameras were out in his face and he replied with a No Comment, like always, he didnt do post game interviews since the questions always turned toward his music so he always said No Comment

Earlier, Manhattan, New York City, With Mike

Mike walked down the street looking at an app on his phone that he planned on using at the college, when his phone rung from an unknown number, "Who dis?"

"Rule#1 always pay the exact amount discussed." Monet said 

"Yup."

"Rule#2 Make sure shit's on time. You volunteered to replace GTG, so if you come up short thats on you.'

'Rule#3 Always pay in cash." Mike said 

"That's right. You follow those three rules and we won't have a problem. I hate problems.'

'So do I." Mike said hanging up before he entered a building and walking up to the concierge, "Hi, I'm here to see Sebastian Camall." 

"He's waiting for you.' 

Mike nodded and walked off before he headed to the office and saw Sebastian, "Michael St. Patrick nice to finally meet you."

'With clothes on.' Mike said causing Sebastian to smile, "Look what you and Stern got going on is none of my business, I'm here because I hear that your a gifted coder."

"I do alright." Sebastian shrugged

"Hm, thanks to a 15 year old girl from Crenshaw the name of the game is convenience. Now people are getting food delivered to their door and I think we can do the same with tutoring through an app called Course Correct."

"Interesting." Sabastian said before he leaned forward and they began to talk more

Truth

Mike walked into the club and looked around and he was eventually approached by Land is, Ghost former assistant for the club, "You must be my new assistant. I'm John Kantos owner of Truth."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was James st Patrick?"

"He was just the face. My ideas my money. Now Im not looking to be around dead weight, so we are having a party for Vibe magazine do you know it?" 

Mike looked at Kantos

"Its a dud of an event no real VIP's attached to it and we only got a small budget. So our expectations arent huge. Make it happen and you got the job.' Kantos said as Mike tilted his head with a smile and nodded before he extended a hand to shake, "Never got your name."

"Mike St. Patrick." Mike smirked holding John's hand as the man's eyes widen, "You're fired."

Mike looked to the security guards and motioned them to Kantos and they grabbed the man and led him out

Moments Later

Mike stood in front of the bottle girls, and security guards all of them loyal to Naruto and a part of his cartel, "We're going to start moving weed and pills in the club. No coke for right now." Mike said getting nods from everyone, "I'm building the best night in New York. I want the uptown crowd with the downtown crowd. Park Avenue money and Bodega owners partying together. I want the rich, the famous and the freaks. Even the famous want to be entertained. Let's get this money." 

Everyone cheered

Later, Stansfield

Mike say beside Lauren as Jabari paced in front of the class with a book, "Machiavelli's The Prince is all about inheritance. It's all about taking over a kingdom that was once occupied by a great ruler and making it even greater. Its about war, betrayal, alliances. Now the single most important lesson you will learn from the Prince is when it comes to destroying your enemies, do it mercilessly and all at once."

Mike blinked before he looked to Carrie and Mr.Oliver, "And that is a perfect segway into our announcement. Prof. Milgram."

"Its that time of year again, the coveted Canonical Studies Fellowship program is open for application." Carrie said

Mike looked around as everyone cheered, "The winner will win an all expenses paid stay in Washington DC for a prestigious internship." 

BruShaundria looked to Lauren, "Dont Yo man Malcome stay in DC? Ha, you better shoot yo shot bitch.' 

Lauren gave BruShaundria a look causing the girl to shrug as Mike looked at Lauren, "So, you got a man huh? You gon apply?" He asked

"I dont know.' Lauren shrugged as Mike looked to Oliver

"And the cherry on top, the program stands for course credit giving the recipient the option for early graduation."

Mike tilted his head as class was dismissed and students approached Carrie amd Jabari with questions, Mike got a text and got up checking it when Lauren called put to him, "Mike, would you like to join my family and Professor Jabari and Professor Milgram for dinner tonight."

"I can make it but I wont be able to stay late since I got a Vibe party at Truth, tonight." Mike said before he walked off

"Mike!" 

Mike paused and looked back to see Carrie walking up to him, "Are you going to join the fellowship? I know you are interested in graduating early."

"I'll think about it. I'll see you tonight at Lauren's family dinner." Mike said 

Carrie watched Mike walk away 

Hour Later

Mike had got his own dorm room thanks to some Genjutsu, he and Juanita were in bed and talking, "So how are you going to move weight on campus."

'The app. Ill keep it true to the lie because some kids are going to actually want to be tutored. I got the financial aid students they are smart and need the money."

I got BruShaundria to be my little referral system. Giving out freebies and letting word of mouth do the rest." Mike said

'How does the app work?" Jaunita asked as Mike began to kiss her neck 

"Simple. Math is weed. E-com for uppers. Chemistry for downers."

'How will you know who actually wants tutoring or drugs?" Jaunita asked straddling him

"People that wants drugs will order the premium package. Each order will come with a study guide to cover our bases.'

Mike and Juanita began to have sex as more Course Correct folders began to spread out on campus.

Tajada House, Queens, NY

Monet stodd across from her kids, interested in their opinion, "So we working with Mike, what you think about that?"

'I mean kid is mad smart. Seems like he knows what he doing." Drew said

"Diana?"

"If Mike is moving weight on campus you need to know how." 

"Alright. Drew you go up to the school and see whats good with Mike's operation."

"Nah, I can go and get him to tell me how he does it."

'Yea ma, why don't you send Diana? She wants to go anyway."

"I'm sending you because you need to be able to take care of yourself. This is what your father wanted." Monet said

Drew frowned and nodded before he left 

Monet looks to Diana, "As for You Diana, that sneaky shit you tried with your father to get him to make me put you in school, means I cant trust yo sneaky ass. Give me your phone.'

30 Minutes Later, Stansfield

Juanita and Mike kissed before she vanished in a burst of wind before there was a knock, Mike buttoning his pants opened the door to see Drew and raised an eyebrow, "Drew? What're you doing here?"

'Damn. Yo this shit is nice.'' Drew said looking around before he looked to Mike who stood there watching him, "I brought You some product."

"You risked getting stopped with weight in your backpack for what? Yo moms sent you here to spy on me." Mike frowned 

'She wants to know how your moving weight. Tell me how you're running your business and we'll be good.'

"I aint got time for this, I got a class." Mike said leaving and Drew followed him to art class

Mike watched as Drew and one of Zeke's teammates talked amd when class was over they left together

Mike walked through the burroughs dropped off money to performers he needed for the party before he dialed a number but before he could press dial a text came through on his burner phone

"Need more product. Supply gone and orders piling up.' 

"Got it." Mike texted back before he called Drew but there was no answer, "Drew, I need a lot more product hit me back soon as you get this."

Mike sighed putting the phone up before he walked up to a home and knocked, Lauren answered the door and smiled, "Your here."

'I am.' Mike smiled before he was invited in

Mike walked in and saw Jabari and Carrie with Lauren's parents, "Evening everyone, sorry I'm late. Work ran a bit late." 

"We're just glad to meet more of Lauren's classmates, get some insight into her competiton. You're just in time for desert." 

"If by on time you mean what we used to call Colored people time.' Lauren's mom said as Mike raised an eyebrow

"Oh, y'all one of them." Mike nodded

"One of what?"

"Rich black people who look down on those who werent fortunate enough to be born into a better position, and acr like your ancestors wasn't brought over on a boat and beaten down and stripped of their heritage alongside mine.' Mike said causing Lauren's parents to frown, "Anyway, besides dinner what have I missed?"

"We were just talking about the Prince." Carrie said

'Its a very short book so it shouldnt take you to long to read it."

'Actually I read it a few times already."

"So what do you think?" Lauren's father asked

"Retarded peoole think the book is about becoming a sociopath but in reality its about getting what you want in the most efficient way. People are always going to want your spot. The Prince shows that no matter how much money or power someone has someone is always going to come for your neck. So its best to confront your competition head on then waiting for them to storm the castle." Mike said 

The adults looked impressed, "Oh, I should give it another read." Lauren's mom said 

Carrie and Jabari began to throw shade at each other before Lauren gave Mike a tour leaving the adults to talk and the duo ended up in her room

"Does your brother ever come to these dinners?" Mike asked looking at a picture.

"No, he always felt pressured. Felt he had to be in the most activities and get the best grades. Be at rhe top of every list."

'Sounds like you.' Mike smirked

Lauren scoffed, "Yea, exceot he started taking Psyche meds to cope and soon it graduated into other drugs before having a complete breakdown. Now hes in a facility and I will never let that happen to me."

"Why would you think that?"

"You just met my parents. This fellowship will give me some freedom from them."

"I feel you. Last conversation I had with my father was him trying to plan out every moment of my life." Mike lied

"How did you get him to back off?"

'He was shot by a Fed.' Mike frowned walking to a table

"You never talk about that. You always seemed so distant. So far away." Lauren said walking up to Mike, "You okay?"

"I'll never be okay. All I can do is look ahead." Mike said as he and Lauren stood in front of each other

"Look I know your just here to scope out your competition for the fellowship."

'True, but the other reason I'm here is a secret."

"Well your not the only one with secrets."

"How about we trade, you tell me a secret and maybe I'll tell you one of mine."

"I can tell you. Or I can show you." Lauren said before she kissed Mike

Mike returned the kiss and the two wrapped their arms around each other before with a grip of her ass Mike lifted Lauren up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and grind against his hardening dick 

"Lauren! You have a visitor!" Lauren's mom yelled

The duo stopped and looked toward the door before they separated and left, Mike stayed behind as Lauren went and hugged her boyfriend before he left without being seen except for by Carrie who joined him, 

Stansfield

Drew awoke next to Jake's teammate and saw his phone had been blowing up and he cursed and called Diana

Tajada House

Monet with Diana's phone walked from her kitchen to the stairs, "Diana! Get down here now!"

"What is it now?" Diana asked 

"Your brother's calling. I send him for information and your phones ringing and mines not. Answer it and put it on speaker I want to hear what he has to say.'

Diana sighed and answered the phone putting it on speaker, "What's up?"

"Yo Diana, Mike is blowing me the fuck up and I aint with him right now. I need you to bring him some more product to Club Truth. Like a lot of it.' 

"Okay, I'm leaving now."

'Thank you. I owe you one.' Drew said before Doana hung up

"Get in and get out. I'm not playing with any of you today." Monet said wishing she could go herself but had a meeting 

"Turns out I ain't the one you need to be worried about.' Diana smiled with her hand out before Monet sighed and gave her back her phone

Club Truth

Mike smiled from VIP watching everything, with Carrie as she smiled watching the Ariel dancers, 

"This place is crazy." Carrie said smiling beside Mike

"Never been to a nightclub?" Mike asked 

"None like this." Carrie replied as Mike looked at her

'Want to dance?"

"I'm your teacher.'

'Not here your not." Mike smiled with his hand out 

Carrie after a moment took his hand and they walked to the dance floor and began to two step together before Carrie wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and got closer so that one of Mike's legs was between hers and they grinded against each other before the song changes and Sprung by YG and Naruto began to play

Carrie and Mike lost themselves in each other as Carrie bit her bottom lip grinding her ass into Mike who she felt harden against her as his hands caressed her body 

Mike kissed her neck and held her close as she held the back of his head before the music stopped and Carrie excused herself 

Mike watched her licking his lips watching as she went to the bathroom before he was tapped on the shoulder, "The Tajada girl is in your office.' 

Mike nodded, and left making it to his office he saw Diana with a duffle bag, "Sup." He greeted

"Hey. Nice spot." Diana smiled as Mike closed the door, 

"Appreciate it." Mike said walking to the desk and placing his hand on the bottom of it and pulling out her cut

Diana made to take the money but Mike pulled it out of reach, "Why'd your mom send Drew to spy on me?" He asked

"Well she wasn't going to send Caine's crazy ass. And she wasn't going to send me."

"Why not?"

'Because Zeke said you wanted to take me out.'

"And he said Monet would say no."

"Monet aint here.' Diana smiled before she leaned in to kiss him but Mike leaned back

"And what happens if your family finds out and want to come after me and I defend myself in the only manner I know how?" Mike asked causing Diana to raise an eyebrow.

"Only way they'll find out is if you tell them."

'If you want to be mine, I ask for complete loyalty. Think about.' Mike said before he pulled her into a kiss causing her to moan and they continued to kiss until a guard radioed in that Drew was waiting for Diana outside and she left

Mike with a sigh began to look through the duffel and finding everything he needed sealed the duffel away before there was a knock and he looked to see Carrie

"You Okay?" Mike asked 

"I almost crossed a line with you." 

"I'm an adult. Or are you and Jabari back together?" Mike asked

'Back together?"

"It was obvious during the dinner that the two of you have history. If you lo-"

"I dont love him. Jabari and I have a long history. We were engaged. We just had one of those relationships where we really didn’t bring out the best in each other and it got quite toxic, but I just can’t seem to let him go. That’s how it was before when I lived with him and we were engaged. And then I moved away, and he writes this book about me, which is a huge betrayal, even though he wrote about me using another name but clearly about me and my issues."

"Damn." Mike said walking up to her and looking her over, "I'm a sex addict." 

Carrie blinked as Mike shrugged

'I feel empty inside. I'm quick to anger an lash out in destructive ways but sex helps me with feeling anything besides anger, sadness and hatred. It may not be healthy but it's what's getting me through." Mike said with a light shrug, "You shared with me so I thought it only fai-"

Carrie kissed Mike who wrapped his arms around her and gripped her ass before picking her up,

Mike with his advisor in his hold pinned her to the wall and she smiled at him before he took off her skirt and she took off his pants amd they groaned as Mike entered her

Carrie gripped his shoulders as Mike dug deeper and deeper into her until his head bumped into her cervix

Mike began to fuck his teacher as she wrapped an around around his back gripping his shirt and the other gripping his head as they fucked

Panting and moaning as they grinded against each other they looked each other in the eyes before Carrie pulled Mike into another kiss before she bit his lips as she came and Mike grunted before he came inside her

Pulling back Mike put his face into Carrie's shirt at her chest as he gave sharp thrust while he came 

Once finished Mike out Carrie down stepped back taking off his shirt and Carrie did the same before Mike walked to the one way window and bent her over before he entered her from behind causing the two to shudder and Mike began to fuck her again

Carrie smiled and pleasure as Mike grabbed her head and began to actively try and break through her cervix causing her to squeeze around him and squirt her juices before he pushed against his abs to get him to stop and he did and turned her face to him and kissed her deeply and slapped her tits

"Your mine.'

"I'm yours.' Carrie panted and the wild fucking turned into a more sensual session 

Later

Mike was sitting in his office chair as Carrie slob on his dick with him leaking from her pussy and he looked up as Naruto appeared

"Couldn't call?" Mike asked

"I thought about it." Naruto shrugged looking at the woman, "Whose she?"

"Meet Caridad Milgram. My professor in Canonical Studies and student Minority counselor and Advisor." Mike said 

Carrie ignored Naruto and continued to throat Mike, 

"Nice catch.' Naruto said sitting down

"First of many." Mike smirked palming Carrie's head and increasing her tempo

"Hn. You said you had questions, so I'm here to answer them.' Naruto said

'You said you created me to head your operation in New York but other then that I can do what I want when I want."

"I channeled how I used to be when I sold drugs when I created you. You have my smarts, abilities, and temperament but you have your own will and thought process. What you did with Stein and the billionaires was unexpected." Naruto said

Mike grunted as he began to com in Carrie's mouth before he painted her face

Naruto sighed and waited for his blood clone to finish relieving itself,

Next Day

Mike checked his phone, Naruto had meetings with Jay Z and Diddy to be the face of his new brands of liquor while he had class, he wondered who really had the best of the deal, when he saw Lauren walk in but sit away from him and he went over to her

"Why you sitting over here for?" Mike asked

"Listen Mike I'm really sorry about what happened last night. If you'd just let me explain."

'There's nothing to explain. Your parents seem to really like someone who is exactly like Richard. Who you hate. You got options and as a young beautiful woman I expect you too. Just know I dont back down from competition in the streets or the classroom."

Lauren smiled and Mike's phone buzzed before they looked at it to see Diana had texted him, "Whose Diana?"

"You aint the only one with options." Mike smirked

Finished

Dominique

Truth Bartenders except for Coop's actress

  
  
  


Any investment ideas, should Naruto put Hov and Diddy in a Genjutsu?

  
  



	19. good kid m.A.A.d city THE MOVIE

Mike was on Instagram and scrolling down his feed and he saw alot of repost on Naruto fighting Dwight Howard with some saying he should be banned from the league, and others defending him calling out Dwight Howard's actions

Getting an alert he clicked over and checked Naruto's new post

"Top of the morning, y'all. So after alot of thought about these movies the team and I decided to out them out not all of them some of the bigger ones will be released in theatres. Go to Uzushio dot com and there you will be asked to fill out a subscription and download an app. They're in tiers we got hood prices. One of them is $15 for 3 movies and when your subscription expires you will still be able to watch them. Right now we got Players Club, Money Talks, The Matrix, Mission Impossible and also the good kid m.A.A.d city film is on there. Which ever tier you use you will receive prizes, higher the tier better the prize. Like a week with ya boy, all expenses paid, premiere movie tickets, concert tickets, clothes, a bill of your choosing paid, shit like that. Now that is Uzushio dot com U.Z.U.S.H.I.O. Sign up."

Mike looked up and saw Caine waiting for him, and he put his phone in his pocket and got in the car,

20 Minutes Later

Mike groaned as he awoke from his short nap and he looked to Caine who was still driving, "So what's this meeting Monet wanted me for anyway?" He asked with a yawn

"She aint say. She just said to pick you up and drop you off." Caine said causing Mike to sigh before he looked forward and he and Caine saw a cop walk to his squad car 

"He looking for You or he work for your family?"

"He just a cricked ass cop."

"Well that dirty ass cop is mad bold to be showing up here in his patty wagon in broad daylight." Mike said shaking his head, "Them niggas is worst then regular cops."

'Forreal. He just feeds us into to keep us from getting jammed up."

"Sounds expensive, but you should keep an eye on bruh. For all you know he tryna sleep with ya moms." Mike said as Caine looked at him

Moments Later

Mike walked into the house, "Sup Diana, Boss Lady.' He said 

"Mike. I didnt know you were coming.' Diana smiled at him standing on the stairs behind Monet

"Aye whats up wit ya man's?" Caine asked beside Mike

"Who you talking about Caine?" Monet asked stepping off the stairs and across from her son and Mike

"I'm talking about that bum ass cop you had parked out front."

"What?" Monet asked

'Chill out bro." Diana said

"Naw fuck that. This my house to and I want to know why this nigga Ramirez is comfortable enough to show up during the day. When anyone can see him and he fucks up our business." Caine frowned

"Caine, you know we don't talk about family business in front of company.'

"Ma, you always preaching this family first bullshit and lately it feels like your trusting outsiders in front of your fucking family!" Caine retorted 

"Boy You better step off before you say something you regret "

'Come on bro.' Diana said taking Caine by the arm and leading him away

Monet stepped to Mike, "Caine loses his place sometimes. He's not a bad kid he's just confused.' She said getting a nod from Mike, "So is Drew. I send him to your school and he comes back with this."

Monet handed Mike a drawing pad with the drawing of a man's body, "You have any idea who this can be."

'I don't look at dudes bodies. Maybe ask Zeke."

"Okay. I'll do that." Monet said 

Mike's phone rung and he stepped away for a bit, "Hello."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Mike pulled his phone back from the yelling as Monet watched him

"Thanks but try to tone it down next time you almost burst my damn eardrum."

"I got it what you doing today.'

"Nothing. Ain't in a celebratory mood, I'm just gon kick it at the house and watch some movies."

"I'll stop by unless you got some pussy lined up already."

"Not yet but I'll let you know.' Mike said before he hung up and looked at Monet, "Sorry bout that. Where were we.'

After his meeting Mike went to school in time for his class with Jabari and then to warn Drew about Monet asking about that drawing and he got some advice before he went home,

Mike download the app and was surprised that it could be downloaded on the PS4 

Diana approached Mike's home after getting the address from Zeke who sometimes went over to pick up his homework and she took a deep breath,

Flashback

Diana sat across from Monet, "Mike didnt want to be straight with me about Drew and that drawing."

'He got some loyalty for Drew.'

'That's right. Caine is to volatile and Mike seems like he can take it there when he wants to. With these circumstances I can't trust your brother's judgement when it comes to him so I'm leaning on you Di. Get me some information. 

To control a nigga you got to always think ahead of him so that he comes back for more. You make him feel like he's lit, he'll always come back to you. Any thot can give a man some pussy, but if sex is all you have to offer a man than your underestimating yourself and how much a man needs a woman he can depend on. That's the secret to control. 

Go to Mike's house and if any bitches are there you get them to leave. Do whatever it is you have to do and do not catch feelings for him."

End Flashback

Diana knocked and waited, 

Mike looked up with his big bowl of popcorn in hand before he walked over and answered the door to see Diana, "Di, wassup?" 

"It's your birthday, I wasnt about to let you be by yourself ' Diana said walking into the house

Mike shrugged, and closed the door, "What you about to watch?" Diana asked 

"good kid m.A.A.d city movie." Mike said walking to the couch and sat down and she joined him

"Cool niggas been talking about this all day." Diana smiled as Mike pressed play as Diana took some popcorn

good kid m.A.A.d city the movie

South Central, Los Angeles. Summer, 2009

15 year old Naruto sat on his bed counting his money when his sidekick beeped and he read the text, "Function 2night u pullin up?"

"Hell yea." He typed back before he went back to counting his money and frowned before he grabbed his backpack and pulled out another band that he nodded and began to count but be frowned seeing blank paper behind the 4 50s and in front of the last 3 10s

Naruto scoffed and moved his dresser before he opened a secret hatch before he put the money inside and took the dud stack and walked out his room after making sure everything was in place

"Hey granny.' Naruto smiled kissing her cheek and grabbing his mom's keys

"Preacherman, where you going?" 

"For a run real quick." Naruto said heading to the door, "Momma I'm bout to use the whip real quick, I'll be back in 15 minutes.' 

Naruto walked out the house and got into the 2007 Mercedes-Benz S550 as Grace ran outside, "Bring my shit back with a full tank too!' 

"I got it.' Naruto said driving off 

The Recipe by Naruto and RJMrLA played

Naruto drove through the streets and he was looking around for someone before he pulled into an alley, and put on a half face mask

Naruto got out the car and walked to a man selling crack as he picked up a metal pipe, Naruto walked up to the man and swung 

The man yelled as the pipe slammed into his knee and he looked to see Naruto before the pipe stuck his jaw, "Bitch ass nigga where my money at!?" Naruto asked as he kicked the man in the torso, 

Naruto proceeded to check the man's pocket and took a large stack of cash and drugs, "Fuck nigga, next time you short me Ima put one in ya head." Naruto said counting the money and grabbed what he was shorted on and tossed the rest onto the unconscious man

"Aye Lil baby, get in the car nigga. I gotta pack of blacks and a beats CD get yo freestyles ready." 18 year old Brandon Scott said with his little brother Shawn

Naruto pulled his facemask down and dapped up his friends before he got in the car and drove them to the Slauson Swapmeet 

A freestyle circle was taking place and Naruto was being battled and everyone was looking at his opponent not feeling his freestyle as Naruto covered his mouth holding in laughter

I ain't stuntin none of these people

I'll leave it up to my wrist

Glock got a drum, rockin' out like the Beatles

You ain't takin' losses, I ain't takin' none either

Bad lil' bitch, yeah, I turn her to a skeeter

Four lines left, pour it in a two-liter

Yeah, I hit a lick, just call me Derek Jeter

Yeah, this ho suck the drip up my-

And I'm stuffin' all these bands in my pants, man

Money growin' old like GRAAAAND~….. parents

Outside white, but the inside CRAAAAN~.....berry

I'll make a way, no Harriet…….Tubman

I ain't doin' favors for a motherfuckin' lame

Laughter interrupted the man as Naruto and the others couldnt hold it any longer as Naruto pointed at the dude's girl who stepped away from him

Calming down Naruto waited a moment before he started 

Young'n from the projects, fuck around I get it poppin'

I'm like fuck a Maserati, tryna cop a Bentley truck

B-man my blood brother, he be throwin' B's up

And me, I got Chanel swag, you know I be C'd up

I got cash in every spot, you still be the laughing stock

Kept it real, that's why I'm fly

Look at me, I'm on the track

Don't look down when I'm on top

I'm done entertaining clout

Play with me, you gon' get shot 

"For real!" Brandon yelled but Naruto pulled him back

Now they can't resist us

You hear 'em tryna diss us

Really need to miss us

Prolly with your bitch, bruh

I'd buy her a Porsche and I aint got no fuckin endorsement

Richer than my classmates

She'll know how my kids taste

Now I'm on this cash race

I can't come in last place

Doubt I ever go legit

I count it, so fuck a tax payer

So you know that mean I'm goin' hard

'Til my last day

Still move 1,000 lbs a week, the gas way

Naruto would've continued but Brandon stopped him, "Don't give him no more. Y'all hear more when we get the record deal!" Brandon bragged as Naruto laughed

YG, TC4800, Slim400 and Ace were in the swap meet getting some new jewelry, "Yea, I'm bout to pull up on somethin tonight.' YG said looking at his new chain, "Fashoo bout to get some pussy off this."

"Aye hold up, hold up hold up,"

"What?" Yg asked

'Whats hannin?" Slim asked as everyone stopped 

"Aint that D-note right there?" TC asked

"Get on that nigga then.' YG said as they walked forward

"And you betta press that nigga too.' 

D-note talking to a employee trying to cop a new pair of Jordan 1's nodded and heard voices and looked back and his eyes widened as he backed up

'Whats hannin nigga?"

"What's up nigga?' Ace asked

"Aye fire on blood." YG said as D-note backed up

"You and yo homies robbed me remember?" TC asked

"So wha?" D-note said before TC punched him and he fell before the four stomped him out and Slim took his chains, Ace took the money in his pockets and his wallet while TC took his ring and YG got his shoes

"My momma gave me that chain." Slim said holding the chain as they left D-note on the ground

"Bitch ass nigga!" TC said

The four left and ran into Naruto, "Oh shit whats brackin?" YG asked tossing the shoes in the dumpster as Naruto and he dapped each other up 

"Shit, see yall on that same shit." Naruto smirked as he dapped up the others while Brandon and Shawn did the same seeing as Brandon did time with all four of them in juvie so he wasn't set tripping

"Aye we got this lick we been sitting on for 2 months y'all tryna roll?"

"Here you go.' Naruto sighed

"Stop bein a mark man." Brandon

'I aint no mark, nigga. Y'all just be on that bullshit."

"Nigga we good, so y'all tryna roll or what?"

"Naw, I got to meet my PO." TC said 

'Yea, I got some shit I need to handle.' Slim said

'Shit I'm wit the shits." YG said 

"Bool, let's roll blood." Brandon said before the 4 walked to a white Toyota Camry and Naruto and YG got in the back

"See you shining too nigga.' Naruto smirked 

"Hell yea, had to upgrade on some shit."

"Toot it and Boot it money gettin low?' Naruto smiled 

'Fuck you, nigga." YG said causing Naruto to laugh

"Naw but for real though how that shit going?" 

"Def Jam tryna sign me.' YG shrugged, "But they been on some fugazi shit, on mamas."

"You should chop it up with Nip, he know how the music shit work." Naruto said before Shawn passed a blunt back that he took

"Shit, tap me in wit bro." YG said as Naruto took a hit 

The Art of Peer Pressure played

The four drove out of South Los Angeles to Westchester hot boxing the car, and Naruto saw a group of girls and tapped Brandon's shoulder and pointed

Brandon pulled up on the girls and they got out the car "What's hannin lil momma?" Naruto asked 

"Damn, its a strip club around here or somethin?" Shawn asked

"Boy please, you aint got no manners.' One of the girls said

"Y'all look like y'all some gangbangers." Her friend said

"Damn." Naruto said

'We is some gangbangers, tho." YG said

"Naw let me tell you what I look like. I look like I got long dick and y'all look like y'all need some." Naruto said 

"Na uh they rude.' Girl3 said

"To rude.' Girl4 agreed

"We aint rude." Brandon said

"Aye look Whats yall name? Where yall from? Where y'all going? Where yall comin from? Talk to me I talk back.' YG asked

"I'm Ayisha."

'Tiffany."

"Gabi."

'And I'm Morgan."

"Whats up wit you?"

'Everything up wit me, whats yo number?"

'How you know I aint got a man?" Alisha asked Naruto

'Fuck that nigga, he aint me." Naruto said handing his sidekick to the girl

Ayisha smiled and out her number in the phone including her Aim, "Aim me." Ayisha said 

"No doubt." Naruto smiled taking his phone back 

"Aye!" 

Everyone looked up as 3 dudes walked up, "Shit." 

"Who dem?" Shawn asked

"My boyfriend and his clique." Ayisha said 

"He from Grape street?" YG asked as they noticed the purole rags 

"No he from the Phrophets they new.' Ayisha said 

Naruto smirked and walked up to the 3 men with his homies, "Get the fuck away from my gi-"

Naruto punched Ayisha's boyfriend and YG, Shawn and Brandon all rushed his two friends as the girls they were talking to watched as the three wannabees were beaten and robbed of money, phones, and jewelry

"Bitch.' Naruto said stepping back to Ayisha and he looked at her, "Ima holla at you later.' 

"Okay." Ayisha smiled before the four got into the car and drove off

The friends in the car laughed, bragging about what just happened, "Nigga how you get beat the fuck up and robbed in front of your bitch?'

"That nigga sick right now.' YG laughed 

"I'm gon pipe to." Naruto said 

Brandon pulled up to the house and Naruto got out with his hood on and gloves, walking to the back of the house Naruto picked the lock and opened the door and ran to the front door and opened it letting YG and Shawn in immediately they split up

Naruto in the master bedroom, found a safe, quickly he picked it up with a grunt and stumbled back for a bit and quickly walked out the house and put the safe in the trunk before Shawn came with the plasma tv, and YG with a jewelry box and they all got in the car and Brandon pulled off 

Sirens were heard and Brandon drove normally making turns and sighing in relief when the cops passed them and didn't turn around after them and he got on the highway and drove to Compton and they dropped YG off

"Alright my nigga, tap in wit me." Naruto said dapping up YG

"Fashoo." YG said taking his loot and heading inside 

Brandon drove back to Crenshaw swap meet and Naruto put his new safe in the passenger seat and began to work on opening it luckily the idiots left the combination on a small peice of paper apparently he was bad with remembering numbers 

Naruto smirked as the safe opened and he saw 30,000 dollars and a Heckler & Koch USP and an engagement ring, "Nigga got bread and a blammer and a ring. Yes sir."

Naruto out everything into his backpack and drove around back and tossed the safe in the dumpster,

Driving away Naruto's phone rung, "Where you at?" Coop asked at a park

"Leaving the swap meet, whats good?"

"Bro, get to the kickback a lot of potential in this bitch.' Coop said looking at the fat asses

"I'm there."

Later, 

Naruto sat on the hood of a red Lowrider watching Coop play dice with Flip and some other Crenshaw Mafia OGs with a smile, 

The park was filled as people having a good time, even as the sun went down, and Naruto shook his head and slid off the car and walked by some dudes drinking 40oz and he got him a cup and looked around to see his mom playing spades with the other females with Paitence watching and poured himself a cup of Hennessey and walked off 

Naruto was walking and chugging his drink and he paused when he saw a girl and smirked walking over, downed his drink and hugged the dancing girl so his crotch was against her ass, "Having fun?" Naruto asked kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms back around his head

"Now I am.' Sherane said 

Sherane turned and looked at her boyfriend and smiled before they kissed, and left 

Unknown House

Naruto unlocked the door and the two walked in, Sherane looked around and saw the place fully furnished and decorated, "Who's house is this?" 

"My uncle's." Naruto said before he pulled Sherane into him and they kissed and she unbuttoned his pants before pushing him onto the couch

Sherane took off her yoga pants as Naruto licked his lips while Sherane crawled onto his lap and they kissed again

Naruto gripping her ass brought his hands up and removed her shirt before he kissed between her breasts and worked on taking her bra off as she reached down and grabbed his dick and freed it before she sat on it causing the two to moan

Taking off his shirt leaving the two naked with Naruto's pants being kicked from around his ankles before Sherane began to ride Naruto as he grabbed her tits

Later

Naruto was asleep with Sherane still awake before she heard his phone vibrating and reached into his pants pockets and pulled a large stack of money out much to her surprise

Sherane got out the bed still naked and went to the bathroom and locked the door before she began to count the money and counted $5000 

Sherane opened the door and saw Naruto sitting on the bed watching her causing her to freeze, "Find somethin?" He asked

"Where did you get this?" 

"Dont worry about all that.' Naruto saod walking forward and reaching for his money

"If I'm gon be yo girl you need to trust me. How'd you get this money, Naruto?" Sherane asked pulling the money back

"Trust is something I dont have to give." Naruto said looking her in her eye, "Less you know the better. We'll leave it at that."

"No thst ain't good enough.'

'Well you need to make it good enough or get the steppin. You go through my pants and want to talk about trust, when I feel like telling you about some shit then I will." Naruto frowned

"Fuck You." Sherane said shoving the money into his chest and grabbing her stuff, 

Naruto watched her and shrugged, "I'll take you home."

'Nah you good nigga, I got it."

"Buses stopped running and you aint bout to walk around here at this time by yourself." Naruto said causing Sherane to look at him, "You never got to speak to me again but I ain't bout to let you put yourself in danger cause you mad at me.'

Naruto left the room and waited in Sherane to finish getting dress before they left the house

Next Day

Naruto washed his face in the bathroom and sighed looking himself in the mirror before he walked out grabbed his backpack and left the house and

The movie changed and showed actual security footage with a timestamp and everything showing a young Naruto entering a shopping center and a store and purchasing a large stack of comics before leaving the store when bullets fired and struck the glass

Naruto ducked and ran and turned the corner as the car sped after him

Footage showed behind the building a man lying in wait and soon as Naruto turned the corner a gun slammed into his jaw sending him to the ground 

Naruto's ankle was grabbed and he was dragged into the alley and he tried to kick the man but the men stepped back and kicked Naruto in the torso and punched him as the car pulled up and four men ran down and began to jump Naruto who got on his knees gasping and grunting as he was punched and he looked for a way out but his eyes caught the Glock19 one of his attacks had in his waistband and he sprung forward, 

Naruto caught his leg by the calve and snatched the gun and shot him in the face, and another in the throat as he ran while the other 3 men drew their own weapons as Naruto ducked when they shot at him and slid across the car and hid on the other side as the bullets kept coming and he hid under the car as they tried to box him in and he shot their ankles out 

The footage continued, 

Crawling from beneath the car, Naruto wiped his mouth as he was bleeding, and about to kill the men when they saw him look at the camera and spat blood onto the ground, and looked down the street when LA Sheriffs pulled up and quickly he dropped the gun and dropped onto his belly spread eagle,

Later

Naruto was sitting in the precinct ice on his lip as the cops watched him when Grace, and Tobirama arrived

"Naruto!" Grace yelled as Naruto got up

"I'm alright ma.' Naruto said as she checked him over

'What happened?" Grace asked a cop

"Your son was attacked by 4 men."

"Did you arrest them?" Tobirama asked

"He killed 2, and wounded the other 3. Nathan," 

Naruto looked at the cop

'Do you know why these men would attack you?"

"No. I mean I had some back and forth with Anthony but nothing serious enough for him to take it to this level.' 

"Back and forth about what?" The cop asked

"Me not joining his gang." Naruto said causing the cop to frown

Tobirama and the cop watched as Grace and Naruto left, "He acted in self defense so we arent charging him with anything but he still killed someone you should keep an eye on him there's no telling the effects on his mental state."

Tobirama nodded and followed Naruto and Grace,

Later, James House

Naruto was on his bed and he looked at his phone as he received a call, and ignored it before he looked to Denise who peeked in, "You going to just stand there?" He asked

Coop entered the room and climbed into bed with Naruto and laid beside him, "You Okay?" She asked

"Yea. I'm straight nothing I can't handle.' Naruto said smiling 

"You need to stop what you doing?"

"I can't." Naruto said shaking his head, "I got to take care of my people."

"And who is going to do that when your dead or in jail? You moving out here by yourself. Rashad is in Watts, Sylvester is in Compton, you dont involve Shawn and Brandon because of Tyrone. You might need to join Coop's crew or one of your cousin's."

'I can't do that. The reason I can move like I can is because everyone knows I'm neutral. I join Crenshaw Mafia then I'm beefin with 60s, Athens Park Bloods and Bounty Hunters. I dont need that. I'm just tryna get this money and my system has been working. Flying a flag wont help me." Naruto said

Coop was about to say something when Naruto looked to the door and saw Denise there, "Come here." He smiled as hesat up and grabbed the backpack and sat it infront of her, "Open it."

Denise opened the bookbag and gasped in excitement seeing multiple issues of comic books 

"I know you like this kind of stuff."

"Thank you." 

"So tell me about this guy he look dope." Naruto said holding a comic

"That's the Flash he can do-"

Grace stood in the doorway smiling watching Diana explain the hero to Naruto and Coop who listened and she walked off 

Evening

The sun had went down and Naruto snuck out the house and took Grace's car leaving a note behind,

Naruto drove looked at the text Sherane sent him asking him to come over and he had some pent up energy so he thought why not, it was a mistake,

"Ima ask you one more time homie. Where is you from?"

"Aye you ever here for Sherane homie?"

"I dont care who this nigga over here for. If he dont tell me where he from its a rap, I promise you.'

Look we gon do it like this, Im gon tell you where Im from, okay? You gon tell me where you from, okay? Or, or, or where yo momma stay, where yo granny stay, and where yo daddy stay, okay?"

"Fuck all this talking, get out the car homie before I snatch you out that mother fuck homie." Man1 said knocking in the window

Naruto opened the door and slammed it into the man's face and got out as man2 rushed him and as he got out

Naruto leaned back from a punch and hit man2 in the stomach and pushed him back before he saw man1 getting up and stomped on his elbow causing the man's arm to break as bones stabbed through his skin causing him to wail in pain, 

Man2 rushed Naruto and grabbed him from behind before Naruto grabbed his hands trying to get them from around his waist and forced the man back to slam into the car and he turned around and punched him to the ground and continued punching 

"Stop!" Sherane yelled running outside to save her cousin's when she pushed Naruto and he turned with his new gun in her face and she froze 

Naruto glared at her with his finger on the trigger, and said nothing before he got back in the car and drove off,

Meanwhile 

Shawn was in Westchester smirking as he went to Morgan's house, "What's good nigga.' He heard and turned to see the guys he and his friends beat up and robbed yesterday there and they rushed him

Elsewhere

The headboard slammed into the wall and the bed squeaked as moaning was heard with hands gripping the sheets as Naruto fucked Ayisha doggystyle and slapped her ass as he gripped her hair while she moaned when his phone rung

"Who calling you, papi?"

"Mind yo business.' Naruto grunted still thrusting as he ignored the call

The phone rung again as Naruto and Ayisha moaned as they came before Naruto reached over and grabbed his phone, "What?" He asked

Elsewhere

Brandon was with Shawn who was tending to his bloody nose, "Them WestChester niggas stomped my brother out over a bitch." 

Naruto blinked and narrowed his eyes, "Stay from over there me and the homies bout to handle this." 

Naruto blinked, "Yo wa-" his phone beeped as Brandon hung up, "Shit." 

Naruto got off the bed and walked to the window and looked out, "Whats wrong?"

"My homie got jumped and now his brother want revenge." 

"You leaving?"

"Told me to stay out of it.' Naruto shrugged 

Ayisha smiled and got off the bed and walked in front of Naruto and got between his legs and took his dick into her mouth,

Elsewhere 

Brandon, Tyrone, and some more bloods rolled through the neighborhood, "They stomped my brother out over a bitch! Shawn you good, blood?"

"That nigga aint tripping. He want to be down with the set he got to put in his own work.' Tyrone said 

"Hopefully the bitch that set him up out there two.' A blood said looking at Shawn

Brandon looked to his little brother, "Look you him pop a few shots and they him run the opposite way." Brandon turned around as Tyrone watched him

"Why Naruto aint here?" 

"Cause he got somewhere better to be." Brandon said 

"Naw blood need to get put on the set all that work he pushing this city would be ours for the takin." Tyrone frowned

'Tthere they go." Brandon said and Shawn was pushed out the car and they watched as Shawn walked up and fired 8 times and laid one of them down

"Aye, got that nigga.' Shawn said getting in the car before Brandon peeled off and unknown to the a car followed them all the way home

Nightfall

Naruto walked up the street and saw Brandon on the porch, "What's brackin, nigga?" Brandon asked as he dapped up Naruto

"Shit, where Shawn at?" Naruto asked

'He sleep."

"He alright?" Naruto asked sitting beside him

'He straight." 

"So why you tell me to stay away?"

"Cause you don't need to be around that shit. You got potential to make it out of here."

"Who said I want to make it out?"

"You tripping if you think you bout to grow old and retire selling drugs across South Central. The only retirement plan for what you doing is jail or the grave."

Naruto shrugged 

"You don't care about your own life but what about yo moms and Denise? Coop?" Brandon asked causing Naruto to frown, "What're they going to do if something happens to you?" 

"What about you?" Naruto asked 

"Fucked up my knee, my hoop dreams are gone. Got a record so getting a 9-5 is out the window. The streets is all I got. Shawn my baby bro and plenty of niggas out here that want to pop me and will use him to hurt me. You aint got them problems, yet. Soon niggas are going to start pushing you to bang that hood, you need to get out before that happens." 

Naruto frowned, "And what am I supposed to do? Working a 9-5 ain't for everybody man. Especially me. Didn't even make it 3 days washing dishes at the Assisted Living place." 

"You can rap, play ball, write scripts like you used too." Brandon said

Naruto sighed and looked down the street and saw a car driving slowly down the street with the lights off, "Aye yo.' Naruto said pointing

"Shit." Brandon cursed before the car sped up and the two ducked as gunfire alerted the neighborhood

Naruto and Brandon split up with Brandon hopping his fence and racing down the street and cutting into a yard and he was shot in the back and stumbled before 4 more shots riddled his back amd he collapsed

Naruto ran around a wall and saw Brandon on the ground, "B!" Racing over Naruto slid across the ground and cradled Brandon's body, "Don't even sweat it my nigga you gon be straight just stay awake.' Naruto said dialing 911

Everyone came out to see what was happening and saw Naruto with Brandon getting an ambulance as Shawn and his mom ran over

Week Later

Naruto stood in front of Brandon's burial site, as he listened to his voicemail on speaker, "Naruto, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your homeboy, but don't learn the hard way like your granddad had too, hoe. Any nigga can kill a man and that don't mean shit. Real is responsibility. Real is taking care of your fucking family. Real is God, nigga.'

"Granny always speak her mind. Thats my baby." Naruto said chuckling, before he sighed, "I'm closing up shop. Just going to burn down the trap to get away clean from it all." 

Naruto looked up when he heard leaves being stepped on and turned around

"What you doing here, Naruto?" Shawn asked walking up

"What's up.' Naruto said watching as Shawn knelt before his brother's grave, 

"Yo, Brandon Miss you, bro." Shawn said sniffling 

"How's your mom?"

"She just worried about me now."

"You're all she got left." Naruto said 

"I'll be all right." Shawn said turning to Naruto, "Word is Lil Baby closing shop ' 

"Yea. Got everybody they shit yesterday. Doing this school shit. Tryna take it serious." 

Shawn watched Naruto who looked to his brother's grave, "Let it go, Shawn." 

"What?"

'I know how you feel nigga. You-"

"Yo, Shawn. Let's go." Tyrone said causing the two to look at him, "What up, Naruto? It's been a minute. You running with us today or what?"

"Nah. Naruto always got somewhere better to be." Shawn said walking off with Tyrone, but he paused and handed Naruto a letter, "See you around, Nate."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the letter and sighed before he walked off, and heard tires screech from behind him, "Freeze!" 

Naruto saw the reflection of a squad car and took off running, 

Running across the street into traffic Naruto jumped over a car and landed with a stumble and ran into a apartment complex 

The cop waited for traffic to stop and he rushed after Naruto

Naruto whistled and took his backpack off and tossed it to a Mexican who tossed him back an identical bookbag that he put in still running 

Naruto running to the back of the apartment complex kicked off the wall onto the dumpster and jumped over the gate and continued running 

Naruto ran down the alleyway and saw a cop leap in front of him and he shoulder tackled him sending the cop to the ground and continued to run, and he heard barking and cursed and looked back to see the German shepherd gaining on him and he stopped and turned as the dog jumped to bite him and he swung his backpack and hit the dog in the face drawing a pained whine from it before he was taxed

Naruto grunted as he fell to the ground and was forced on his belly, "Don't move!" The cop yelled as more came with their guns drawn

"Nathaniel James your under arrest.'

'What the fuck I do?" Naruto asked as he was sat up

"We got a tip that led us to a warehouse filled with drugs and your fingerprints.'

'Man that's bullshit." Naruto glared

A cop opened up Naruto's backpack and poured out its content onto the street and they saw it was school supplies

Later, Court

Naruto stood with his lawyer in an orange prison jumpsuit, "Mr. James." The judge called as Naruto was looking at his family

"Yes mam." 

"Do you understand the terms of your plea. You will be remanded to California State Prison, for 6 months. By 6 months a 20 page essay is to be turned into the warden and if he believes you are serious about turning over a new leaf you will be released. Do you understand?"

'Yes, is it possible to get my school work so when I get out I aint repeating a grade?"

"Thats up to your mother and if the school allows it I approve." The judge said before she leaned forward, "Your are lucky you are getting this opportunity but I know your type. You try to put on this front that you are trying to change but you'll be back here or dead before your 18." 

Naruto and his family narrowed their eyes before the gavel was slammed and he was escorted away

2012, Cemetery

Naruto walked up to Brandon and Shawn's graves, "What's hannin, y'all." He greeted unfolding a chair and sitting down before he turned on a speaker, "I finally finished the album and I want y'all to hear it." 

Naruto played the album and the credits rolled

Mike stopped the movie and began to look through the selections

"So we just going to watch movies?" Diana asked

Mike smirked at Diana, and he grabbed her before placing her on his lap, leaning in Diana closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him but he held her, "Why is your mom trying to spy on me?" He asked causing Diana to look into his spinning Sharingan,

**Finished**

Casting 

Naruto played by himself

Brandon played by Dababy

Shawn played by DC Young Fly

Coop played by Herself

YG played by herself

Tyrone played by Preach

Sherane played by 

Ayisha played by 

Morgan played by 

Tiffany played by Alejandra

Gabi played by Kim

Movie Lineup so far thanks to ReaperBalance

The Matrix Movies

Gladiator (Russel Crowe one)

Pompeii

The A-Team

Underworld Movies 

Dracula Untold

Coach Carter 

The Fast and The Furious

The Dark Tower

Ninja 1&2

Ninja Assassin

Space Jam 

Deep Blue Sea 

Anaconda movies

Last Witch Hunter

The Italian Job

Charlie's Angels 

xXx

The Mechanic

The Transporter 

Den of Thieves

Columbiana

The Running Man

Man on a Ledge

American Assassin

The Losers

Mile 22

Kingsman

The Expendables 

Lethal Weapon 

Shooter

Gone in 60 Seconds

Walking Tall 

Tremors movies

The Rundown

  1. and MRS. Smith 



Commando

The Punisher 

Shoot 'Em Up

Taken 

Die Hard 

RED

Death Race 

The Bourne Identity

Alien vs Predator

The Predator movies

The Accountant

The Prince

Olympus has Fallen

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Manhattan, New York

Naruto's New York Home

Eleni looked out the window from the penthouse of the skyscraper Naruto owned and smiled when she felt Naruto's hand land atop of hers and he moved her hair back and kisses her exposed flesh

Turning around Eleni kissed Naruto who dragged his hands down her back and lifted her up beneath her ass and she wrapped her legs around him amd Naruto began to fuck her against the window

  
  
  


A woman walked out of the bedroom and saw the two and approached dropping her robe before she kissed Naruto's shoulder blades with her hands caressing Eleni's legs as Naruto turned his head and kissed her

Another woman left the bedroom she was the actress who played Sherane in Naruto's film, 

Dalila and Cynthia were exes of Eleni and she had the two wrapped around her finger, 

As Naruto continued to thrust into Eleni his balls were fondled by the two girls and with a grunt he came inside of Eleni and he carried her to the couch before he pulled out of her and he sighed in content watching Dalila eat out Eleni as Cyn took his meat into her mouth

Sitting in the love seat Naruto reached over and grabbed a blunt and put it in his mouth as Cyn stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth as her free hand ran along his abs and chest, 

A small flame appeared at the end of his blunt and Naruto began to smoke, one thing he was grateful for, weed never showed up in his system, placing a hand behind Cyn's head Naruto increased her tempo before he tensed and began to cum down her throat

Picking up his phone Naruto recorded a video of himself promoting the Uzushio app his movie streaming service,

Later, Hamptons, NY. WhiteParty

Diddy's White Party was the event of the weekend in New York, Naruto had been pulled from the studio by Eleni to attend, 

Entering the venue Naruto and Eleni grabbed some champagne and greeted some people and found a place to sit, they talked for a while before a text was sent to his phone and he showed Eleni after opening it

  
  
"Nice. We got to get up with her tonight.' Eleni smiled 

"There he is. Mr. king of New York." The two looked up and saw a man and a fine Dominican woman walk up

  
  
  


"I'm a huge fan.' The woman said causing Naruto to smile and nod shaking her hand, and he looked at the man

"Got a name?" Naruto asked causing the man to smile

"I'm Joe Buddon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Wassup." 

"You know Pump it up!"

"Oh word, that's fire." Naruto said slapping the man's arm and walking off

Joe looked after Naruto with a frown, "Don't take it the wrong way. He wasn't into music in 03." Eleni said with a shrug

"I got to use the bathroom." The girl said and left 

Naruto walked out of the restroom and saw Joe's girl walking down the hall and she took his hand and led him to a bedroom and pushed him on the bed 

Smirking the superstar pulled his pants down and watched as the beauty got on her knees, "Got a name?" He asked as she began to stroke his meat

'Tahiry." She said before licking him and he reached down and slapped her ass before moving her panties to the side and playing with her pussy

Once Tahiry was wet enough Naruto stood her up and lifted her leg and entered her pussy causing her to gasp as Naruto buried himself to the base with his head resting at her cervix

Lifting her other leg as Tahiry locked her fingers behind his neck Naruto began to fuck the beautiful urban model

Biting his bottom lip as he watched her face scrunch in pleasure Naruto kissed Tahiry's chin and her chest and with his teeth he pulled down her strapless top and took a nipple on his mouth and began to suck on it 

Meanwhile

Eleni laughed with Scarlett Johansson and some other actress as she saw Joe walking around looking for Tahiry and went back to her conversation

With Naruto 

Tahiry was now holding onto the bed post as her legs were wrapped around Naruto's as he fucked her from behind, 

A woman on her way out the bathroom heard moaning and walked to the door before she peeked in and saw Naruto handling his business and watched as he leaned down and grabbed Tahiry's tits and lifted her up and licked along her spine as he slowed his thrust down and with a frew struggle strokes came inside her 

Beyonse smiled before she left and went back outside 

Moments Later

Naruto and Tahiry fixed their clothes and kissed, "What about your girl?"

'She will be more than happy enough to try you out herself.' Naruto smiled trailing a finger across her cheek and a seal appeared on her cheek and vanished before she walked off 

Naruto watched her before he looked to the wall and his RinneSharingan activated, walking to the wall Naruto peered through the genjutsu and saw a mask with a swirl design and one eye hole and shinobi weaponry

"Obito.' Naruto spat before he walked out the room

Heading out the room Naruto ram into Jay Z and his lovely wife Beyonse one of Naruto's childhood crushes he even had made a song named after her about why he wanted to be her man 

"Hov! What's good boss man? Naruto smiled before he looked to Bey, "Queen.'

The Carter's smiled at Naruto, "Whats up man. Where you headed?"

"Ah, to get ready for our meeting tomorrow. Don't want to be hungover." Naruto said getting a nod before he bid the two goodbye and left

Naruto walked outside and passed Joe and Tahiry who kissed before he heard Joe asked, "You been eating sweets?"

' Naruto gave me some." Tahiry said 

Naruto smiled and found Eleni and grabbed her hand before whispering in her was, "Diddy is Obito Uchiha and I need to go before I flip this bitch." 

Eleni looked at Naruto in surprise and nodded before the two left

Naruto's Home

Naruto stormed into the house, his hair white and eyes glowing a menacing red while his complexion began to turn pale 

With a growl Naruto punched a hole in the wall and elbowed spiderweb cracks in another 

Eleni entered watching as Naruto spazzed out, and was willing to let him work it out of his system but noted the seals on the walls were beginning to fail, "Naruto." She called and in a blur he was in front of her with his hand cratering the wall beside her head as he loomed over her growling his teeth elongated into fangs and whisker marks appearing on his cheeks

" **W** h **a** t?!" Naruto asked 

"You need to calm down. Your seals are failing. You don't want to suffocate the Eastern seaboard with your killer intent." Eleni said calmly watching as he looked at her for a long while and she cupped his cheek before kissing him 

Naruto's hands latched onto her side as he pulled away from the kiss, "Work your anger out on me." Eleni said rubbing her thigh against his dick

Naruto slammed his lips into Eleni amd ripped her clothes off with breaking the kiss as she made cloaked her hand in sharp chakra before she cut his pants and briefs free, lifting her legs beneath her knees and moving his arms down to his biceps and locking his hands tightly behind her back Naruto sucked on Eleni's neck

Eleni bit her lip and hit 3 pressure points on Naruto causing his dick to jump to attention and he bent down slightly amd thrust into her causing the two to groan

Quick and powerful thrusts began to send explosions of pleasure throughout Eleni's body

Eleni's nails stabbed into his back and left scratches as she bit Naruto's cheek while he continued hammering away 

Rosie exited the room and saw the two before a clone appeared and facing her and rushed her wrapping her in a hug and its hands gripping what it could of her fat ass before backing up into the room amd kicked the door closed as she giggled and attacked the clones lips with her own

Rosie smiling turned the clone around and pushed him onto the bed beside Stephanie who sat up and turned the television off and the two watched as Rosie began to undress, "You can stay or go, hija. Makes no difference to me.' She said

The clone grabbed Stephanie by the throat lightly and pulled her into a deep kiss as Rosie got on her knees and began to swallow his dick

Rough sex cracked the walls amd destroyed the furniture aroubd the penthouse 

Naruto sat on the floor looking out the window, as Stephanie, Rosie, and Eleni bodies clung to him, "So Puff is the guy who was responsible for all the shit you went through in your first life."

"Yes. Him and Madara." Naruto said frowning, 

"He doesn't know that you know who he really is. Use that to your advantage. You meeting with him after Jay right?"

'No, never got the chance to bring it up to him." Naruto said before his phone began to ring 

Stephabie reached over and got the phone from his destroyed pants and handed it to him, "Spence, whats up?"

"I need your help with Denise."

'Is she alright?" Naruto asked

"Yea she's fine. Its just you know Im tryna forge a relationship with her but she's distant."

"You have to get to know her man, Dee may be richer than the both of us but she's still a little girl. Be her big brother man." Naruto said 

Spencer sighed, "Alright man I'll try.' He said before hanging up

Naruto put his phone down and looked around at the destroyed bedroom before he activated the seals and the house began to repair itself 

Obito's Mansion

Obito sipped his vodka as he sat in his office when Kevin Durant walked up, "You talk to him?"

"No, I didn't notice him leave. Where were you?"

"I had practice. The brat making himself known the way he did has put all of us on edge. Why didnt we know about him before he blew up? He wasnt exactly well hidden.'

"Nobody was checking for Naruto Uzumaki to be reborn in South Central, California of all places.. It changes things but not the end goal. He killed us last time, and ruined my plans, he will suffer. Soon as we find out where his family stays we will strike." Obito glared

"Really missing Zetsu right now." Kisame said with a sigh, "Hidan is itching for some payback after being knocked out by the kid in front of everyone.'

'Well he shouldnt have blatantly pushed fouled him. Naruto is on a schedule we know where he will be at all times when the Clippers have a game. Sure he may not travel with the team but he will be there. Now we don't know what he's doing in New York, when I said I wanted to know everything about him I meant everything."

"You would think a brat that used to wear kill me orange junpsuits would show off more like letting his address slip.'

'This world has changed all of us." Obito said looking at the pictures of his kids and smiling softly

Kisame grunted, "A recent report is that upon entering all parts of California our chakra is sealed."

Obito looked at Kisame with a glare, "Your bringing this up now."

"We may want to apply the same methods here.'

"We have no seal masters, I refuse to break bread with Sarutobi or the Uchiha." Obito calmed himself when he sensed his kids arriving, "Go home Kisame, when I think of something I'll get in contact with you."

Kisame shrugged and left.

Obito frowned crossing his arms over his chest, "Fortifying your territory, eh Naruto. Who are you plotting war against?" 

Meanwhile

Mike was driving Diana and Monet home, after Monet showed up at the club where he and Diana were hanging out with his crew, "Why did you lie to me about Drew?" Monet asked

'Know the lay of the land before you act. Plus whoever Drew fucking aint my buisness." Mike said before his phone rung and he put it on speaker, "Whats the deal, bro?"

"Where you at, my nigga?" 

"Taking my homegirl and her moms home. I'll be back in a minute." Mike said

'Naw look, you remember them 2 beats I was working on? I'm bout to send them to you and I want you to rap over them bitches right now?"

"Why?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned onto the highway

"Just do it, I may have a money opportunity for you." 

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Alright send it nigga.' He said before he checked his email and opened the file and played the first over the radio and he grabbed some headphones and plugged them into his phone as he spoke into the microphone

'You hear me?" Mike asked 

Studio

Mike's friend Justice looked to Anika Calhoun amd Lucious Lyon both looking like they were ready to go

"Yea, let's go.' Justice said

(Rest In Power King Von)

Now here it go

I just made it home

Missed calls on my phone

I been gone

Was tryna hit a lick

But that shit just went wrong

I got a thot

She right off the block

Her crib be the spot

And we got Glocks

Tucked all in the shit

Don't come unless you knock

But this bitch grimey

Told her bout this nigga

Helped me set him up

And she was with it

She just want some shoes

And she ain't give no fucks

So we do that

I was at his neck

Creepin' from the back

But saw the opps

And had to let em have it

How fucked up is that

But where that bitch

She ain't called me yet

We did that at six

And who got hit

I know someone check

'Cause nigga I don't miss

Now two weeks pass

I'm back on my grind

I can't waste no time

The opps been quiet

They be wolfin tho

But them niggas not slidin'

And I been high

I can't even lie

That thot been on my mind

Why she ain't called?

I ain't seen her ass

I hope that she aight

Now it's midnight

I'm hittin' some blocks

Just me and my Glock

Came to a stop

I'm at a redlight

I usually don't stop

My phone keep ringing

Just a hoe, of course

This bitch prolly bored

I press ignore

I ain't got no time

A whore gon' be a whore

Now I get that fellin

Something ain't right

I look to my right

And I'm like damn

There go that flexing nigga

He wavin' his pipe

He get to dumpin'

Bullets get to coming

My heart get to thumbin'

I feel something

My left shoulder hot

Blood just get to gushing

I'm like shit, ain't this bout a bitch

And he with that bitch

I got a glimpse

She got them big lips

That's made for sucking dick

Now it makes sense

That hoe set me up

That lil dirty slut

That double cross

Tryna get me caught

Like I'm Randy Moss

Justice smirked seeing Lucious break his stone face expression with a smile

Ah shit-

I just dropped my gun

Plus I got one arm

I'm tryna drive

I can't shoot back now

This man on my ass

I almost crashed

But I got the wheel

He tryna kill for real

But there go twelve

He bust a quick right

And I bust a quick left

A week later, my arm in a sling

I been sippin' lean, pure codeine

I don't feel a thing

My hoe say I'm mean, I need a blunt

Stuff that bitch with runt

Boy I'm on a hunt

And ain't no breakfast but I'm a box a nigga

Like some cap'n crunch, I got a tip

That that thot bitch

Be on 75th

Right of cottage

With her best friend

Gettin' her head did

I'm like cool

Finna make my move

Post up what I do

This bitch a fool

For tryna play me out

Like this shit was cool

Now it's like two

Catch her walkin' out

Her new hairstyle blue

And she look cute

But that mean shit to me

I crept up then I boomed

And that was that

Now I'm running back

I stop in my tracks

There go that Porsche

How crazy is that

Boy I'm on his ass

This first blast

It shatter his glass

Damn this nigga fancy

Hit the gas

I'm still shootin' at him

But I'm too far back

Damn I'm hyped

Let me tuck this pipe

Get up out of sight

Cause I see lights

And them bitches bright

Can't go to jail for life

So I take flight

Made it to the hood

Everything went good

Knock on wood

Flame me up a wood

Opp pack smellin' good

Lucious stood up, "Woooo!" He cheered excited as Anika smiled tightly as her privileged upbringing saw this as too ghetto and a liability for Empire, 

Looked at my phone

Got a text from Herb

He say what's the word

I say, shit I'm just coolin'

Bitch I'm not from 93rd

Bitch we're not from 93rd

6-Oh put in work

With Mike

Diana and Monet had actually liked the song and Monet was seeing this new side of Mike that he was talented and it gave her pause, 

Mike raised and eyebrow as he heard a voice in the background, "Nigga who you with?" He asked

"Don't worry about that right now I'll tell you when you pull up to Truth.'

"Yea whatever.' Mike said before he cleared his throat

Just got some top, from this stripper bitch

She from Albany

Just bought a Glock, with a ruler clip

Boy, don't play with me

This bitch a ho, met her at the store

You know how it goes

She wanna smoke, so I bought some dope

And skeeted in her hole

Just got some top, from this stripper bitch

She from Albany

Just bought a Glock, with a ruler clip

Boy, don't play with me

This bitch a ho, met her at the store

You know how it goes

She wanna smoke, so I bought some dope

And skeeted in her hole

We in the coupe, she don't live that far

Say she left her purse, and I ain't trippin'

You know Mike a player, we can go there first

I bust the U, pulled up to her spot

She live by the park, it's gettin' dark

My Glock on my lap, I'm just thinkin' smart

So she hop out, she switchin' the shit

This bitch thick as shit, she got two minutes

If she ain't back out, she gon' need a Lyft She left her phone, so I picked it up

This ho slow as fuck 

Nine missed calls, three of them from "Mom," other six say "Buck"

Now I look up, and I see a truck

It's just pullin' up, someone hopped out

A big goofy nigga, he tryna look tough

I'm like, "What? What he tryna do?"

So I clutched my move, but he kept walkin'

He don't want no smoke, boy, he not bulletproof

Just got some top, from this stripper bitch

She from Albany

Just bought a Glock, with a ruler clip

Boy, don't play with me

This bitch a ho, met her at the store

You know how it goes

She wanna smoke, so I bought some dope

And skeeted in her hole

Just got some top, from this stripper bitch

She from Albany

Just bought a Glock, with a ruler clip

Boy, don't play with me

This bitch a ho, met her at the store

You know how it goes

She wanna smoke, so I bought some dope

And skeeted in her hole

Now she walk out, she stop in her tracks

She get to steppin' back

Then I hear smack, this big goofy nigga

He pullin' her tracks

I wanna help, but this ain't my ho

You know how it go

Don't got no K, I still got her phone

She takin' too long

She get loose, she run to my car

So I hit the locks, tossed her her phone

Told shorty I'm gone, bitch, you on your own

But here come Goofy, he hollerin' and shit

Yellin' bout a bitch

Picked up a brick, he merched it on Stick and threw it at my whip

Now I'm like, "Shit," I hopped out so quick

Then I raised my Blick, and I don't miss

I let off two shots, I hit him in his shit

Now Mike think quick, what you finna do?

'Cause this gone make the news, gotta make your moves

Told that bitch, "Get in," 'cause she lookin' confused

I broke the rules, 'cause this bitch a witness

Plus I just popped dude

But she ain't cryin', plus this ho was smilin'

And this bitch looked cute

So we slide out, I'm checkin' my mirrors

Made it to the house

Told her hop out, she say that she hungry

I nod back, no doubt

I know you mad 'cause I smoked your mans, left him on the curb

She started laughin', she said "Fuck that nigga, he from 93rd"

Just got some top, from this stripper bitch

She from Albany

Just bought a Glock, with a ruler clip

Boy, don't play with me

This bitch a ho, met her at the store

You know how it goes

She wanna smoke, so I bought some dope

And skeeted in her hole

Just got some top, from this stripper bitch

She from Albany

Just bought a Glock, with a ruler clip

Boy, don't play with me

This bitch a ho, met her at the store

You know how it goes

She wanna smoke, so I bought some dope

And skeeted in her hole

"Alright Ima holla at you.' Justice said hanging up

Mike sighed and shook his head. "That was hard." Diana causing Mike to smirk looking at her in the rearview mirror

"Thanks.' Mike said before he pulled up to their house, 

"Diana go inside and tell your brothers I'll be back later.' 

Diana looked at her mom then to Mike and she nodded before leaving, "Drive.' She said

Mike raised an eyebrow and a couple blocks and she had him pull into a parking structure and he parked at the top in the corner,

The two got out and Mike walked around and leaned back against his car as Monet walked over and stood across from him looking over the rail at the lights of Towns Square in the distance and down at the cars passing on the streets down below, she also noticed the buildings around weren't tall enough to see them so if this conversation didn't go well and she tossed Mike off the roof there would be no witnesses "Your beefing with the 9Treys?"

"Yup.' Mike said looking at her

"Is that going to interfere with my business?"

"No, what I do outside of your product has nothing to do with you. At the end of the day we have alot in common.'

'Like what?"

'You think your the boss but your husband truly runs the show. You dont like that." Mike said causing Monet to frown, "I have more freedom than you but I also have someone I need to answer to. Luckily my boss doesn't care what I do so long as I ain't going out like no bitch. Its why he hasn't come and seen you yet, and while I'm at it." 

Monet's eyes reflected Mike's dojutsu, as he stood in front of her, "Its still my birthday and I have plans for your daughter. You on the other hand can work out some things with me." 

Monet leaned forward to kiss Mike but he grabbed her throat, and she grabbed his wrist, "Your not going to remember this but I am in control here. You answer to me." 

Mike's freehand slapped the back of Monet's knee causing her to fall to her knees in front of his crotch, "Get to work."

Moments Later

Mike was smoking a blunt looking over the city, Monet was on her knees her jacket open and shirt pulled up along with her jeans pulled down while she licked the tip of Mike's dick. She played with herself with one hand and using the other began stroking him off while she took his length into her mouth. She went as hard and as fast as she could loving how he moaned.

After a few minutes, she stopped and pulled away. She rubbed his cock along her breasts especially her hardened nipples then sandwiched it between her 48 F cup breasts. She first moved them in opposite directions and then changed to at the same time. As she did that, she started sucking on his head while flicking her tongue along it, "I'm going to cum." He moaned and with a groan, did so.

She opened her mouth and let the large amount of white liquid shoot into it. He kept going so she placed her mouth over it while he still released so she swallowed what she could but still he continued. She pulled back letting the rest hit her on her face and breasts. Wiping and licking the liquid off, Mike pulled her up and laid her om the hood of his car, took her panties and pants off, and spread her legs, 

Mike leaned om top of her feeling her soaking pussy with a finger and quickly inserted himself into her. The sudden pleasure made her have an instant orgasm.

Soon he began thrusting into her as hard as he could while holding her wrists in front of her and the feeling of the young man filling her in a way she has never been caused her to cream around his dick, 

Mike grunted as his dojutsu spun, implanting commands into Monet 's subconscious, once he finished with that Mike flipped her to her hands and gripped her ankle and ass with his thumb entering her asshole and continued pounding away making her experience several orgasms after another, 

After thirty minutes, he pulled her by her hair and squeezed both of her breasts giving each nipple a squeeze and twist earning another orgasm from the Queenpin. He continued his pace for an another hour until he felt his own climax coming so he pulled out and laid her on her back again and inserted himself again quickly moving in and out of her pussy.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he moved and she pulled him down kissing him with passion and lust as he gave a groan and released himself into her. The feeling of the large amount of cum shooting into her womb sent her over the edge with one final orgasm.

Finished, the two disengaged from each other and caught their breath more so for Monet than Mike. They stood up and fixed their clothes, and Mike drove Monet home, with Monet crossing the threshold of her home her memories of the wild sex she just had were sealed, 

Mike went back to Club Truth and saw Justice

"Bro, I got some great news."

'What is it?" Mike asked

'Empire wants to sign you!" Justice yelled excited as Mike blinked and wondered just what in the hell was he going to do because Naruto was already in the music game and while that would be cool with the money he needed more than rap money, he needed boxer money

"That's a thought.' Mike muttered to himself, before focusing on Justice who was rambling on about Empire

**Finished**


	21. Chapter 21

Mike sat across from Anika, Lucious and his kids with Justice, "I'm glad you decided to meet with us, Mr. St. Patrick, and I'm sorry abo-"

"Why you wanted to meet wit a nigga like me for anyway?" Mike asked interrupting Lucious

"You have talent and I know the kind of darkness one who has lost everything can go through. I was lucky enough to find music as my saving grace. I can help you make music your own as well.' Lucious said before he motioned to Justice, "I heard you spit for your homie and you painted a very vivid picture and you have exactly what we need here at Empire.'

'What's that?"

"You relate to the streets and the shit you were saying, man. Only a real street dude can relate too. That's the type of Animal I need to unleash, and I am willing to meet you with whatever it is you need to make the Empire your home.'

'Ownership of my masters ' Mike said causing Anika and Andre to frown and make to speak

"Absou-"

'Done.' Lucious said glaring at the two

"You have a Sports Agency, I want to be double signed as a Boxer and an Artist.."

'Who do you think you are, fake ass Naruto." Hakeem scoffed as he glared at Mike with envy as his dad kept talking about him

'Naruto can play ball, sing dance and rap. Mike is the East Coast version of him."

"I don't dance, and I'm not a fan of playing basketball but singing, rapping and fighting. I can do those with the best of them.' Mike said

"Okay a test. I have a beat I want you to listen to and around 2:30 Naruto will be back on Instagram live for his challenge. You heard the verse he released?"

"Yea.'

'Good I want you to get on his live and spit some heat behind him, and then you got yourself a deal." Lucious said

Mike nodded and shook Lucious hand before he saw Vernon who waved him over, "Cookie is out." Vernon said causing Lucious to look at him in shock before he was handed a tablet and security footage and saw Cookie Lyon looking around before heading to his office,

Lucious looked to his family and potential artist, "Anika, guys take him down to the studio and play file 10." He said and looked to Mike, "It's a long file with a beat change midway through. Good luck."

Moments Later

"You can't just go in there!" Becky yelled

"Get yo ass out the way." Cookie said walking into the office closing the door behind her, before she looked around the office. The frown on her face deepened when she saw a picture of Lucious and his girlfriend Anika.

"Ladies and gentlemen the queen has returned." Lucious said walking into the office, causing Cookie to look up and turn to him as he stopped in front of her "Wow, 17 years later, and you're still beautiful." Lucious turned around and walked over to his desk "So when did you get out?"

"Two days ago." Cookie said before looking around the office some more, "You really ah," she trailed off

"It was your sacrifice that made all this possible." Lucious said as Cookie glared at him before they both sat on the couch, "I can't imagine what you've been through, Cookie. But I want you to know that you weren't the only one to suffer in all this."

"You forgot about me the second you divorced me in there. I want what you owe me." Cookie replied

"What are you talking about?" Lucious asked

"Half of this company." Cookie said standing up, "It was my 400,000 thousand that started this bitch, and you know it." she said before sitting at Lucious's desk "I did 17 hard years for that money, and I want half of my company back."

"I'm sorry Cookie but it don't work like that."

"Don't work like what, honey?" Cookie asked

"This company is not the same one that we started 17 years ago. Matter of fact, I control 10% of this damn thang. I got a board of directors, quarterly reports, SCC filings, and plus we're about to go public which is a whole nother monster in itself."

"Hell you talkin' bout. Public? What's public?"

Lucious sighed and sat down on the desk "Baby, I can give you a huge salary, but I can't give you half my company."

"You're company!? This is my company Lucious! I...I started this, you need to stop playin with me." Cookie said with a menacing glare

"I'll get you anything you want."

"5 million, a year, and I want to be head of A&R."

"The board won't go for 5, I can get you close to 3." Lucious said

"Talk to your board, you the boss." Cookie replied

"I can't do A&R." Lucious said

"Why?" Cookie asked before Lucious stood up and stepped away causing Cookie to look at him in realization

"I have someone." Lucious said simply

Cookie picked up the photo of Anika in a pool before she asked, "Is it little Halle Berry over here?" seeing the look on Lucious' face she threw the photo aside before reaching over and grabbing some candy, "You're not sweeping me under the carpet, Lucious." She said grabbing her stuff before the door opened and Anika poked her head in

"Baby, Mike is ready to start." she said before she saw Cookie

"Hey Boo Boo Kitty." Cookie greeted sarcastically before she looked to Lucious "Who's Mike?"

"Come see for yourself." Lucious said before they all walked down to the studios to see Jamal, Hakeem and Andre waiting and Hakeem already had a runin with his mother and ended up getting beat with a broom for disrespecting her so he stayed away from her

"Mal, what's happening?" Lucious asked

"He just finished listening to the beat." Jamal said as Cookie stood next to him looking at Mike curious, before she shuddered lightly as their eyes met

"Who is he?"

"You heard of Nathan James?" Lucious asked

"Yea.'

"This kid has the potential to be just as big if not bigger then him." Lucious said before they quieted down as Mike began

It's 2 A.M. (Uh huh)  
We leaving the club, heard the opps outside  
Told cuz to spin that Benz (spin)  
Muwop did 'em dirty, now it's hot outside  
Fuck yo homie and fuck yo kin' (Fuck em)  
They ain't never pop out, and the opps don't slide  
Nigga look at this chain if he wanna (What)  
New Glock 26, leave em wet like tide  
Nowadays niggas die for a name (Ouu)  
If you move don’t think beefing gone change, don't change  
You get hit from a distance, that's aim (That's aim)  
Pop his partner he walk with a cane, damn  
Rerock, jump this gate now I got me a free Glock  
Make him dance, ain't talkin bout pop lock  
Shoot up his whip, it won't help at no pitstop  
Speak on the gang, that's a way you can get popped  
(Boom)

12 bust a U-turn on the stripes (Skrrt)  
This a hemi lil boy better kick rocks  
Can't put no more guns in my videos  
ATF and DEA know they ain't props  
High speed shit, we don't ever do stops (Nah)  
Imma bring out the chopper for this  
We gon slide through his block with the sticks  
Police watch em get caught in the blitz  
If you like it, then get caught in the mix (In the mix)  
SRT down the 9 with the 6 (Rollin)  
My lil niggas be killing for kicks (For kicks)  
Call up choppa, he sending the bricks (The bricks)  
The ain't blood but they leaching like ticks (Like ticks)  
Model hoes they be all up on my dick (All on my dick)  
.223, 5.56 you can pick (You can pick)  
When a witness ain't there it won't stick (Boom)

Huh, what?  
When a witness ain't there it won't stick (Boom)  
Huh, what?  
Ain't no room, can you get off my dick? (Get off my dick)  
Huh, what?  
That bitch left me in jail now she sick (What)  
I'm a savage, I'm straight wit the shits(What)  
This a hit, I don't think I can miss

It's 2 A.M. (Uh huh)  
We leaving the club, heard the opps outside  
Told cuz to spin that Benz (spin)  
Muwop did 'em dirty, now it's hot outside  
Fuck yo homie and fuck yo kin' (Fuck em)  
They ain't never pop out, and the opps don't slide  
Nigga look at this chain if he wanna (What)  
New Glock 26, leave em wet like tide  
Nowadays niggas die for a name (Ouu)  
If you new ones stay beefing, don't change  
You get hit from a distance, that's aim (That's aim)  
Pop his partner he walk with a cane, damn  
Rerock, jump this gate now I got me a free Glock  
Make him dance, ain't talking  
bout Pop lock  
Shoot up his whip, it won't help at no pitstop  
Speak on the gang, that's a way you can get popped  
(Boom)

Man, it's three in the morning (Uh-huh)  
I'm thinking 'bout hitting this lick  
I know what y'all thinking, I'm bogus  
I'm supposed to be home with a bitch  
Nah, see, I pay the rent, yeah, and I need some shit, damn  
Plus, his pockets thick, the shit I'ma take he won't even miss  
Now this shit a risk 'cause I asked about him and he play with stick  
But it is what it is, if that nigga reach then I'm busting his shit  
Yeah, see, he bet not flinch, nah, 'cause my finger itch  
But here come his whip, but he ain't alone, he came with a bitch  
See I ain't changing no plans, it is what it is, I am what I am  
And if his bitch got some sense, when I up this blick his hoe better get down  
From the look this hoe Burberry's down  
From the look this bitch bands and Chanel  
From back end she a ten on the scale  
I think I might just take her as well  
Let me stop being' silly, they going in the building, I'm going in with 'em  
God please let him do what I say, if he don't, you gone be coming to get him  
See, I'm high and a little bit of tipsy  
But I'm focused, I'm thirsty, it's in me  
Caught him lackin', put the Glock to his kidney  
He start shaking and squirming and fidgeting  
Told the bitch, "Don't look my way," if she do, her whole face gone be missing  
And she stay with her face to the wall so I guess that she got the picture  
I want the money, it could be so simple  
And your jewelry shit look official  
If he play, gun blow like a whistle  
Pat him down, look, what? I found his pistol  
Looked to the right 'cause I heard a giggle  
Turned around and this bitch my sister  
"Aye Reina, why you dressed like a hooker?  
And all the niggas that you fuck with be pussy?"  
Damn, look, man, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ruining' y'all party  
But I'm keeping the money and jewelry  
Just walk it off, you would thank me tomorrow  
Man, these niggas be bitches, straight ho, flat out, he sissy  
Play with me nigga he tripping  
Find out where he stay next week, he missing  
A nigga diss me, he won't do it again  
I rob a nigga and do it again  
I come through your block and kill two of your friends  
It's do or die, is you gone ride? (Gang)

Lucious looked to Hakeem, "Fundamental difference between you and him, son. His father didn't make it out of the hood quick enough. You don't remember what it's like to struggle, he does."

Cookie stared at Mike as he began to take the headset off, "Hold on Mike.' Anika said, causing everyone to look at her, "You said you're the East Coast version of Naruto. Naruto sings as well so we are going to put on another beat and you sing. No killing or drug dealing."

"And focus on Birthday." Hakeem said hoping to stumble him up

Mike shrugged and out his hands in his pockets, and nodded his head a bit

[Intro]  
Yeah (yeah) yeah

[Verse 1]  
It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
Sip more Henny as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good but I know you want to cry out

You say you want passion (I think you found it)  
Get ready for action (don't be astounded)  
We switching positions (you feel surrounded)  
Tell me where you want your gift girl

Girl you know I, I, I [2x]  
I've been feening  
Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving  
Girl you know I, I, I [2x]  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make good

Birthday sex [2x]  
It's the best day of the year girl  
Birthday sex [2x]  
If he's not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl

[Verse 2]  
See you sexy in them jeans got me on ten  
1,2,3, think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out fighting 'til the end  
Ring that bell and we gone start over again

We grinding with passion  
'Cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours  
I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly  
Taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want your gift girl

Girl you know I, I, I [2x]  
I've been feening  
Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving  
Girl you know I, I, I [2x]  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make good

Birthday sex [2x]  
It's the best day of the year girl  
Birthday sex [2x]  
If hes not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl

First I'm gonna take a dive into the water  
Deep until I know I please that body, body (aooh)  
Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody, somebody (how I do)

Or maybe we can float on top my water bed (bed)  
You close your eyes as I end prop. between your legs (your legs)  
We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please... Yeah

You say you wanted flowers on the bed  
But you got me and hours on the bed

Girl you know I, I, I [2x]  
I've been feening  
Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving  
Girl you know I, I, I [2x]  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make good

Birthday sex [2x]  
It's the best day of the year girl  
Birthday sex [2x]  
If hes not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl

"How was that?" Mike asked as Hakeem frowned while Anika looked impressed amd Cookie smirked. Mike looked to Justice, "Lets roll, cuz.'

Mike exited the booth and shook Lucious hand, "Remember, you have to get on Naruto's live and finish his song. If you do by the morning I will have your terms completed.'

Mike nodded and left

Later

Mike sighed as he walked into the house and saw Jaunita waiting for him, "You're going through with this?"

"Yea." Mike said

"What about Stansfield? The Tejada's and the organization here?"

'This will help me launder more money. Naruto has vast amounts of clean cash coming in why can't I?" Mike asked

"Can you handle all this?" Jaunita asked before Mike pulled her into a kiss and smiled at her

'I got this." Mike assured before he slapped her ass

"Oh.' Jaunita gasped before there was a knock at the door

With a raised eyebrow Mike walked over and opened the door to see a smirking Cookie and he looked her up and down

Los Angeles, CA

Naruto was sitting on the foot of his bed, on the tablet as he designed his shoes while behind him Eleni and Jessia kissed as Eleni fingered her and groped her tit, as they shared his cum

Pictures of shoes on Wattpad version

Phone buzzing Naruto picked it up and smiled reading the text he got from JJ who was now in a rock group before he created a clone and it vanished in a flash of light

Naruto saw he had an alert for a comment on Instagram and he clicked on the app to see his blood clone wanted to take part in it and he raised an eyebrow before he shrugged tossing the tablet and phone down Naruto laid back with his girl and his lover

Next Day, Manhattan, New York City

Lucious was in VIP as he watched Mike and his boys joke around when his son's and Anika arrived, "Pop, I don't think this kid is a good idea. Why are you trying so hard to sign him?"

"25% of our sales is the Black community. When I look at him and when I hear him spit I can picture it like I'm there and I see myself in him more then I see myself in my own sons.' Lucious said plainly causing the three boys to frown as that stung especially Hakeem who was Lucious favorite, "When Empire goes public. He will be our future."

Everyone quieted down as on the projector Naruto's live was played and Mike was added

"What's crackin ', cuh?" Mike asked

'Cant call it my nigga. Tell the people your name and where you from." Naruto said

"Names Michael St. Patrick and I'm from the South Side of Queens.' Mike said

"Alright, you ride this bitch I got 50 bands for you, 1 chance you fuck up its over with." Naruto said

"I'm ready." Mike smirked

"Alright then, killa. You better ride this bitch too.' Naruto said as he reached over and played the beat

Mr. Aubrey, you ain't got no bodies, yo boys ain't slidin'  
You ain't 'bout it, you won't hurt nobody, plus yo ass ain't solid  
You know I got it, make me up this chopper, show you how we rocking  
Aint got no beard, make that bitch step back, Ruto ain't no Rocket  
Jab step, make that nigga buckle, they gon' think we hooping  
Got this Draco from my custo uncle, he don't even use it  
He done sold it to the right young nigga, you, know I'ma shoot it  
Get to pressin' niggas, 'timidatin' niggas with this music  
Get to stretching niggas, 'capitating niggas with this Uzi  
You stuck your neck out for the wrong niggas, now you 'bout to lose it  
Now you half-dead, now you bleeding out, you losin' fluid  
I got twin choppers, look like Bin Laden, they congruent  
If they send Nathan, I'ma end oppers with this Ruger  
You a cock-blocker, your bitch dick suckin', how you do it?  
You be actin' out, you know them clips around, this ain't no movie  
You a lame ass, broke, plain dressing ass goofy  
Still got on drip when I load my shit, I just moved a brick  
I'm talking shit, I'm a walking lick, still I'll off a bitch  
I'm sold them grits and dem Percocets, they say that don't mix  
But I'm legit, I'll plead the Fifth and shoot you with the six

Load your strap, then put one up top, you know we gon' ride  
Babe, ain't no cap, she know that I'm that, look me in my eyes  
Told him relax, we don't beef on wax, I'll see you outside  
You showed your hand, you need to quit playin', we all know you lied

Lucious sat up as Naruto killed his verse and Mike without hesitation began

Now be for real, you ain't tryna drill, boy, you ain't tryna kill  
You off that pill, it got you actin' tough, but that ain't how you is  
I'm that for real and I'm worth a mil' and still get on your heels  
He live right where? Now I'm in the car parked outside his crib  
He got a pole, but that's just for show, I know he a ho  
He ain't gon' blow, bitch, I was tryna score when I was on parole  
He got a pole, but that's just for show, I know he a ho  
He ain't gon' blow, bitch, I was tryna score when I was on parole  
That boy a bitch, he shoot out the whip, nah, he ain't really slidin'  
They always miss, just running they lips, that's why they keep on dyin'  
Just hit they block, I'm talking twenty times, man, these niggas hiding  
I caught the play and now I'm throwing bullets, I'm thinking it's Madden  
I got his lo', can't be moving slow, he right by the store  
He got a fro with a Pelle coat, plus he with a ho  
He on his phone, once I'm on your ass, boy, you on your own  
I get 'em gone, it happened so fast, all he heard was boom  
Its Rollin 6, I know I'm the shit, bitch, get off my dick  
I never miss, they think that I'm cheatin', my gun got a glitch  
I mean a switch, I can shoot a brick and they still say I hit  
I mean they hit, they caught that nigga Brick and hit him in his shit

"Uh!" Lucious yelled getting up clapping as the song ended and Naruto told Mike he was going to DM him in a minute

Lucious looked to his sons and girlfriend, "Authenticity featuring Authenticity is a match made in Heaven." He said before walking down to Mike

"Welcome to the Empire." Lucious said while taking out a contract, "Are you bringing your own manager? Or would you like me to manage you?'

"I'm his manager." Cookie smiled walking up causing Lucious and Anika to frown

"She's genuine. I'm comfortable around her.' Mike said with a shrug, "Plus you're the CEO of a company and you're going public. Also I really don't need to deal with jealous grown men thinkin I'm tryna steal their daddy." He finished looking to Andre and Hakeem who were frowning at him before he looked back to Lucious

A instant flash of Mike's dojutsu placed Lucious under his sway, "Okay fine, but I'll teach you about this business and Cook can handle your music."

Mike and Lucious shook hands before Mike saw one of his boys who motioned to him

Later, Car

With a half-face mask and a yankee hat to the bat Mike sat on the windowsill of the backseat of the Impala as Justice also with a ski mask drove down the street,

Cocking the Draco, Mike was about to up when his friend noticed someone and stopped him, "Aye pop back in that's my cousin!"

"What?" Mike asked sliding back into the car

"That's my cousin."

"Thats them niggas boy." Mike said as his friend drove the opposite direction, "Yo fuckin cousin." He scoffed

Next Day

Mike nodded his head as the Dean and Jabari frowned at him in disappointment as his music video played on the flatscreen

Carrie had already filled him in on what was about to happen though and he didn't care, this school shit was Naruto's idea for him to use Zeke to get close to the Tejada's and he's completed that mission already,

"Mr. St. Patrick as a student of color you should hold yourself to higher standards than being a rapper."

"Seems this school is designed to make its students of color feel like it's wrong to be themselves and that they should change to be accepted by the white people here. On my way here white students and black students had no problem with my music."

"This is not a standard of a Stansfield student."

"So I should get drunk, throw wild parties and fire on campus police when they try to arrest me?" Mike asked

"Look Mike. Either you hang up this rap nonsense and actually apply yourself to something worthwhile or you can go back to wherever you came from." Jabari said

"Ok.' Mike said before he stood up and left

Jabari and the Dean looked at each other in shock, "We need him to help Zeke."

'I didn't think he'd just up and leave." Jabari said getting up and racing after Mike to talk to him some more

Jabari went around campus trying to find Mike but couldnt and he decided to try with Carrie,

Walking into the building he was about to knock on her door when he heard a moan, opening the door Jabari saw Carrie bent over her desk while Mike fucked her from behind and frowned jealously before he backed up and left,

Later, Signature Soundz Studio

Caine had heard that Mike got expelled and frowned as his mom and Diana weren't answering his calls so he went looking for Mike and walked up to the studio as some dudes were outside hanging around and stood him

"You lost loc?" A man asked

Caine looked at the two, "Naw I'm where I need to be. Tell Mike I need to holla at him.'

'Oh shit you Titty milk." The other man laughed causing Caine to look at him as the others laughed

"What?"

"You that nigga that still answer to his momma tryna run the streets. Go ahead little nigga."

Caine frowned as he was laughed at and stepped forward, "Nigga who you-"

"What" the man asked glaring at Caine who looked him up and down before he glanced at the others outside and saw they were watching him like a hawk

Caine scoffed before he entered the building to hear a beat playing, and entered to see his mom and Diana talking before he headed for them ignoring Mike who was getting ready to rap

"Caine what you doing here?" Monae asked

'He got expelled." Caine said

'I know. He told me.' Monae said watching Mile put on his headset

'Okay and we done with this nigga then right?" Caine asked

"Not even close." Monae said causing Caine to frown and look at Mike

Home invasion(Home invasion), robberies (Robberies)  
Homicides (Homicides), first degrees (Damn)  
If you ain't caught you none, you better catch you somethin'  
(You better catch you somethin')  
If you ain't got no gun, you better get you one  
(You better get you one)

I make shit shake (Shake), up in broad day (Yeah, yeah)  
No face, ain't no case (No case), learned that the hard way (Damn, damn)  
I'm posted in Parkway (Uh-uh), fuck what the narcs say (Fuck what they say)  
Just hit a quick stain (Huh, what?), now I'm runnin' through gang ways (Run, run)  
Jump the tall gate (Jump), hit a hallway (Uh, uh)  
Ran to the fifth floor (Run), now I'm at Gleesh place (Now, now)  
Came in out of breath (Huh), should've seen Gleesh face (Damn, damn)  
And I showed him the stain (Look), it was like 50 K (Damn)  
Finna buy a car (Yeah), Gleesh say "Get a straight" (Vroom, vroom)  
Finna buy some guns (Yeah) Gleesh say "Get a crate" (Boom, boom)  
I'm finna throw some ones (What?), Gleesh say "No, you ain't" (Damn, damn)  
Police kick down the door, then we did the race

Home invasion (Home invasion), robberies (Robberies)  
Homicides (Homicides), first degrees (Damn)  
If you ain't caught you none, you better catch you somethin'  
(You better catch you somethin')  
If you ain't got no gun, you better get you one  
Home invas' (Home invas'), robberies (Robberies)  
Homicides (Homicides), first degrees (Damn)  
If you ain't caught you none, you better catch you somethin'  
(You better catch you somethin')  
If you ain't got no gun, you better get you one  
(You better get you one)

A man walked in and headed straight for Mike, "What's up, what you on?" Mike asked

"Man, I'm tryna holla at you?"

"Man, what the fuck happened to yo lip!?" Mike asked taking the headset off

"My goofy ass cousin man, he tried to get down on me. You already know what time it is.'

Mike and the dude left followed by 3 others and got into an SUV

Mike loaded his Glock23 as he sat in the backseat, "Where he at?"

"Him and them niggas be up at the store."

'Alright y'all drop me off around the corner and just go up there talking y'all shit." Mike said getting nods

Mike was dropped off and his friends sped off, Mike put on his facemask and made his way to the store

Mike's friends were heading to the store and parked across the street but frowned as they saw a squad car pull into the spot

"Call that nigga and tell him to hold up.'

Picking up his phone a dude called Mike but his phone was in the car causing them to curse,

Mike crossed the street and saw the squad car but didn't care and soon as his foot touched the sidewalk and his oops looked his way he upped

Boom  
Boom  
Boom

Mike's friends watched wide eyed as he got down on the three goons before he ducked as 2 cops came out the store guns drawn

Mike rolled behind a car as the cops fired at him and as he got up he aimed over the trunk and shot them to. Mike walked off and ducked into an alley and his gun dissolved into ash before he vanished

Meanwhile

Lucious was in his office with his client Dewight Howard watching as the man sat down and took off his glasses and Lucious grimaced seeing the swollen eye, "He fucked you up."

"I know that." Dewight growled

"You know you deserved that shit though right? You pushed a 19 year old from behind because he was embarrassing you."

"Look man I aint tryna hear that."

'You need to be. You've lost money, endorsements and playing time behind this shit while he is being hailed as the second coming of Tupac.' Lucious said standing up as he slid a magazine over with Naruto smirking throwing up the W

Lucious walked around and saw on the table, "And your being hailed as a coward."

"Man I dont give a shit what motherfuckas think about me. My clothes are as much as they car note." Dewight scoffed

'And without them you'll be deemed bad for business and you'll be back sleeping on someone's couch. No more million dollar homes. No more fast cars, fine bitches. But good thing UPS is always looking to hire."

Dewight growled, "So you want me to kiss ass. I got my pride."

"You also have bills, child support and a family that you support. What's more important your loved ones and your way of life or your pride."

Hidan looked at Lucious angrily, this new world really cramped his style, and while he really wanted to sacrifice Lucious and everyone in this building he couldn't until Obito told him too

Putting on his hood and his glasses he sighed as agents came in for a rebranding.

Later

Mike walked into his home and rolled his neck and quickly removed his clothes and tossed them into the fireplace and blue flames erupted reducing them to ash

Walking up the stairs, Mike went into his bathroom and got into the shower. Mike scrubbed his body clean and when he got out he walked downstairs and sat on the couch and turned the tv on,

First we have breaking news in Queens. 5 people shot and killed 2 of them police officers. All 5 were pronounced dead at the scene. Police say Officer Jones and Diaz were taking a snack break when a man walked across the street and opened fire o-

Mike turned the channel and frowned at nothing being on before he just shrugged and got on Naruto's app again,

Flipping through the selection, someone knocked at the door and Mike walked over to it and answered to see Lauren, "Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked

"Everyone is saying you got expelled." Lauren said following after Mike as he walked to the living room

"Word travels fast." Mike said falling back onto the couch and looking at Lauren who was watching him, "They wanted me to act like something I ain't comfortable being. Gave me a choice to do it their way or not at all. I chose not at all."

'But you said your parents really wanted you to graduate College."

"I'm living my life for me not them. At least I went." Mike shrugged before he looked at her, "It's a shame though, I would've loved to see more of you. I was finally about to make my move."

"What move?" Lauren asked

Mike sat up and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to that he was inches from her belly, "To make you mine.'

Mike and Lauren kept eye contact as he began to kiss her torso and his hands slip up her legs to cup her ass

Moments Later

Mike fully nude helped Lauren out of her undershirt leaving her just as naked as him, her hands landed on his chest and they shared a short kiss before Mike leaned down and grabbed her left breast while his tongue flicked her right nipple,

Lauren moaned as Mike massaged her left tit and took her nipple into his mouth

For 3 minutes Mike stimulated Lauren's breasts before she pushed him down onto the couch and fell to her knees, Mike's dick was already standing at attention and Lauren grasped it and began to stroke it before she kissed his nuts and licked from his nut sack up his shaft and the head before she looked at him and took his dick into her mouth

Mike moaned as Lauren began to suck his dick getting 6 inches into her mouth and stroking the rest as Mike groaned as she sucked his shaft and choked on him trying to get more of his length into her mouth before she pulled back and released him from her mouth and flicked her tongue against the head and took the head into her mouth again and sucked on it before pulling away

Lauren got onto the coffee table and laid back on it with her legs open showing mike her wet pussy, Mike got onto his knees and grabbed her ankles as she grabbed his dick and aimed it at her pussy

"Be gentle. It's my first time.'

Mike nodded and pushed forward, his dick surging forward through Lauren's tight virgin walls sending put pulses of healing chakra

Lauren moaned as Mike bottomed out inside her as her hands pushed against his torso while she screamed and twitched against him,

Mike bit his bottomlip and began to fuck Lauren, "Ah, yes...it feels so good!" She moaned

"Mm hmm." Mike breathed as he stood up taking Lauren's lower half with him

Mike setting a good pace and rhythm listened to their skin slapping against each other as he watched her breasts bounce before she screamed and began to squirt

Lauren's fluids soaked Mike's chest and torso including his genitals and once she stopped he pulled out and stood her up before making her bend over the couch

Lauren and Mike groaned as he entered her from behind, Mike kept his eyes on Lauren's heart shaped ass as he began to thrust, loving the way it jiggled and gyrated from his thrusts, and as he sped up he slapped her ass while pounding away

"Hope...you're...aware….next I'm going to take your ass next." Mike said reaching up and grabbing her hair, "Cause you belong to me now. Ain't that right?"

"Yes!"

'Say it!" Mike demanded

'Im yours. Only yours oh god!" Lauren moaned loudly and Mike's hand left her hair and gripped her shoulder pulling her back into him before he pushed him back and he flipped her over

Lauren intertwined her fingers with Mike's and laid back on the couch with her other hand behind his neck, before he entered her once again and began to fuck her

For 30 minutes Mike fucked Lauren like this and triggered 2 more orgasms before he finally felt his approaching and he grabbed her waist and began to really fuck her, his thrusts shorter and getting quicker by the second before with a groan he bottomed out inside her and began to cum inside her.

Mike leaned down and kissed Lauren who eagerly returned it

Finished


	22. Chapter 22

Mike was sitting in the backyard of his house looking up at the moon, when his phone rang, "Hello?" he asked smiling

"Did you know that Kaguya's abilities all revolved around Space/Time or Disintegration?" Naruto said 

"Huh?"

"Yes, so an idiot who gets trigger happy with her eyes and uses them on the moon and thinks he's fabricating memories when in truth he's breathing events into the timeline." Naruto said 

Mike blinked and looked to a mark on his chest, a healed over bullet wound,

"Congratulations, instead of working with what you got you're now unable to legally possess a gun. Reina is back and now your twin also congrats on being a father.'

'What?!" Mike asked loudly sitting up

'Yes and you will not kill Reina, your baby mommas or your kids." Naruto ordered causing Mike to growl in anger as that was his next move after he hung up the phone

"What you expected me to do huh?'You crafted my backstory so I went ahead and tweaked it to my liking. All I needed was Lucious to be my uncle so when I have him hand over the keys to his Empire it won't be too weird that he picked me over his son's." Mike said

"Whatever. Alejandra and Maria will be out there in 2 days with the re up and will be sticking around and you will listen to them." Naruto said before hanging up as Mike watched Carrie and Lauren get out of the pool and walked up to him 

Mike sat up frowning before he scrolled through his phone and found Reina's contact but couldn't find Juanita's

"Fuck!" Mike yelled tossing the phone causing Lauren and Carrie to flinch

Later

Cookie scoffed as she watched Mike get his fists wrapped up, "Mike you don't need to do this." She said as he turned to her and she grabbed his chin, "This right here is also your moneymaker. You getting in the ring will run the risk of your face getting swollen and-

"I got this. Trust me.' Mike assured causing Cookie to sigh

Cookie walked away and joined the crowd and sat and watched as Mike got into the ring with his opponent a man in his 30s,

The two boxers were introduced and walked up before they shared a nod showing they understood the rules and touched gloves before backing away into their corners,

Mike rotated his neck and soon as the bell rung he made his way forward his fists raised to his chest level before his opponent took off with a jab that Mike leaned back out of range and punched him in the jaw

Mike's opponent's mouth piece flew as he dropped, blood leaking from his mouth with his eyes rolled up in his head, 

Mike walked toward his corner already using his teeth to take the tape off his gloves as a 10 count was reached and with a smirk he looked at Cookie and winked at her 

Afternoon, Midtown

Mike walked to the bank teller and spoke, "I'd like to open an account." Mike said putting down his ID and a duffle bag and the form he was told to fill out by another employee

The teller looked and opened the bag before her eyes widened seeing it filled with cash and uncashed checks

"U-Um...could you wait here for a moment." The teller said before she walked off over to her boss, "Mr. Wilson, I have a client who is looking to deposit….."

Moment's Later

Mike was led to another room as the boss and the teller sat across from him smiling, "We'll be happy to help you as our VIP client."

Mike deposited 200 million gained from some of his dad's investment portfolio his inheritance, drug money, and his Empire check, Truth and some business dealings with Simon Stern

The two shook his hand, "Please if you need anything don't hesitate to call." The teller said 

Mike left as the teller smiled watching him, "I need to make him mine. I could even be my boss's boss with that kind of money." The teller smirked as she continued to watch Mike leave 

Empire Entertainment

Mike walked around a corner and bumped into a female, "Oh, excuse me.' He said looking at the girl around his age as she smiled

"Hi.'

'Sup.' Mike greeted

"Um, I'm Tiana."

'Mike."

'I know. You've been the talk of the town around New York." Tiana said 

"You headed somewhere?"

"Rehearsal. Want to join me? I mean if you are not busy or anything." 

"Yea." Mike said before he motioned for her to lead the way and he followed her eyes on the jiggling ass cheeks, 

Mike sat in a chair and watched as Tiana rehearsed and he looked to a bad Latina who was also checking her out

The mood was ruined when Hakeem and his entourage showed up, "That's what I'm talking about. Mmm. Now, that was bananas." Hakeem said 

Mike sat up as he noticed someone with Hakeem's group and smirked considering he just killed the dude's friends the other day he was surprised to see him here of all places

"What are you doing here?" Tiana asked

"Yo, Keem, tell her you're the prince of Empire. Tell her you about to be famous." Hakeem's friend said

"Pick one. Pick one you want." Hakeem told his friends who walked up to Tiana's dancers,

"You having fun?" Hakeem asked Tiana

"No." Tiana frowned 

"Yo." Mike called getting their attention, as he stood up, "Step off. Now." 

Hakeem looked at Mike with his friends, "Come on, y'all. I got to get up out of here." He said before he walked away and his friends followed after him

Mike shook his head and sat down as Tiana smiled before she finished her rehearsal and walked over to him

"You hungry?" Tiana asked causing Mike to smirk

Studio

Tiana moaned as her yoga pants were pulled down to her knees as Mike held her by her waist while she was bent over the couch

"Ahh, fuck! Your so deep!" Tiana screamed as Mike was biting the hem of his shirt as he slid a hand up her back, tracing her spine before he held her shoulder and pulled her back into his thrusts before Tiana put her face into the couch and screamed as she began to shake

Mike felt the already tight pussy of Tiana squeeze him and began to throb around him and began to cum inside of her

Breathing through his nose Mike leaned over and kissed Tiana who returned it, "Next time we can invite your girlfriend." He said causing Tiana to look at him in surprise as he smiled and she returned it before kissing him

Later, Truth

Mike walked into his club and saw Simon there, "Simon your back.'

'Yes, I heard you were expelled from Stansfield."

"Yea."

"It's not an issue, I mean you wouldn't believe the hoops I had to jump through to get a young man on parole unto an Ivy league school." Stern said as Mike smirked, "Anyway word has been getting around the city of the young club owner who fancies himself as a rapper and a boxer."

"My personal ventures has nothing to do with our working relationship, I am an expert at time management." Mike said

'Yes, about our working relationship. It would appear as that has to come to an end.'

'Why?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow

"A little problem with the FBI and some nosey accountants and my wife divorcing me and taking every penny she can find." Simon said with a sigh, "I have until tonight to get out of the country before they catch up to me. So good luck with Madeline she can be a grade A bitch.'

Mike chuckled, "I think I can manage." He said watching Simon walk away as a woman came from behind him, "Nice work, pointing the Feds in Simons direction." 

"You know what I want.' The woman said getting a nod from Mike before she took his hand and led him to his office as the other girls giggled

Mike was pushed into his chair before he watched Michelle tie her hair into a poneytail and kneel between his legs when his phone rung

"What?" 

"Are you in the studio?" Cookie asked 

"I'm at the club. Taking care of some business." Mike said watching as Michelle began to swallow his dick and his breath hitched 

"Are you sure you dont want to do Leviticus with Hakeem and Jamal?"

"Positive. Hakeem's music is ass, the only reason people will be there is for Lucious. My club has been packed since I started this rapping shit. My bartenders are bad as shit, my music keeps the people turnt and it coming back for more. Leviticus looks cool but it ain't got shit on Truth. And word of advice, manager stop running around after Lucious it doesn't make you look good. Focus on getting this money with me and help me be a bigger star than he ever was." 

Mike hung up and pulled Michelle into his lap and he hugged her close as he entered her pussy,

"I love you.' Michelle moaned rolling her hips

"Mmh.' Mike groaned 

45 Minutes Later

Mike walked out of his office with Michelle both of them looking refreshed, and joined everyone on the dance floor, "Okay everyone. You know the routine, but keep your eyes open and your senses sharp.12 has been lurking and with Simon Stern's new legal problems it would surprise me if the Feds don't show up here.'

Everyone nodded, "Lets get paid.' Mike said 

Mike watched everyone disperse before he looked to his security guards, "No straps, you check purses if you suspect anything.' He said 

The guards nodded and dapped up Mike before going about their business and he saw Raina walk up

Next Day

Mike answered the door and raised an eyebrow at Jabari, "What're you doing here?" He asked

"I need to talk to you.' Jabari said

"Okay, so talk." 

"Would you invite me in, it's freezing out here."

Mike sighed and stepped aside allowing Jabari inside, Mike walked to the couch and sat down and looked at Jabari who took off his gloves

Arms streets out across the couch, Mike motioned for Jabari to hurry up, "I saw you and Carrie together."

'So?" Mike asked 

'I don't know if you know this but Carrie and I are together."

'She never mentioned that." Mike said

"It's just what we do. We fight we argue and make up."

'So it's a routine?" 

"Yes." Jabari smiled nodding at Mike understanding 

"And maybe that's the problem. Routine breeds boredom, bruh." Mike said causing Jabari to frown, "Carrie needed something more spontaneous, surprising. Unpredictable. She graduated from the tea cup ride at Disneyworld and is now happily riding Kingda Ka at Six Flags."

Jabari glared and made to speak when the door opened in the hallway aad they looked back to see Carrie in a robe as she dried her hair 

"You really do have the best shower." Carrie said walking in and seeing the two looking at her, "Jabari, what're you doing here?" 

Mike stood up and walked over to her, "He wants you back.'

'Jabaro and I have been over for years after he betrayed me.' Carrie said glaring at Jabari

'Hm." Mike said hugging Carrie from behind and kissing the back of her ear, as he looked at Jabari and his hands caressed her body while he grinding his dick into her ass

"There you have it Jabari." Mike said as Carrie gasped when his fingers began to tease her womanhood, "There is no one here for you. You can slither back to wherever you came from."

"I'll tell everyone."

"There is nothing illegal going on here, old man.' Mike smirked, nipping at Carrie's ear "Your ex found a new nigga that can slang more dick then you can and go longer then you can ever hope to. Now if you'd excuse us, Carrie was just about to get her breakfast."' 

Carrie turned around and pulled his shorts down causing Jabari to charge forward but Mike grabbed the Glock on the counter and aimed it at Jabari smiling causing him to freeze

"Time to go, or do you wish to stay and watch as I nut deep into your girl?" Mike asked 

'This isn't over.' Jabari said watching as Carrie sucked Mike's balls and stroked his length

"But it is Jabari." Mike said watching as Jabari stormed off and slammed the door, "This'll be fun.'

Mike looked down at Carrie and chuckled before he sighed in pleasure as Carrie took him down her throat

Reina watched as Jabari stormed to his car and raised an eyebrow before she headed to the house and entered to see her brother getting head from his former professor

"Who was the old guy?" 

"Carrie's ex.' Mike said combing his fingers through her before Reina walked up and they kissed, if Naruto wasn't going to allow him to kill her then she will have her uses

"You going to be here tonight?" 

"Why?" 

"I got a reup after I meet with Cookie. I won't be back until the AM and I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." Mike said

"I'll be here." Reina said getting a nod from Mike before she put her hair in a ponytail and knelt down beside Carrie

2 Hours Later, Empire Entertainment

  
  


Mike was in the studio alone nodding his head to his song when he saw Cookie, "You sure you should be working?" He asked turning the music off

'Yea, I dont want to be by myself right now.' Cookie said

"Sorry about your cousin. Just dont take on more than you can handle." Mike said before she nodded, 

Cookie pointed to the keyboard, "Let me hear what you got."

Mike nodded and played the song as they began to nod their heads Cookie looked at Mike with a smile,

Later

Mike sat in his car watching as his product was moved into the warehouse before he looked over to Maria, "I don't need no babysitter.'

'Apparently you do. Since you added cop killer to your resume, the police have been cracking down on anyone who they think may know anything about the person who took out their own.' 

"They were in the way.' Mike said

'Bullshit. Your to impulsive thats how your in the position you're in now.".

"Where's Jaunita?" Mike asked

'Dead ' Maria saod causing Mike to look at her 

"Did Naruto kill her?"

'No. Jaunita was there the night you got shot and ate one to the head in this new... whatever story you crafted for yourself."

Mike frowned

"Anyway, drive.' Maria said

"Where to?" 

"Your corners, you're going to show me how you run business." Maria said

Mike sighed and drove

Mike spent the entire day driving around with Maria showing her his corners where his workers served fiends and the taxi company he owned and the drivers delivered the drugs to anyone who called using special code words for what they wanted, then he showed her course correct that he had Braydon Weston handling after he got expelled and finally they ended the night at Truth

The show and tell took all night amd by the time he got home Reina was asleep and he didn't wake her

Next Day

Mike with his hood on was listening to a beat through his headphones as Cookie and her assistant were watching a video of Hakeem drunk and bad mouthing Obama 

"Its gone viral." Porsha said

'What's viral?" Cookie asked

"Means its traveling fast on the internet." Mike said before he headed to the studio

Later

Mike was listening to a rough version of his song trying to figure out what else to add to make it sound better, 

Cookie was annoyed as she had set up a interview for Jamal so he can come out to the world but her son didn't show up and she got on camera and commented on the Kid FoFo situation

She needed a drink and to get her mind off of her son so she was going to help her client, as everyone got onto the elevator, Mike with his hood on and a earbud in was quiet still focused when he heard

"I see you still trash-talking me, bitch." Fofo said

Mike looked up his earbud falling out as everyone looked at Fofo

"Watch your mouth. You better be careful." Fofo continued

Cookie looked back to see Fofo glaring at her as Andre looked lile he didnt care as did Lucious, "So you just gonna let him talk to me like that?" She asked

"If he says something I disagree with, I'll let you know." Lucious said causing Anika to laugh

Cookie was about to launch at her but Mike grabbed her arm causing her to pause and look at him, 

Lucious and Vernon watched shocked as Cookie submitted to Mike who took his hood off and turned to FoFo whose eyes widened and he cleared his throat and stood up straight, "W-what's up Mike?"

"What you on Keith?" Mike smirked 

"J-just chillin man.' Keith said as everyone watched confused as FoFo looked ready to shit on himself

The elevator opened up as Mike stared at Keith without blinking and smirking, "I'll see you later.' 

Mike, Cookie and Porsha left as FoFo quickly pressed the ground floor button, "You signed him?!" Fofo asked 

"Yea, why?"

'Man why you aint tell me that bitch was cool wit Mike, son?" Fofo asked angrily and afriad, "Niggas know you dont come at Mike and his people, B. Naw I got to grt the fuck outta town."

"Its not that serious Fofo." Anika said

'Bitch! Not that serious?! Any nigga that has ever beefed with that nigga is dead, hoe! I'm out this bitch!" Fofo said as the elevator opened and they watched him literally run out the building in a full sprint

"Vernon I think its time you get some info on Mike.' Lucious said

'Already on it.' Vernon nodded 

Meanwhile 

Mike sat beside Cookie as she listened to the finished song and she smiled, "That's hot. You got something special." Mike chuckled, "Is this what you've been working on all day?" 

"Naw. I've been practicing my wordplay and Im thinking if I should dumb it down or not." Mike said with a shrug

Cookie listened to what Mike was working with and told him to put it out and dont change nothing,

Later, Bar

Mike was in the basement as Monet was doing a reup with her connect, "Where's Caine at? I'd picture him being here to provide your mom's back up."

'He and my mom got into it about you.'

'Me?"

'Caine doesnt like us working with you because it doesn't make sense.'

'Im only working with yall until y'all find someone to replace the Gwop niggas I smoked.' Mike shrugged

"Yea but he started going off about our dad and stuff and I tried to step in and he accidentally knocked Monet down. I think my dad had him jumped when we went to visit and now Cane hasn't been home in days."

"And I'm to blame for that." Mike said causing Diana to shrug,

"What're you going to do?"

"Cuz can run his mouth, but if he try me he'll get dealt with." Mike said seriously 

Diana nodded, "Why you haven't done anything with me?"

"I'm still tryna feel you out. You don't want to live this life but you have a talent for it. Your mom wants to control everything, and secretly wants someone who can control her, I supplied that. You, I don't know what you desire yet." 

Mike looked up when he sensed negative emotions and made his way upstairs with Diana following him

"I'm Monet Tejada, this ain't no negotiation."

"Okay Monet Tejada. Look I can leave you with half the coke but Im taking my full amount."

"I told you I only have half!" Monet said annoyed

"Well we can settle this another type of way." The man said patting his crotch smirking as Monet frowned, "Take your clothes off."

Mike and Diana frowned hearing this

"What?"

"You aint got my money, so I'm gone get it up out you." The man said pulling his gun, "Take your clothes off or I will."

Mike walked forward his steps not making a sound as he came up on the man and punched a hole into his back and removed his heart and a piece of his spine

Mike caught the man before he could fall and dragged the corpse to the van and a clone appeared before driving the van away where it will explode and drive off a bridge

Mike escorted Monet and Diana home before he left to get to his show, 

Truth

Cookie walked to the dressing room, and entered to see Mike buttoning his pants as two girls fixed their bras

"Really?" Cookie asked

"I'm more relaxed when I nut." Mike smiled before he kissed the two and slapped their ass, "I'll see y'all later."

The two women walked out as Cookie walked up to Mike, "You need to be more careful with who you fucking. Last thing you need is babymomma drama." 

"True.' Mike said before he motioned to the door, "They cool though, they won't do me like that." 

"Hope so, so you read" 

"A good luck kiss would help." Mike smiled

"Get yo ass on that stage." Cookie said walking off as Mike laughed 

Mike sighed the crowd today were filled with grown people with money and Cookie had sold him by saying he had bars and was can keep up with Naruto in the West Coast, and the Dirty South, he needed to spit and show these people that he was the new face of New York,

Clapping his hands, Mike walked out and grabbed a microphone and stood on the stage as he looked out and saw Tiana in the crowd and she blew him a kiss causing him to grin

  
  


Mike killed his performance, producers, and other artists wanted to work with him in the future like Busta Rhymes and Nicki Minaj, and at 2 am the club closed and Nick with his 2 baddies headed home

**Finished**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Queens, NY

Lucious walked up to the door and knocked,

He knew Mike was in the streets but the way FoFo reacted to him was leading him to think on just how deep in the streets he was, 

Estelle opened the door and she and Lucious looked surprised at one another, "Dewight?"

"Momma Estelle." Lucious smiled before they hugged

Moments Later

Lucious sat on Estelle's couch as she brought him a cup of tea, "How long have you been in New York?" Lucious asked

"Going on 20 years." Estelle said nodding, "When your daddy died, your mother and you just left and I couldn't find you." 

Lucious nodded before he looked around and noticed pictures of Mike, of his own father and Estelle who was pregnant and pictures of Tasha

"You were pregnant?" Lucious asked looking at her

'Your father and I wanted to surprise you. He was going to get custody and we were going to be a family. Didn't turn out that way though. Mike and Reina are all I have left of her."

"I uh, signed Mike to Empire, you know maybe I can help steer him out of the streets." Lucious said as if Mike was his nephew then it meant he had to get closer to him and maybe even offer him Empire if his sons couldn't step to the plate

Lucious put the cup down and grabbed Estelle's hands, "I'll take care of them." He promised causing her to smile and nod before they continued to talk

Meanwhile, Brooklyn, Gold Room

While Lucious and Estelle were catching up and deciding to try and keep Mike out of trouble Mike was performing at a club in Brooklyn his opps territory 

Mike was rocking the show and as he finished Crazy Story he was tapped and looked to his homie who pointed at the next level

Smiling at seeing some Nine Treys in the building with some weird mexican kid of all things, Mike looked to Justice and said something to him 

Turning around Mike looked dead at Shotti, "If you got Opps put yo middle fingers up!" He said putting his up and still smiling, "Aye Play that shit, cuz." 

Mike middle finger turned into him throwing up gang signs before he began to rap

As the first word left his lips, Mike's killer intent flooded the club. Mainly focused on the Bloodz while the fans hung onto every word as a chill crawled up their spine 

  
  
  


Its beef just cock it and dump it

The drama really means nothing to me

I'll walk by and blow ya brains out

There's no time to cock it, no way you can stop it

When niggas run up on you with them thangs out

I do what I gotta do, I don't care I if get caught

The DA can play this motherfucking tape in court

I'll kill you

I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie, I ain't playing

Catch you slipping I'ma kill you

I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie I ain't playing

Keep thinking I'm candy 'til ya fucking skull get popped

And ya brain hop out the top like Jack-in-the-box

In the hood summer time is the killing season

It's hot out this bitch, that's a good enough reason

I've seen gangstas get religious when they start bleeding

Saying "Lord, Jesus help me" 'cause they ass leaking

When that nigga walk down and that A.K. come out

You can squeeze ya little handgun 'til you run out

And you can run for ya backup

But them machine gun shells gon tear ya back up

God's on ya side? Shit, I'm aight with that

'Cause I'm gon' reload them clips and come right back

It's a fact, homie, you go against me ya fucked

I get the drop, if you can duck ya luckier than Lady Luck

Look, nigga, don't think you safe 'cause you moved out the hood

'Cause ya mama still around, cuz, and that ain't good

If you was smart you'd be shook of me

'Cause I get tired of looking for ya

Spray ya mama crib and let yo ass look for me

If there's beef cock it and dump it

The drama really means nothing to me

I'll ride by and blow ya brains out

There's no time to cock it, no way you can stop it

When niggas run up on you with them thangs out

I do what I gotta do, I don't care I if get caught

The DA can play this motherfucking tape in court

I'll kill you

I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie, I ain't playing

Catch you slipping I'ma kill you

I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie I ain't playing

Mike's eyes bore into his opps as he rapped while they frowned and walked off leaving behind one of their members who was pale and shivering

My heart bleeds for you, nigga, I can't wait to get to you

Behind that twinkle in ya eyes, I can see the bitch in you

Nigga, you know the streets talk

So they'll be no white flags and no peace talks

I got my back against the wind

I'm down to ride 'till the sun burn out

If I die today I'm happy how my life turned out

See the shootouts, I done been in 'em by myself

Locked up I was in a box by myself

I done made myself a millionaire by myself

Now shit changed, motherfucker, I can hire some help

I done heard about the 50 grand you put in the hood

But ya shooter finna get shot, it won't do him no good

With a pistol I define the definition of pain

If you survive ya bones'll still fucking hurt when it rains

Oh, you a pro at playing Battleship? Well, this ain't the same

Little homie this is a whole different type of war game

See the losers end up in shackles and motherfucking chains

Or laid out in the streets leaking out they brains

If there's beef cock it and dump it

The drama really means nothing to me

I'll ride by and blow ya brains out

There's no time to cock it, no way you can stop it

When niggas run up on you with them thangs out

I do what I gotta do, I don't care I if get caught

The DA can play this motherfucking tape in court

I'll kill you

I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie, I ain't playing

Catch you slipping I'ma kill you

I ain't playing, hear what I'm saying, homie I ain't playing

After the fist fights it's gunfire, boy, you get the best of me (best of me)

If you don't wanna get shot, I suggest you don't go testing me (testing me)

All the wrong I've done, the Lord still keep on blessing me (blessing me)

Finna run rap 'cause my nigga Jay got the recipe 

Cheers went up after Mike finished and that night him and his crew would leave enemy territory untouched and ge created a aura on this night as word would spread that he dissed his gang to their faces and how afraid he made everyone but also kept them entranced by him

Alpine, New Jersey

Reina and Mike were in an furnished house, looking around, "So check it, this bitch is sitting on over 8 acres acres of rolling lawns, courtyards, and walking paths, a 600 foot winding driveway. 11 Bedrooms, and a separate Guest House with its own entrance off a side driveway. We got a Ballroom, Conservatory, Library, Living Room & Banquet size Dining Room are some of the Main Reception Spaces. An Exercise Room above the 3,425 sq. ft Indoor Basketball Court. Theater & 8 Car Garage are additional amenities. Pool & a Tennis Court might get that bitch torn down though. "

"You brought it?"

"Yeah. Someone been following me from Empire and the club. With Jabari knowing I'm fucking Carrie and where I live, it aint a good idea to still be in Queens. This place is out the way it gives us more privacy and space. I tried to get Granny to come but she wants to stay in her house since she just paid it off." Mike said leaning back on the island in the kitchen before he hopped up and sat down

"What about your business?" 

"I'm not doing hand to hand no more. The cleaners and the club is still working for us. With your internship under Madeline and attending Columbia you're on your way to being very successful.'

Reina smiled, "You can be as well, if you stayed out of trouble.' She said

"I'm not made that way.' Mike said with a shrug, Reina walked up to Mike and they kissed

"Want to christen the house?"

"Of course." Mike said

The sound of Mike's pants being unbuttoned caused him to smirk

Later, Empire Entertainment

Mike walked down the hall and heard a piano and he looked in to see Cookie and her assistant Porsha watching a man 

I'm full of ABCs

That turn to MP3s

A Bloody Mary mix

A spicy fantasy 

Oh! We take the party from 

The table to the floor

And poppin' bottles

Like we never left the sto'

Lookin' to' up

Mike began to laugh causing everyone to look at him, "What're you doin?" He asked Cookie

'Jamal needs a songwriter." Cookie said

"Good luck with that.' Mike said before he walked off passing by Andre

Walking into Lucious office he saw Anika, "How you doin?" 

"Mmh.' Anika walked off as Mike watched her smirking, 

Shaking his head he sat down and waited for 2 minutes when Lucious walked in, "Hey Mike, you're early.'

'Better early then late." Mike said

"I hear that, I wanted to invite you and your sister to my house for a dinner with my family this weekend."

"Uh, I'm sure we can make it." Mike said with a slight shrug 

'Right on.' Lucioys said before he cleared his throat and got down to business. "Now this industry we're in…"

2 Days Later

With the Lyon family in Philly for Cookie's cousin's funeral, Mike was free, and after spending a day designing his new spot he was back in Queens,

Locking his car Mike walked down the street and a man followed after him, turning the corner the man ran around with his gun in hand but Mike was in his face soon as he turned the block

Mike grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall, the man tried to shoot Mike who slapped the gun away, "Who sent you?" 

Mike glared and slammed the man onto the street and began to punch him, blood and teeth hit the ground as the sounds of Mike's blows landing was heard, 

"You want to die?" Mike asked as the man coughed up blood 

"C-Caine.' He said

"Good." Mike said before with a punch the man's head exploded hearing buzzing Mike searched the man's pockets and found a phone

"Did you get him yet?"

Smirking Mike took a picture of the corpse and sent it with a text of "Yup."

Standing up Mike walked and took off his gloves before burning them to ash and walked onto Stansfield campus

Walking through the metal detectors Mike made his way to Lauren's room first before heading to the game, 

Moments Later

Mike laid on the bed and looked at the blue card he stole from Lauren's partner on her assignment, "So here's the deal, I'm still in the fellowship and I need an A, so just give me Ashley's card."

"Fuck no. You got to use your tactics to get it from me.' Mike said walking over to her and outting the card in his pocket, "And it is juicy. What yours say?"

Mike reached for Lauren's card but she moved it away, "Bet." 

Mike grabbed Lauren's diary

"What're you doing? Give it back."

"What're you tryna trade for it?" Mike asked smiling as Lauren stood up

"Give it back.' Lauren said trying to get her diary but Mike lifted it above his head

"Ah!" Mike said backing up as she tried to get it from him

"Mike, give it!" Lauren said before she pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, "I will get that card no matter what I have to do?"

"I mean you look a little strong but you're still short so.'

'Short?!" Lauren asked before she began to playfully pubch him in the torso and robs 

Mike laughed, "Stop! Chill!" He yelled laughing 

Lauren's boyfriend Malcome opened the door and saw the two before taking pictures

Mike stopped laughing and looked over along with Lauren who got off him

"Yo what're you doing?"

"I just need for you to see yourself."

'Yo, nigga don't you go to school in DC?" Mike asked causing Malcolm to glare at him

"Malcolm I know this looks bad but we are doing an assignment."

'Hold up Lauren, men are talking."

'What?"

"How disrespectful do you have to be to put your hands on another man's woman?" Malcolm asked

Mike chuckled, "Oh my nigga Im very disrespectful, and I'm proud of that." 

"I'm not a nigga! And i would expect an educated black man to know better." Malcolm said

'Stop.' Lauren said

'Naw I got it." Mike said standing up and getting in Malcolm's face, "Your ancestors were black and forced to come here on ships and were stripped of their dignity, culture and religion. You may try to sound like one of them, or even dress like one, but to the bigots of the world you are a nigga. Driving in a rich neighborhood in a nice car the cop wont see a well spoken cornball with a bright future ahead of himself from a family thats well off, he will see an animal that doesn't deserve that car, these clothes, or the right to breath. You need to take a look at what your people are going through out here, and how your rich white friends actually view black people. See you around, nigga." 

Mike looked to Lauren, "I'll holler at you later.' He said getting a nod before he walked off and harshly bumped Malcolm out the way

Malcolm grabbed his shoulder and glared after Mike and looked to Lauren, "Get out!"

"Lauren, don't make a mistake you'll live to regret." Malcolm said shocked

"You are the mistake I regret, we are over." Lauren said 

Malcolm walked away and slammed the door behind him,

Meanwhile

Mike walked toward the stands in the court with a sigh, "I should've killed that bitch ass nigga." He growled before he walked toward Monet and her family as they clapped for Zeke

"Sup." Mike greeted as he sat down feeling Caine's shock

"What took so long, you almost missed tipoff." Diana wondered

"Ran into an annoyance.' Mike smiled sitting down beside Monet and clapped before he looked to Monet, "How goes the search for that replacement."

"No one is set up to move my shit like you are. I need you to set up a meeting with your boss."

Caine watched Mike when his phone buzzed and he opened a text and his eyes widened seeing his friends headless corpse and he glared at Mike who was still talking with Monet before another text came in 

"Next time pick a better assassin, Caine." 

Mike smirked as Caone got up and left before he looked to Monet who looked at him confused, "Your son tried to kill me."

"I had nothing to do with that.' Monet said quickly

Mike nodded, "I know. You put a leash on your boy or he's gonna be casket sharp soon." He said causing Monet to nod before he looked down and saw Naruto sitting courtside in support for his Old college

Naruto who was clapping looked up at Mike smirking as Mike frowned before a flash of his RinneSharingan gave them some privacy

Tsukiyomi Realm

Mike and Naruto stood across from each other with Mike in his original form to look like Naruto, "Seems you and the Tejada's are close."

"What're you doing here? I thought with Obito being here you were staying away."

'Eleni's release party is tonight. New York is here home so its only right for her to have it here."

"Monet wants to meet my connect." 

"So I heard. Tell her I'll meet up with her Friday night.' Naruto said before he ended the genjutsu

Real World

Mike blinked and he was back seated beside Monet with Caine once again in his seat upset 

Everyone watched the game cheering for Zeke

Later, Truth

Zeke and some of his teammates entered the club after winning the game and excitedly went in and looked around in awe at the club that was jumping,

"Superstar!" Mike yelled walking up causing Zeke to laugh

The two dapped each other up with a bro hug and Mike greeted the other players, "Yo man, your spot is jumping. Look at these bad bitches.' Zeke said

'You know how it go. Look y'all have fun this is a camera free zone. So you dont have to worry about photos and shit like that." 

"Bet." Zeke said walking off with his boys as Mike saw Brushaundra and he walked over

'What's up."

"What's good nigga." Brushaundra said handing Mike a duffel bag since she was the one responsible for watching over Brayden with Course Correct

Mike took Brushaundra to his office and opened the duffel

Looking through the stakes of money, Mike handed Brushaundra her cut, but when she tried to take it he grabbed her hand and pulled her close

"Good job with silver spoon.' Mike said 

"Good enough that you'll let me take over completely?" 

"You are in charge at Stansfield. Brayden is the face, his last name alone makes him untouchable on campus. You don't have that pull so you can't be on the front line or attached in anyway to the business. No one knows your involved so let's keep it that way." 

Brushaundria nodded before she kissed Mike 

Later

Naruto smiled as he listened to Eleni's album with everyone else, its only been 5 days since he was suspended and his time was spent doing charity work, training, studio time, filming and of course sex. 

The suspension put a halt to going after his enemies because the games were to be his alibi and the idea he had been playing with was Mike to handle Obito and Ay

Shaking his head Naruto focused on Eleni who was dancing in front of him as she lip sung her song as it played in rhe club

Standing up he walked up to her and hugged her from behind, Eleni looked up at him and he leaned down and they kissed 

Based on the feedback Eleni received her album was going to do numbers and she was excited

2 hours later the couple was leaving when a bottle was tossed, quickly the two dodged the bottle and saw Drake with his crew being held back by club security 

Naruto stopped Preach and his team from going over there, 

"You had me robbed nigga! Do it yourself, clown!" Drake yelled

'To many cameras around." Naruto said to his crew, "Plus I got a better idea."

A clone of Naruto's dressed in all black with a half mask and a Yankee hat came from the back of the club behind Drake who was behind his security and crew that were trying to get to Naruto walked up to him 

The clone walked up on Drake who was talking tough before he grabbed him in a sleeper hold, and took his soul with the Human Path

Drake's crew didn't notice their man being dragged away as they were focused on Naruto and his entourage getting inside the cars and leaving 

Glaring they turned around and saw Drake run out of the alley

Naruto's clone jumped from rooftop to rooftop away from the scene

Club Truth

The clone entered the club in a henge and made his way up to the office and snuck in to find Mike and Brushaundria fucking

Mike slapped Brushaundria's ass as he gripped her hair when a hand was placed on his shoulder and his eyes glowed blue with chakra before the clone dispelled, and Mike came inside her

"Fuck!" Mike yelled 

Moments Later

Mike and Brushaundria walked out the club with Mike looking at the debit card the clone dropped off, "A nigga just came up.' He laughed to himself before he looked to her, "Sorry for nuttin in you and shit.'

'If I get pregnant i expect you to take full responsibility."

Mike was about to speak when they rounded a corner and saw some bloods jumping Zeke and the basketball team

Drew and his boyfriend Everett were behind Mike and Brushaundria and saw the scene as well before they ran over 

Zeke looked up to see the gun and fear settled in when Mike jumped and kicked the man in the face sending him to the ground 

Landing on the back of his shoulders Mike kicked up to his feet, and ducked a left hook and pushed the man back

"Drew get Zeke and his boys outta here.' Mike glared at the men who focused on him

'What about you?'

'Go!" Mike demanded

Drew and Everett helped Zeke and the other players up and ran off

"What up Blood? You was talkin, alot of shit. You know we cant have that."

'Handle your business cuz.' Mike smirked

Blood1 rushed Mike who leaned back and kicked him in the torso before a right jab nailed him in the face followed by a left uppercut to the torso then a right uppercut to the face that stood him upright

Mike spun and used blood1 as a meat shield as the other bangers started shooting, holding the corpse and snatching his gun Mike kicked him away and shot as he backed away and rolled behind a car

Mike made to shoot again but the gun jammed, "Shit!" He cursed

The bangers ran off as they heard sirens, and Mike headed off on his own

30 Minutes Later

Drew walked up to a house and knocked on the door, a girl around his age answered the door, "Look y'all need to leave me alone, okay. Cane aint here."

'Naw you already tried that shit with Diana." Drew said

'Forreal this time, I heard he's at his other bitch house.' The girl said

"Okay, well you should know. Niggas is out lookin for Caine to get at him, and if I thought he was here they will too.'

The girl frowned, "Cane!' She yelled pushing rhe door open to reveal to Drew that Cane was sitting on the bottom step behind the door

"Damn, i told you not to say shit.' 

"You aint tell me you was using me as a safe house, nigga!" The girl said slapping Caine, and pushing him out the door into Drew, "Get the fuck out! Take yoyr weird ass brother wit you and these musty ass timbs.' 

Caine picked up his shoes and sat down to put them on, "Blew up my spot."

'Barz in dead.' 

"No shit why you think Im hiding out." Caine said

"Except 9Trey didnt come for you they came for Zeke.'

'Wait what?" Caine asked standing up

"They were going to kill him if it wasnt for Mike. This is on you, Caine' 

Caine scoffed and walked off, "This is all Monet's fault. First she link up with this nigga and replace me with him."

"Mike is only working with us until we find a replacement for GTG remember." 

"She's planning on keeping him around. Now he's bout to be a rapper and her clientele is going to take a jump. Fuck her and Lorenzo, she and dad had my ass beat outside the binc so I'm gone be doing me from now on."

"Wow wow wow, I didnt know Dad was behind that." Drew said as Caine looked away from him

"Shit man. Once Monet finds out Zeke got touched behind this shit, I'm dead."

'We just need to find a way to fix this before she finds out.' Drew said 

"Forget it man. We both know how she is. She'll find out she always does. I gotta move on to bigger and better things.' Caine said 

'Caine?" Drew asked before Caine walked off, "Caine!" 

Caine kept walking and ignored Drew

Next Day

Mike followed the Deputy Mayor into her office, "Glad you could join me Mr. St. Patrick."

"Its no problem at all I was hoping you could do me a favor." 

"And say I do this favor what will I get?" Deputy Mayor Alvarez asked 

Mike smirked and pushed her onto her desk and they kissed, before he licked his way to her neck as she undid his pants and his erection flopped out from the waistband

"I need the addresses of all NineTrey affiliates and to keep an ear out on everyone on this flash drive." Mike said before he groaned as she moaned while he entered her

Mike began to thrust into his pawn as she held onto him, gasping

Later, Lucious Mansion

Mike and Reina sat beside each other as the entire Lyon family including Cookie and Anika was in attendance and Cookie started everyone off with grace,

"Lord, we want to give thanks for so many blessings in our lives. And we want to thank you for the most precious blessing of them all... our family. I prayed on bended knee, on many a night, that this day would finally come. And God, please do not withhold your blessings, even from ho's that hire skanks to spy on me. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen. Hallelujah." 

Mike and Reina smiled before he looked to Lucious as everyone began to eat, "Uh Lucious not that we dont appreciate the invite but this seems like a more personal dinner.'

'I met with your grandmother.' Lucious said causing Reina and Mike to raise an eyebrow, "Or I should say reunited. Um, your my neice and nephew." 

Everyone looked at Reina and Mike in shock as the two frowned, "Both of our parents were only child's.' 

"Your mother, Tasha. She's my half sister. This is your family." Lucious said motioning to everyone

Hakeem and Andre glared at Mike while Jamal drunk his wine

"Some family." Mike whispered already thinking of ways to get rid of each of them, or sabotage them

"Mike I know your deep into the streets, your respected, and feared. Estelle wants something different for you and I see the potential in you to go far."

"How far?" Mike asked

'CEO of Empire far." Lucious said causing his sons to look at him in shock, "If you can prove your worthy of the position I'll give you my company."

Mike blinked and smiled, "You sure you want to do that?"

"Until I see a reason not to, yea." Lucious said

Mike sat back, "When do you want from me?"

"An album in the next 2 months." Lucious said 

Mike nodded, "I can do that." He said smirking

  
  


Dinner showed Mike what he already knew, Lucious was very homophobic and Jamal the sword choker wasnt liked much but he was the most talented of Lucious son's,

Hakeem was spoiled to a very high degree and Andre thought himself better then everyone and was a major kiss ass because he wanted the company for himself and couldn't see that Lucious wouldn't give it to someone with no musical talent

Jamal arranged a song for Lucious and his father made plans to give it to John Legend, causing Jamal and his boyfriend to leave

Meanwhile Los Angeles, CA

Drake walked into the Bank of America with 2 bags, "Mr Graham, we've been expecting you.' 

Drake shook hands with the man, "Yes, uh like I said over the phone I'd like to close all my accounts.'

"Mr. Graham.' A man said walking up and motioned Drake to a room with the teller, before the door was closed

'Special Agent Tanner and this is US Attourney Cooper Saxe. We know youve been going through a rough patch in the states and last night you were attacked."

"It didnt get that far, an overzealous fan said I was going out bad hiding behind security so he made it look like I actually did something." 

"We know you and Nicholas James used to be friends, when you were around him have you seen him partake in any illegal affairs?" Saxe asked

"None that I can think of."

'Mr. Graham why are you closing all your accounts?"

"Is that a crime?" Drake asked

"No, its just weird." 

"No it's just my business ' Drake said before he looked to Saxe, "Look me and Naruto we have a small beef and I have no kind of dirt to throw on his name."

Drake was led to the vault and waited before a cart was wheeled out with all his cash and he began to transfer the money into the duffel bags

Tanner and Saxe watched Drake get into his SUV and leave

That would be the last time anyone has seen or heard from the Canadian megastar

Drake driving smirked before he stopped at a light, 

A masked man walked across the street having been watching Drake, and as the superstar was nodding his head to some music the man pulled on the strap on his shoulder and grabbed the Draco attached to it and aimed at the driver side and sprayed it 

The man ran around the SUV and opened the door

Tanner and Saxe ran over as the man put the duffles over his shoulder and saw Tanner's badge and upped his Draco before firing

Tanner pushed Saxe and caught 4 bullets to the chest and torso before he collapsed and Saxe grabbed Tanner's gun but when he looked up the man was gone, 

Running over he opened the door and saw Drake's corpse and cursed,

The gunmen seen on security camera ducked into an alley out of view and vanished 

Mike's Home

Naruto sighed as he appeared and tossed Mike the duffles, "$150,000,000."

"All this cause the man tried to holla at Kia?"

"That ain't the issue, Denise is off limits and he continued to try and throw slick ass shots. Nigga had to go." Naruto said before he reduced the Draco to ash, "So listen I gave you his soul so that you can atleast keep the niggas legacy alive. He makes good music. Feds got my name in they mouth I need to find out why." Naruto said as he got the memories of his clone that just finished killing all of the oVo crew

Naruto took his 75 mill and teleported to his hotel, with a smirk Mike walked to his vault and locked everything up.

**Finished**

**If you aint know, I have created a Patreon, the tiers are cheap and it'll be much appreciated if you could support me.**

**https://www.patreon.com/Shawn129?fan_landing=true**

Mike's new crib

  



End file.
